Consecuencias de una noche
by Heather Doll
Summary: Una sola noche cambió sus vidas. Los dos eran completamente distintos y se movían en círculos sociales diferentes. Lo que no sabían era que una pequeña personita los uniría para siempre y les traería como regalo el amor. ¿Ellos lo aceptarían? ...
1. Chapter 1

_¡HOLA!_

_De vuelta y con un nuevo fic. Si lo se, tengo varias historias empezadas, pero no me maten. Seguiré subiéndolas poco a poco._

_Es corto lo se, pero antes de escribir algo más largo quería saber si os gusta y debo de seguir con ello, así comentad que os parece y depende de lo que me digáis, seguiré o lo quitaré, vosotras mandáis. Así que ya saben si quieren que lo continúe y que lo haga pronto dejen REVIEWS._

_Espero que os guste._

_**Disclaimer**__:__Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook.**_

_**www . facebook . com (/) groups/ betasffaddiction/**_

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o_1

**_N_**_o **P**uede **S**er._

El cantar de los pájaros y la luz que se filtraba desde la ventana —las cortinas sin correr— la despertó de otra más de sus pesadillas.

Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada en la cama, con la espalda pegada a la cabecera. Cogió el despertador que se encontraba en la mesilla. Las seis de la mañana.

_Otro día más que se levantaba tan pronto. Otro día más en el que sólo quería quedarse tumbada en su cama y dormir._

_Otro día más en el que tendría que levantarse a pesar de todo e ir al infierno al que los adolescentes llamaban instituto._

Ella también era un adolescente, pero no como el resto. Hacía un año que se había mudado de Forks a Los Ángeles porque a su padre lo habían ascendido en el trabajo y había pasado, de ser un simple jefe de policía en un diminuto pueblo, a teniente del FBI. Raro sí, pero no imposible. Hacía un año, un grupo de narcotraficantes habían decidido acampar a las afueras de Forks y estaban cometiendo algún que otro asesinato. Charlie había colaborado con el FBI y, gracias a su ayuda y a su valentía, habían conseguido averiguar cuál era el escondite y los habían atrapado sin que hubiese ningún herido. Desde ese entonces, el FBI se había fijado en él y, cuando le ofrecieron aquel puesto en Los Ángeles, no lo había dudado ni un momento y lo había aceptado.

Fue ahí cuando comenzó su tortura. Ella era más inteligente que el promedio de chicas y chicos de dieciséis años por lo que la habían adelantado un curso y otorgado una beca para una de las más prestigiosas y caras escuelas de secundaria del estado, incluso podría decirse que de todo el país.

El instituto Cardinal Newman parecía por fuera un instituto de lo más privilegiado, que sólo aceptaba a hijos de personas famosas o adineradas y a los que tenían beca, que eran en realidad muy pocos, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario. Los padres pagaban a los profesores cuantiosas sumas de dinero para que aprobasen a sus hijos sin que estos se esforzasen, estaba repleto de snobs y pijas sin cerebro que lo único que les importaba era el dinero, las últimas tendencias de moda y con quién iban a acostarse el próximo fin de semana. Todo un infierno para una chica de clase media como ella, inteligente y poco sociable.

Lo único bueno que le esperaba aquel día es que volvería a verle después de las cortas vacaciones de invierno. Pensar en eso le dio las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse de la cama e ir a clase. Su padre ya se habría ido a trabajar y su madre seguiría durmiendo hasta tarde. Últimamente estaba muy rara, siempre estaba cansada, apenas comía y dormía durante todo el día. Eso la tenía muy preocupada, llevaba tres meses así y no parecía preocuparle, ni siquiera había ido al médico, que ella supiese, y si lo había hecho, a ella no se lo había dicho. Después de desayunar, tomó todas sus cosas y arrancó el coche en dirección al instituto.

El toque del timbre señaló que era la hora del almuerzo. Caminaba a paso lento hasta la cafetería cuando lo vio. Estaba tan guapo como siempre, con su pelo de color cobrizo alborotado, sus músculos fuertes por el ejercicio debajo de aquella negra camiseta, y sus ojos verdes tan profundos y penetrantes que la volvían loca. Guardaba sus cosas en su taquilla, y los pies de ella, se movieron de manera involuntaria hasta quedar detrás de él. Era una total locura que hiciese aquello, nadie debía verlos, pero no pudo evitarlo. Llevaba casi un mes desde que lo había visto por primera y última vez. Se encontraba totalmente eufórica. Cuando él se dio la vuelta, pudo ver en su cara reflejado primero la sorpresa, luego el nerviosismo y después el asco y la ira, lo que la confundió.

—Hola, Edward —él miró a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie los estaba mirando antes de hablar.

— ¿Qué coño haces aquí? —escupió sin remordimientos—. No sé si te quedó claro, pero lo nuestro fue cosa de una sola noche y déjame decirte que fue un error. Estaba borracho y no sabía lo que hacía.

Aquellas palabras tan hirientes la partieron el corazón, pero se esforzó por que ninguna lágrima escapara de sus ojos en aquel momento, ya tendrían tiempo de salir si así lo deseaban.

—Así que olvídate de mí y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, Isabella.

Cuando terminó de hablar cerró la puerta de la taquilla y se marchó deprisa sin mirar atrás, sin importarle que dejara un corazón roto a sus espaldas.

El corazón de Bella latía frenéticamente provocándole un zumbido en sus oídos, su cara estaba mojada por las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y la costaba mucho respirar.

Todo empezó a darle vueltas y, antes de que se diese cuenta, todo se volvió negro y dejó de pensar.

—Isabella, Isabella despierta.

Una dulce voz llegó a sus oídos despertándola, abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad y pudo ver que todo lo que la rodeaba era blanco y olía a desinfectante. Estaba en un hospital, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó apenas con un hilo de voz.

—Te desmayaste en el instituto y como no despertabas te trajeron al hospital. Uno de tus profesores está fuera, que es el que te trajo hasta aquí, y no creo que tus padres tarden mucho en llegar. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Cansada. Me duele la cabeza y tengo la garganta seca.

—No te preocupes, el dolor de cabeza se te pasará pronto, toma, bebe un poco —le tendió un vaso de agua que aceptó encantada—. Sabes que a partir de ahora debes de cuidarte mucho, ¿verdad? Tienes que alimentarte bien, nada de caerte y nada de emociones fuertes. Tendrás que tomarte unos días de reposo por lo que no podrás ir a clase. Estás en estado crítico y no queremos que le pase nada, ¿está claro? —le aseguro.

—Mmm, lo siento, pero no me estoy enterando de nada —dijo en un estado de total confusión.

— ¿No lo sabes? —preguntó extrañada.

— ¿Saber el qué? —inquirió.

—Estás embarazada, Isabella.

__¿Embarazada? ¿Yo? Eso era imposible, o ¿no?..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>DEJEN REVIEWS, DEJEN REVIEWS, ¡HÁGANME FELIZ!<em>

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

_Firmado:_

_H.D_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡HOLA!_

_Estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo._

_Gracias por todos los Reviews que recibí en el primer capítulo. :)_

_Me alegra mucho que os haya gustado, y espero que disfrutéis también de este capítulo tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo._

_¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que no os haya gustado?_

_Para cualquier cosa dejadme reviews._

_Cada vez los capítulos serán más largos, así que no os preocupéis. Cuanto más avanzada este la historia mas largos serán._

_**Disclaimer**__: __Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook.**_

_**www . facebook . com (/) groups/ betasffaddiction/**_

_**¡BESITOS A TODOS!**_

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o2 (Editado)_

_ENTERARSE._

Esa afirmación cambió su vida para siempre.

Bella era una chica que nunca se había dejado llevar por el momento. Estudiosa que no pensaba en el sexo y mucho menos en hacerlo sin cuidado y ser una madre adolescente... Creía que eso era lo que le pasaba a otras chicas pero que nunca la pasaría a ella. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

No entendía como había podido ser tan tonta.

La enfermera que la estaba atendiendo salió de la habitación unos minutos para que pensase todo tranquilamente.

Sin embargo, no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando un apuesto hombre de tez pálida, cabello rubio y ojos azules entró. Iba vestido con unos pantalones de vestir, una camisa azul y una corbata a juego. Encima de todo eso, llevaba puesta una bata de médico y un estetoscopio le rodeaba el cuello. Se acercó silenciosamente a los pies de la cama y cogió la carpeta en donde se encontraban todos sus datos médicos y los resultados de los análisis que le acababan de hacer.

—Hola Isabella, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Un poco aturdida doctor...

—Cullen, Doctor Cullen. Me ha comentado la enfermera que estaba atendiéndote que acabas de enterarte —Bella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza—. Muy bien. ¿Prefieres que hablemos cuando lleguen tus padres o mejor quieres que lo hagamos ahora, tú y yo solos? —le dio a elegir.

—Prefiero que lo hagamos ahora doctor.

—Perfecto —el Doctor Cullen, acercó una banqueta al lado de la cama y se sentó en ella—. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero me gustaría saber cómo has llegado a quedarte embarazada para poder aconsejarte mejor —aquella pregunta la pilló desprevenida, no sabía que contestar. No tenía pareja, había sido su primera vez, y el padre del bebé no quería saber nada de ella—. Si no quieres contestarme no tienes porque hacerlo, no voy a obligarte Isabella.

—Sólo Bella, por favor.

—Está bien Bella.

—Yo… es que, verá no tenía planeado quedarme embarazada. Sólo fue una vez y... —tuvo que parar de hablar porque unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

— ¿No tienes relación con el padre del bebé?

—No, pensé que todo sería distinto después de aquella noche, pero no es así.

—Entiendo, no obstante creo que debes hablar con él y comentarle que estás embarazada para que pueda ayudarte, es su obligación y tanto si quiere o no debe hacerse cargo.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

— ¿Has pensado ya si quieres quedártelo? Todavía es pronto, apenas estás de unas cinco semanas. Si deseases interrumpir el embarazo estarías a tiempo, tienes hasta la semana doce para pensarte lo que quieres hacer. Más tarde ya sería perjudicial para ti.

—No he tenido tiempo para pensar, pero el aborto no es algo que se me vaya a pasar por la cabeza. Nunca he estado de acuerdo con ello.

—Yo opino lo mismo, pero es algo de lo que tengo que hablar siempre con mis pacientes sobre todo si son tan jóvenes como tú. ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo a tus padres? Si lo deseas puedo quedarme contigo hasta que lleguen y hablar con ellos. Necesitas descansar y muchas emociones fuertes os podían poner en peligro a los dos.

— ¿Estás embarazada?

La voz de su padre vino desde la puerta que se encontraba abierta. La cara de su padre era un poema, estaba totalmente rojo y sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas. En cambio, su madre estaba con la boca abierta y pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. El Doctor Cullen la miró y la apretó delicadamente su mano.

—No te preocupes —susurró, se levantó de la banqueta y se acercó a sus padres—. Señores Swan, soy el Doctor Cullen, podrían salir fuera un momento para que hablaran conmigo, su hija necesita descansar.

Renée, que había estado atenta a todas las palabras del doctor, cogió a su marido de la mano y antes de salir de la habitación le dirigió a Bella una mirada de completa decepción. Cerraron la puerta suavemente y ella por fin tuvo unos minutos de paz para poner en orden su cabeza.

...

Los gritos de sus padres resonaban por toda la casa poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

— ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué nos has hecho esto? Confiábamos en ti —gritaba su madre, muy decepcionada.

— ¿Quién es el padre Bella? —esta vez quien gritó fue Charlie.

— ¡Sal de tu cuarto y da la cara! Si has sido lo suficientemente madura como para quedarte embarazada también se madura para hablar con tus padres.

La insistencia de sus padres la hizo salir de su cuarto y bajar al salón donde se encontraban dando vueltas de un lado para otro como si fuesen dos leones enjaulados.

—Por fin te dignas a aparecer. Ahora siéntate —ordenó Renée.

Una vez sentada en el sillón sus padres se sentaron a cada uno de sus lados para que no escapase y su padre retomó la palabra.

— ¿Sabes quién es el padre?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —pero Bella está vez no dijo nada, estaba muerta de miedo—. Bella no pienso repetirlo más veces, ¿quién es el padre de tu bebé?

—Ed... Edward —pronunció apenas en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que sus padres lo escuchasen.

— ¿Va a tu instituto?

—Ajá.

—Charlie, ¿ese tal Edward no es el hijo del Doctor Cullen?

—Es probable.

_—Dios, como no había caído antes. El doctor que la había atendido era el padre de Edward —pensó_.

— ¿Vas abortar, verdad? —preguntó o más bien aseguro su madre.

¿Acaso su madre pensaba que iba a cometer tal atrocidad? Nunca le quitaría la vida a su hijo, por mucho que éste no fuese deseado y que ella fuera adolescente, era su hijo y se quedaría con él.

—No, mamá, no pienso abortar —su voz fue firme.

— ¿Cómo? Tú eres tonta, vas a echar tu vida a perder. Solo tienes dieciséis años, no puedes tener un hijo ahora.

—Pero es mi hijo mamá, y voy a tenerlo te guste o no te guste. Soy yo la que decide sobre el bebé no vosotros. Además, cuando me tuvisteis a mí sólo teníais dieciocho años. Si vosotros lo hicisteis, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo yo también?

—Bella por Dios, destruirás tu vida si tienes un hijo tan joven. Además, tu padre y yo estábamos juntos cuando te tuvimos, tú estás sola.

—No estoy sola, Edward todavía no lo sabe. Y gracias por decir que yo arruiné vuestras vidas. Es un alivio saberlo.

—Bella, no, yo no quería...

Pero Bella, no la dio tiempo a acabar, salió corriendo del salón y se metió en su habitación dando un sonoro portazo. Después echó el pestillo a la puerta y se tiró encima de la cama para poder llorar sin que nadie la molestase.

...

El Doctor la había recomendado que se tomase toda la semana de descanso antes de volver a clase, pero pensó que por ir al instituto no la pasaría nada. Además debería hablar con Edward antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y todos se enterasen.

Esa mañana, al despertar, su madre estaba esperándola en la cocina, le había hecho el desayuno y pensaba que podrían hablar mientras desayunaban, pero Bella, solo cogió una manzana y se marchó para clase evitando todo contacto con su madre. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella después de la conversación del día anterior. Su móvil no paraba de sonar y en el identificador solo salía el nombre de Renée, así que decidió apagarlo para que no la molestara mientras estaba en clase.

Cuando llegó la hora de biología se sentó en su sitio de siempre y varios minutos más tarde Edward ocupó el sitio de al lado. Solo compartían dos clases y era mucha casualidad que en las dos que compartían les tocase siempre sentarse juntos.

Disimuladamente cogió un trozo de papel del cuaderno y después de escribir una corta frase se lo pasó a Edward. Él miró el papel extrañado y leyó.

_"Tengo que hablar contigo después de clases."_

Él cogió un lápiz y le contestó.

_"Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, así que déjame en paz."_

Bella arrugó la nariz al leer aquello, pero no se dio por vencida.

_"Por favor Edward, es muy importante, te aseguró que luego te dejaré en paz."_

Él, enfadado contestó.

_"No puedes decirme ahora qué coño quieres, luego estoy ocupado."_

Ya que Edward no le daba otra elección tuvo que decírselo a través de una nota.

_"Ya que has querido. Ayer fui al médico. Estoy embarazada. Es tuyo."_

Cuando Edward leyó aquello se atragantó con su propia saliva. Era imposible que estuviese embarazada de él. Siempre que se acostaba con alguna mujer se protegía para que no ocurriese aquello, pero la verdad es que tampoco recordaba demasiado de la noche en la que se tiró a Isabella Tonta Swan. Sólo recordaba haber bebido demasiado y haberse despertado medio desnudo con ella en mitad del bosque, el resto estaba en blanco, y no creía haber sido tan estúpido como para no haber utilizado preservativo.

El señor Bagner que había estado atento a la comunicación silenciosa entre los dos adolescentes se acercó a su mesa y antes de ellos se dieran cuenta tenía la notita entre sus manos y estaba leyéndola. Al llegar a la parte de que Bella, una de sus mejores estudiantes, estaba embarazada del capitán del equipo de baloncesto y también otro de los mejores estudiantes del instituto palideció sin poder creérselo, aunque no era el único, Bella y Edward se encontraban igual.

—Señor Cullen, Señorita Swan, por favor, diríjanse inmediatamente al despacho del director, y no se vayan porque yo también iré en cuanto acabe la clase. Si no les encuentro allí den por seguro que llamaré a sus padres.

Bella y Edward salieron de la clase de biología ante el murmullo de los demás estudiantes que especulaban sobre el porqué los habían mandado allí.

—Esto todo es por tu culpa.

—Que yo sepa no puedo reproducirme asexualmente, por lo tanto tú has contribuido a esto tanto como lo he hecho yo. Sin tu ayuda no estaría ahora embarazada.

—Dudo que sea mío, eres una zorra y encima mentirosa.

—Existen las pruebas de ADN. Si no estás seguro pide una.

Llegaron a la sala de espera del director y la señora Cope, la secretaría del instituto, les preguntó que hacían allí en hora de clases y luego los mandó sentar para segundos después desaparecer por la puerta que daba al despacho del director y comunicarle que el Señor Bagner quería hablar con él y dos alumnos en cuanto acabase la clase.

Bella, parecía muy tranquila, pero por dentro los nervios estaban acabando ella.

Edward se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente como si le faltase el aire. Media hora después la campana que anunciaba el fin de clase sonó y el señor Bagner apareció por la puerta. Con la cara seria los mandó pasar al despacho del director. Edward y Bella se sentaron en las únicas dos sillas que había frente el escritorio de roble, mientras el señor Bagner permanecía de pie.

—Y bien, ¿a qué debo su visita?

—Verá director Stevenson —tomó la palabra el señor Bagner—. Me acabo de enterar de que la señorita Swan está embarazada y que el señor Cullen es el padre de su hijo.

Al director tardó varios segundos en procesar la información y con el semblante serio se dirigió a Bella.

— ¿Es eso cierto, Señorita Swan? —Bella solo asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?

—Desde ayer —Edward se removió incomodo en su silla.

—Profesor Bagner, gracias por haberme informado. Ahora puede retirarse —cuando el señor Bagner salió del despacho, el director continúo hablando—. Esto podría habérmelo esperado de cualquiera, pero no de mis dos mejores alumnos. Esperen aquí y no se muevan mientras llamo a sus padres.

La espera si hizo larga. Se podía notar en la cara de Edward que no estaba de muy buen humor. Su pelo estaba más revuelto que de costumbre de todas las veces que se había pasado las manos por él.

La campana del instituto ya había sonado dos veces y apenas faltaba media hora para el almuerzo. Bella estaba muriéndose de hambre y sus tripas no paraban de sonar. Daba las gracias a Dios porque Edward no estuviera escuchándolo. Minutos después, la puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse, y por ella entraron no sólo el director si no también los Señores Swan y los Señores Cullen. Éstos últimos con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. Antes de que nadie más hablara, la Señora Cullen se acercó a su hijo y se arrodilló cogiéndole amorosamente de la mano.

— ¿Es verdad lo que no ha contado el director, cariño?

—Eso parece, mamá, eso parece.

Tras aquella información, se pudo vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la Señora Cullen.

* * *

><p><em>DEJEN REVIEWS, DEJEN REVIEWS, ¡HÁGANME FELIZ!<em>

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

_Firmado:_

_H.D_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡HOLA!_

_Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo_

_Gracias por vuestros reviews, me encantan. :)_

_Me alegra mucho que os haya gustado, y espero que disfrutéis también de este capítulo tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo._

_¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que no os haya gustado?_

_Para cualquier cosa dejadme reviews._

_Cada vez los capítulos serán más largos, así que no os preocupéis. Cuanto más avanzada este la historia mas largos serán._

_**RESPUESTA A -DULCE AMOR- : Si, Edward es un patán, más que eso diría yo, jajaj, y si es de los que quieres matar lentamente. Sobre lo de que como se liaron esos dos, aquí va una breve explicación, pero poco a poco se irán descubriendo más cosas, nada es tan sencillo como parece, muhahahah, soy muy mala. :)**_

_**Las FOTOS se encuentran en mi blog. Para acceder a él solo tenéis que entrar en mi perfil y copiar el enlace de mi blog. :D**_

_**Las palabras con * tendrán una definición/explicación al final del capítulo.**_

_**Disclaimer**__: __Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook.**_

_**www . facebook . com (/) groups/ betasffaddiction/**_

_**¡BESITOS A TODOS!**_

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o 3_

Los señores Cullen le pidieron permiso al director para llevarse a los muchachos a casa y poder hablar tranquilamente entre las dos familias sin que nadie les interrumpiese, a lo que el director Stevenson no pudo negarse, con la condición de que una vez estuviese todo aclarado se le informase.

El camino a la casa de los Cullen fue lento y una completa tortura tanto para Bella como para Edward, que todavía seguía pensando que era imposible que él fuese a ser padre y se negaba a reconocer que había cometido el error de dejar a una joven, que además no le caía nada bien, embarazada.

La casa de la familia Cullen, más que una casa, parecía una mansión. Se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, medio escondida en un pequeño bosque sin ninguna casa más a su alrededor, por lo que emanaba paz y tranquilidad por todos lados. El paisaje que la rodeaba era simplemente hermoso, había todo tipo de flores que daban una nota de color y árboles que ocultaban la casa. Un pequeño riachuelo pasaba cerca de la mansión y el sonido del correr del agua proporcionaba al paisaje mucha más tranquilidad de lo que parecía.

La gran casa era de tres pisos de un color rosa claro. Había unas grandes escaleras en el porche de la entrada. Cuando Carlisle Cullen abrió la puerta se vio un espacioso hall con un armario para guardar los abrigos y los bolsos a la izquierda y unas grandes escaleras con forma curva a la derecha que llevaba al segundo piso, los escalones eran de madera color caoba.

Después de dejar los abrigos en el armario de la entrada se dirigimos al salón principal. El color dominante era el beige con algunos adornos en marrón oscuro que casi parecía negro. Estaba dividido en dos partes, la primera tenía un gran sofá en forma de L que se antojaba muy cómodo, una mesa de café con algunos adornos y enfrente un pequeño mueble en el que había una gran televisión de plasma y unas cuantas fotografías. De fondo, había un ventanal que daba a una parte del jardín. La segunda parte consistía en dos pequeños sofás individuales con una chimenea eléctrica y una estantería con libros y fotos.

Esme los invitó a sentarnos en el sofá y tomo la palabra.

—No puedo negar que estoy algo defraudada contigo Edward. Debiste tomar precauciones y no lo hiciste. Si no recuerdo mal tú padre y yo te hablamos de sexo y de cómo prevenir un embarazo para que esto no te pasase.

—Pero mamá, no podemos estar seguros de que sea mío. Lo mismo esa zorra se ha tirado a cualquiera y como nosotros tenemos dinero nos quiere dejar todo el marrón —Esme se levantó de su asiento le pegó una bofetada a Edward.

—No pienso tolerar que vuelvas a hablar de esa manera. Bella no parece una chica de esas y sabes que nunca me equivoco, así que respeta más a la madre de tu hijo. No recuerdo haberte educado de esta manera, parece como si no le tuvieses respeto a nadie.

Edward se levantó cabreado y se marchó del salón a toda prisa sin despedirse de nadie. Carlisle se puso de pie y con una breve disculpa fue detrás de Edward hasta el cuarto de este.

Carlisle tocó repetidas veces a la puerta hasta que un muy enfadado Edward salió.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Ven conmigo ahora mismo a mi despacho. Tenemos que hablar.

Edward le siguió hasta una habitación del primer piso con las paredes de un color blanco, con alguna que otra pintura colgada de ellas. En un lado del despacho había un escritorio de madera y en la otra punta había un sofá de cuero con una mesa de café de cristal. Carlisle se sentó detrás del escritorio, sin embargo Edward se quedó de pie enfrente de este.

—Siéntate —el muchacho Cullen obedeció a la orden de su padre, sabiendo que cuando se ponía serio y hablaba de manera tan tajante nunca había que llevarle la contraria—. ¿Te acostaste con Isabella?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Sí o no? Es una pregunta muy fácil.

—No lo recuerdo, estaba demasiado borracho —contestó Edward mirando a cualquier sitio menos a su padre.

—Lo primero, mírame a la cara y enfréntate a la situación como un hombre, Edward. Lo segundo, es que ni siquiera te acuerdas haberte acostado con Isabella porque estabas demasiado borracho. ¿Ahora puedes explicarme el por qué dices que está mintiendo si está claro que ni tú lo sabes? Tú madre y yo no te criamos para que te emborracharas y fueras dejando a todas las mujeres con las que te acuestas embarazadas.

En la cara de Edward se podía ver que estaba arrepentido por su comportamiento de hacía un rato en el salón, y también estaba dolido por la bofetada de su madre y las palabras tan hirientes que habían dicho sus progenitores.

—Me ayudarás, ¿verdad papá?

— ¿Ayudarte? Con el comportamiento que acabas de tener nos has demostrado que no parecías tan maduro como decías ser. Quiero que me des ahora mismo las llaves del coche y vas a ocuparte tú de tu hijo. Vas a ir a buscar un trabajo está misma tarde y lo estarás buscando hasta que lo encuentres. Presentarás la dimisión mañana mismo al equipo de baloncesto.

—Pero papá, jugar en el equipo me ofrecerá una beca para Harvard y así podré estudiar medicina y jugar en el equipo a la vez.

—No hay peros que valgan, hijo. Es tu hijo, es tu responsabilidad. Tu mismo te lo has buscado por mantener relaciones sexuales sin protección. Las facturas del hospital las pagaremos nosotros y cualquier cosa que Isabella necesite, no obstante tú te ocuparás de pagar todo lo que tu hijo necesite: ropa, pañales, biberones, la cuna, el cochecito, todo, y lo harás hasta que nos demuestres a tu madre y a mí que eres lo bastante responsable como para mantener a tu hijo y cuidarlo sin que éste pase hambre o frío. ¿Ha quedado claro?

— ¿Y cómo voy a buscar trabajo si no tengo coche?

—Tú hermana te acompañará. Ahora, ¿ha quedado claro?

—Muy claro papá —dijo dolido por la desconfianza de sus padres.

—Eso me pareció. Vete a tu cuarto a recapacitar sobre tu comportamiento de hoy, no quiero que salgas de ahí hasta que no haya llegado tu hermana y os vayáis a que encuentres trabajo —cuando Edward se disponía a marcharse su padre le detuvo—. Otra cosa más, voy a proponerle a los padres de Isabella que la dejen venir a vivir aquí y se vendrá si es que ellos aceptan. Ahora si puedes marcharte.

...

Una hora después Carlisle entró otra vez al salón y tomó asiento al lado de su esposa.

—Señores Swan, Isabella, por favor disculpen el comportamiento de mi hijo. Esto le ha tomado muy desprevenido y no sabe cómo actuar, cuando sucede algo para lo que no está preparado normalmente siempre suele estar a la defensiva. Lo siento —Charlie asintió con la cabeza entendiendo que era lo que quería decir Carlisle.

—No se preocupe doctor Cullen, lo entiendo, apenas es un chaval de diecisiete años. Un embarazo no es algo para lo que se esté preparado nunca y menos a esta edad. No tiene que disculparse en su nombre.

—Lo sé, de todas formas creo que debo hacerlo, ha insultado a su hija, aparte de dejarla embarazada.

—Doctor Cullen... —empezó Renée.

—Sólo Carlisle, por favor —Renée asintió.

—Carlisle, si mi hija se ha quedado embarazada no es solo culpa de su hijo, ella también tiene cierta culpa.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. Miren, he estado pensando en todo esto y creo que sería lo mejor que su hija se viniese a vivir a esta casa.

—Eso sí que no se negó Charlie rotundamente.

—Charlie, deja que continúe —le regañó Renée—. Continúa por favor Carlisle.

—Verán, a estas edades los embarazos son muy peligrosos. El cuerpo de la mujer todavía no está preparado para algo tan grande como es albergar a un bebé durante nueve meses en su interior y mucho menos para el parto. Soy médico y he visto muchos casos parecidos al de Isabella en el que el embarazo no ha ido bien y tanto el bebé como la madre han corrido peligro de muerte. No quiero preocuparles, pero viviendo aquí su hija nunca se encontraría sola, mi mujer trabaja desde casa y pocas veces tiene que salir a trabajar fuera y yo podría estar cerca de ella en caso de que les pasase cualquier cosa, tanto a ella como al bebé que espera. Además creo que sería conveniente que mi hijo estuviese cerca de ella y también cerca de su hijo. Edward va a empezar a trabajar muy pronto para hacerse cargo de los gastos del bebé —la cara de todos en ese momento fue de sorpresa, Esme quiso hablar e interrumpir a su marido, pero con una sola mirada de éste se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era callarse, ya después cuando estuviesen solos hablarían—, por el contrario, tanto mi mujer y yo nos haremos cargo de las facturas del hospital y de cualquier cosa que Isabella necesitase. No lleva nuestro apellido, pero desde el momento en que nuestro nieto se implantó en su óvulo forma parte de nuestra familia.

—No puedo dejar que se haga cargo de todos los gastos de mi hija —comentó Charlie.

—Como puede ver, no somos para nada pobres, el dinero nos sobra, y estaremos encantados en compartirlo con su hija y darla todo lo que necesite y más. Ya he dicho que forma parte de nuestra familia y nos quedaríamos más tranquilos si aceptaran mi oferta.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo —se negó Charlie.

—Entonces hagamos un trato. Los gastos de su hija serán compartidos. Pagaremos a medias todo lo que Isabella necesite si así se queda más tranquilo, pero le ruego por favor que la dejen vivir aquí, por lo menos hasta que el bebé haya nacido y tenga un par de meses.

Charlie se recostó en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos mientras reconsideraba la oferta de Carlisle. Era su hija, su pequeña y no quería separarse de ella, pero Carlisle tenía razón en la mayoría de las cosas que había dicho. Cuando Renée se quedó embarazada de Bella tuvo muchos problemas, estuvo a punto de perderla unas cuantas veces al principio del embarazo, luego tuvo problemas de azúcar y por último sufrió preeclampsia* por lo que tuvieron que hacerla una cesárea de emergencia con varias complicaciones y desde entonces no había podido quedarse más veces embarazada por mucho que lo intentaron. El que Carlisle fuese médico era un punto a su favor, no quería que nada le sucediese a Bella, y con él trabajando todo el día y con todos los eventos en los que participaba Renée, las clases a la que se había apuntado y el club social, apenas pasaba tiempo en casa. Bella casi siempre estaba sola y ahora con el embarazo eso sería un problema. ¿Qué pasaría si se cayese por las escaleras? ¿O si se desmayase y se golpease la cabeza? ¿Si sufría un aborto? No podía dejar que todo eso pasara, por lo tanto la decisión ya estaba tomada.

—De acuerdo. Bella vendrá a vivir aquí durante un tiempo, pero quiero ser yo quien se ocupe de las facturas del hospital y de los caprichos de mi hija, es mi responsabilidad.

—Bien, no puedo negarme a eso, aunque me gustaría contribuir, pero ahora lo más importante es la seguridad de Isabella.

— ¿Bella, cariño, te parece bien la decisión de tu padre? —preguntó Renée.

Bella que había estado muy callada hasta entonces habló.

—Sí, no me apetece estar sola mucho tiempo estando como estoy ahora. Me da miedo.

—Cariño —Renée alzó la mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla de su hija—, es normal que tengas miedo, pero pronto pasará todo. Ya verás.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Y bien Isabella, ¿cuándo quieres que empecemos a traer tus cosas aquí? —la preguntó Esme.

—Si voy a vivir con ustedes me gustaría que me llamasen Bella, Isabella nunca me gustó demasiado, me parece demasiado formal. Y bueno, supongo que cuanto antes mejor.

—Está bien, Bella —sonrió Esme—. Si yo voy a llamarte Bella, tú tendrás que llamarme a mí Esme. ¿Te parece que empecemos a traer tus cosas aquí mañana?

Bella solo pudo asentir a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Era la primera vez desde que se había enterado de su embarazo que sonreía.

...

Una pequeña chica de no más de metro cincuenta subía las escaleras de su casa con unos movimientos tan precisos que parecía como si estuviese danzando. Su pelo era corto y cada mechón de éste estaba apuntando en una dirección diferente. Tenía unos rasgos hermosos, sus ojos eran de un azul muy intenso y sus labios de un rosa clarito, claro que no se veía por el color rojo del pintalabios. Parecía un duendecillo. Su ropa estaba muy bien conjuntada, siempre iba a la moda y con ropa de diseñador, y sus tacones de diez centímetros provocaban un sonido casi musical cuando subía por las escaleras. Era la envidia del instituto. No solo era hermosa y vestía a la moda, sino que su familia era una de las más ricas del estado y su novio parecía un modelo sacado de una revista de Calvin Klein. Además, su hermano era el capitán en el equipo de baloncesto del instituto y no se quedaba atrás en lo de la hermosura, por lo que tenía a todas las chicas a sus pies, pisando todo el suelo que pisaba.

Siempre estaba contenta, la sonrisa de su bello rostro muy pocas veces se borraba y hoy era uno de esos días. Estaba preocupada. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo se había quedado esperando a su hermano en las taquillas, como lo hacía siempre, pero ese día él no había acudido. Al principio se había molestado con su hermano porque pensaba que se había olvidado de ella por cualquiera de las zorras que andaban en el instituto y estaba echando un polvo en los baños del gimnasio, pero cuando llegó Jasper y le dijo que habían llevado a su hermano junto con Isabella Pobretona Swan al despacho del director y sus padres los habían ido a buscar, se había preocupado. Nunca lo habían llevado al despacho del director.

Se detuvo delante de una puerta de madera de cerezo y llamó varias veces, luego sin esperar que alguien dentro la contestara abrió la puerta y entró. Su hermano se encontraba tumbado en su gran cama, cubierta por una colcha azul cielo. Estaba bocabajo y no paraba de darle golpes con los puños a la almohada.

—Edward, ¿qué sucede?

Su hermano levantó la cabeza de la almohada y en ese momento pudo ver que sus preciosos ojos verde turquesa se encontraban rojos y sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Había estado llorando y Edward nunca lloraba. Eso era una muy mala señal. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Iba a preguntarle de nuevo cuando una mano se cerró sobre su hombro asustándola.

—Alice, hija, acompáñame a mi despacho tengo que hablar contigo. Edward, dúchate y cámbiate de ropa, esa la tienes demasiado arrugada. Quiero que estés listo para cuando tu hermana venga a buscarte. Vamos Alice.

Alice se giró para mirar a su padre y lo que vio en su cara no le gustó. Estaba demasiado serio y su papaíto nunca estaba serio. Miró por última vez a su hermano y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa por no poder quedarse a consolarlo en ese momento. Salió del cuarto de Edward cerrando la puerta y fue hasta el despacho de su padre donde él ya estaba esperándola sentado detrás de su escritorio. Tomó asiento en una de las butacas que había enfrente.

— ¿Qué sucede con Edward, papá? El nunca llora y...

—Está vez se lo tiene merecido.

— ¡Papá! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Es tu hijo —gritó Alice enfadada con su padre.

—Pero es verdad, hija mía. Edward está vez ha metido la pata hasta el fondo. Me duele ser tan duro con él, pero las circunstancias me obligan a serlo, algún día me entenderá.

— ¿Por qué papá?

—Porque tiene que madurar, y que me comporte así con él le hará darse cuenta de muchas cosas, por lo menos dentro de unos meses. Eso espero...—murmuró Carlisle.

— ¿Qué ha hecho Edward papá?

—Tendría que contártelo él, pero sé que omitirá información o que lo contará de alguna manera para salir siendo él la víctima. Así que yo mismo te lo diré: Vas a ser tía.

— ¿Que voy a ser qué? —preguntó Alice estupefacta.

—Lo que has oído. Tu hermano ha dejado a una chica embarazada y va a ser padre —Alice simplemente no podía creérselo, ¿cómo había podido cometer tal estupidez su hermano?

— ¿Qué chica papá?

—Isabella, va a tu instituto, supongo que la conocerás.

— ¿Qué Isabella? —eso sí que no podía ser, su hermano nunca hubiese cometido la gilipollez de tener sexo sin protección con la tonta Swan. Por eso no iba a pasar.

—Isabella Swan, ¿la conoces? —Alice solo pudo negar con la cabeza repetidamente.

—No, imposible, Edward nunca se acostaría con ella. ¿Y si no está embarazada y lo único que quiere es sacarnos dinero?

—Está embarazada Alice. Ayer yo mismo le realicé unos estudios cuando la trajeron al hospital porque se había desmayado en el instituto. La analítica dio que tenía el HCG elevado, eso significa que está embarazada. Además, es una buena chica y la creo completamente cuando dice que es de Edward, por mucho que tu hermano diga que no, cuando ni si quiera se acuerda si se acostó con ella porque estaba demasiado borracho.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿No será ninguna broma, verdad?

—Para nada, Alice, hablo muy enserio. Ahora quiero pedirte un favor —a pesar de todo el lío que tenía en la cabeza, Alice prestó toda la atención que pudo a las palabras de su padre—. Quiero que acompañes a Edward a buscar trabajo. No quiero que me mintáis porque me enteraré y entonces tú, por cómplice de la mentira, te quedarás sin las tarjetas de crédito. ¿Lo has entendido?

Alice muy sería asintió diciendo un breve, pero seguro sí. No quería traicionar a su hermano, pero para ella las tarjetas eran sagradas y no podía vivir sin ellas, más que eso, no podía vivir sin comprar. Así que lo sentía mucho por Edward, pero tendría que hacerle caso a su padre. Después de cruzar unas cuantas palabras más Alice fue al cuarto de su hermano, donde éste ya la esperaba totalmente preparado.

En el viaje en coche apenas cruzaron un par de palabras. Edward no paraba de pensar en todo lo que se le venía encima y Alice todavía no se creía del todo que su hermano fuese a ser padre a los diecisiete años. Llegaron a un restaurante del pueblo y Edward le pidió que parara y luego entró dentro. Quince minutos después salió y volvió a entrar en el coche de Alice.

Así pasó la tarde, de tienda en tienda y de bar en bar buscando trabajo. Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho se dijo que ya era hora de marcharse a casa y descansar. Una vez llegado a su casa y cuando Alice aparcó, la pequeña duende le detuvo de bajarse del coche. Por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Es verdad todo lo que me ha dicho papá?

—Puede que sí y puede que no —intentó esquivar la pregunta.

— ¿Eso qué significa Edward?

—Significa que no recuerdo todo lo que paso esa noche.

—Cuéntame que pasó, por favor Edward, te vendría bien hablar y sacártelo de encima.

—No creo que...

—Edward, por favor, confía en mí —su hermana la agarró de la mano y se la apretó suavemente para darle fuerzas y mostrarle su apoyo.

—Está bien. Verás todo pasó en la fiesta que se celebró antes de las vacaciones de navidad, cuando el equipo ganó aquel partido...

_"Era el mejor día de su vida. Empezaban las vacaciones de navidad y su equipo había ganado contra los Águilas, uno de los equipos más fuertes del campeonato estatal. Cuando el partido se acabó, los profesores y el entrenador montaron una fiesta en el gimnasio para celebrar la victoria. Estaba en el cielo. Todos le estaban felicitando por su buen trabajo dirigiendo al equipo y todas las mujeres que se encontraban a un kilómetro a la redonda se le estaban ofreciendo muy descaradamente. Tenía mucho donde elegir, aunque todavía no sabía con cual se acostaría esa noche. Algunos de sus colegas colaron algo de alcohol a la fiesta. Estaba claro que una fiesta sin alcohol no era una fiesta, por lo que se dedicó a beber hasta casi quedarse sin sentido. Veía todo borroso. Recordaba que había visto a una chica y se había acercado a ella. Había intentado ligársela y parecía que lo había conseguido porque a los pocos minutos estaban besándose desesperadamente, aunque no conseguía ver bien su rostro. Había salido fuera del gimnasio y habían estado andando un buen rato. No sabía dónde estaban, y ni si quiera sabía que estaba haciendo. Al rato, todo se volvió negro. Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba la mayor parte de su ropa, y estaba en medio del bosque. Todavía no había amanecido y no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. Cogió el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y vio que eran las cinco de la mañana, todavía faltaba una hora para que amaneciese. Fue a darse la vuelta para buscar su ropa, cuando vio que dormida a su lado se encontraba Isabella Swan y lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en que aquello no había podido pasar realmente."_

—Eso es todo lo que recuerdo, lo demás ya lo sabes.

— ¿Cuando te has enterado de que estaba embarazada?

—Esta mañana. Quería hablar conmigo después de clase, pero yo no quería, así que me lo ha dicho a través de una nota, nota que ha pillado el señor Bagner y cuando lo ha leído nos ha mandado al despacho del director. El resto puedes imaginártelo.

—Dios, Edward. Sabes que estoy contigo, te apoyo y apoyaré en todo, pero, ¿cómo se te ocurrió mantener relaciones sin preservativo? Y más con esa. Qué asco.

—Eso mismo me preguntó yo. Alice, ¿pudo marcharme ya? Tengo hambre y estoy muy cansado, quiero irme a dormir —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Está bien Edward, mañana seguiremos hablando, porque esto no ha acabado aquí —se acercó y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla como despedida—. Buenas noches, hermanito. Que descanses.

—Buenas noches, Alice —Edward salió del coche y se metió dentro de la casa.

...

Por recomendación de Carlisle, Bella tuvo que quedarse dos semana de reposo en casa. El desmayo y golpe que se dio hacía dos semanas, todas las emociones fuertes por las que estaba pasando y la presión arterial demasiado alta, fueron dos razones más que suficientes para no dejarla moverse apenas.

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado últimamente para ella. Ahora vivía en casa de los Cullen y veía a sus padres una vez cada dos días, aunque hablaba con ellos todas las noches. Esme y Carlisle se portaban muy bien con ella, sin embargo las cosas eran totalmente diferentes con Edward y su hermana, Alice. Ellos pasaban de ella o le decían cosas malintencionadas para hacerla sentir mal, algo que conseguían muy a menudo. Y por muy extraño que pareciese, y aunque intentaba esconderse siempre de Alice o Edward, se sentía a gusto, como si por fin estuviese en casa.

En una semana más sería la primera ecografía y podría ver por fin a su pequeño, y escuchar los latidos de su diminuto corazón, algo que esperaba con impaciencia y alegría. Cada día que pasaba quería más a su pequeño.

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>*PREECLAMPSIA: es una complicación médica del embarazo producida por tener la tensión demasiado alta durante el embarazo. Puede desembocar en la eclampsia si no se pilla a tiempo que produciría daños en los riñones, hígado y con daño al endotelio materno. La única cura es la inducción al parto o cesárea, por lo que debe diagnosticarse y tratarse rápidamente porque podría provocar la muerte al feto o a la madre. Para más información visiten la Wikipedia. :)<strong>__

_DEJEN REVIEWS, DEJEN REVIEWS, ¡HÁGANME FELIZ!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

_Firmado:_

_H.D_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡HOLA!_

_Aquí os traigo el caurto capítulo_

_Gracias por vuestros reviews, me encantan. :)_

_Me alegra mucho que os haya gustado, y espero que disfrutéis también de este capítulo tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo._

_¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que no os haya gustado?_

_Para cualquier cosa dejadme reviews._

_Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, crítica, etc. Solo tenéis que dejarme reviews o algún mp._

_**RESPUESTAS A:**_

_**-DULCE AMOR-:** Siento mucho desilusionarte, pero no puedo revelarte si Alice será mala o no, porque es una parte fundamental de este fic. Con el tiempo iréis descubriendo si se merece que la maten o si por el contrario que se la compre varias tiendas de moda. ;)_

_**VANESAERK: **Depende de la persona, pero si eres sensible, creo que si que lloraras un poquito._

_**DRACULLEN: **Gracias por tu comentario, me ha encantado, solo voy a hacer una breve explicación. Es el principio y los padres de Bella están algo conmocionados por la noticia, más adelante ser irán descubriendo cosas nuevas. Después de que Edward y Carlisle salieran del salón no sabemos que sucedió, solo puedo adelantar una cosa: Renee. El que Charlie justifique el comportamiento de Edward es porque en parte el sabe lo que se siente al estar en esa situación, Renee se quedo embarazada a los diecisiete y tuvieron a Bella con dieciocho siendo todavía adolescentes, pero no re creas que Charlie se va a sentar y no hacer nada, algo tendrá que decir, y muy pronto. Edward se va a hacer cargo de los gastos del bebé, por eso el trabajo, lo único que van a pagar tanto el cabeza de los Cullen como el de los Swan va a ser las facturas médicas de Bella y lo que ella necesite (ropa, comida, etc). Otra cosa más, Charlie no saltó al instante en que Edward insultó a Bella por dos motivos: no querer alterar a su hija y por Renee, no creo que tardes demasiado en entender esto último._

_**MAYA CULLEN MASEN: **pues como verás aquí hay algo del odio de Alice hacia Bella. Un poco de drama. Por lo otro no puedo contestarte, es un secreto. Pero, poco a poco se ira viendo una evolución en los personajes, y quien sabe lo mismo tus deseos se hacen realidad, jaja. Me alegra mucho que te este gustando el fic, me hace muy feliz._

_**...**_

_**Aclaración: Bella tiene 16, Edward y Alice 17 (son mellizos), Charlie y Renee tienen 34, Esme y Carlisle 40. Emmett con 20 años al igual que Rosalie, Jasper es su hermano pequeño tiene 17 años y comparte las clases con Alice. También juega en el equipo.(por ahora no tiene mucha importancia y solo se le ha nombrado un par de veces, pero no os preocupes cada vez saldrá más)**_

_**Disclaimer**__: __Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook.**_

_**www . facebook groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**¡BESITOS A TODOS!**_

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o 4_

—Bien Isabella, ya puedes subirte a la camilla y pon los pies aquí —hizo lo que le ordenó y segundos después la doctora la cubría las piernas con una manta de color verde. Se sentó en un taburete y con el transductor lubricado la penetró sin hacerla apenas daño. En la pantalla, sólo se veían unas cuantas manchas blancas y negras que se movían, no entendía que era lo que estaba viendo—. Parece que todo está perfecto.

—Em, doctora, ¿podría decirme cual de todas esas manchas de ahí es mi bebe?

—Por supuesto —sonrió.

Estuvo tocando unos cuantos botones del aparato y de repente apareció en la pantalla un pequeño círculo rojo.

— ¿Ves eso? —Bella asintió—. Pues eso es tú bebé.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar demasiado. Estaba viendo a su bebé por primera vez.

...

Aquello era tan nuevo para ella. Todas esas emociones que no era capaz de explicar, era amor puro, del verdadero, del que dura para siempre. Todavía se encontraba en las nubes

Había estado hablando con Carlisle un par de días antes de la ecografía y le había confesado que no se iba a sentir demasiado a gusto siendo él el que la revisara, así que en ese mismo momento había llamado a una colega del hospital para que la viese y tuvo que admitir que la doctora había sido muy simpática y comprensible con ella. Se había sentido muy cómoda a su lado. Le había recetado unas vitaminas y hierro para prevenir la anemia durante los primeros meses del embarazo y firmado un justificante para que no la obligasen a hacer gimnasia.

Cuando aquella mañana Bella llegó al instituto, allí la esperaba su padre. Los dos juntos fueron hacía el despecho del director al que le comunicaron la imposibilidad de Bella para hacer gimnasia y su cambio temporal de domicilio. El centro tenía normas muy estrictas a la hora de que una adolescente quedara embarazada, pero no querían tener problemas con una de las familias más adineradas del estado, por lo que lo dejaron pasar.

Para su desgracia aquella misma mañana tenía clase de gimnasia. Todo su grupo se encontraba reunido alrededor de la profesora Molina, que parecía tener algo muy importante que decir.

—Buenos días chicos. Ha habido varios problemas en el gimnasio del equipo y ahora mismo se encuentra en obras, por lo que las animadoras y los jugadores que están en último año como vosotros y daban clase a la misma hora que nosotros no tienen lugar para entrenar. Así que me he ofrecido para que ocupen una mitad del gimnasio a la vez que nosotros ocupamos la otra. Espero que no los importunéis y les dejéis trabajar igual que espero que hagan ellos, que ocupemos el mismo lugar, a la misma hora durante un par de semanas no significa que no vayamos a dar clases o que tengáis que estar haciendo tonterías todo el rato. También compartiremos los baños, sé que hay muy poco espacio y que seremos muchos, pero serán solo unos días —estaba terminando de explicarnos cuando alguien tocó fuertemente la puerta y se asomó una cabeza de hombre por el pequeño espacio—. Hola entrenador Peerman, pase. Estaba terminando de explicar a los chicos que estaremos unos días compartiendo gimnasio.

—Buenos días profesora Molina, chicos. Esperamos no molestaros demasiado y tanto si alguno de mis chicos como de las animadoras os molesta no dudéis en decírnoslo, a mí o a la entrenadora Daniels.

Todos los chicos del equipo entraron en fila de dos, como si fuesen soldados y las animadoras venían detrás de ellos de la misma manera. Llevaban puesto un diminuto vestido que era el uniforme de animadora azul amarillo y blanco demasiado corto. Los chicos llevaban el típico traje de baloncesto con pantalón y camiseta anchos de un color blanco y azul que tenía delante el nombre del instituto y el número de cada jugador. En un lado del pantalón estaba la letra L, de los leones, escudo del instituto.

Encabezando el grupo de jugadores iba Edward como capitán del grupo y su hermana Alice la primera en la fila de las animadoras como capitana. Se notaba a lo lejos que eran mellizos y ya no solo parecido físico, sino por los movimientos, la forma de andar con tanta seguridad y la cabeza bien alta, con orgullo. En ese momento Bella deseó solo por un segundo poder ser como ellos, pero enseguida desechó ese pensamiento y decidió que lo mejor era ir a hablar con su profesora antes de que empezasen con los ejercicios. Se encontraba dentro de la sala de material junto con el entrenador buscando algún balón de repuesto, solo por si acaso les sucedía algo a los dos que habían traído.

—Profesora Molina, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?

—Claro Bella —el entrenador cogió lo que tenía que coger y se marchó dejándonos solas—. ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

—Verá, mi doctora me ha dicho que le tengo que dar esto —sacó del bolsillo del pantalón el justificante que la prohibía hacer cualquier actividad que requiriese mucho esfuerzo o en la que pudiese resultar herida.

—Ya veo. ¿Tus padres lo saben?

—Sí, profesora.

—Está bien, siéntate en las gradas y toma apuntes de lo que hagamos hoy en clase. No podrás hacer actividad física así que tu examen teórico va a ser más difícil que el del resto —asintió con la cabeza y salieron de aquel cuarto. Bella fue a por un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, y se sentó en las gradas.

Estaban en la mitad de la clase cuando uno de los defensores del equipo dio un traspiés y cayó al suelo en una muy mala postura, tenía el tobillo en una posición muy extraña y por lo rápido que se estaba hinchando daba la sensación de que tendría que ser muy doloroso. Enseguida todo el mundo se acercó corriendo y tanto el entrenador, como la entrenadora Daniels y la profesora de Bella se marcharon para acompañar a ese pobre chico a la enfermería y llamar a los padres.

Al sentirse solos, todos empezaron a armar un gran jaleo y a hacer lo que les daba la gana. Hablaban muy alto, se reían sin parar, los chicos jugaban entre ellos a pegarse, era todo un caos.

De repente sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella e involuntariamente se giró para ver quién era. Allí se encontraba Alice Cullen que la dirigía una mirada de superioridad y de asco.

—Con que saltándote la clase de gimnasia, ¿no Swan? —dijo mientras le daba un leve empujón que estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio.

—Verás, Alice, yo... Ya sabes porque no puedo participar en esta clase —una sonrisa malvada apareció en su cara.

—Pero si nos deshacemos de ese problema, ya no tendrás porque estar sentada en este banquito.

— ¿No estarás insinuando que yo...?

—No, no estoy insinuando que abortes. Estoy insinuando que yo misma podría provocar que abortes —aclaró mientras volvía a empujarle. Bajó de la grada en la que se encontraba,una más arriba que la de Bella, y quedó enfrente de ella. Caminó poco a poco hasta que salieron de entre las gradas y lo único que estaba delante de ella eran los escalones—. ¿Ves? Si hago así —volvió a alzar la mano y la empujó de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte—, podrías caerte y con lo patosa que eres pensarían que ha sido un simple accidente.

—Alice...

—Cállate zorra. Nadie se mete con mi hermano —volvió a empujarla—. Ahora, bye bye Swan —Alice esta vez utilizó todas sus fuerzas para empujarla consiguiendo que Bella perdiese el equilibrio y cayese por los escalones, que aunque no fuesen demasiados, para una embarazada podía ser muy peligroso.

Bella intentó protegerse la tripa al caer, pero no tuvo demasiado éxito, lo último que escuchó fue la voz de la profesora gritando su nombre, que acababa de entrar en ese preciso instante en el gimnasio.

...

El olor a limpió y a desinfectante inundó sus fosas nasales. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero sentía los párpados demasiado pesados. No recordaba que era lo que había pasado ni donde se encontraba. Cuando quiso mover su mano izquierda que se le estaba quedando dormida sintió un pequeño tirón. Utilizo todas sus fuerzas para abrir los ojos y al final, poco a poco estos fueron abriéndose. Pudo ver un techo blanco con unos fluorescentes encendidos. Giró la cabeza y fue cuando vio la bolsa de suero, que estaba conectada al dorso de su mano, eso era lo que le había dado el tirón. Estaba en un hospital. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella apareció un Carlisle muy preocupado.

—Bella, ¿cómo te encuentras? —sólo una cosa pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento y no era como se encontraba ella.

— ¿Y mi bebé, Carlisle? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Está bien?

—Tranquila Bella, más despacio cariño. Respira.

— ¿Está bien mi bebé Carlisle? —preguntó algo irritada.

—Está bien Bella, débil, pero fuera de peligro.

— ¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber ya más calmada al saber que a su hijo no le pasaba nada.

—Te caíste por las escaleras y nos diste un buen susto a todos. Menos mal que tu profesora acababa de entrar al gimnasio y actuó rápido —fue a preguntar de nuevo, pero Carlisle la interrumpió—. Te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza y en tu estómago, pensábamos que ibas a perder al bebé, pero gracias a Dios que se pudo actuar deprisa y le salvamos la vida.

— ¿De verdad se encuentra bien?

—Sí, está débil igual que tú, pero con unas semanas de reposo en cama, la dieta adecuada, controles diarios y nada de sobresaltos se repondrá, aunque estaremos más tranquilos cuando entres en el segundo trimestre. Entonces correrás menos riesgo de aborto —aquello la preocupó, pero no la dio tiempo a pensar demasiado en ello cuando Carlisle la distrajo—. ¿Recuerdas como te has caído?

—Bueno, más o menos, tengo algunas partes borrosas.

—Y bien, ¿vas a decírmelo? Y no me mientas, sabré cuando lo haces.

Bella no sabía que decir, recordaba el altercado con Alice en las gradas y la amenaza, los empujones y como perdía el equilibrio para después caer, pero tenía algunas lagunas y no recordaba todo a la perfección. Era como si varias imágenes y palabras se reprodujesen en su cabeza rápidamente, sin embargo no lo conseguía ver todo con claridad.

¿Y ahora que le decía? ¿Qué su propia hija había atentado contra su vida y contra la vida de su nieto? No podía hacer aquello, entonces sí que tendría a los hermanos Cullen en su contra, además, ¿quién la creería? Seguro que Alice diría que se lo está inventando todo para llamar la atención.

—Bella, ¿vas a decírmelo tú o voy a tener que hacerte el tercer grado?

—Yo —se detuvo sin saber exactamente qué decir, su cabeza trabajaba a cien por hora—. Yo me tropecé y me caí. Soy muy patosa —Carlisle se rió y segundos después volvió la seriedad a su cara.

—Bella, solo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Mi hija te empujó? —aquello la pilló por sorpresa, ¿y ahora que decía? Si, Carlisle, tú hija me empujó porque se cree que quiero estropear la vida de su hijo aposta; no, no podía decir eso—. Bella —alzó la voz.

La barbilla de Bella empezó a temblar, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Aquello era demasiado para ella, y encima las hormonas no la dejaban ningún momento de paz.

—Carlisle, yo... —Carlisle se acercó más a la cama de Bella y la abrazó delicadamente.

—Ya, cielo, no tienes nada que temer. Yo hablaré con mi hija para que no vuelva a molestarte. Además, algo como lo que te ha hecho no debe de quedar olvidado, va a tener un buen castigo por su imprudencia.

— ¿Cómo te has enterado? —Carlisle se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, mientras hablaba.

—Varios compañeros tuyos la vieron, y también tu profesora, entraba justo cuando te empujaba y caías, por eso no la dio tiempo a detenerla —un bostezó salió involuntariamente de su boca. Estaba muerta de sueño—. Te dejaré dormir Bella. Yo tengo que ir a casa a por unas cosas, Esme se quedará contigo un rato para que no estés sola. Ya hemos hablado con tus padres y han dicho que vendrán lo antes que puedan, ¿vale? —ella asintió—. Dulces sueños, pequeña —lo último que sintió antes de quedarse dormida fue un tierno beso en su frente.

...

— ¡ALICE! —el estruendoso grito sonó por toda la casa seguido de un gran portazo.

Alice bajó corriendo las escaleras alertada por el grito de su padre. Edward que se encontraba en la cocina en ese momento salió disparado hasta el recibidor, asustado.

— ¿Qué sucede, papá? —preguntaron ambos a la vez.

—Tú —dijo señalando a Alice—. A mi despacho, ya. Y tú —esta vez señaló a Edward—, quiero que te quedes en el salón sin moverte hasta que haya acabado con tu hermana, que también tengo que hablar contigo.

Los dos hermanos asintieron asustados por el autoritario tono de voz de su padre, nunca en su vida había utilizado ese tono con su familia.

Alice siguió a su padre hasta el despacho, y una vez dentro se sentó en una de las sillas. Su padre se quedó de pie a su lado giró la silla para tenerla enfrente y poder mirarla directamente sin que hubiese un escritorio de por medio.

—Alice, ¿tu madre y yo hemos hecho algo mal a la hora de educarte, enseñarte valores, enseñarte a ser responsable y educada con los demás?

—No papi, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿He hecho algo mal? —preguntó con voz y carita inocentes como si varias horas antes no hubiese sucedido nada.

— ¿Y también me vas a decir que no has empujado tú a Bella por las escaleras? —Alice se hizo la sorprendida.

— ¿Yo? ¿Esa zorra te ha dicho eso? Como iba a hacer yo algo así. Lo que quiere es destruir a nuestra familia, ya ni si quiera confías en mi.

—Confiaba en ti. Y no, no me lo ha dicho ella, hay testigos de tu increíble hazaña —comentó con sarcasmo. Alice al escuchar aquello se quedó pálida—. Ahora quiero que me des las llaves de tú coche, el móvil y las tarjetas de crédito.

—Pero, papá.

Pero papá, nada. Estás castigada por tiempo indefinido. Nos vas a salir, no vas a ver a Jasper nada más que cuando vayas a clases, no podrás llamar por teléfono ni con el fijo y nada de ir de compras. Tu madre o yo nos encargaremos todas las mañanas de ir a llevaros tanto a tú hermano como a ti al instituto y después pasaremos a buscaros. Y tampoco nada de ordenadores. Lo que has hecho es demasiado grave. Has podido matar a una persona, por Dios, Alice. Te hubieses convertido en una asesina. ¿Así es cómo te criamos? ¿Para qué hicieses algo así? Estamos muy decepcionados contigo, nunca pensé que llegarías a hacer algo como esto, tú no, tú precisamente no. Ahora dame todo lo que te he pedido —Alice que para ese momento ya se encontraba llorando desconsolada, sacó su móvil y las tarjetas de crédito —que siempre llevaba encima, incluso hasta para dormir— y se lo dio a su padre. Después se puso de pie y antes de marcharse se giró.

—Papi...

—No quiero escucharte Alice, necesito pensar. Antes de marcharte a tu habitación dile a Edward que venga.

Carlisle se sentó detrás de su escritorio y se recostó en la silla cerrando los ojos. Necesitaba pensar. Todo esto era demasiado. Unos golpes en su puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos y le mandó a Edward entrar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Alice? Estaba llorando, y ella nunca llora. No me ha querido contar lo que la pasaba.

—Edward siéntate, por favor. Tu hermana está castigada por tiempo indefinido. Por si no te has enterado ha intentado acabar con la vida de tu hijo y casi pierde la vida Bella por eso.

—Alice nunca sería capaz de algo así. Si la que te lo ha contado ha sido Isabella, te ha mentido.

—No me ha mentido porque no me lo ha dicho ella. Bueno, no directamente, y tampoco ha sido la primera persona que me lo ha dicho. Tanto su profesora como un par de sus compañeros de clase han sido testigos del incidente —Edward se quedó tan blanco como el papel al saber que su hermana era capaz de hacer algo así. Si su hermanita era incapaz de matar ni a una mosca, ¿cómo empujaría a Isabella por las escaleras? Por mucho que le cayese mal, no tendría porque hacer algo así.

—Seguro de que Alice...

—Sí, Edward, sí. Estoy seguro, pero no te he mandado llamar para hablar de esto.

—Entonces, ¿para qué? —preguntó, impaciente porque quería ir a ver a Alice, hablar con ella, calmarla y, si podía, regañarla por haber cometido tal estupidez.

—Lo primero de todo por si te interesa, tanto Bella como tu hijo están bien, aunque muy débiles. Bella tendrá que guardar reposo hasta que entre en el segundo trimestre lo más seguro. Ahora corre más riesgo de aborto que nunca, y la verdad ni yo sé si conseguirá salir adelante con el embarazo, aunque claro, eso ella no lo sabe y no quiero que sea lo primero que le digas cuando la den el alta, si es que la diriges la palabra —algo muy minúsculo se removió en el corazón de Edward, pero dio por sentado que era por lo que había estado a punto de conseguir su hermana—. Ahora al grano. ¿No te dije que quería que te quitaras del equipo de baloncesto? Tienes que trabajar y todavía no has encontrado nada. El juego te quita tiempo de lo que realmente es importante.

—Yo, es que pensé...

—Qué pensaste Edward, que te lo decía de broma. Mañana os llevaré a clase y antes de marcharme para el hospital me pasaré a hablar con tu entrenador. Mañana ya no entrenarás con el equipo, harás ejercicio con el resto de tus compañeros de clase, no con los integrantes del equipo. Y te pondrás a trabajar en cuanto te haya encontrado yo trabajo, ¿algo que objetar? —Edward simplemente negó con la cabeza—. Vale, ahora déjame solo, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar.

En cuanto Edward cerró la puerta volvió a recostarse en la silla intentando buscar una solución para todo. Estaba claro que él no podía ocuparse de tantas cosas y su mujer no podría controlar a dos adolescentes rebeldes que en ese momento estaban enfadados y a una muchachita embarazada con la salud tan delicada como la tenía en ese momento Bella. Solo le quedaba una solución. Tendría que llamarle.

...

Dos días después le daban el alta a Bella, y por fin se marchaba a casa, aunque estuviera muy asustada. Asustada porque en la casa estarían Alice y Edward, y si ya la odiaban antes ahora sí que no podrían ni verla, pero no tenía ningún lugar al que ir, sola en casa de sus padres no podía quedarse corriendo riesgo de aborto. Así que ahora sí que no le quedaba más remedio que quedarse donde los Cullen.

Esme había sido maravillosa los días que había estado en el hospital, nunca la dejaba sola, intentaba que se olvidase de lo que pasaba, jugaban a las cartas o veían algún programa de televisión. Su padre y Carlisle se habían turnado para quedarse cada uno una noche, ya que los dos tenían que madrugar todos los días y en el sofá—cama de la habitación no se dormía nada bien. Su madre quiso quedarse, pero Charlie no le había dejado alegando que ahora tenía que cuidarse y dormir bien, algo que no había entendido. Últimamente sus padres habían estado guardándose información, lo notaba cuando hablaban por las noches, y si ya antes estaba preocupada por su madre, ahora lo estaba aún más tras las palabras de su padre.

Antes de marcharse del hospital le habían hecho una ecografía y parecía que las cosas estaban mejorando y eso la alegraba, su bebé mejoraría, estaría sano y ella sería muy feliz, más feliz que nunca.

La casa de los Cullen estaba muy tranquila, era viernes, por lo que tanto Alice como Edward estaban en clase y Carlisle se marcharía otra vez al hospital en cuanto hubiese comprobado que estaba bien y no le faltaba de nada. Estaba tumbada en la cómoda cama de su habitación. Aquel cuarto la llenaba de paz, las paredes estaban pintadas en un rosa pálido y los muebles eran de madera oscura, tenía una librería y un escritorio donde poder hacer la tarea de clase. En las paredes había varios cuadros de paisajes colgados y al lado de su cama una bonita mesilla en la que estaba el despertador. Carlisle y Esme revoloteaban a su alrededor asegurándose de que estaba cómoda y lo tenía todo a mano, cuando un vozarrón de hombre se escuchó en el pasillo.

—He vuelto. Ya estoy en casita —un chico de pelo corto y rizado y tan negro como el carbón, con los ojos del mismo azul que el de Carlisle y los hoyuelos de las mejillas que tenían al sonreír Edward y Esme entró en su dormitorio. Parecía medir dos metros y su camiseta estaba a punto de estallar con tanto músculo.

—Mi niño, Emmett, no sabía que venías —Esme se acercó corriendo a su hijo y le abrazó fuertemente. Carlisle siguió a su mujer y también saludó a su hijo con un abrazo.

—Papá me llamo hace un par de días. Me comentó todo lo que estaba pasando con los idiotas de mis hermanos y decidí que era hora de regresar. Pedí el traslado en la universidad y ahora voy a estudiar en la UCLA, me pilla a una hora de aquí, pero no tengo clases hasta las dos, así que por mí no hay problema.

Esme tenía los ojos llorosos por lo considerado que era su hijo mayor.

— ¿Y Rosalie cariño?

—Vendrá en un par de días, también ha pedido el traslado, pero ha tenido unos pocos problemas —miró en la dirección de Bella y se acercó—. Así que tú eres Bella. Yo soy Emmett, el mayor de los hermanos Cullen. Gracias por darle dolor de cabeza a mis hermanitos, se lo merecen, están demasiado mimados y ya es hora de que empiecen a madurar —se agachó y le abrazó delicadamente, no queriendo hacerle daño.

—Oh, Emmett, no seas tan malo con ellos —quiso defenderlos Esme.

—No soy malo, mamá, solo digo la verdad. Siempre han tenido lo que han querido, ya era hora de que se diesen cuenta de que en la vida no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere. Tienen que madurar, sobre todo Edward ahora que va a ser padre. Voy a tener un sobrinito —dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara. De repente la sonrisa desapareció y se puso muy serio—. Mamá, ¿y la comida?

* * *

><p><em>DEJEN REVIEWS, DEJEN REVIEWS, ¡HÁGANME FELIZ!<em>

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

_Firmado:_

_H.D_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡HOLA!_

_Aquí os traigo el cuarto capítulo_

_Gracias por vuestros reviews, me encantan. :)_

_Me alegra mucho que os haya gustado, y espero que disfrutéis también de este capítulo tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo._

_¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que no os haya gustado? ¿Dudas?_

_Para cualquier cosa dejadme reviews._

_Este capítulo ha sido un capítulo transitorio, sin mucha importancia por ahora, pero que sin él no podía continuar. Podría haberlo hecho más largo, pero son las dos y media de la mañana y me muero de sueño. :)_

_Imágenes en mi blog. Enlace en mi perfil._

_Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, crítica, etc. Solo tenéis que dejarme reviews o algún mp._

_**Aclaración: Bella tiene 16, Edward y Alice 17 (son mellizos), Charlie y Renee tienen 34, Esme y Carlisle 40. Emmett con 20 años al igual que Rosalie, Jasper es su hermano pequeño tiene 17 años y comparte las clases con Alice. También juega en el equipo.(por ahora no tiene mucha importancia y solo se le ha nombrado un par de veces, pero no os preocupes cada vez saldrá más)**_

_**Disclaimer**__: __Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook.**_

_**www . facebook groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**¡BESITOS A TODOS!**_

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o 5_

El timbre que indicaba el final de las clases sonó y todos los adolescentes que había en las aulas salieron corriendo hacía las taquillas para poder recoger e irse a casa. Era viernes, el día más esperado por todos, y nadie quería quedarse más rato del necesario en el instituto.

Edward se dirigía al aparcamiento a esperar a que su padre fuese a buscarle, su hermana tenía práctica con las animadoras y el equipo también entrenaba, pero por culpa de su padre, él ya no formaba parte del equipo. Vio un Cadillac Escalade aparcado y apoyado en él, se encontraba Charlie, alzó la mano y con un leve movimiento le indicó que se acercara. Edward fue hasta él de mala gana y no hizo nada para ocultarlo.

— ¿Qué quiere señor Swan?

El aparcamiento se encontraba prácticamente vacío. Charlie se acercó a Edward y lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta.

—Como vuelvas a insultar a mi hija, a tratarla mal o a despreciarla y yo me entere, date por muerto. ¿Entiendes? Va a ser la madre de tu hijo y se merece un respeto —Charlie le zarandeó—. Y dile a tu hermana que tenga cuidado. Le pone otra vez encima la mano a mi hija y no lo cuenta.

—Señor Swan, suélteme.

—Madura de una vez, muchacho. En unos meses tendrás un hijo que te necesitará. Ojala abras lo ojos, si no dentro de unos años, cuando mires al pasado te arrepentirás.

Sin decir nada más se subió al coche y desapareció por la carretera.

...

—No, me niego a que mi hijo trabaje sirviendo mesas —alzó la voz Esme.

—Es un trabajo tan digno como otro cualquiera, cariño. Yo mismo estuve trabajando de camarero cuando te quedaste embarazada. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Sí, lo sé, pero antes no teníamos dinero, ahora si lo tenemos y no hace falta que mi niño se ponga a trabajar —Carlisle se acercó a ella y la cogió suavemente de la cara para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Mi amor, Esme. Edward tiene que madurar, no sólo es por el dinero, tiene que saber que la vida no es tan fácil como cree. No es fácil mantener y cuidar a un bebé y tiene que ir aprendiendo desde ahora.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero Carlisle, creo que habrá algún trabajo mejor para él.

—Pues entonces dime alguno, sin el graduado poco puede hacer.

— ¿Por qué no le metéis a cuidar niños? Si va a tener un hijo tendrá que practicar —comentó Emmett al entrar a la cocina y ver a sus padres discutiendo sobre cuál sería el mejor trabajo para su hermano. Esme se separó de su marido y corrió hasta su hijo para abrazarle.

—Qué gran idea, Emmett. Tengo unos amigos que tienen un niño de dos años y estaban buscando una niñera para que lo cuide mientras ellos trabajan —dijo Esme—. ¿Qué te parece, Carlisle?

—No está mal la idea. ¿Tienes su número de teléfono, cariño? Los llamaré mientras voy a buscar a los chicos.

Esme le dio el número y Carlisle se subió a su fabuloso Audi de color azul. Marcó el número y puso el manos libres.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó una voz de hombre.

— ¿Es usted el señor Dawson?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Y usted es?

—Me llamo Carlisle Cullen y mi mujer es amiga de la suya.

—Ah, sí, los Cullen. ¿Y dígame, a qué debo esta llamada?

—Mi mujer me ha comentado que están buscando una niñera para su hijo, y da la casualidad de que uno de mis hijos anda buscando trabajo, va a ser padre en unos meses y nos pareció una buena idea el que trabajase con niños. ¿Han encontrado ya a alguien para el puesto?

—No, por ahora no, pero si ustedes están interesados, podríamos darle un mes de prueba a su hijo para ver que tal les va con la niña.

—Me parece bien. ¿Cuándo podría empezar?

—Está misma tarde si quiere.

—Hecho. Pues está tarde iré con mi hijo para hacer las presentaciones.

Estuvo uno segundo más hablando y colgó justo cuando entraba en el aparcamiento del instituto. Edward le esperaba sentado en la acerca, dejó la mochila en el asiento trasero y se sentó junto a su padre.

—Hola hijo —Edward le contestó con un breve hola—. Te hemos encontrado trabajo. Empiezas está misma tarde —Edward se atragantó con su propia saliva y se giró para ver mejor a su padre.

— ¿El qué?

—Pues que esta tarde empiezas, no es tan difícil de entender.

— ¿Y se puede saber en qué trabajo?

—De niñero.

Edward abrió los ojos y se quedó con la boca abierta, no sabía que decir.

— ¿Estás de coña, no papá?

—Mejora ese vocabulario, Edward, y no, no estoy de broma, vas a trabajar cuidando de un niño, en este caso es una niña.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Tú crees que la niña va a sobrevivir estando conmigo?

—Sí que lo creo, Edward —Carlisle apartó un momento la mirada de la carretera para mirarle—. Además tienes que aprender a cuidar a un niño. Sería mejor si fuese un bebé, pero supongo que con uno de dos años bastará.

—Tú estás loco —fue lo último que dijo Edward.

...

Faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzara el entrenamiento y todos se encontraban fuera del gimnasio, los entrenadores no les dejaban entrar hasta que no fuese la hora. Alice se encontraba apoyada en la pared, deprimida y enfadada por el castigo de su padre. ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer sin mis tarjetas de crédito?, pensó.

Un chico alto de cabello rubio y rizado se acercó a ella con paso lento. Sus ojos eran de un azul claro con pequeñas rayas negras. Era delgado y con algunos músculos. Tenía puesto el uniforme del equipo.

—Hola, Alice.

—Jasper —dijo Alice mientras se asomaba una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara. Se acercó para besarle, pero Jasper la apartó—. ¿Qué pasa, porqué me apartas? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Sé lo que hiciste ayer, y sé lo de Isabella. No puedo creer que hicieras eso. No es propio de ti, ¿no te da vergüenza, Alice? Podrías haberla matado —Alice estaba sorprendida, pensaba que Jasper sería la única persona que no la juzgaría.

—Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer —Jasper se rió.

— ¿Lo que tenías que hacer? Lo dices como si fuese una obligación. Estuviste a punto de cometer un delito, ¿y sabes qué, Alice?

— ¿Qué? —respondió con la voz débil a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

—Que me da vergüenza. Me da vergüenza estar contigo después de lo que hiciste, y me da miedo pensar que serías capaz de hacer algo parecido otra vez. Y no quiero vivir con ese miedo. Eres demasiado infantil. ¿Piensas que ese bebé —dijo en voz baja para que nadie le escuchase— va a separarte de tú hermano? Es patético. No quiero estar con una persona celosa y envidiosa. Creo que lo mejor será darnos un tiempo para que los dos podamos pensar. Yo si quiero estar contigo, y tú sobre lo que has hecho, tienes que madurar, aunque sea solo un poco.

—No, Jasper, no me dejes, por favor —Alice se agarró a su camiseta, suplicándole.

—No Alice, tienes que recapacitar y demostrarme que puedes ser una buena persona.

En ese momento las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y Jasper se alejó, entrando junto a sus compañeros.

Alice cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando de dolor. Ahora empezaba a preguntarse si su comportamiento era el adecuado.

...

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella? —preguntó Esme entrando a su habitación con una bandeja llena de comida en las manos.

—Algo cansada, y aburrida. Esto de estar en reposo es un aburrimiento, no sé qué hacer —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Es normal querida, pero sólo serán unas semanas, y el tiempo pasa muy rápido —dejó la bandeja en la mesilla y se sentó al lado de Bella—. Mira te he traído una sopa de pollo y salteado de verduras.

Bella miró el contenido de la bandeja y empezó a sentir como su estómago se revolvía. El olor de la comida le parecía asqueroso. Empezó a salivar, notando como su estómago empezaba a contraerse.

—Bella, te estás quedando pálida, ¿estás bien?

No la dio tiempo a contestar. Tuvo que levantarse corriendo hacia el baño a vomitar.

Cinco minutos después estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cabeza echada hacía atrás mientras que Esme le pasaba un paño mojado por la cara.

— ¿Estás mejor Bella?

—Sí, no sé lo que me ha pasado, ha sido oler la comida y me han entrado ganas de vomitar.

—Es normal cariño, en unos meses se te pasará.

—Ojalá no me pase más —comentó mientras se levantaba del suelo con ayuda de Esme.

—Vamos a la cocina Bella, así me acompañas mientras te hago algo nuevo para comer.

—Puedo comerme lo que está en mi cuarto.

—Si no quieres volver a vomitar no lo hagas.

...

La casa de los señores Dawson era pequeña, de un solo piso con buhardilla y su garaje era solo para dos coches y estaba ocupado, por lo que tuvieron que aparcar afuera. Llamaron dos veces al timbre y un señor alto y moreno, con algo de barriga les abrió la puerta.

—Usted debe de ser el señor Cullen y este de aquí su hijo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor Dawson. Y soy Carlisle Cullen y el es mi hijo, Edward —el señor Dawson alargó la mano para saludarles.

—Encantado de conocerles, pueden llamarme Jack. Pasen —se retiró de la puerta para dejarles entrar. El recibidor era pequeño y en el lado derecho se encontraba un apartado para dejar los abrigos. Se dirigieron al salón y cuando entraron se lo encontraron bastante desordenado. Había juguetes de color rosa por doquier, y una pequeña niña castaña con el pelo en un moño y vestida de princesa se encontraba en el suelo dándole de comer a una muñeca.

—Disculpen el desorden —Jack se pasó una mano por el pelo demostrando nerviosismo.

—No tiene importancia, es lo normal cuando hay niños por casa.

—Cady, ven aquí, quiero presentarte a unas personas —la niña giró la cabeza y se levantó corriendo para ir a donde su padre.

— ¿Quenez papi? —preguntó la pequeña. El señor Dawson la cogió en brazos.

—Mira, ellos son el señor Carlisle Cullen y su hijo Edward, que cuidará de ti mientras papi y mami están trabajando —le explicó—. Saluda.

—Hola ceño Calis y ceñor Edar —dijo mientras levantaba su manita y saludaba moviéndola en todas direcciones.

Los tres hombres estuvieron hablando durante unos minutos, hasta que apareció en el salón una mujer bajita, con un par de kilos de más y con el pelo castaño. Llevaba puesto un traje de ejecutiva gris y unos tacones negros en conjunto con el bolso.

—Buenas tardes, soy Betsy, la madre de Cady —saludó—. ¿Está todo listo, cariño? —le preguntó a su marido.

El respondió que sí y cuando se despidieron de la niña y de Edward, se marcharon junto a Carlisle. Edward se quedó a solas con Cady sin saber qué hacer.

—Edar, pi.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó, ya que no la había entendido.

—Que teno pi.

—Ah, sí pis, ¿y qué?

—Levame al baño —dijo la niña juntando las piernas para no hacérselo encima.

—Oh si, al baño —cogió Cady con algo de dificultad y la llevo al baño, después de preguntarla donde estaba.

Cuando salieron del baño fueron otra vez al salón y Edward se sentó en el sofá de cuero marrón y puso los pies encima de la mesa mientras buscaba el mando de la televisión. Cady se subió al sofá y se sentó con Edward a ver la tele, pero al rato se aburrió y empezó a tirar de su camiseta.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó hastiado.

—Vamo a juga Edar, me abudo musho.

—Ahora no, estoy viendo el partido.

La niña siguió insistiendo, pero al ver que Edward no iba a hacerla caso empezó a gritar, hasta que Edward tuvo que apagar la televisión.

—Está bien, vamos a jugar, y ahora cállate.

Cady se calló en el acto y le cogió de la mano a Edward para que fuesen a su habitación. Esta era bastante amplia y toda rosa. Al frente tenía un gran mueble, encima había una ventana con unos visillos rosas. Pegada a una de las paredes había una pequeña cama con un peluche encima, también rosa. Y en el centro y al otro lado de la habitación dos pequeñas mesas con sillas y juegos de té. El suelo de madera estaba cubierto por diversas alfombras redondas de distintos tonos de rosa.

— ¿A qué quieres jugar? —preguntó Edward derrotado por una simple niña de dos años.

—A toma el té. Yo ce de la ceñoa y tu el vitado.

Y así pasaron las horas, entre distintos juegos, ya que la pequeña se cansaba enseguida de las cosas. Primero jugaron al té, y después a las muñecas, luego le obligó a jugar al escondite y luego a los doctores. Tres horas después Cady y Edward se quedaron dormidos en el sofá por el cansancio, así fue como los encontraron los señores Dawson y Carlisle.

— ¿Qué tal tu primer día de niñero?

—Horrible. No había quien la parara, papá. Por favor no me hagas volver. He estado toda la tarde jugando con muñequitas. Por favor —suplicó Edward.

—Me temo que eso va a ser imposible.

—Papá… —lloriqueó.

...

Cada noche Bella hablaba con sus padres. Llevaba sin ver a su madre desde que salió del hospital, hacia mes y medio, sin embargo a su padre le veía cada dos días, y no lo entendía. No sabía por qué su madre parecía tan distante cuando hablaba con ella y cada vez que sacaba el tema de por qué no iba a verla se quedaba callada y decía que tenía que colgar.

Estaba entrando en el segundo trimestre del embarazo y aquel día, le tocaba revisión con la ginecóloga. Había notado que la ropa ya la quedaba algo estrecha y al salir de la ducha había estado mirándose el pequeño bultito que tenía ahora por tripa. Tenía ganas de que empezase a moverse para poder sentirlo.

Después de media hora en la sala de espera entraba a la consulta.

—Buenos días Bella, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?

—Mejor, por fin están pasando las náuseas y los mareos —respondió mientras se sentaba delante del escritorio de la doctora.

—Me alegro. ¿Has tenido algún problema desde que estuviste ingresada? Perdidas de sangre, dolor pélvico...

—No, nada.

—Entonces perfecto. Ven, desnúdate que vamos a pesarte.

Bella se quitó toda la ropa menos el sujetador y las braguitas y se subió a la báscula. La doctora empezó a mover varias pesas hasta que estas quedaron equilibradas, después anotó el peso en su cuaderno.

—Estupendo. Has cogido dos kilos, no vas mal. Ahora acompáñame hasta la camilla.

Bella se tumbó y le echó un gel frío en la tripa, para poder empezar la ecografía. En la pantalla aparecieron unas manchas blancas igual que la otra vez, sin embargo en esa ocasión se podía ver mejor.

— ¿Lo ves bien, Bella? —ella asintió—. Parece que todo anda bien. Ahora se están terminando de formar sus orejas y los ojos. Ya han aparecido veintisiete huesos de sus manos y tú bebé no tardará en empezar a chuparse el dedo. Mide siete centímetros y pesa unos diecinueve gramos.

Cuando acabó de hacerle la ecografía Bella se vistió y se sentó nuevamente enfrente del escritorio.

—Voy a mandarte unas pastillas de calcio para asegurarnos de que el bebé no tenga ningún problema, ¿de acuerdo? —Bella asintió de nuevo—. Ahora ya no corres riesgo de aborto, pero debes de seguir teniendo cuidado. Te veo el mes que viene Bella.

Bella cogió las impresiones de la ecografía y después de despedirse salió de la consulta. Iba camino de la recepción para pedir la cita del mes siguiente cuando vio a su madre de espaldas y se acercó con el paso ligero hasta ella. Estaba feliz de ver a su madre, pero lo que pronto vería no se lo esperaba.

—Mamá —gritó.

Renée se dio la vuelta y su gran estómago quedó a la vista de Bella, quien se paró de golpe, con sus ojos y boca abiertos, sorprendida. Su madre tenía toda la pinta de estar embarazada, mejor dicho, estaba embarazada y ella no lo sabía. Sus padres no le habían contado nada, no habían confiado en ella para contárselo. Renée no sabía que decir, no había esperado encontrarse a su hija aquel día en el área de ginecología. Se acercó a su hija, y antes de que pudiese hablar ella lo hizo Bella.

—Mamá, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Bella, mi niña, pensaba hacerlo, pero fue cuando nos enteramos de que estabas embarazada y luego todos los problemas que has tenido, no queríamos alterarte, y tampoco sabíamos como decírtelo.

—Pero mamá, ¿cómo?

—Vamos a tomar un café y te lo cuento, cariño.

Salieron del hospital sin dirigirse la palabra, la tensión reinaba en el ambiente y ninguna de las dos sabía que decir. Pronto llegaron a un bar que se encontraba cerca del hospital, pidieron las dos un descafeinado y cuando la camarera trajo el pedido Renée empezó a hablar.

—Siento mucho no habértelo dicho Bella, pero entiéndenos, estabas tan delicada que teníamos miedo de que te alterase la noticia.

— ¿Y no podíais habérmelo dicho cuando ya estaba mejor?

—Ya no sabíamos cómo hacerlo.

— ¿De cuánto estás mamá?

—De cinco meses.

— ¿Y no podríais haberme contado algo mucho antes de saber que yo lo estaba?

— ¿Te acuerdas hace cinco años que te dije que ibas a tener un hermano? —Bella asintió con la cabeza—. Supongo que también recordarás que a los dos días sufrí un aborto —Bella volvió a asentir—. Es por eso por lo que no quisimos decir nada antes, por si perdía al bebé. No queríamos que te ilusionases como aquella vez, para que luego me pasase lo mismo. Estábamos esperando a que entrase en el primer trimestre del embarazo para comunicártelo.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeses tú y no haberme enterado de esta manera.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Cómo lo habéis conseguido está vez? Lleváis años intentándolo y no lo habíais conseguido.

—Fuimos a una clínica de fecundación in vitro. Después de catorce años, pensamos que era lo mejor. Tu padre y yo todavía somos jóvenes y queríamos más hijos.

— ¿Ya sabes que va a ser, mamá? —Renée sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió.

—Sí, un niño y una niña —Bella se sorprendió y casi se atraganta con el café.

— ¿Estás diciendo que vas a tener gemelos?

—Mellizos —la corrigió—. Suele ser normal cuando es in vitro.

—Vaya, no sé qué decir, supongo que felicidades.

—Y tú, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todo va bien?

—Sí, la doctora me ha dicho que todo está perfecto. Y me ha mandado unas pastillas de calcio. ¿Quieres ver la ecografía?

Renée aceptó feliz, iba a ver a sus nietos por primera vez.

* * *

><p><em>DEJEN REVIEWS, DEJEN REVIEWS, ¡HÁGANME FELIZ!<em>

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

_Firmado:_

_H.D_


	6. Chapter 6

_¡HOLA!_

_Aquí os traigo el sexto capítulo_

_Gracias por vuestros reviews, me encantan. :)_

_Me alegra mucho que os haya gustado, y espero que disfrutéis también de este capítulo tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo._

_¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que no os haya gustado? ¿Dudas?_

_Para cualquier cosa dejadme reviews._

_Cada vez los capítulos serán más largos, así que no os preocupéis. Cuanto más avanzada este la historia mas largos serán._

_Disfrutad del capítulo. Ya queda poco para que nazca el bebé y descubrir su sexo ;)_

_Imágenes en mi Blog. Enlace en mi perfil._

_Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, crítica, etc. Solo tenéis que dejarme reviews o algún mp._

_**Aclaración: Bella tiene 16, Edward y Alice 17 (son mellizos), Charlie y Renee tienen 34, Esme y Carlisle 40. Emmett con 20 años al igual que Rosalie, Jasper es su hermano pequeño tiene 17 años y comparte las clases con Alice. También juega en el equipo.(por ahora no tiene mucha importancia y solo se le ha nombrado un par de veces, pero no os preocupes cada vez saldrá más)**_

**_Rose llegó hace un mes y medio, varios días después que Emmett. Ella y Bella se han hecho grandes amigas. Rose no vive con los Cullen, vive en casa de los Hale con sus padres y su hermano, pero pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con los Cullen._**

_**Disclaimer**__: __Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook.**_

_**www . facebook groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**¡BESITOS A TODOS!**_

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o 6_

Bella llegó a casa pensativa, después de la charla que había tenido con su madre. Todavía seguía dolida porque sus padres no se lo habían contando, no habían confiado en ella. Fue hacía el salón y se sentó en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Bella? ¿Te han dicho algo malo en el médico? —pregunto una bella rubia de ojos azules, que parecía salida de una revista. Bella se giró y la miró con los ojos llorosos.

—Mi madre va a tener dos bebés y ni si quiera me lo ha contado —dijo con algunas lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas—. Me la he encontrado en el hospital y por eso me he enterado, si no seguro que no me hubiesen dicho nada hasta que no hubiesen nacido —Rosalie se acercó a ella y la abrazó, consolándola.

—Ya está cariño, ya está. No te preocupes más por ello. Llorar no le hace bien al bebé.

—Pero es que me duele que no me lo hayan contado. Soy su hija, deberán habérmelo dicho.

—Bella, ahora lo que debes hacer es estar feliz por tu madre y por ese bebé que llevas en tu vientre. No le des más vueltas al asunto, vas a tener un bebé precioso y unos hermanos hermosos y eso es lo único que te debe de importar.

—Lo sé, y estoy feliz, siempre quise tener hermanos, pero no quería enterarme así.

—No pienses más en ello, Bella. Ahora dime —sonrió Rose—. ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico? ¿Tienes la ecografía aquí? —Bella rebuscó en su bolso y sacó las imágenes de su bebé.

—Sí, mira —se las enseñó—. Me ha dicho que ahora mide unos siete centímetros. ¿No te parece asombroso? —Rose asintió, observando las ecografías tiernamente.

— ¿Sabes que he estado pensando Bella? —Bella negó y aguardó a que Rose hablara—. Creo que deberíamos ir de compras, pronto la ropa que tienes no te valdrá, además me apetece hacerle algún regalito a mi futuro sobrino.

—Pero Rose, aún no sabemos que es.

—Y qué más da, se pueden comprar cosas de colores neutros, como el verde o el amarillo. ¿Qué te parece?

—No es mala idea, y tienes razón con lo de la ropa.

—Bien, entonces vamos a llamar a Esme para que nos acompañe, la hará ilusión. Además creo que ya está empezando a hacer los bocetos para el cuarto del bebé. Está deseando que nazca ya su nieto.

Rosalie avisó a Esme y esta aceptó encantada. Subió a por su bolso y cuando bajaba por las escaleras se encontró con su hija.

—Ey mamá, ¿a dónde vas?

—De compras Alice.

—Mami, ¿puedo ir? Por fa, por fa, por fa —suplicó juntando las manos y poniendo ojitos a su madre.

—Como quieras, hija, pero sabes que no puedes comprar nada, sigues castigada —la cara se entristeció al recordar el castigo.

—Lo sé, mamá, pero por lo menos visitaré las tiendas y podré ver toda esa ropa colgada de sus perchas. Oler el olor a nuevo de las telas. Llevo mes y medio sin pisar una tienda, lo necesito, aunque no compre nada.

—Pues ve, date prisa en coger tus cosas, te espero abajo —Esme siguió bajando, pero la voz de Alice la detuvo nuevamente.

— ¿A dónde vamos a ir? —Esme se giro para responder a su hija.

—Al centro comercial de la avenida, vamos a comprar ropa de pre—mamá y a mirar ropita para bebé.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que irá Isabella?

—Sí, hija. Bella irá —la alegría de Alice se esfumó y fue reemplazada por el odio.

—Entonces prefiero quedarme en casa. Yo con esa no voy a ninguna parte —se dio media vuelta y termino de subir las escaleras corriendo.

— ¡Alice! —gritó Esme, pero la susodicha hizo caso omiso al llamado de su madre y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

Esme bajó las escaleras negando con la cabeza, todavía sin poder creer que su pequeña pudiese comportarse de esa manera. Bien sabía que tanto ella como Carlisle habían mimado un poco a sus dos hijos pequeños. Fue cuando los tuvieron a ellos que las cosas económicamente empezaron a mejorar. Carlisle y ella se enamoraron siendo muy jóvenes, los dos pertenecientes a familias adineradas, pero que eran rivales entre sí, así que cuando se descubrió que estaban juntos los echaron de casa y tuvieron que arreglárselas ellos solos para tener una casa y algo que poder comer, trabajando en diferentes cosas, estudiando y más tarde criando a un hijo, todo a la vez. Hacía dieciocho años el padre de Carlisle enfermó de repente, y al ser Carlisle su único hijo, para que no se perdiese todo lo que había ganado en vida, volvió a incluirle en su testamento. Gracias a eso las cosas para ellos mejoraron, tres años después, Carlisle acabó la carrera de medicina y ella la de arquitectura de interiores y sus ganancias aumentaron al empezar a trabajar en lo que habían estudiado.

Ahora no sabía cómo podía hacer que sus niños fueran más humildes, mejores personas. Era todo tan complicado. Sobre todo para Edward, si no maduraba pronto las cosas serían más difíciles para él, y ella no quería que su nieto creciera sin un padre adecuado.

...

—Bella, mira qué bonito.

En las manos de Rose había un vestido de lana en dos tonos distintos de rosa, ese color no era su preferido, pero debía de admitir que el vestido era precioso. Lo cogió y lo echó al montón de cosas que se iba a llevar. Todo lo que se comprara iba a pagarlo Esme, así que había decidido que no cogería demasiadas cosas, no quería que se gastase demasiado en ella.

Llevaba un par de vaqueros, dos faldas, chaquetas y unas cinco camisetas, a parte del vestido. Más tarde entraron a una tienda de lencería para que se comprase unos pocos sujetadores, ya que los que tenía empezaban a quedarle pequeños, sin embargo lo más divertido de toda la tarde fue cuando entraron a la tienda de bebés. La ropa diminuta, los peluches, las cunas, era todo tan precioso, que las hormonas de Bella se revelaron en su contra haciendo que de sus ojos salieran unas cuantas lágrimas.

Bella se detuvo delante de una estantería y cogió un pequeño pijama para recién nacido en tono marrón, el conjunto traía un gorrito, la camiseta del pijama que era tan suave como el terciopelo y los pantalones. En cuanto lo vio, supo que eso estaba hecho para su hijo, tanto si era una niña como si era un niño.

—Bella, es precioso, nos lo llevamos —Bella no se negó a aquello porque quería de verdad aquel pijama.

...

—Eddie, ha sido perfecto como siempre —una chica de cabellos rubios se encontraba tumbada en una cama, completamente desnuda, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba encima de Edward.

—Sí, Irina, ha sido perfecto —la chica se mordió el labio y después bajó hasta el cuello de Edward para chupárselo, mientras una de sus manos baja lentamente por el abdomen del chico—. Irina detente —pero ella no le hacía caso—. Irina he dicho que pares —Edward la empujó quitándosela de encima. Se levantó y empezó a buscar su ropa para vestirse.

— ¿Qué te pasa Edward? —preguntó ella cubriendo su desnudez con la fina sabana.

—Nada, solo que tengo que irme, les dije a mis padres que llegaría pronto a casa.

—Vamos, Eddie, quédate solo un ratito más. Lo pasaremos bien.

—No puedo, lo siento Irina —se acercó a ella y la dio un corto beso en los labios—. Nos vemos pronto. Adiós.

En cuanto salió de la casa y se montó en su coche —por fin le habían devuelto el coche—, cogió su móvil y marcó.

_— ¿Cuándo vas a venir, conejito? Te estoy esperando._

—Lo siento, Heidi, pero me ha llamado mi padre y tengo que irme a casa. ¿Te parece que mañana nos saltemos las clases y nos vayamos juntos por ahí?

_—Está bien conejito, por esta vez te perdono, solo porque mañana vamos a estar toda la mañana juntos._

Hablaron unos cuantos minutos más y después arrancó el coche y se marchó en dirección a su casa.

...

...

_3 meses después..._

Bella se encontraba ya en su séptimo mes de embarazo, y hacía dos meses que su bebé había empezado a moverse. También había vuelto al instituto y ya no era ningún secreto su embarazo ni quién era el padre del bebé que esperaba.

Por muchas ecografías que la hicieron para intentar averiguar el sexo de su bebé, éste no se dejaba nunca ver, por lo que todavía no lo sabían, y eso hacía que estuviese más impaciente por el momento del parto.

Su tripa ya era algo que no se podía ocultar, había engordado doce kilos y la doctora le había dicho que su hijo rondaba por los seiscientos gramos, y media unos cuarenta centímetros. Todo andaba igual que al principio, Edward no la dirigía la palabra, Alice intentaba hacer su vida un infierno cuando no había nadie cerca, Rose y Emmett eran como unos hermanos para ella, y los señores Cullen como si fuesen sus padres. Lo único nuevo que había pasado en esos meses era que hacía algo más de un mes le habían practicado una cesárea a su madre y sus hermanos habían nacido en perfecto estado, y ahora crecían por días. Si estaba un sólo día sin verlos parecía como si hubiese pasado un año cuando los veía otro día. Solo dos meses más y su bebé estaría con ella.

Un sábado por la mañana que se encontraba sola en casa —estaba Edward, pero era como si estuviese sola— llamaron a la puerta y ella dificultosamente se levantó de la silla de su escritorio para bajar a abrir la puerta, allí se encontró con Edward, que también había ido a abrir. Iba a darse media vuelta para volver a su habitación cuando la voz de su madre la detuvo.

—Bella cariño, que alegría de verte —la abrazó con delicadeza para no hacerla daño—. Estás hermosa cariño —se separó de ella y se acercó a Edward—. No sabes lo mucho que me alegro de que te encuentres hoy en casa. Charlie, vamos trae a los niños —le ordenó a su marido—. Chicos vamos al salón, quiero hablar con vosotros.

Charlie entró con el coche de los gemelos y varias mochilas colgando de sus hombros, cosa que extraño a Bella y se dirigieron al salón. Una vez allí, los cuatro se sentaron y Renée comenzó a hablar.

—Veréis chicos, mañana hará veinte años que Charlie y yo nos conocemos, aunque por ese entonces todavía no estábamos juntos, pero queremos celebrarlo y vamos a irnos a una casita en la montaña durante unos días. Como no le doy el pecho a los niños y ya que vosotros seréis padres en un par de meses o menos, habíamos pensado...

—Lo pensaste tu, Renée —la corrigió Charlie.

—Sí, si bueno, lo que sea. Habíamos pensado que podríais quedaros con los mellizos estos días para que practiquéis un poco. Volveremos el próximo sábado, os dejaremos el teléfono de la casa por si tenéis algún problema y debéis llamarnos. Ya hemos hablado con Esme y Carlisle y están de acuerdo en que os dejemos a Charlie Jr. y a Madison.

—No, mamá, no puedes hacer eso —se quejó Bella.

—Claro que puedo.

—Pero estoy cansada mamá.

—Más cansada estarás cuando nazca el bebé.

—Yo me niego —habló Edward.

—Nada de negarse, jovencito. Vais a tener un hijo y debéis empezar a trataros. Además se que has estado trabajando de niñero, no te será tan difícil cuidar de un bebé ahora.

— ¿Has estado trabajando de niñero? —preguntó Bella, que hasta ese momento no sabía nada.

—Cosa de mi padre. Y no es un bebé, son dos.

—Para eso estáis los dos, cuidaréis de los niños juntos. Y no os podréis escaquear, Carlisle y Esme os estarán vigilando toda la semana para ver que los cuidáis bien y que ninguno de vosotros deje al otro al cargo de los dos —Renée se levantó y sacudió su falda como si tuviese una mota de polvo—. Lo tenéis todo en la mochila: la leche en polvo, los pañales, las toallitas, ropa, cremas, jabones, peines, todo lo que un bebé puede necesitar. Charlie, ve a por lo que queda en el coche. Toma Bella —Renée dejó en la mano de Bella las llaves de la casa—, por si necesitáis ir a coger alguna cosa. Tu padre estará dejando ahora en la entrada la cuna de viaje y la bañera. Tenéis que bañarlos todos los días, comen cada tres horas y antes de darles de comer hay que cambiarles el pañal, que no se os olvide sacarles el gas —dijo a la vez que se encaminaba hacia la puerta seguida por los chicos—. Hay que sacarles de paseo todos los días.

—Mamá no puedes dejarlos aquí —dijo Bella.

—Adiós chicos, nos vemos en una semana. Cuidad bien a los niños —dicho esto, salió de la casa cerrando la puerta y dejando a los dos muchachos solos y desconcertados en el recibidor.

—Perfecto, ahora una semana cuidando de dos mocosos —comentó Edward.

—Pues tú vas a tener uno, que no se te olvide Edward.

—Ah, déjame en paz. Ya tengo bastante con verme obligado a cuidar un crío como para tener que soportarte.

En ese momento Charlie Jr. se puso llorar despertando a su hermana, haciendo que también llorase. Bella y Edward se dirigieron a donde los niños para intentar calmarles, pero ninguno de ellos sabía que era lo que les sucedía y no lograban que se callasen. Al cabo de media hora Edward habló.

— ¿Por qué no probamos a darles de comer? Lo mismo tienen hambre.

—Vale, ¿tú sabes preparar un biberón?

—No, ¿y tú?

—Tampoco.

—Entonces estamos apañados —comentó Edward.

A pesar de no saber ninguno como preparar un biberón, fueron a la cocina y dejaron a los niños llorando en las hamacas, mientras ellos se ponían a calentar agua y a mirar las instrucciones de la leche en polvo.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos, seis intentos y después de haber puesto la cocina perdida de agua y leche en polvo, los mellizos comían tranquilos cada uno en brazos de uno de los muchachos. Esa era la primera vez que hacían algo juntos sin alguna palabra hiriente de por medio.

— ¿Con quién van a pasar la noche? —preguntó Bella.

—Pues contigo, ¿con quién si no?

—Pues yo pensaba que te los quedarías esta noche.

—Sí, ya, claro, tú piensas mucho y no sabes nada.

En ese momento tanto Esme como Carlisle y Emmett y Rosalie entraron a la cocina y los encontraron discutiendo sobre quien iba a quedarse con los niños.

— ¿Por qué no duermen juntos en alguna de las habitaciones para que los dos cuiden de los niños por la noche? —todos se giraron a mirar a Emmett, y una bombillita se encendió en las cabezas de Carlisle y Esme.

—Bien dicho hijo, eso es lo que harán.

—Yo no pienso dormir con esta.

—Esta se llama Bella, cabeza de chorlito —respondió Bella.

—Callaos los dos. Dormiréis en la misma habitación durante toda la semana y no hay más que decir.

Edward y Bella decidieron guardar silencio a sabiendas de que daba igual lo que dijeran, iban a tener que dormir en el mismo dormitorio quisiesen o no.

Aquella noche la guerra no se hizo esperar. A las tres de la mañana los dos se encontraban tumbados en la misma cama, pero separados por una barrera de almohadas que habían hecho para no tocarse. Bella no podía dormir bien por su abultada tripa, se encontraba incómoda y no paraba de moverse intentando encontrar la posición adecuada en el mini espacio que tenía.

—Quieres dejar de moverte, Isabella —se quejó Edward, que se estaba empezando a enfadar porque Bella no le dejaba dormir en paz.

—Me llamo Bella, y si no me hubieses preñado ahora no te estarías quejando, así que cállate.

—Todavía no sé si es mío o no, lo mismo pido una prueba de paternidad cuando nazca.

—Pues hazla si te da la gana, y a callar, quiero dormir —Bella siguió moviéndose, y Edward ya harto de la situación cogió un cojín y se lo tiró—. ¿Se puede saber que haces, pedazo de imbécil? —Bella se sentó en la cama y le devolvió el golpe tirándole otro cojín.

—Imbécil tú.

Empezaron una guerra de almohadas, y antes de darse cuenta los dos se encontraban forcejeando tumbados en la cama, Bella debajo y Edward encima de ella.

—Eres un estúpido —Edward acercó su cara a la de Bella para devolverle el insulto, pero sus caras quedaron demasiado cerca y sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse. Él se dio cuenta de aquella cercanía, y algo extraño se removió dentro de su corazón, algo le pedía que acortase la distancia que había entre sus bocas y la besara.

_—Pero que estás pensando Edward. No si al final ella va a tener razón, eres estúpido —se dijo mentalmente._

Retiró todo pensamiento de su cabeza sobre besar a Bella, y se centró en seguir forcejeando con ella, la cual no se había dado cuenta de lo que le había sucedido a Edward segundos antes. Estaban luchando e insultándose cuando sus voces despertaron a los mellizos.

—Ves, lo que has hecho. Los has despertado —dijo Edward separándose de Bella y yendo a encender la luz.

—Los he no, los hemos despertado, en plural. Que yo sepa no he sido la única que estaba insultando —cogió a Madison en brazos y empezó a mecerla suavemente para calmarla.

Ver a Bella con la bebé en brazos volvió a hacer que algo dentro de él se moviera, se acercó a la cuna portátil y cogió al niño en brazos. Esta vez no pudo hacer caso omiso a lo que acababa de sentir, y se preguntó qué era eso y que le estaba pasando. Nunca antes le había pasado.

...

— ¿A qué se debe esa cara de amargado, Edward? —preguntó Emmett, reuniéndose con su hermano en la piscina de la casa.

Edward no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Sabía que de no haber sido porque Bella seguía forcejeando con él hubiera acabado besándola, y tampoco entendía que era lo que había sentido cuando la había visto mecer a Madison. ¿Sería así con su hijo?, se preguntaba.

—Tierra llamando a Edward —Edward se sorprendió al ver a su hermano allí con él, desde que llegara hacía unos meses a penas habían cruzado palabra.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

— ¿Es que acaso no puedo darme un baño en la piscina junto a mi hermanito pequeño?

—Vamos Emmett, desde que llegaste aquí no me has dirigido apenas la palabra y si lo has hecho, ha sido solo para regañarme.

—Porque necesitas madurar, en dos meses habrá un ser chiquitito que te necesitará las veinticuatro horas del día, y al que tendrás que cuidar durante dieciocho años. No puedes seguir siendo tan infantil, te irán mal las cosas si sigues así.

— ¿Te crees que no lo es? Solo es que es complicado, Emmett. Y todavía no sé si quiera si de verdad ese es mi hijo o no.

—No es que no lo sepas, es que te resistes a creerlo. Vamos Edward, debes de saber tan bien como yo que Bella nunca mentiría en una cosa así. La conozco, le he ido conociendo en estos tres meses, algo que tú deberías haber hecho, y sé con seguridad de que Bella no miente, es incapaz de hacerlo. No se la da bien —Emmett se rió recordando algo—. Cuando miente se pone roja como un tomate, empieza a mover mucho las manos y tartamudea. Si hubiese mentido en esto lo hubiésemos notado.

—No sé, Emmett, no estoy seguro.

—Bueno, ya te darás cuenta cuando nazca tu hijo o hija, todavía no se deja ver. Por cierto, creo que deberíais hacer una tregua, o más bien hacerla tú y dejar de meterte con ella, ahora está más sensible que nunca y pronto lo estará más aún.

—Lo pensaré —Emmett sonrió y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su hermano.

—Vamos enclenque, ¿nos hacemos unos largos?

...

Todos se encontraban en la cocina comiendo la deliciosa lasaña de Esme. Estaban en silencio y la tensión del ambiente era provocada por la mala cara de Alice. En un intento de romper esa tensión Carlisle habló.

—Edward, ¿has estado ahorrando el dinero que has ganado en el trabajo?

—Sí, papá, he hecho lo que me ordenaste.

— ¿Y cuánto tienes?

—Unos dos mil quinientos dolares, ¿por qué?

—Creo que va siendo hora de que empecéis a comprar los muebles y las cosas para el bebé. Ya queda poco y no queremos que llegue el momento de que nazca y todavía no tenga nada. Eso sería un problema —Edward levantó la cabeza de su comida y miró a su padre.

—Está bien, le daré el dinero a Be.. Isabella para que compre lo que tenga que comprar.

—No.

— ¿No? ¿No me habías dicho que se lo diese?

—Yo no he dicho eso —corrigió Carlisle—. He dicho que tenéis que comprar las cosas. Esta misma tarde iréis al centro comercial a mirar lo más esencial.

—Papá, yo no puedo ir, he quedado esta tarde.

—Pues des quedas.

—Papá.

—Edward, he dicho que está tarde vais a comprar los dos y no quiero quejas, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo de mala gana.

— ¿Bella?

—Sin problemas —contestó, aunque tampoco la apetecía ir de compras con Edward.

—Bien, acordaos de que os tenéis que llevar a los mellizos —los dos le miraron queriendo quejarse, pero Carlisle siguió hablando—. No digáis nada. Os los han dejado a vosotros, sois sus responsables esta semana y tenéis que llevarlos con vosotros —Edward y Bella asintieron sin ganas.

...

—Bien, ¿y ahora a donde vamos?

—Pues no sé, ¿supongo que alguna tienda de muebles para bebés?

—Me desesperas —contestó Edward.

Los dos se encaminaron a una tienda cercana en la que vendían muebles a bajo precio, ya que con el dinero que tenía Edward no les daba para cosas más caras.

Estuvieron dando vueltas por la tienda hasta que Bella se detuvo delante de una cuna que iba a conjunto de una cómoda—cambiador y un armario para la ropa. Los muebles eran de color blanco y marrón y tenían dibujado unas cuantas estrellas marrones. Se fijó de que, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban aquellos muebles, había una lámpara de pie blanca y con estrellas negras y enseguida supo que ese era el dormitorio que quería para su bebé. Se pasó una mano por su barriga intentando calmar a su hijo que no dejaba de moverse y le daba patadas en las costillas, que podían resultar algo dolorosas a veces.

—Edward, ven —Edward se acercó a ella con el carrito de los bebés.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Me gusta este. Quiero que sea para mi bebé —Edward se apartó y se dirigió hacía uno de los dependientes para preguntarle el precio.

—Perdone, ¿cuánto cuesta ese dormitorio? —el chico joven abrió una gran carpeta y pasó las hojas hasta que lo encontró.

—La cuna cuesta unos doscientos cincuenta dólares, la cómoda doscientos setenta y el armario son trescientos que harían un total de ochocientos veinte, ¿lo quiere?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Entonces déjeme que se lo apunte por si quieren seguir viendo otras cosas. ¿Su nombre?

—Edward Cullen.

—Edward...—dijo Bella.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—También quiero esa lámpara.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta esa lámpara? —dijo señalando la lámpara con las estrellitas.

—Treinta dólares.

—Vale, pues apúntela también. ¿Algo más?

—Por ahora no, quiero seguir viendo.

Siguieron dando vueltas por toda la tienda hasta que Edward preguntó.

— ¿Qué mas tendríamos que comprar?

—Pues... supongo que el cochecito, la silla para el coche, la hamaca, la bañera, el moisés y de muebles creo que ya, por ahora claro.

— ¿Todo eso? —preguntó un muy sorprendido Edward.

— ¿Qué te creías que con la cuna bastaba?

—Pues yo...

—Anda vamos a seguir mirando.

Siguieron dando vueltas y comprando cosas hasta que a Edward se le acabó el dinero y tuvieron que volver a casa. Pudieron comprar todas esas cosas y además un contenedor de pañales y una mochila portabebés.

* * *

><p><em>DEJEN REVIEWS, DEJEN REVIEWS, ¡HÁGANME FELIZ!<em>

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

_Firmado:_

_H.D_


	7. Chapter 7

_¡HOLA!_

_Este capítulo va dedicado a mi abuela, que me quiso con todo su amor, y a la que yo quise como una segunda madre: "ya han pasado 365 días desde que te marchaste." Te quiero(L)_

_Aquí os traigo el sexto capítulo_

_Gracias por vuestros reviews, me encantan. :)_

_Me alegra mucho que os haya gustado, y espero que disfrutéis también de este capítulo tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo._

_¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que no os haya gustado? ¿Dudas?_

_Para cualquier cosa dejadme reviews._

_Cada vez los capítulos serán más largos, así que no os preocupéis. Cuanto más avanzada este la historia mas largos serán._

_Disfrutad del capítulo. Espero que os guste. Hoy a sorpresas ;)_

_Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, crítica, etc. Solo tenéis que dejarme reviews o algún mp._

_**Aclaración: Bella tiene 16, Edward y Alice 17 (son mellizos), Charlie y Renee tienen 34, Esme y Carlisle 40. Emmett con 20 años al igual que Rosalie, Jasper es su hermano pequeño tiene 17 años y comparte las clases con Alice. También juega en el equipo.(por ahora no tiene mucha importancia y solo se le ha nombrado un par de veces, pero no os preocupes cada vez saldrá más)**_

_**Disclaimer**__: __Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook.**_

_**www . facebook groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**¡BESITOS A TODOS!**_

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o 7_

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Rosalie al ver que Bella no paraba de moverse en el sofá.

Se encontraban todos sentados en el sofá y en el suelo viendo una película por la noche. Hacía ya dos semanas que los mellizos se habían marchado con Renée y Charlie, y las cosas entre Bella y Edward volvieron prácticamente a la normalidad, salvo cuando Carlisle les obligaba a ir juntos a por las cosas del bebé.

Bella estaba recostada en el sofá rodeada de almohadas, pero aún así su incomodidad no cesaba. Un par de días atrás había empezado a sentir unos dolores en la zona pélvica, como si fueran contracciones y asustada había llamado a Carlisle. Éste la tranquilizó y avisó a Esme para que la llevaran al hospital y poder revisarla. Resultó ser lo que se denomina como contracciones de Braxton hicks, que la preparaban para el parto, pero que no eran importantes, así que la mandaron de nuevo a casa y la mandaron que hiciera reposo un par de días. Solo que aquellas contracciones cada vez eran más dolorosas, apenas podía dormir y no ayudaba el tener que levantarse cada dos horas al baño.

—Sí —gruñó incómoda.

Se encontraba en la semana treinta y tres del embarazo, y ya sólo le quedaban siete semanas más. Esperaba que el tiempo pasase rápido. Esme, Rosalie y su madre estaban preparándola un Baby Shower para dentro de dos semanas, y habían invitado a tanta gente que se vieron obligadas a alquilar un salón de un hotel para poder realizarlo y que cupiesen todos. El único hombre que estaba invitado era Edward y por mucho que intentó escaquearse poniendo mil excusas inimaginables, nada surtió efecto con la guerrera Esme, que tuvo que amenazarlo con dejarle sin coche, sin salir, sin móvil y sin hacerle sus queridas galletas de chocolate por tres meses. Cuando dijo esto último, Edward enseguida cambió de opinión y acepto asistir, todo por las galletas.

Bella siguió removiéndose incómoda en el sofá hasta que en un movimiento sin querer le pegó una pequeña patada a Edward que se encontraba en el suelo.

— ¡Mamá! Be... Isabella me ha agredido —todos en el salón se echaron a reír, menos Alice, qué fulminó a Bella con la mirada—. ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? Me ha pegado.

—Hijo no te quejes, que lo ha hecho sin querer. Además, si tú te hubieras acordado de utilizar los globitos que yo te compré para evitar este tipo de situaciones no te hubiese dado —comentó Carlisle todavía riéndose.

Bella se levantó con gran dificultad llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

— ¿A dónde vas ballenita? Todavía no ha acabado la película —preguntó Emmett.

—A tirar a este bebé por el retrete. ¡Dios, que salga ya! —contestó mientras desaparecía por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar al baño de la planta baja.

...

La silla era incómoda, todo le era incómodo en ese momento, estaba de treinta y cinco semanas y no soportaba nada, pero tenía que poner buena cara solo por el esfuerzo que habían hecho su madre, Esme, Rose y Lilian Hale, que en el último momento se había unido al trío —ahora cuarteto— de locas, para celebrar el baby shower, según sus palabras: _"Adoro los bebés, estoy deseando que mi princesita y su oso me den nietos. Yo seré la tercera abuela de ese bebé." _Locas, todas estaban locas, pensaba Bella.

Edward se encontraba sentado en un rincón del salón decorado de verde —ya que no podían ponerlo rosa o azul al no saber el sexo del bebé— jugando a un juego en su móvil. Se encontraba aburrido, no sabía por qué tenía que estar en una fiesta para mujeres y niños, cuando podía estar perfectamente en casa viendo algún partido o con alguna de sus _"amiguitas". _Acuérdate, las galletas, las dichosas galletas, se repitió por enésima vez.

Pronto empezaron a llegar un montón de mujeres que Bella no conocía y algunas de sus compañeras de instituto, con las que no se había hablado en la vida, pero que habían ido allí sólo para cotillear. Traían muchos paquetes de diferentes tamaños que fueron apilando en una gran mesa situada en una esquina del salón. En la mesa principal había un gran pastel de cuatro pisos con una envoltura blanca y decorado con flores verdes a juego con la decoración y a su lado se encontraba un pastel de pañales también a juego.

Muchas de las mujeres se acercaron a ella para felicitarla por el bebé que pronto nacería y para preguntarla que tal se encontraba en sus últimas semanas de embarazo, a lo que ella respondía con un escueto, estoy bien y gracias, por lo que recibió varios regaños por parte de Esme y Renée por no ser más amable con las invitadas. ¿Cómo voy a ser amable si me siento como una foca?, se preguntaba.

Un par de horas más tarde Esme se levantó de su asiento con una copa en las manos que golpeó con una cuchara.

—Mujeres, ha llegado la hora de abrir los regalos —anunció.

Empezaron a pasarle mucho de los paquetes que anteriormente habían dejado en la mesa de los regalos. Una señora le regaló un calentador de toallitas, otras canastillas con diversos accesorios para el bebé como cremas, cepillos y toallas. Otros de los regalos fueron biberones —muchos biberones—, ropa, chupetes, sonajeros, un móvil para la cuna, peluches, baberos, calentadores de biberones y un par de almohadas para la lactancia. La verdad es que no sabía que haría con tantas cosas, no creía que pudiese llegar a utilizarlo todo. Era demasiado.

A las ocho todas las mujeres se marcharon y el cuarteto se dispuso a guardar las cosas en los coches con la ayuda de Edward mientras Bella se quedaba dentro esperando a que terminaran y pudiesen marcharse. Se encontraba cansada, tenía hambre y sueño, y además debía de ir al baño, pero ahora ya no podía levantarse sola, necesitaba ayuda para todo y eso la ponía de los nervios. Al poco rato terminaron de guardarlo todo, solo había un problema y es que en el único coche donde había sitio era en el de Edward, parecía como si lo hubiesen hecho a posta, así que no le quedó más remedio que irse con él en el coche. El bebé no dejaba de moverse y darla patadas que ahora resultaban muy incómodas, y la hacían daño.

—Au —se quejó al recibir una patada del niño.

— ¿Estás bien? —se interesó Edward, algo nervioso. No quería que se pusiese de parto estando con él, no sabría qué hacer, y que ella se quejase le hacía pensar que en cualquier momento aquello pasaría, solo deseaba que fuese dentro de unas semanas y estar lo más lejos posible.

—Sí, tú solo conduce, y no hables —gruño cabreada.

Cuando llegaron a casa Bella subió a su cuarto sin despedirse de nadie, no estaba de humor.

_Dos días más tarde..._

Alice se encontraba durmiendo en casa de una amiga, o eso es lo que ella había dicho, Rosalie y Emmett estaban en el cine viendo la última película estrenada y más tarde pasarían la noche en casa de los Hale, Carlisle y Esme habían ido a un restaurante de cinco tenedores para celebrar su aniversario. Los únicos en casa eran Edward y Bella, y él se había quedado obligado por sus padres porque Bella no podía quedarse sola. Ella había insistido en que podría quedarse en casa de sus padres perfectamente, pero tanto Carlisle como Esme se habían negado ya que Renée sola y con los mellizos no podría hacer nada si ella se ponía de parto, lo cual estando de treinta y cinco semanas era improbable, o eso pensaba ella. El reloj de su mesilla de noche marcaba las tres y media de la madrugada y todavía Bella seguía preguntándose donde podían haberse metido Esme y Carlisle siendo tan tarde. Estaba sintiendo unos dolores en la zona pélvica que poco a poco iban en aumento, poniéndola nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer. Por más vueltas que daba en la cama y muchas posturas que probase esos dolores no desaparecían, al contrario, cada vez eran más frecuentes. Sintió que su vejiga estaba llena y se levantó como pudo de la cama para ir al lavabo. Una vez allí cuando se estaba colocando el camisón que le había regalado su madre, sintió como un líquido bajaba por entre sus piernas y chocaba contra el suelo, como si hubiesen tirado un vaso de agua. Miró hacía abajo y vio un pequeño charco. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, y no hacía más que negar con la cabeza. Unos minutos después una contracción la despertó de su letargo y como pudo fue andando hacía la habitación de Edward, llamó un par de veces a la puerta, pero ningún ruido salía de su interior, así que decidió entrar, normalmente no lo haría, sin embargo aquella situación era especial y esperaba que Edward no se enfadase por ello.

Edward se encontraba tirado en la cama con la cabeza colgando por uno de los laterales y los pies fuera, la sábana estaba enrollada en su cuerpo y ya no se sabía donde empezaba y donde terminaba. Bella avanzó hasta él y le empezó a dar toques en el hombro mientras le llamaba, pero estaba tan dormido que no se enteró. Nerviosa e impaciente le cogió el hombro con una mano y empezó a zarandearle sin compasión a la vez que gritaba su nombre. Este se despertó de golpe y al estar enrollado en la sábana término cayendo al suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —cuando abrió los ojos y su vista se acomodó a la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación pudo ver que Bella se encontraba allí y era la que le había despertado—. ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

—El bebé ya viene —Edward abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a reírse—. ¿Por qué te ríes?

— ¿Es una broma verdad? —al ver que Bella negaba con la cabeza su rostro se volvió pálido de repente—. Dime que es una broma, Isabella.

—No, no es una bro... —no pudo terminar de hablar porque una contracción la dobló de dolor. Edward se quedó encogido en una esquina sin saber que hacer—. Quieres moverte y llamar a Carlisle, por favor, esto duele.

Edward se levantó corriendo y fue hacía su escritorio para coger el móvil. Se sentó en el suelo y con manos temblorosas marcó el número de su padre.

_— ¿Qué quieres a estas horas Edward? —preguntó Carlisle con voz somnolienta._

—Pa… papá —le tembló la voz—. Verás, Bella dice que el bebé ya viene.

_— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dice eso? —quiso saber Carlisle._

—Bella, dice mi padre que por qué dices que el bebé ya viene —Bella lo miró entornando los ojos.

—Pues es obvio, creo yo que porque tengo contracciones y porque he roto aguas hará así como unos diez minutos.

_—Edward, cógela y llévala al hospital inmediatamente —ordenó Carlisle que había escuchado el comentario de Bella—. Yo me encargo de llamar a su doctora. Nos vemos en el hospital —no le dio tiempo a Edward para contestar, ya que Carlisle colgó enseguida._

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho, Edward? —preguntó al ver que el no hablaba.

—Que... tengo que... que llevarte al hospital.

— ¿Y por qué no mueves tu odioso culo y me llevas al hospital? —Edward se levantó corriendo al escuchar el tono de voz de Bella y empezó a vestirse. Lo último que quería era cabrear a una parturienta.

...

— ¡Quiero la puñetera epidural ya! —gritó una adolorida Bella mientras la llegaba otra contracción.

—Bella, todavía no pueden ponerte la epidural, solo tienes dos centímetros —explicó Carlisle.

—Me da igual, yo quiero la epidural —lloriqueó Bella.

Hacía hora y media que habían llegado al hospital y Bella sólo tenía dos centímetros de dilatación por lo que la cosa todavía iba para largo. En la habitación se encontraban los padres de Bella y los Cullen, y un Edward abrumado por toda esa situación que había querido irse en cuanto dejó a Bella en el hospital, pero que fue retenido por un Carlisle muy serio que le había dicho: _"Es tu hijo el que está a punto de nacer. Si te pierdes este momento tan importante hazme caso que te arrepentirás durante toda tu existencia. Además seguro que querrás verle llorar por primera vez, así que muchachito de aquí no te mueves hasta que el bebé no haya salido de dentro de Bella." _Por lo que no le quedó más remedio que quedarse en la habitación del hospital en una esquina intentando no oír los gritos de Bella cuando tenía una nueva contracción, que hacían que se le revolviese el estómago. No estaba preparado para eso. No, definitivamente no lo estoy, pensó.

—Hola, Bella, ¿cómo está mi futura mamá? —preguntó la doctora Stevenson cuando entró en la habitación.

—Ojalá te atropelle un tren, ya verás como en ese momento no me preguntarás como estoy —contestó Bella, irritada. La doctora Stevenson solo pudo reírse por aquel comentario, no era la primera vez que una madre y más si era primeriza le decía ese tipo de cosas.

—Bien familia, ahora tenéis que salir de la habitación. Voy a revisar nuevamente a Bella —todos salieron y la doctora se sentó a los pies de la cama, entre las piernas de Bella. Se puso un guante de látex y empezó a revisarla—. Parece que todo va bien Bella. Esto va rápido, ya vas por casi los cuatro centímetros. ¿Quieres la epidural?

—Sí, por favor, sí —suplicó Bella.

—Bien, déjame llamar al anestesista para que te la ponga, ¿de acuerdo? —Bella asintió, en parte aliviada porque por fin el dolor cesaría.

Cuarenta minutos después, Bella se encontraba totalmente relajada en la cama, aunque no podía sentir la parte inferior de su cuerpo, comparado con el dolor de las contracciones, se encontraba en el cielo.

_6 horas más tarde..._

—La verdad es que Bella, me sorprendes, para ser primeriza todo esto va muy rápido —comentó la doctora al comprobar que ya había dilatado los diez centímetros necesarios para poder empezar a empujar.

— ¿Está lista ya? —se interesó Carlisle.

—Sí —afirmó la doctora—. Bella déjame que prepare todo el material y en cuanto esté listo podrás comenzar a empujar —Bella asintió apretando los dientes y luchando por la necesidad de ayudar a su pequeño o pequeña a salir.

—Por fin sabremos su sexo —anunciaron felices las dos abuelas.

—Edward, ven aquí, no querrás perdértelo.

— ¿De verdad que es necesario, papá? —preguntó un muy reticente Edward.

—Sí, ven aquí —ordenó señalando una esquina de la cama de Bella. Edward fue hasta allí arrastrando los pies y farfullando en voz baja.

Después de que la doctora la hubiese preparado, hizo que Carlisle y Renée ayudaran a Bella a sujetar sus piernas mientras esta empujaba.

_Dos horas después..._

—Vamos Bella tienes que hacerlo más fuerte, si no este bebé no podrá salir y tendremos que hacerte una cesárea.

—No quiero cesárea, pero no puedo más, estoy cansada —lloriqueó.

—Claro que sí puedes cariño, eres mi niña y sé que eres fuerte y puedes hacerlo. Por tu bebé, por ver su carita y saber si es un niño o una niña, vamos Bella —la animó Renée.

Bella volvió a empujar, cuando le llegó la siguiente contracción, con todas sus fuerzas y poco a poco empezó a sentir como un ardor en sus partes.

—Bien, Bella, sigue así, ya puedo ver su cabeza. Un par de veces más y estará fuera —Bella siguió las órdenes de la doctora y un par de minutos más tarde, el lindo llanto de un bebé inundó la habitación enterneciendo todos los corazones de los presentes, incluso el de Edward, que observaba toda la escena entre horrorizado y sorprendido.

—Felicidades, Bella —felicitó la doctora.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó la nueva mamá.

—Un precioso niño.

...

Más tarde, todos se encontraban en la habitación observando al niño dormir tiernamente entre los brazos de su madre.

—Es igualito a Edward cuando nació. Mira Edward, tiene tu pelo, ojalá pronto sepamos de qué color son sus ojos —dijo Esme viendo embelesada a su nieto.

— ¿Ya sabes cómo le vas a llamar, Bella? —Bella apartó los ojos un segundo de la carita de su hijito para mirar a Emmett.

—Más o menos, tengo el primer nombre, pero no me he decidido todavía por el segundo.

—Edward, hijo, ¿por qué no le pones tu su segundo nombre? —le consultó Esme a su hijo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Queréis que le ponga yo su segundo nombre? —preguntó Edward asombrado.

— ¿Por qué no? También es tu hijo. ¿Qué te parece a ti Bella?

—Me da igual, ahora mismo todo me da igual —contestó.

—Entonces, hecho, Bella le pondrá el primer nombre y Edward el segundo. ¿Su primer nombre es...? —quiso saber Renée.

—Ethan.

— ¿Edward? —éste se quedó pensativo un rato hasta que al final habló.

— ¿Qué tal Anthony? —dudó.

— ¿Tú segundo nombre? —le interrogó Carlisle.

— ¿Qué pasa? Me gusta ese nombre, además tú también lo llevas papá.

—Está bien, está bien. Entonces será Ethan Anthony Cullen.

Todos sonrieron felices.

...

Aquella noche, todos se marcharon dejando solos a los nuevos papás. Obligaron a Edward a quedarse para ayudar a Bella con Ethan, ya que a partir de ahora serían solo ellos dos los que le cuidarían y tenían que aprender a manejarlo, aparte de intentar entablar una buena relación en la que no estuviesen riñendo todo el rato.

Si había alguna duda en la mente de Edward quedó completamente disipada en cuanto vio a Ethan por primera vez. No quedaba ninguna duda de que el niño era suyo, y muchos sentimientos se movían en ese momento en su interior. Por una parte estaba aterrado, tenía miedo de todo lo que se relacionase con el bebé, por otra parte se encontraba feliz, aunque todavía no sabía muy bien el porqué, y también se encontraba triste por haber renegado de él durante casi nueve meses. Esperaba que Ethan no se lo tuviese nunca en cuenta. Se encontraba raro, nunca pensó que podría sentirse así alguna vez, el niño había cambiado algo dentro de él y sabía que ya no podría ser el que era antes. Todo ocurrió tan deprisa que se encontraba algo aturdido, era como si su manera de pensar ya no fuera la misma que hacía solo veinticuatro horas. Su mundo había dado una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados. Y podía notar claramente el cambio en su interior.

Cuando Ethan y Bella dormían tranquilamente, Edward se levantó del incómodo sillón en el que se encontraba y se acerco a la cuna de su hijo, para observarle dormir. Lo miraba completamente embobado con una tonta mirada en la cara, después apartó la vista de su hijo y la dirigió hacía Bella, sin borrar esa sonrisa ni un segundo.

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>IMPORTANTE, LO PONGO AL FINAL PORQUE NO QUERÍA ESTROPEAR EL CAPÍTULO: FECHA DEL NACIMIENTO DE ETHAN -128/11-**__

_DEJEN REVIEWS, DEJEN REVIEWS, ¡HÁGANME FELIZ!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

_Firmado:_

_H.D_


	8. Chapter 8

_¡HOLA!_

_Aquí os traigo el octavo capítulo_

_He estado mala estos días y no he podido actualizar, lo siento. En ese capítulo habrá un acontecimiento que se quedará un poco en el aire, ¿por qué? Pues porque tengo la intención de hacerlo mediante un outtake de manera independiente. No se cuando actualizaré, pero espero que antes de que acabe la semana. La semana que viene a penas tengo clase, por lo que podré actualizar más seguido. Cuando vuelva a actualizar os avisaré sobre cuando colgaré el outtake._

_Gracias por vuestros reviews, me encantan. :)_

_Me alegra mucho que os haya gustado, y espero que disfrutéis también de este capítulo tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo._

_¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que no os haya gustado? ¿Dudas?_

_Para cualquier cosa dejadme reviews._

_**EdbEll CuLLen:** **Pues por ahora no se cuantos capítulos tendrá, los voy haciendo sobre la marcha, así que no se cuando podrá acabar. :)**_

_Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, crítica, etc. Solo tenéis que dejarme reviews o algún mp._

_**Aclaración: Bella tiene 16, Edward y Alice 17 (son mellizos), Charlie y Renee tienen 34, Esme y Carlisle 40. Emmett con 20 años al igual que Rosalie, Jasper es su hermano pequeño tiene 17 años y comparte las clases con Alice. También juega en el equipo.(por ahora no tiene mucha importancia y solo se le ha nombrado un par de veces, pero no os preocupes cada vez saldrá más)**_

_**Disclaimer**__: __Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook. **_

_**www . facebook . com/ groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**_¡BESITOS A TODOS!_**_

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o 8_

Aquella mañana despertaron gracias al llanto del bebé, al que había que cambiarle el pañal. Edward se levantó del sofá para que Bella pudiera descansar y se puso a cambiarlo, con algo de dificultad, pues nunca antes le había cambiado el pañal a un bebé tan pequeño. Ethan medía cuarenta y siete centímetro y sólo pesaba dos kilos novecientos ochenta gramos. Parecía que podría romperse en cualquier momento; es tan pequeño, pensó Edward. Cuando terminó de cambiarle el pañal, lo cogió en brazos y al darse la vuelta vio que Bella estaba despierta y mirándolo muy seriamente.

–Dame a Ethan, tengo que darle el pecho –Edward llevó a Ethan con su madre y lo dejó delicadamente en sus brazos–. Puedes darte la vuelta, no me apetece que me veas mientras estoy dándole de comer.

Edward obedeció y se giró sin decir ninguna palabra. Al cabo de un rato pudo escuchar como su hijo tragaba y tuvo el impulso de girarse para verlo, pero se reprendió un segundo después, no quería discutir con Bella, y menos estando Ethan presente.

–Se ha dormido –susurró Bella media hora después.

Ya la había avisado la enfermera de que al ser prematuro lo más normal es que se quedara durmiendo mientras comía, y que sólo estaría despierto unas cuatro o cinco horas en todo el día. Incorporó un poco el cuerpo de su hijo para poder darle un masaje en la espalda y que echara el gas. Debía darle las gracias a su madre, porque de no haberla dejado a los mellizos unos cuantos días para que los cuidara, ahora no sabría apañárselas ella sola. No quería pedirle ayuda a Edward, no la apetecía verle poner malas caras, además no se fiaba demasiado de él, ya le bastaba con que hubiese estado despreciándola a ella y a su niño todos esos meses, ahora no iba a permitir que le hiciese daño a Ethan. No le quería cerca.

– ¿Podemos hablar? –se atrevió a preguntar Edward.

–No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo –contestó.

–Por favor, sólo escúchame –al ver que Bella no respondía decidió seguir hablando–. Yo, verás Bella, quería pedirte disculpas.

– ¿Bella? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas tú así? –se extrañó Bella.

–Bella, Isabella, ¿qué más da? Total los dos sirven para llamarte.

– ¿Y desde cuándo tu pides perdón por algo?

–Desde ahora, ¿puedo seguir hablando o vas a estar cortándome todo el rato?

–Haz lo que te dé la gana –respondió sin ningún interés porque él siguiese hablando.

–Me he comportado muy mal contigo estos meses, ahora sé que es mi hijo y quizás siempre lo supe, pero no quería reconocerlo, no lo sé. No quiero que nos llevemos mal, podríamos intentar ser amigos por Ethan, quiero pasar tiempo con él, y si tú y yo pasamos tiempo y nos conocemos puede que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos –explicó Edward.

–Verás Edward, solo hay un pequeño problema –habló Bella–. Yo no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Me gustaría que Ethan no pasase tiempo contigo, que ni si quiera te conociera, pero por mucho que quiera no puedo hacer eso, eres su padre y eso lo entiendo y podrás pasar tiempo con él, pero con unas cuantas condiciones. Sin embargo, olvídate de que tu y yo vayamos a ser amigos, solo seremos dos personas que tienen un hijo en común, nada más –aquello entristeció a Edward, pero todavía tenía la esperanza de poder pasar tiempo con su hijo.

– ¿Qué condiciones?

–No quiero que salgas con el por la calle, solo estarás con Ethan en casa, todavía es muy pequeño. No quiero a tu hermana cerca de mi hijo, si ya intentó una vez acabar con su vida podría volver a intentarlo, no quiero correr ese riesgo. Siempre estaré presente cuando estéis juntos, salvo cuando tenga que ir a comprar alguna cosa. Esas son mis condiciones, las aceptas o las dejas, pero no pienso cambiarlas –Bella levantó la mirada de Ethan para mirarle.

–Está bien, lo acepto. Nada de salir de la casa con él, siempre estarás con nosotros y nada de Alice cerca Ethan. Entendido.

–Entonces perfecto, no habrá ningún problema siempre y cuando no te saltes ninguna regla.

...

–Bien Bella, ¿estás lista para irte a casa? –preguntó Carlisle desde la puerta de la habitación.

–Sí, estoy deseando irme ya de aquí –respondió terminando de meter sus cosas en una mochila.

–Perfecto. Voy a ir a firmar el alta y después volveré a por ti. No te muevas de aquí –terminó de decir mientras salía del cuarto.

Aquellos tres días que de ingreso la habían cansado mucho, esperaba con impaciencia el poder salir del hospital para llegar a casa y descansar. Ethan era muy tranquilo y apenas lloraba, sólo cuando tenía hambre o había que cambiarle el pañal, pero eso no era lo que la había agotado, sino el pasar tres días en la misma habitación con Edward que no paraba de intentar sacar conversación y convertirse en su amigo. Entendía que a partir de ese momento estarían unidos de por vida gracias a Ethan, pero no quería tener ninguna relación con él, solamente la de dos personas que comparten un hijo. Solamente eso. Ya había tenido suficiente con los siete meses que había estado viviendo con los Cullen, soportando los desprecios tanto de Alice como del padre de su hijo. No se fiaba de él.

La sacaron del hospital en una silla de ruedas, que ella pensaba que era innecesaria. Había estado un rato luchando contra Carlisle para que la dejase salir a pie, pero no hubo manera de convencerlo, por lo que no la quedó más remedio que ceder.

El viaje en el coche fue tranquilo y largo. Ethan iba dormido en la silla del coche a su lado, y en su boca tenía uno de los chupetes que la regalaron en el baby shower y que más le había gustado porque ponía _"Hola mamá" _junto a un corazón. Era tan chiquitito, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, Ethan la tenía completamente enamorada, igual que al resto de la familia.

Una vez en casa dejaron a Ethan en la hamaca que había en el salón para poder tenerlo cerca por si lloraba, y Esme la obligó a subir a su cuarto para que durmiese un poco y pudiese descansar, diciéndola que no se preocupase y que se encargaría de Ethan. Bella sabía que Esme no dejaría que le pasase nada, por lo que le hizo caso y fue a tumbarse un rato, realmente estaba muy cansada.

...

Edward se encontraba tumbado en el sofá del salón viendo un partido sin volumen, Ethan se encontraba a sus pies durmiendo tranquilamente y no quería despertarlo. Su madre estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, Carlisle había vuelto al trabajo y de Alice no sabía nada. Desde que habían ido al hospital tres días atrás no sabía nada de ella, y le preocupaba, era su hermana después de todo y lo habían compartido todo desde mucho antes de nacer.

–Edward, tengo que ir al supermercado, se me han acabado los huevos –dijo Esme desde la entrada del salón revisando su bolso–. ¿Crees que puedes quedarte tú con Ethan? No tardaré demasiado, como mucho unos quince minutos.

–Claro, mamá. No hay problema. ¿Algo más? –preguntó. Esme asintió.

– ¿Podrías vigilar la comida del horno? –Edward asintió y antes de irse Esme se despidió de su hijo y de su nieto con un beso en la cabeza.

Unos minutos después de que Esme se marchara, sonó el teléfono de la cocina y Edward tuvo que levantarse corriendo para que el sonido no despertase al pequeño.

– ¿Quién?

_–Hey, Edward, ¿qué tal todo? –preguntó Jasper._

–Hey, todo bien, ¿y tú? Hace mucho que no hablamos –comentó Edward algo enfadado. Jasper era su mejor amigo, pero no le iba a perdonar fácilmente todo el dolor que le había causado a Alice cuando la dejó, aparte de que apenas había dado señales de vida desde aquello. Había estado evitándole.

_–Sí, Rose me dijo que Isabella ya había dado a luz y llamaba para daros mi enhorabuena. No he llamado antes porque sabía que estebáis en el hospital y no quería molestar._

–Gracias, ¿pero no crees que es un poco tarde para llamar?

_–Lo sé. Pensé que estarías enfadado porque dejé a tu hermana y bueno... –en ese momento Ethan se puso a llorar._

–Jasper, tengo que dejarte ahora, luego te llamo –Edward colgó y se dirigió hacía el salón.

...

Había estado tres días dando vueltas sola por la casa, parecía como si sus padres su hubiesen olvidado de ella por el nacimiento del bebé, cuando su familia llegaba por las noches ella se encerraba en su cuarto y no salía hasta que volvían a irse. Ni siquiera su hermano parecía acordarse de ella, lo que la ponía furiosa, era como si ya no formase parte de sus vidas y fuese una simple desconocida.

Aquella mañana al enterarse de que volvían, se encerró en su cuarto, no quería ver a nadie. Pero cuando vio que su madre se montaba en el coche y se iba, decidió bajar a por algo de comer, no podía estar todo el día sin meter algo de comida en su estómago. Iba a ir a la cocina, pero escuchó a su hermano hablar por teléfono y cambió su dirección hacía el salón. Allí en una pequeña hamaca naranja en el suelo había un pequeño bebé que dormía plácidamente y la ira inundó todo su cuerpo. No podía creer que algo tan pequeño hubiese podido apartarla de su familia. Se acercó lentamente con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

–Eres un pequeño bastardo. Me das asco –le dijo a Ethan que estaba ajeno a todo aquello.

Alice levantó la mano y con un dedo empezó a darle golpes en el pecho, quería hacerle llorar, quería que sufriese tanto como estaba sufriendo ella. Al ver que seguía sin despertarse le cogió una manita y empezó a apretársela, aquello pareció hacer efecto, porque Ethan abrió los ojos y a los pocos segundos empezó a llorar y a revolverse en su sitio, iba a soltarle y a marcharse de allí cuando una voz la detuvo.

– ¿Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo? –preguntó Edward sin poder creerse que su propia hermana estuviese haciéndole daño a su hijo.

–Nada, solo me he acercado y este mocoso se ha puesto a llorar –respondió apartando la vista.

–Sí, y ahora los elefantes son verdes y saben volar. Te he visto, y ese mocoso como tú le llamas es mi hijo y tu sobrino –dijo respirando hondo para intentar calmarse.

–Es un maldito bastardo que nunca debería haber nacido –gritó Alice.

–Cállate la puta boca –alzó la voz Edward, se acercó a Ethan y lo cogió para intentar calmarle–. No te quiero cerca de Ethan. Ya no eres mi hermana, no, si vas a compórtate así. Dios, no sé cómo te he podido defender todo este tiempo, todos tenían razón. Vas de mosquita muerta por la vida, pero luego en realidad no eres más que una mala persona que para obtener beneficio propio y atención se dedica a dañar a los demás. Eres de lo peor –espetó Edward, mirándola seriamente.

–Tú también estás en mi contra. Todos estáis en mi contra, yo ya no os importo, ahora os importa más ese crío y la zorra de su madre –sollozó Alice.

–Nos importas, claro que lo haces, pero no puedes seguir comportándote así. Joder Alice, que tienes dieciocho años, no cinco.

–Has cambiado –afirmó Alice, con la mirada triste–. Antes siempre estábamos juntos.

– ¿No me jodas? Fíjate que no me había dado cuenta. Y eso era antes, parece que no te des cuenta de que tengo un hijo que cuidar. Y tú deberías cambiar también, a mi me queda todavía mucho camino por recorrer, pero tú ni si quiera has empezado. Como quieres que no nos enfademos contigo si lo único que haces es atentar contra la vida de una persona que no se puede defender.

–Yo... –quiso decir Alice, pero Edward la cortó.

–Nada de excusas. Yo tardé en darme cuenta de las cosas, pero por lo menos no era tarde. Espero que cuando tú lo hagas no haya pasado demasiado tiempo y luego no tengas que arrepentirte.

– ¿Cuándo has cambiado? Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta.

–Cuando nació Ethan y todas mis dudas se disiparon. Alice, Bella no te quiere cerca de Ethan, pero eres su tía y me gustaría que algún día pueda llamarte tita Alice, sin embargo, hasta entonces no quiero que te acerques a él, y menos después de lo que ha pasado ahora.

–Ahora tú también la llamas Bella –Alice se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo y giró su cabeza–. Adiós Edward.

Edward se sentó en el sofá todavía con Ethan en brazos que se había calmado y vuelto a dormir. Se recostó y cerró los ojos apretándose el puente de la nariz con su mano libre. Le dolía la cabeza, ahora se estaba dando cuenta de cómo era la verdadera Alice, y no le gustaba para nada. Creía conocerla, saber cómo era su melliza, pero estaba totalmente equivocado, nunca la habría imaginado intentando hacer daño a un bebé de tan solo tres días, sin embargo lo había podido ver con sus propios ojos, y era doloroso. Sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Jasper.

–Jasper, ¿puedes pasar está tarde por casa? Quiero que conozcas a Ethan, además tengo que hablar contigo, y sigues siendo mi mejor amigo después de todo.

_–Hecho, a las seis estaré por allí._

_..._

–Esme, ¿qué le ha pasado a Ethan en la mano? Tiene un moratón –preguntó Bella, enseñándole la mano de Ethan.

–No lo sé, cuando le he dejado estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y no tenía nada –respondió extrañada cogiendo delicadamente su mano–. ¡Edward! –llamó a su hijo.

Edward bajó tranquilamente por las escaleras tras el llamado de su madre, que se encontraba en el salón sentada al lado de Bella.

–Hijo, ¿Ethan se ha dado algún golpe? –le preguntó enseñándole la mano. Edward negó y se puso a explicarlo todo.

–Se lo ha hecho Alice, cuando te has ido han llamado al teléfono y fui a cogerlo, Alice aprovechó para atacarle cuando yo no estaba.

– ¿Has dejado que tu hermana se acerque a mi pequeño? –preguntó alterada Bella. Esme estaba sorprendida y bastante enfadada.

–No sabía que estaba en casa –se explicó–. Además, tampoco pensé que fuese capaz de hacer algo así, pero no te preocupes, ya la he dejado claro que no debe estar cerca de él.

–Te dije que tu hermana no podía acercarse a Ethan.

–Y yo te he dicho que no sabía que estaba en casa, si hubiera sabido que estaba aquí y que haría esto habría dejado sonando el maldito teléfono.

–Chicos, ya basta –intervino Esme–. Yo hablaré con Alice más tarde. No puede seguir así.

–Estoy de acuerdo –le apoyó Edward.

– ¿Por qué no le dais un baño a Ethan? Sería mejor hacerlo antes de que anochezca –los dos asintieron y se levantaron.

–Mamá, si llega Jasper dile que me espere en mi habitación.

–De acuerdo, hijo. Yo iré a llamar a tu padre, debe de saber esto.

...

–De qué querías hablar conmigo –inquirió Jasper, sentado en una de las sillas del cuarto de Edward, mientras este estaba sentado en la cama.

–Creo que ahora me doy cuenta del porqué dejaste a Alice.

– ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó extrañado.

–Sí, le ha hecho daño a Ethan en un descuido mío. No quería darme cuenta porque es mi hermana y la quiero, pero es una mala persona.

–Lo sé, por eso decidí acabar con ella. Quería pensar y ver si podía cambiar, pero al darme cuenta de que aquello no iba a pasar terminé dejándola del todo.

–Siento haberme enfadado contigo, solo quería proteger a mi hermana.

–Discúlpame tu a mi por haberme alejado, no quería que tuvieses problemas con Alice por mi culpa, ahora me odia.

–No te odia, solo está dolida –explicó Edward–, y celosa también, muy celosa. Le prometí a Bella que no dejaría que Alice estuviese cerca de Ethan y cumpliré mi palabra hasta que ella no cambie.

– ¿Con qué ahora es Bella, no? –preguntó con una sonrisa de picardía en los ojos. Edward se sonrojó–. Vaya, nunca creí que creía que vería a Edward Cullen sonrojarse.

–Cállate –le tiró un cojín a la cara.

– ¿Te gusta Bella?

–Sólo quiero que seamos amigos, además, ¿no crees que es un poco pronto para que me guste?

–Tenéis un hijo. En este punto no creo que nada sea demasiado pronto. ¿Ella no quiere ser tu amiga?

–No –negó Edward.

–No me extraña, la habéis insultado por meses y tú has renegado de tu hijo todo este tiempo. Ahora desconfía de ti y es normal, así que si quieres ganártela necesitarás tener mucho tiempo libre.

– ¿Y qué hago para que confíe en mi? –preguntó frustrado.

–No hay nada que Edward Cullen no pueda hacer. Amigo, te las traes a todas de calle, saca tus encantos y a conquistarla. Si alguien puede, ese eres tú.

–Gracias por subir mi ego unos cuantos puntos –dijo haciendo que los dos rompieran a reír.

...

Estaba casi toda la familia reunida en la cocina cenando. Ethan se encontraba durmiendo en su hamaca, y solo faltaba Alice, por lo que había un ambiente agradable. No faltaban las risas y todos se encontraban hablando sin parar.

–Mmmm... esto está riquísimo, Esme, tienes una gran mano para la cocina –halagó Bella.

–Por eso me enamoré de ella, porque así nunca me faltaría un buen plato de comida en la mesa –bromeó Carlisle, a lo que Esme le tiró un trozo de pan que pudo esquivar por poco. Todos se echaron a reír, hasta que Esme rompió el momento.

– ¿Dónde está Alice? –preguntó. Todos se encogieron de hombros indicando que no lo sabían–. Voy a subir arriba, tiene que bajar cenar.

Esme se marchó. Apareció a los pocos minutos con un papel en la mano y la cara mojada por las lágrimas.

–Alice se ha marchado.

– ¿Qua se ha marchado? –preguntó Edward extrañado.

– ¿Cómo que se ha marchado, Esme? –quiso saber Carlisle levantándose de su asiento y yendo hasta su mujer. Le quitó el papel de las manos y se puso a leer. Tuvo que leerlo varias veces hasta que al fin pudo comprender todo lo que decía. Se sentó de golpe en una silla y puso la cara entre las manos.

– ¿Papá? –preguntó Emmett.

–Se ha ido chicos. Alice se ha marchado de verdad.

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>IMPORTANTE, LO PONGO AL FINAL PORQUE NO QUERÍA ESTROPEAR EL CAPÍTULO: FECHA DEL NACIMIENTO DE ETHAN -128/11-**__

_DEJEN REVIEWS, DEJEN REVIEWS, ¡HÁGANME FELIZ!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

_Firmado:_

_H.D_


	9. Chapter 9

_¡HOLA!_

_Aquí os traigo el noveno capítulo._

_Perdonad la tardanza, pero estoy con anginas y tengo bastante fiebre. Ahora estoy un poco mejor y puedo actualizar (hago los capítulos antes de actualizar) por eso no he podido hacerlo antes, no me encontraba con fuerzas y la inspiración no me venía, ha sido un capítulo difícil. No se cuando podré volver a actualizar, pero intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible. La próxima semana tengo exámenes todos los días y va a ser algo difícil. No me matéis. Prometo que pronto estaré de vuelta._

_Capítulo corto, lo sé, pero quería dejarlo así para darle más intriga. Espero que os guste._

_Gracias por vuestros reviews, me encantan. :)_

_Me alegra mucho que os haya gustado, y espero que disfrutéis también de este capítulo tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo._

_¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que no os haya gustado? ¿Dudas?_

_Para cualquier cosa dejadme reviews._

_Imágenes en mi BLOG. Enlace en mi perfil._

_Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, crítica, etc. Solo tenéis que dejarme reviews o algún mp._

_**Disclaimer**__: __Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook. **_

_**www . facebook . com/ groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**_¡BESITOS A TODOS!_**_

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o 9_

Bella estaba intentando dormir, pero los llantos de Ethan no la dejaban descansar. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y lo había intentado todo: cambiarle el pañal, darle de comer, cogerle en brazos... pero nada funcionaba. Ya eran cuatro noches las que llevaba sin pegar ojo y estaba segura de que pronto cometería alguna locura. Se levantó y cogió a Ethan de la cuna, salió al pasillo y se dirigió al cuarto de Edward. Entró sin llamar y los lloros del bebé le despertaron.

–Bella, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó, incorporándose y frotándose los ojos con las manos.

–No para de llorar y no puedo dormir. Estoy cansada –lloriqueó Bella.

Edward se levantó y llevó a Bella hasta la cama para sentarla.

–Espérame aquí, no tardo.

Salió de la habitación y a los pocos minutos volvió con el moisés de Ethan.

–Vete a dormir –dijo cogiendo al niño en brazos–. Yo me ocupo de él esta noche, si necesita comer te lo llevaré a tu habitación.

–Bien –Bella asintió y salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies.

Edward se tumbó nuevamente en la cama y puso encima de su pecho a Ethan, mientras le frotaba delicadamente la espalda intentando calmarle. Empezó a pensar en todo lo ocurrido en aquella semana. Hacía exactamente siete días que Alice se había marchado, dejando a sus padres completamente devastados, él también lo estaba, eso no lo podía negar. Después de leer la breve carta de Alice varias veces, sus padres habían decidido llamar a la policía para que la buscasen, pero estos no habían hecho nada alegando que Alice ya era mayor de edad y se había marchado por voluntad propia. Carlisle contrató a un detective privado para que la buscase, pero por el momento no había ninguna noticia sobre su paradero.

Ethan se calmó y se quedó dormido encima de su padre, Edward no pudo soportarlo más y sus ojos también se cerraron llevándolo al mundo de los sueños.

Horas más tarde Edward despertó cuando los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana de su habitación que tenía las cortinas sin correr. Se incorporó un poco sujetando a Ethan para que no se cayera y miró la hora del despertador, eran las siete de la mañana. Ethan no había llorado en todo lo que restaba de noche y aquello era un milagro, pero el pobre debía de estar muy cansado después de estar varios días sin apenas dormir.

Se levantó dejando a Ethan en el moisés y bajó a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. Allí se encontraba Esme haciendo bacon, salchichas, tostadas y tortitas. El aroma del café recién hecho inundaba la estancia.

–Buenos días mamá –saludó Edward mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

–Buenos días, cielo. Te levantas pronto esta mañana.

–Se me olvidó correr la cortina, de todas formas ya no tengo más sueño –explicó mientras se vertía el café en un vaso.

– ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

–Un poco de bacon y unas tostadas no estaría nada mal.

–Eso está hecho –Esme sirvió la comida en un plato y la dejó en la mesa delante de Edward–. Edward, tú padre y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido que hoy podríamos salir a comer todos juntos. Es su día libre y quiere pasarlo en familia –comentó mientras se sentaba al lado de su hijo con un vaso de café en las manos.

-Me parece bien, pero no sé si Bella quiera, Ethan le ha estado dando problemas por la noche y estará cansada.

– ¿Llora mucho? –preguntó preocupada.

–Bastante y poniéndose nerviosa no arregla nada. Anoche tuvo que acudir a mí y dejarme a Ethan para poder dormir.

–Pobre –murmuró–. Cuando se levante la preguntaremos y si no se encuentra bien dejaremos la salida para otro día.

–Me parece bien, mamá.

...

Más tarde, cuando Bella se levantó, estuvo de acuerdo en ir a comer a algún restaurante. Estaba demasiado cansada, pero no iba a dejar que solo por ella se estropearan todos los planes de la familia. Ya bastante mal lo estaban pasando con la marcha de Alice.

Llegaron a Antoine's, un restaurante de cinco tenedores que preparaba comida italiana. En la entrada, el gerente del restaurante les preguntó por el nombre y enseguida les llevaron hasta una de las mesas situada al fondo del restaurante, en una zona tranquila. Edward separó una silla de la mesa y llamó a Bella.

–Bella –ella le miró y se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa rechazando su invitación.

Edward cada vez estaba más pesado. A la hora de las comidas siempre apartaba una silla para que se sentase, nunca se quejaba cuando le dejaba con Ethan, parecía muy atento a todo lo que ella quería y la ponía nerviosa, no deseaba que eso pasase, solo quería que la dejase tranquila. Era insoportable tener que aguantarle durante las veinticuatro horas del día, pero no podía marchase de la casa de los Cullen. En su casa no había espacio para ella y otro bebé, su madre ya tenía suficiente con los gemelos y hasta parecía olvidarse la mayor parte del tiempo de que tenía una hija mayor. Su habitación pasó a ser la habitación de su hermana y la de invitados la de su hermano. Ya no tenían espacio para ella en la casa. Y aquello le dolía, pero no iba a dejárselo ver a nadie, cuando tuviese los dieciocho y un buen trabajo se marcharía con su hijo a vivir por su cuenta.

–Y bien, Bella, ¿qué piensas hacer con tus estudios? –preguntó un muy interesado Carlisle.

–Había pensado en estudiar desde casa, no quiero tener que dejar al bebé con nadie, además es demasiado pequeño.

–Lo entiendo, y me parece una gran idea, así no descuidaras tus responsabilidades como madre y tampoco dejarás de estudiar. ¿Y tú Edward?

–Me han aceptado en la USC, quiero estudiar medicina. Está cerca de casa y podría desplazarme hasta allí todos los días y volver después de clase.

–Bien pensado, hijo. Podrás ayudar a Bella con tu decisión.

–Por eso lo había pensado.

–Familia, Rose y yo tenemos algo que contaros –todos giraron sus cabezas para poder mirar a Emmett y Rose.

– ¿Y bien? –inquirió Esme.

–Rose y yo vamos a casarnos. Se lo pedí hace un par de días y aceptó –al principio todos guardaron silencio procesando la información, pero después se levantaron alegres para felicitar a la pareja.

– ¿Y cuándo será la boda? –preguntó Esme abrazando a su hijo.

–Los dos queremos acabar la carrera antes de casarnos, así que habíamos pensado que sería como en un año y medio, aunque todavía no tenemos una fecha fija.

–Es impresionante, mi bebé se casa –lloriqueó Esme llena de felicidad por su hijo.

...

–Bella, ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó Rose.

–A dar un vuelta con el bebé.

Todos habían salido ya del restaurante y se encontraban en el aparcamiento para ir a coger los coches.

–Edward, ¿por qué no acompañas a Bella? –inquirió Carlisle–. No tiene coche y luego le será difícil volver a casa –Edward se encogió de hombros.

–Como quieras, papá.

–No hace falta que venga, me las apañaré bien yo sola –dijo Bella, intentando que Edward no fuese con ella.

–No seas cabezota, Bella. Edward irá contigo y no hay nada más que decir.

–Pero...

–No hay peros, señorita –Bella se dio la vuelta con el cochecito del bebé y se puso a andar cabreada.

Edward la siguió hasta que llegaron a un parque cercano y empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, pero sin dirigirse ni una palabra. El ambiente era tenso y Bella sólo deseaba que Edward se marchara lo antes posible para poder pasear tranquilamente con su bebé. Ethan comenzó a llorar y Bella se sentó en un banco del parque para sacar un biberón y dárselo a su hijo.

–Puedo dárselo yo si quieres.

–No me hables, Cullen. No quiero escucharte –Edward volvió a encogerse de hombros y se recostó en el respaldo mientras veía a Bella darle el biberón a Ethan que lo tomaba encantado.

– ¿Puedo saber cuándo vas a dejar de tratarme así?

– ¿Así cómo? –quiso saber Bella.

–Como si fuese la persona más asquerosa del mundo.

–Cuando los cerdos vuelen –fue la respuesta de Bella, que cada vez estaba más enfadada con Edward.

–Vamos, Bella, no seas tan terca –dijo Edward quitándole a Bella un mechón de pelo de la frente.

–No me toques –espetó fulminándole con la mirada.

Ethan terminó su biberón y Edward lo cogió de los brazos de su madre para sacarle el aire.

–No tenías que haber hecho eso.

–Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

Cuando terminó de sacarle el aire se lo devolvió a su madre para que le cambiase el pañal. Edward volvió a recostarse en el banco y cerró los ojos, intentando buscar alguna manera de que Bella no se apartara de él cada vez que quería acercarse. Intentaba hacer todo de la mejor manera posible y ayudar sin quejarse, pero parecía que nada surtía efecto. Ella siempre encontraba algún motivo para regañarle y separarse de él todo lo que podía. Estaba desesperado, ya no sabía qué más podía hacer.

–Hola Eddie –saludó una voz de mujer, que más que una voz parecía el sonido de un patito de goma al ser apretado.

Edward se incorporó rápidamente, abriendo los ojos. Aquella mujer era capaz de estropearlo todo, no quería que Bella se alejara más de lo que ya estaba. Tenía que quitársela de encima lo antes posible para que no le diese tiempo a abrir la boca.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Tanya? –preguntó, nervioso.

–Estaba paseando y te vi aquí sentado con tu prima y su hijo, es una monada –comentó sin sentir ningún interés por ellos.

–Tanya, verás, él no es...–quiso corregirla pero no le dio tiempo.

–Te espero esta tarde en mi casa, ya verás que bien nos lo pasamos. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y tú y yo, tenemos que jugar a unas cositas, juntos.

– ¿Qué cositas Edward? –se entrometió Bella. No iba a permitir que ese idiota quedase con una mujer para acostarse con ella delante de su hijo.

–Cositas que una prima no debe de saber de un primo –habló Tanya cabreada porque se metiese en la conversación.

–Pues da la casualidad que no soy su prima, por lo tanto puedo saberlo si me da la gana.

– ¿Y si no eres su prima, entonces quién eres para meterte en una conversación ajena?

–La madre de su hijo –espetó Bella.

–A parte de ser una zorra, eres una mentirosa. Eddie no tiene hijos y si los tuviera me lo habría contado. ¿Verdad Eddie? ¿A qué ella es una zorra?

–Basta ya Tanya. Bella no es una zorra, no voy a quedar contigo y este niño sí que es mi hijo –Tanya solo se rió.

–Vamos Eddie, no mientas, sé que no tienes hijo. Te veo a las seis en mi casa. Hasta luego muñequito –se despidió siguiendo con su camino.

– ¿Es qué esta mujer no entiende cuando la hablan? –se preguntó Edward.

Bella se levantó dejando a Ethan en el cochecito y empezó a andar con paso rápido para salir cuanto antes del parque.

– ¡Espera Bella! –gritó Edward corriendo para alcanzarla.

– ¡Vete al infierno, Edward!

– ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? –preguntó cogiéndola del brazo y parándola.

–Eres un subnormal. No pienso dejar que quedes con tus amiguitas delante de mi hijo.

–Pero si la he dicho que no iba a ir.

–Una cosa es lo que dices y otra lo que haces. Seguro que luego sí que te pasas por su casa. No seas falso, Edward.

–Me tienes hasta las narices, Bella –gritó Edward cogiéndola por el otro brazo y acercándola más a su cuerpo–. Intento hacerlo todo bien, pero para ti todo lo que hago está mal. Eres una cabezota, no sé cómo puedo soportarte.

–Pues entonces no me soportes, yo no te lo he pedido. Y no soy cabezota –se defendió.

–Si lo eres.

–No lo soy.

–Por Dios cállate.

–No pienso callarme.

–Entonces tendré que callarte yo.

– ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?

–Así –gritó antes de bajar su cabeza y juntar sus labios con los de Bella.

* * *

><p><em>DEJEN REVIEWS, DEJEN REVIEWS, ¡HÁGANME FELIZ!<em>

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

_Firmado:_

_H.D_


	10. Chapter 10 parte 1

_¡HOLA!_

_Aquí os traigo el decimo capítulo._

_Por fin he terminado los exámenes. Siento no haber podido escribir antes, pero no solo no he podido por mis estudios sino por la familia. Mi hermana esta embarazada de su segundo hijo y esta a punto de parir, en cualquier momento nos puede llamar, y mi cuñado tiene mal una pierna (todavía no saben lo que tiene), debe de ir varios veces al día al hospital a que le inyecten morfina para el dolor que es insoportable y no puede andar, por lo que voy a tener que salir de mi ciudad e irme con mi hermana para ayudarla no solo con el pequeñín sino que también con la niña y con la casa. No se cuando va a ser eso, puede ser en cualquier momento, por lo que no se cuando podré volver a actualizar. Lo mismo puedo escaparme un par de horas y escribir, pero no es seguro. Espero que me entendáis y que no me matéis. :) Intentaré subir un par de capítulo antes de que eso suceda, pero si no es así, esperadme que volveré, no voy a dejaros tiradas. :)_

_Capítulo corto, lo sé, pero quería dejarlo así para darle más intriga. Espero que os guste._

_Gracias por vuestros reviews, me encantan. :)_

_Me alegra mucho que os haya gustado, y espero que disfrutéis también de este capítulo tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo._

_¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que no os haya gustado? ¿Dudas?_

_Para cualquier cosa dejadme reviews._

_**Disclaimer**__: __Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook. **_

_**www . facebook . com/ groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**_¡BESITOS A TODOS!_**_

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o 10_

El sonido de una bofetada sonó por todo el lugar levantando el vuelo de los pájaros y que todo aquel que pasara por allí se detuviera para mirar. Edward se separó bruscamente de Bella, asombrado. Su mano se dirigió a su mejilla, donde su piel se iba volviendo lentamente de un color rojo. Se la frotó intentando mitigar el dolor. Bella le había pegado y en los ojos de ella podía ver claramente el odio que sentía por él y por lo que acababa de hacer. Bella se pasó una mano por la boca para quitar el dulce, pero a la vez desagradable sabor de los labios de Edward. Después escupió al suelo y volvió a mirarle.

–No sé por qué demonios lo has hecho, pero no te quiero cerca de mí –espetó–. Besándome no vas a conseguir nada, puede que te sirva con tus zorras, pero no conmigo.

–Me has pegado –todavía se encontraba sorprendido, no se creía que la tan dulce Bella hubiese podido pegarle.

–Y lo volveré a hacer si se te ocurre acercarte demasiado a mí –sus palabras tenían un tinte de rabia–. Vuelve a hacerlo y tu cara no será la única que sufra daños.

Edward tragó saliva y sus manos se dirigieron a la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, protegiéndola.

–No serías capaz –susurró más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

–Vuelve a intentarlo y verás como si soy capaz de hacerlo –Ethan comenzó a llorar para llamar la atención de su madre.

Bella se acercó y le colocó el chupete que se había caído de su pequeña boca. Se echó a andar sin mirar a atrás.

– ¿A dónde vas Bella? –gritó Edward que todavía seguía parado en su sitio.

–A ti no te importa, así que déjame en paz.

Hacía un buen día, pero su humor se había ennegrecido por la estupidez que Edward acababa de hacer. Sólo esperaba que no la siguiera, no quería tener que estar aguantándole, ya tenía suficiente con verle todos los días, ahora necesitaba tiempo para calmarse. Todavía recordaba su primer día en el instituto nuevo. Acababa de llegar a la ciudad un par de semanas atrás. El curso ya había comenzado y estaba nerviosa. Nunca había sido una chica demasiado sociable, pero en su antigua ciudad tenía unos pocos amigos a lo que había tenido que dejar atrás con todo el dolor de su corazón. No sabía lo que le esperaba aquella mañana, temía quedarse sola, sabía que el instituto era de pago y muy caro, para gente rica de alto nivel y, por mucho que quisiese, nunca llegaría a ser como ellos y no encajaría. Sólo deseaba poder estar tranquila y que no se metiesen con ella por no ser de su clase social

_"–Vamos Bella, vas a llegar tarde a clase –la reprendió su madre._

_–Es que, mamá, tengo miedo._

_– ¿Y por qué ibas a tener miedo, cariño? Tú eres una chica muy valiente y fuerte –intentó animarla._

_–Mamá, confías demasiado en mí._

_–Claro que confía en ti, eres mi pequeña niña._

_–Es sólo que todos los del instituto son ricos y estoy asustada, no quiero que me insulten por no ser como ellos –explicó mientras se sentaba al lado de su madre en la mesa de la cocina._

_–Tonterías hija, lees demasiados libros. Eso no pasa en la realidad._

_–Y tú eres demasiado soñadora –susurró para que su madre no la escuchara._

_– ¿Decías algo?_

_–No mamá, sólo que será mejor que me vaya sino llegaré tarde._

_Se levantó y se puso en camino hacia el instituto. El día era magnifico, la luz del sol lo iluminaba todo, sus cálidos rayos los calentaban todo y los pájaros piaban anunciando el buen día que hacía, sin embargo en su corazón se desataba una batalla._

_Nada mas entrar en el aparcamiento del instituto todos se giraron para mirar su coche, era algo a lo que no estaban acostumbrados. Era de segunda mano y de una marca barata, estaba bastante destrozado, tenía arañazos y abolladuras, pero el pobre coche ya tenía muchos años y rezaba todos los días para que no la dejara tirada en medio de la carretera. Tenía suerte de que todavía funcionase, no podía comprarse un coche nuevo y el que su padre utilizaba se lo habían dado los jefes, un regalo de empresa, según había dicho él. Al detenerse en una plaza un tanto alejada de la entrada el coche hizo un fuerte ruido indicando lo viejo que era el motor. Poco a poco se bajó del vehículo con los libros y se detuvo para alisarme la ropa. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía vergüenza por la ropa que llevaba puesta, sólo con mirar a todas esas modelos de pasarela que la observaban y vestían de diseñador, hizo que su autoestima disminuyera un par de puntos. Sería un milagro que saliera viva de aquel lugar en unas cuantas horas._

_Anduvo a paso rápido hasta llegar a la entrada, llevaba la cabeza gacha por lo que no se fijó en que había un persona que estaba saliendo por la puerta y se chocó con ella haciendo que los dos cayeran y que sus cosas se esparcieran por el suelo._

_– ¿Eres nueva? –le preguntó aquel muchacho de mirada verde. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza–. La próxima vez mira por dónde caminas, tienes suerte de que haya sido yo, si hubiera sido una animadora ahora no estarías viva._

_–Me llamo Be.._

_–No me importa cómo te llames, no tengo ningún interés en conocerte, así que no te acerques a mí –recogió sus cosas y se marchó sin despedirse._

_Aquella fue la primera vez que lo vio. La cautivó completamente, no sabía si habían sido esos hermosos ojos verdes, su sensual voz o la fuerza que desprendía por todos los poros de su piel, pero perdió parte de su corazón, él se lo había llevado desde el primer momento en el que chocaron. Con el tiempo, descubrió su nombre y apellido, la historia de su familia, todo lo referente a él, Edward Cullen. Era un seductor nato y todas las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies, aunque ella intentaba mantenerse al margen y que nadie descubriese sus sentimientos. No hizo amigos y no caía demasiado bien solo por su posición económica. Estaba tan enamorada que no fue capaz de resistirse a él cuando vino a ella. Sabía que estaba ebrio, pero sus dulces palabras y sus caricias la cegaron. Salieron a pasear por petición suya, el ruido de la música le daba dolor de cabeza y quería tomar algo de aire fresco. Estaba en aquella fiesta porque sus padres la habían obligado a ir, querían que empezase a relacionarme con la gente del instituto, estaban preocupados ya que hacía casi un año que estaban aquí y todavía no tenía ningún amigo. No sabía cuando acabaron adentrándose en el bosque ni tampoco cuando empezó a besarle, sólo sabía que se dejó llevar pensando que las promesas que le estaba haciendo eran completamente verdaderas y que en realidad sí que la quería, pero tiempo después, se dio cuenta de que aquello era una total falsa y que sólo quería placer sexual. Su vida cambió en el momento en el que decidió entregarse a él sin pensárselo dos veces. Cuando despertó ya estaba amaneciendo y él se había marchado. Se hizo ilusiones, pensó que cuando le volviese a ver todo sería distinto entre ellos y que no sería una más del montón. Sus suposiciones eran equivocadas."_

Bella sacudió la cabeza queriendo borrar aquellos recuerdos de su mente. Su amor hacía Edward Cullen se había desvanecido en cuanto él renegó por primera vez de su hijo. Le daba completamente igual que la hubiese insultado a ella, lo que más le molestaba era lo que había dicho sobre Ethan, nunca se lo perdonaría, y menos si se creía que iba a olvidarse de todo con un simple beso. No era la misma muchacha de antes, eso bien lo sabía, desde el momento en que se enteró de que una vida crecía dentro de ella, su manera de pensar y de ver la vida habían cambiado. Ethan era su prioridad y sólo eso le importaba. Edward la había demostrado que no podía confiar en el, solo le importaban sus propios intereses y en cuanto pudiese se marcharía de casa de los Cullen y alquilaría un pequeño apartamento para ella y su hijo, trabajaría y haría lo que fuese por el bienestar de Ethan. No volvería a amar a ningún hombre, el único que existiría en su vida de ahora en adelante, sería su pequeño, al que amaría con locura. Sólo deseaba que no se pareciese en nada a su padre, por lo menos que no hubiese heredado su corazón, ella le enseñaría a ser una gran persona.

Hacía rato que había salido del parque y ahora se encontraba dando vueltas por el centro de la ciudad. Iba caminando hacía ninguna parte, no la apetecía llegar a casa y encontrarse con él.

–Disculpe señorita, creo que me he perdido, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra el hotel Royal? –un muchacho bien parecido con el pelo negro y unos ojos castaños, con una mandíbula fuerte y bien marcada fue el que le preguntó.

–Sí, mire, tiene que bajar por esa calle y luego torcer a la derecha.

–Muchas gracias –sonrió–. Mi nombre es Jacob Black, ¿puedo saber el suyo, señorita?

–Me llamo Bella, Bella Swan –se presentó.

* * *

><p><em>DEJEN REVIEWS, DEJEN REVIEWS, ¡HÁGANME FELIZ!<em>

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

_Firmado:_

_H.D_


	11. Chapter 10 parte 2

_¡HOLA!_

_Aquí os traigo el noveno capítulo parte dos, ya que lo deje a la mitad. Ya sabéis porque no he podido continuar, a parte de que he tenido problemas de inspiración._

_El capítulo es corto, pero es como si siguiese del capítulo anterior (que es la primera parte). Tengo algunos problemas de inspiración, espero no tardar mucho. Sobre Alice, pronto se sabrá de ella._

_Gracias por vuestros reviews, me encantan. :)_

_Me alegra mucho que os haya gustado, y espero que disfrutéis también de este capítulo tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo._

_¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que no os haya gustado? ¿Dudas?_

_Para cualquier cosa dejadme reviews._

_**Mamichuela: ****Ante todo, gracias por tu review. Se que hay veces que me pasa eso de lo de cambiar de persona a la hora de narrar y siempre que me doy cuenta lo corrijo, pero hay veces en las que me meto tanto en la historia que se me olvida. Normalmente no corrijo una historia hasta que la tengo terminada, por lo que cuando esta haya llegado a su fin me pondré a corregirlo todo. Un beso y gracias por leer. :)**_

_FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ AÑO 2012. Perdonad la tardanza, arriba ya explico los motivos, pero ya estoy de vuelta. :)_

_**Disclaimer**__: __Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook. **_

_**www . facebook . com/ groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**_¡BESITOS A TODOS!_**_

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o 10 Parte 2_

_–Muchas gracias –sonrió–. Mi nombre es Jacob Black, ¿puedo saber el suyo, señorita?_

_–Me llamo Bella, Bella Swan –se presentó._

– ¿Y este precioso niño de aquí quién es? –preguntó con una adorable sonrisa que podía ser capaz de derretir el corazón de cualquier mujer–. ¿Es su hermano o su primo?

–Es mi hijo –los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron intentando adivinar los pensamientos de aquel desconocido que se tomaba tantas confianzas con ella.

Aquella información sorprendió a Jacob, por un segundo Bella creyó ver en sus ojos una sombra de decepción que desapareció enseguida. El rostro de Jacob seguía manteniendo la sonrisa del principio, la noticia de que aquella muchacha tan bella tuviese un hijo lo había dejado desconcertado por unos pocos segundos, pero enseguida su mente empezó a tejer un maravilloso plan, o eso creía él, para llevársela a la cama y poder tener otra mujer trofeo durante un breve periodo de tiempo para alardear con sus amigos. Conquistarla sería más difícil con el niño en medio, pero conseguiría sacarlo de su camino de una manera u otra. Todas las mujeres que conocía caían a sus pies, era alto y guapo, con un cuerpo de escándalo, según muchas de las mujeres con las que había estado. A pesar de no tener ningún estudio, se consideraba una persona muy inteligente y tenía mucho dinero, algo que atraía a toda mujer. Le diría unas cuantas palabras bonitas al niño y a la madre y luego conseguiría que aceptase quedar con él una tarde, en menos de dos semanas ya se habría acostado con ella, según sus cálculos.

–Vaya, es un niño muy guapo, igual que su mamá. ¿Qué tiempo tiene? –la interrogó de la manera más casual posible.

–Una semana. ¿Verdad que es bonito? –algo en la cara de ese hombre no la había gustado, pero cuando halagó a su pequeño bebé, todo se le olvidó y sólo se concentró en observar embobada a Ethan.

No sabía cómo podía querer tanto y en tan poco tiempo a alguien. Sólo con pensar en él, su pecho se hinchaba de completo amor, incluso parecía que la costase respirar. Su vida era él.

–Había pensado que ya que no conozco a nadie por aquí y tú eres la primera persona con la que hablo, podríamos quedar mañana para que me enseñases la ciudad –Bella apartó los ojos de la cara de su hijo para mirar a aquel hombre.

–No le conozco, y tengo que cuidar de mi hijo, por lo que me veo obligada a declinar su oferta –sus ojos se cubrieron con una capa de protección, algo la decía que no debía de fiarse de él.

–Venga mujer, no muerdo.

–Lo siento, pero no, ahora si me permite debo marcharme, tengo que llegar pronto a casa.

–Su novio la espera –dejó caer la frase como si nada.

–Eso a usted no le interesa.

Echó a andar por la calle dándole vueltas al asunto. Este tipo es muy raro, se repitió mentalmente. Esperaba no volver a encontrarse con él, su presencia le daban escalofríos.

Jacob se quedó quieto viendo como aquella muchacha se marchaba sin mirar atrás. Se le había escapado de las manos, esa vez, pero estaba seguro de que habría más veces. Era dura, y eso le encantaba, por fin algo interesante en su vida. Estaba seguro de que se divertiría mucho con la caza y que al final quedaría satisfecho. Todo lo que Jacob Black quería, lo conseguía, le daba igual el método que tuviese que utilizar.

...

–Llegas tarde –Edward había estado un par de horas sentado en las escaleras del porche de la casa esperando verla aparecer, y mientras los minutos pasaban, la furia y la desesperación crecían en su interior.

Todavía recordaba su mano golpeándole en la cara, el dolor que había sentido y la furia reflejada en los ojos de Bella. Era la primera vez que se quedaba sin saber que decirle a una mujer, y peor aún, que temía a una mujer, pero se había dado cuenta con el tiempo que había pasado desde que vivía en su casa y más aún desde que Ethan había nacido, que Bella no era una mujer normal y corriente. Quizás todo fuese demasiado rápido o ya había empezado antes, pero no había querido darse cuenta. Un remolino de sensaciones y emociones corrían dentro de él y casi le era imposible pensar con lucidez.

–A ti no te importa a qué hora llegue, ahora déjame en paz –intentó coger el carro del bebé para subirlo por las escaleras, pero pesaba demasiado para ella.

–Déjame a mí –la apartó suavemente y subió el cochecito sin problemas–. Y si me importa, eres la madre de mi hijo.

–Soy la madre de tu hijo, en eso tienes razón, pero por ello no tengo que darte ninguna explicación.

–Por dios Bella, llevas horas dando vueltas sola con mi hijo por el centro de Los Ángeles, además sólo intento ser amable –expresó exasperado.

–Pues ni lo intentes, no me interesa tu amabilidad. Tiene hambre, hay que cambiarle los pañales y meterle en la cuna –Bella se metió dentro de la casa y cogió a Ethan en brazos para subir por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

–Me da igual lo que quieras, tenemos que aprender a tratarnos bien por Ethan –gritó, pero Bella no le hizo ningún caso.

Edward resopló y le pegó un puñetazo a la pared. Cada minuto que pasaba su mente se nublaba más y no sabía qué hacer, parecía que cualquier paso que daba para acercarse a ella era el equivocado.

–Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí? ¿Alguien ha enfadado a Edward Cullen?

–Déjame en paz Emmett, no estoy de humor para tus gilipolleces.

–Hermanito, deja tranquila a Bella, por lo menos un tiempo, eso sí, si no lo haces y la dañas, te pienso partir la cara –Edward se giró para enfrentarse a su hermano.

– ¿Ahora es tu protegida o qué? –Emmett se apoyó en la pared.

–Es la madre de mi sobrino, una buena amiga, y tiene un corazón demasiado frágil. Ya la has hecho demasiado daño, deja que cure sus heridas antes de intentar conquistarla.

– ¿Quién dice que quiera conquistarla?

–La expresión de tu cara, tus ojos cuando la miras. Todo tú –Emmett se apartó y se marchó dejándole con las palabras en la boca.

–Yo no quiero conquistarla, sólo ser su amigo –susurró, más para sí mismo que para otra persona. Intentaba convencerse de que aquella era la verdad, pero las palabras de Emmett le dejaron bastante que pensar. Subió corriendo las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo. Las cosas estaban pasando demasiado deprisa, estaba demasiado confuso.

* * *

><p><em>DEJEN REVIEWS, DEJEN REVIEWS, ¡HÁGANME FELIZ!<em>

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

_Firmado:_

_H.D_


	12. Chapter 11

_¡HOLA!_

_Gracias por vuestros reviews, me encantan. :)_

_Después de una crisis de falta de inspiración estoy aquí con un capítulo nuevamente. Lo había empezado a escribir un montón de veces y siempre acababa borrándolo porque no me gustaba, hasta que hoy en clase (no teníamos nada que hacer) me ha llegado la santa inspiración y he podido escribirlo. No es demasiado, quería escribir más, pero tengo muchos trabajos y no me da tiempo y no es justo haceros esperar tanto. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y poder escribir el siguiente capítulo para el viernes o el sábado por la noche._

_Hemos llegado a los 201 reviews y quiero daros las gracias a todos vosotros que me seguís, a los que me comentáis, cuando empece aquí no esperé tener tanta gente que leyese mis historias y eso es un gran alago para mi. Me lleno de emoción y de alegría cada vez que miró y tengo un nuevo review o alguien ha añadido la historia a favoritos. Me hacéis realmente feliz. GRACIAS._

_¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que no os haya gustado? ¿Dudas?_

_Para cualquier cosa dejadme reviews._

_IMÁGENES__ EN MI BLOG._

_Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, crítica, etc. Solo tenéis que dejarme reviews o algún mp._

_**Disclaimer**__: __Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook. **_

_**www . facebook . com/ groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**_¡BESITOS A TODOS!_**_

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o 11_

Estaba atormentado. No hacía nada más que pensar en ella las veinticuatro horas del día y no sabía cómo sacársela de la cabeza. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que había nacido Ethan, estaban a treinta de diciembre. Tres meses atrás había comenzado la universidad en la USC abandonando su sueño de ir a Harvard por estar cerca de su hijo, y también de ella, pensaba con rabia, ya que no entendía porque tenía esa necesidad de tenerla cerca.

Era algo que no le dejaba dormir por las noches y que le quitaba el hambre por el día. Cuando estaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa se desesperaba por volver pronto a casa y oír su voz. Nunca había sentido nada parecido y no se atrevía a preguntarle a nadie para que le dijese que le sucedía.

Su pequeño hijo cada día se encontraba más grande, ya le reconocía y cuando le veía gritaba de felicidad. Reconocía que se había equivocado cuando Bella le dijo que estaba embarazada y que aquel pequeño ser le había cambiado la vida, pero se decía a sí mismo que había tenido todo el derecho a dudar de su paternidad ya que no recordaba el hecho de haberse acostado con ella, aunque era evidente.

Rose y Emmett estaban preparando una fiesta para celebrar el año nuevo, sus padres no se encontraban con el ánimo suficiente para hacer nada especial estas navidades porque no estaba Alice con ellos y todavía no sabían nada de ella.

Se encontraba en el salón cuidando de Ethan ya que Rose había secuestrado a Bella para comprarla el vestido perfecto para la fiesta. Ethan se estaba cogiendo sus pies intentándoselos llevar a la boca y dejando su chaqueta azul y sus calcetines llenos de babas.

–Ethan, no hagas eso –Edward intentaba regañarle retirándole los pies de la boca, cosa que Ethan se tomaba como un juego y reía enseñando sus encías y su lengua.

– ¿Jugando con el enano? –preguntó Emmett apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

–No, supuestamente le estoy regañando, pero todo lo convierte en un juego.

– ¿Cómo se te da eso de ser padre? –se sentó a su lado y le hizo cosquillas en la tripa a Ethan que reía encantado por tener la atención de su padre y de su tío.

–Bien, lo peor se lo ha llevado Bella, que se ha tragado todas las noches que este renacuajo no dejaba de llorar en vez de dormir. Pero claro, yo no era lo suficientemente inteligente para ayudar –en su voz pudo escucharse un claro matiz de ironía–, así que no puede quejarse.

– ¿Y no es raro? –Edward le miró sin saber que quería decir–. Me refiero a eso de que alguien dependa de ti para todo.

–Sí, bueno. Al principio si fue bastante raro, pero me he acostumbrado. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es qué estas pensando tener un par de críos?

–Pregúntame dentro de un par de años y te contestaré encantado –Edward rió.

Ethan comenzó a llorar y Edward le cogió de la hamaca que se encontraba encima de la mesa para intentar calmarle. Probó a ponerle el chupete, pero Ethan lo escupió.

– ¿Qué le pasa?

–Según papá, sus dientes quieren hacer acto de presencia y le duele, pero dijo que todavía pueden pasar un par de meses hasta que le salga el primero. Así que vamos a pasar unos meses jodidos.

–Pobrecillo –Emmett acarició delicadamente la mejilla de Ethan–. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Bella? Llevo tiempo sin escucharos discutir.

–Van, déjalo ahí, pensar en ella me da dolor de cabeza.

Se escuchó un sonoro portazo y la voz de dos mujeres discutir acaloradamente. Bella entró en el salón con las manos llenas de bolsas y las mejillas sonrojadas por la discusión. Soltó las bolsas y se acercó corriendo a Edward para quitarle a Ethan de los brazos.

–Mi bebé. ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos! –le arrulló y le llenó la cara de besos.

–Vamos Bella, que solo han sido tres horas –se quejó Rosalie.

–Las suficientes, he estado demasiado tiempo lejos de mi pequeño. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva llorando Edward? –Bella cambió el tono de su voz y fulminó a Edward con la mirada.

–Un par de minutos. Y no me mires así que yo no he hecho nada malo.

–Es que nadie puede fiarse de ti.

– ¿Y de ti si? –le contestó levantándose del sofá.

–Yo soy su madre.

–Y yo su padre.

Bella se le quedó mirando y después se marchó con su hijo hacia su habitación. No entendía a Edward, debía reconocer que el chico estaba cambiando, pero parecía bipolar. Estaba bien, era amable y a los cinco minutos su humor era completamente distinto. Se portaba bien con Ethan y eso le daba varios puntos a su favor, el niño le quería, sólo había que ver como después de un largo día de clases cuando su padre volvía un rato antes de irse a dormir, se ponía a chillar de alegría y a sonreír estirando sus bracitos para que su padre le cogiera, y luego no había manera de separarles hasta que no se quedaba dormido. Era un buen padre, no iba a ponerlo en duda, pero seguía sin confiar demasiado en él. No le quería cerca demasiado tiempo. Ahora era capaz de soportarle durante una hora y si estaban los dos de buen humor y Edward no lo estropeaba con sus fallidos intentos de seducción, incluso podía soportarle durante dos horas, pero luego siempre acababan discutiendo por cualquier tontería.

Tumbó a Ethan a su lado en la cama mientras le acariciaba suavemente la tripa para tranquilizarle. Él era la persona más importante de su vida, la cosa más hermosa de su mundo. Nunca pensó que podría sentir algo parecido por nadie, a pesar de ser tan joven, estaba orgullosa de decir que aquel precioso niño era su hijo. Aunque a veces las cosas fueran agotadoras y estresantes, pues él la necesitaba para todo las veinticuatro horas del día, amaba a su hijo con todo su corazón y toda su alma. Ahora Ethan tenía cuatro meses y estaba creciendo tanto y tan deprisa, que hacía que Bella se entristeciera. Sólo de pensar que pronto ya no la necesitaría todo el rato, hacía que su corazón se revolviese de dolor. Era su pequeño y desde su primer segundo de vida le había robado el corazón. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de su padre y de su madre, marrones verdosos, aunque el color verde predominaba sobre el marrón y estaba segura de que poco a poco según fuese creciendo serían una copia de los de su padre, sin embargo su nariz era como la de ella y su pelo todavía era de un color claro que con el tiempo se oscurecería.

Ethan poco a poco se fue calmando hasta que se quedó dormido y Bella al poco tiempo también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

...

Era treinta y uno de diciembre y faltaban solo seis horas para la media noche. Esme y Renée estaban en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena. Los hombres veían la tele o ponían la mesa, y Rose y Bella se preparaban en la habitación de Bella para la fiesta de esa noche. Bella estaba duchándose mientras Rose jugaba con Ethan a acercarle un pequeño juguete para que lo cogiese y luego retirarlo. Deseaba casarse pronto con Emmett para empezar a formar una gran familia, siempre había deseado tener un montón de niños correteando por la casa y que la llamarán mamá.

–Rose, vete a duchar mientras yo le doy el pecho a Ethan –dijo Bella entrando en la habitación.

Rose y Bella tardaron casi tres horas en prepararse las dos y dejar a Ethan vestido con un jersey gris y blanco con una chaqueta negra encima y unos pantalones negros con deportivas. Bajaron lentamente las escaleras. Abajo les esperaba toda la familia para comenzar con la cena que ya se estaba retrasando. Al ver a Bella, Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido y su boca se secó. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño informal por el que se escapaban unos cuantos mechones rizados. Su maquillaje era sensual, con los ojos con una sombra negra a juego con el vestido de seda, sin escote, pero con las hombreras caídas, y corto, demasiado corto, muy por encima del muslo. Llevaba unos tacones negros con decoraciones doradas combinadas con las pequeñas joyas que llevaba. Estaba deslumbrante. Y Rosalie no se quedaba atrás, a Emmett se le paró el corazón al verla bajar con un escotado y corto vestido rojo con unos finos tirantes con brillantes plateados. La combinación de las sombras plateadas con sus ojos azules quedaba fascinante y las altas sandalias plateadas la hacían unas piernas asombrosas, envidia de cualquier top model.

La cena pasó sin ningún incidente, un par de minutos antes de las doce todos se reunieron alrededor de la televisión de plasma del salón para ver bajar la bola de Time Square y recibir juntos el año nuevo. La bola descendió, los segundos pasaron y cuando los fuegos artificiales empezaron a iluminar los cielos, Edward no lo soportó más y agarrando a Bella por la cintura la dio un suave pero apasionado beso en los labios. Ella quedó inmóvil sorprendida.

–Este año será el nuestro –dijo Edward antes de soltarla y desaparecer del salón.

* * *

><p><em>DEJEN REVIEWS, DEJEN REVIEWS, ¡HÁGANME FELIZ!<em>

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

_Firmado:_

_H.D_


	13. Chapter 12

_¡HOLA!_

_Quise actualizar antes pero he tenido problemas con fanfiction y no pude. Lo siento. Pero ya estoy aquí con el capítulo doce y solo puedo deciros que la cosa se pone interesante. Estoy escribiendo ya el outtake de Alice, voy por la mitad, espero terminarlo pronto para subirlo, ya os avisaré en el siguiente capítulo si lo he subido o todavía no. este es un capítulo más largo que el resto, espero que os guste._

_Gracias por vuestros reviews, me encantan. :__) ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que no os haya gustado? ¿Dudas? Para cualquier cosa dejadme reviews._

_IMÁGENES EN MI BLOG._

_Estoy __abierta a cualquier sugerencia, crítica, etc. Solo tenéis que dejarme reviews o algún mp_

_**Disclaimer**__: __Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook. **_

_**www . facebook . com/ groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**_¡BESITOS A TODOS!_**_

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o 12_

Bella quedó temblando en mitad del salón, sin embargo no le dio tiempo a su mente a procesar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon levantándola del suelo.

–Feliz año nuevo enana.

–Feliz año nuevo a ti también Emmett –Emmett la dejó en el suelo y se dio la vuelta para seguir felicitando al resto de la familia. Rose se acercó por detrás de Bella y le puso una mano en el hombro sobresaltándola.

– ¿Sucede algo Bella? –Bella se giró y la miró a los ojos todavía aturdida.

–Yo... Edward... acaba de... –de repente algo se accionó en su cabeza–. Me ha besado –exclamó–. Voy a matarle, voy a... No sé quien le ha dado permiso para hacerlo... Ese idiota... Se las verá conmigo.

–Bella cálmate. Es año nuevo, olvídate de eso, por hoy al menos –Rose rectificó al sentir la mirada furibunda de Bella–. Disfruta de la noche y ya mañana le matas si quieres.

Bella se dio media vuelta y salió a buscar a Edward y amenazarle para que no volviese a verlo, además quería saber que era lo que había querido decir con lo de que ese año sería el suyo. No lo entendía. Iba de camino a buscarle a su habitación cuando escuchó el llanto casi apagado de su hijo. La puerta de su dormitorio estaba entreabierta y cuando fue a entrar para calmarle vio algo que le enterneció el corazón. Edward sostenía a Ethan en brazos y le mecía delicadamente dejando pequeños besos encima de su cabeza. Las manos de Ethan se agarraban fuertemente a la camisa negra de su padre.

–Ya, tranquilo, papi está aquí. No dejará que nada te suceda –susurraba.

Ethan tardó un par de minutos en volver a dormirse y Edward lo dejó suavemente en su cuna y se quedó mirándole profundamente como si fuese la cosa más importante de su vida. Bella decidió retirarse y no estropear el momento con una absurda pelea con Edward. Ya conseguiría interceptarle en algún otro momento y pedirle explicaciones. Aunque al verle de esa manera con su pequeño, parte de su ira se había esfumado.

...

La fiesta para Bella había sido aburrida. Se sentía fuera de lugar, no conocía a nadie, la música tan alta le daba dolor de cabeza y ella no bailaba delante de la gente. Puede que le gustase bailar, pero cuando se encontraba sola en su habitación y no había nadie observándola. Tuvo que estar viendo a Edward coqueteando con otras chicas y algo en su interior se encendía cuando veía que se acercaba demasiado a alguna y no entendía por qué. Para colmo echaba de menos a Ethan y sólo deseaba llegar a casa para poder estar cerca de él y saber que se encontraba bien.

Casi al amanecer llegaron a casa unos muy borrachos Emmett, Rose y Edward, que para sorpresa de Bella no se había ido con alguna de sus muchas admiradoras. Ella se dedicaba a vigilarles y ver que no estropeasen nada de la casa.

– ¡Vayámonos de fiesta! –propuso Emmett.

–Acabamos de llegar de una fiesta, Emmett.

–Eres muy aburrida Bellita. Diviértete que pareces una vieja –se dirigió al mueble-bar y sacó una botella de whisky–. ¡A beber!

–Yo me voy a dormir –se excusó Bella.

–Nada de eso señorita, usted se queda –Edward la agarró por detrás y la obligó a sentarse en el sofá.

–Edward déjame irme.

–No... Tú te quedas.

–Edward... –dijo ya cansada de tanta insistencia.

–No seas aburrida Bella.

–No soy aburrida. Tengo un hijo y debo comportarme como una persona adulta y me parece que tú deberías hacer lo mismo –le espetó.

–Vamos Bella, que tengas un hijo no significa que debas comportarte como una vieja aburrida. Muchas madres se van de fiesta, beben, se lo pasan bien y no por ello son malas madres.

Aquello la hizo pensar. Quizá Edward tenga razón, se dijo. No muy convencida decidió quedarse un rato con la condición de que si se aburría igual que en la discoteca se iría a dormir. Emmett llenó un vaso con whisky y se lo puso en las manos.

– ¿Emmett qué quieres que haga con esto?

– ¿Bebértelo? –preguntó irónicamente.

–No me gusta el alcohol.

– ¡Pero si nunca lo has probado! –gritó Emmett–. Sólo pruébalo, si no te gusta lo dejas y ya está.

Bella asintió y se llevó el vaso a los labios para darle un pequeño sorbo. El líquido bajo por su garganta haciéndola arder, y el sabor, aunque un poco fuerte, no le desagradó demasiado por lo que volvió a darle otro trago a la bebida. Poco a poco el contenido del vaso desapareció, pero no tardó demasiado en volver a llenarse. Dos copas después Bella ya no era capaz de tenerse en pie.

Estaba sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Edward al lado de ella no dejaba de mirarla mientras su mente se inundaba de pensamientos demasiado indecentes. Alargó una de sus manos arriesgándose a recibir una bofetada de parte de Bella y dejó caer su mano en su rodilla. Bella sólo se limitó a mirarle profundamente y viendo eso como una señal Edward comenzó a subir su mano por su pierna hasta que se encontró tocando la fina tela del vestido de Bella.

Emmett y Rose los contemplaban desde una distancia prudente, en sus caras podía verse asomar un par de pícaras sonrisas, se miraron y decidieron sin decir ninguna palabra que lo mejor era dejarles solos y darles algo de intimidad. Los dos sabían que tarde o temprano pasaría algo entre ellos que no podían evitar, así que se marcharon pensando que era lo mejor.

Edward se acercó a Bella mirando sus apetecibles labios, su respiración se aceleró de anticipación. Poco a poco, muy despacio, la distancia que había entre sus labios disminuía haciéndose cada vez más corta, pero antes de que sus labios llegaran a juntarse Edward se detuvo y miró a Bella a los ojos.

–Si no quieres que esto pase, haz que pare antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Bella se relamió los labios, su mente se había nublado y no era capaz de pensar con claridad. No entendía que es lo que la estaba pasando, por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera, sólo deseaba que la distancia que los separaba desapareciera, aunque una voz en su cabeza le decía que aquello estaba mal y debía de alejarse de él lo máximo posible. Bella alzó los brazos y rodeó el cuello de Edward con ellos para acercarle. Antes de darse cuenta, sus labios estaban juntos. La voz de su cabeza desapareció.

Edward mordió su labio inferior haciéndola gemir de placer y abrió su boca para darle acceso a la lengua de Edward, juntas danzaron en un baile apasionado, sensual que subió la temperatura de la sala. Bella se tumbó en el sofá y Edward se subió encima. Sus manos recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Bella de manera experta. Bella recorría su espalda haciendo círculos con las manos, enviando ondas de placer por todo el cuerpo de Edward.

Las manos de Edward se detuvieron en el pecho de Bella que disfrutaba de las caricias como nunca antes había disfrutado y echó la cabeza para atrás dejando su cuello totalmente descubierto. Edward bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de Bella y empezó a mordisquearlo suavemente mandando corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de Bella. Su sangre hervía dentro de sus venas.

Algo duro se posó en el muslo de Bella excitándola más de lo que ya estaba.

–Vamos arriba –susurró Bella jadeante.

Edward retiró la cara de su cuello y la miró durante unos segundos, aturdido, procesando las palabras de Bella. Cuando su cabeza consiguió despejarse un poco se levantó y la cogió en brazos. Mientras subían las escaleras comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente, lo que hizo que el recorrido hasta el cuarto de Edward fuese más largo.

Cerraron la puerta dando un portazo y la espalda de Bella chocó contra ella, pero en vez de producirle dolor, lo que sintió fue un placer infinito. Pensaba que se encontraba en el cielo y que era imposible sentirse mejor de lo que se sentía.

Las manos de Edward subieron por sus piernas y se colaron por debajo de su vestido hasta posarse encima de sus nalgas. Se las agarró fuertemente y luego empezó a masajearlas, pequeños gemidos se escapaban de la boca de Bella. Las manos de Edward siguieron moviéndose despacio, torturándola hasta llegar al punto que mayor placer le daría. Movió sus dedos delicadamente por encima de sus bragas de encaje por todo su centro y Edward pudo comprobar para su deleite que estaba empapada, sus dedos quedaron mojados por los fluidos que salían del cuerpo de Bella, algo que demostraba que estaba haciéndola disfrutar. Apartó las bragas uno centímetros para poder tocarla libremente sin que nada se pusiese en su camino. La deseaba como nunca había deseado a una mujer. Empezó a masajear su clítoris con unos lentos movimientos. Los jadeos de Bella aumentaban de intensidad y un nudo estaba formándose en su estómago. Le costaba respirar, pero le daba igual, aquello era increíble, maravilloso. Los dedos de Edward aumentaban de velocidad rápidamente y antes de darse cuenta, uno de sus dedos se coló en su interior. Bella gritó tanto de placer como de sorpresa. Edward estampó sus labios contra los de ella para evitar que alguien de la casa los escuchara.

Los dedos de Edward se movían dentro de ella duros, veloces y sin pausa, lo que hizo que Bella llegará en tan solo unos minutos al orgasmos empapando, más de lo que ya estaban, las manos de Edward.

–Increíble, sinceramente increíble –comentó Edward, más para sí que para otra persona, al sacar los dedos del interior de Bella y ver que estaban chorreando. Nunca, ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado, había echado tanto flujo. Le encantaba.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse con los de Bella y la llevó hasta la cama sujetándola para que no se cayese pues las piernas de Bella estaban flojas y no era capaz de tenerse en pie. Bella comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Edward rozando delicadamente su piel hasta quitársela por completo. Edward retiró su vestido y lo echó a alguna parte de la habitación. No le importaba, en ese momento lo único que pasaba por su mente era estar dentro de ella.

Las ropas volaron de sus cuerpos y Edward se quedó embobado mirando el conjunto de encaje negro que Bella llevaba por ropa interior. A Edward simplemente se le caía la baba, pero el sujetador y la braga no duraron mucho. Edward se los quitó y enseguida bajó su cabeza para atacar su pecho con los dientes, rozándoselo, mordiéndolo, succionándolo.

–Dios Bella, no sabes cómo me tienes –jadeó.

–Edward ahora –murmuró Bella intentando despejar la neblina de su mente.

– ¿Ahora?

–Sí, ahora. Ya no puedo esperar más.

Edward se quitó los boxers y cogió un preservativo de la mesilla de noche, tardó un par de segundos en ponérselo y, antes de que Bella se diese cuenta, ya se encontraba dentro de ella. El gritó de placer de Bella fue ensordecedor. Antes había pensado que no podría disfrutar más pero no sabía cuánto se equivocaba.

Cuando Bella se adaptó a tenerle en su interior, Edward comenzó a moverse lentamente, sin pausa. Deseaba ir deprisa, salvajemente, pero deseaba aún más esa tortura que provocaba la lentitud. Ese placer inmenso e inexplicable de la suavidad, y más aún sabiendo que el desenlace sería único y maravilloso.

–Edward, rápido.

–No.

Bella se agarraba a su espalda, clavándole profundamente sus cortas uñas. Gotas de sudor recorrían los dos cuerpos. Los dos con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes de deseo, pasión, placer.

Ninguno de los dos podía decir si habían pasado horas o tan solo un par de minutos, pero cuando el orgasmo les alcanzó a los dos, el tiempo quedó detenido. Edward cayó a un lado de Bella intentando recuperar el aliento y tranquilizar su tembloroso cuerpo. Bella no se encontraba en mejor estado.

–Eso ha sido... No tengo palabras.

–Ajá –contestó Bella.

Edward giró su cabeza para mirarla, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración poco a poco estaba volviendo a la normalidad, se había quedado dormida. Edward se incorporó para coger las sábanas que habían quedado revueltas a los pies de la cama y se tapó junto a Bella. Él también se quedó dormido.

…

Unos fuertes rayos de luz la despertaron. Tuvo que taparse la cara con una almohada para que la luz no le hiciese daño a los ojos. Tenía un dolor de cabeza que no le dejaba pensar y su estómago se contraía con unas intensas ganas de vomitar que con mucho esfuerzo consiguió reprimir. Un pequeño gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan mal como se encontraba en esos momentos, y lo peor era que no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Muy despacio retiró la almohada de su cara, se incorporó y abrió los ojos para encontrarse en una cama que no era la suya, en una habitación que para desgracia suya recordaba con disgusto y sin una sola capa de ropa debajo de las sábanas. El grito que salió de sus labios resonó por toda la casa e hizo que sus sienes palpitaran de dolor, más dolor del que por sí ya sentía.

Se levantó como pudo tapándose con las sábanas cuando le vio tumbado en la cama, al lado del lugar que ella había ocupado, completamente desnudo. Edward se había despertado por el grito de Bella, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados para evitar que los potentes rayos solares le estropeasen la retina y aumentasen su resaca.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué gritas? –su voz salió ronca por el sueño.

– ¿Qué hago aquí? –preguntó alterada.

–Tú qué crees. ¿Es qué no recuerdas nada? –Bella agitó la cabeza negando, algo que no debió de haber hecho, porque se mareó y estuvo a punto de caer. Edward con grandes reflejos se levantó corriendo y la sujetó–. Ten cuidado.

–Aléjate de mí. ¡Estas desnudo!

–Anoche no tuviste ningún problema con eso. Más bien, diría yo, que disfrutaste con mi desnudez.

–Por favor, cállate –lloriqueó–. Y tápate.

–No sé cómo quieres que me tape si tienes tú toda la sábana.

–Es tú habitación, busca algo de ropa –Edward se levantó para buscar algo que ponerse en el armario–. ¿Qué hora es? –Edward se acercó a su escritorio después de ponerse unos pantalones y cogió su móvil para ver la hora.

–Las tres –contestó.

–Por Dios, Ethan, será mejor que me marche.

–Acuérdate de devolverme luego la sábana –comentó antes de que Bella abandonase la habitación.

– ¡Olvídame Cullen! –gritó segundos antes de cerrar la puerta dando un portazo.

No entendía cómo es que había vuelto a ocurrir. Estaba claro que no aprendía de los errores. Y lo qué más le enfadaba de todo era no ser capaz de acordarse.

Edward se rió cuando Bella salió del su habitación. No podía hacer otra cosa, esta vez la que no se acordaba de lo sucedido era ella, y debía darle toda la razón, fastidiaba el hecho de que la otra persona no recordase nada. Ahora la entendía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Había sido un completo estúpido en el pasado. No le extrañaba que estuviese tan enfadada con él. Se levantó para ir a darse una ducha y despejar su cabeza. Estaba hecho un completo lío.

* * *

><p><em>DEJEN REVIEWS, DEJEN REVIEWS, ¡HÁGANME FELIZ!<em>

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

_Firmado:_

_H.D_


	14. Chapter 13

_¡Hola!_

_Disculpad la tardanza, no tengo excusa, pero estoy de mudanza (terrible, me volveré loca) y en busca de trabajo, así que no tengo demasiado tiempo. Solo os puedo pedir perdón, pero aquí estoy de nuevo liando más la cosa con este fic (risa malvada)._

**Respuestas_:_**

_¡Hola **Annilet! **Bien, cuando me hiciste la pregunta-sugerencia sobre lo del alcohol y dar el pecho sinceramente me asuste por un momento, creí que había metido la pata, así que busque en internet en varias páginas y una mujer que esta dando el pecho si puede beber alcohol, no en grandes cantidades, pero puede. Depende de la cantidad que tome tiene que esperar un tanto de horas para dar el pecho. Si son un par de copas tiene que esperar como una hora, si es más algo más de tiempo. Pero no hay ningún problema. Y gracias por la sugerencia :)_

_..._

__Gracias por vuestros reviews, me encantan. :__) ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que no os haya gustado? ¿Dudas? Para cualquier cosa dejadme reviews.__

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook. **_

_**www . facebook . com/ groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**_¡BESITOS A TODOS!_**_

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o 13_

Después de una agradable ducha relajante y de la cómoda ropa que se había puesto, estaba preparada para bajar a la cocina y dar la cara. No sabía cómo podría volver a estar en una habitación con Edward después de lo sucedido y menos aún, como podría mirar a los ojos a la gente que ella consideraba su familia. Si bien no era capaz de recordar demasiado de la noche anterior tenía muy claro que era lo que había sucedido y sólo de pensarlo su cuerpo hervía de rabia y vergüenza.

Se había comportado como una cualquiera al meterse en la cama de Edward sin ningún reparo. Ahora tenía más claro que nunca que debía marcharse de aquella casa. Alquilar un bello apartamento, aunque fuese pequeño, encontrar un trabajo de media jornada para poder cuidar a Ethan y una guardería para éste. No obstante, también podría dejárselo a Esme mientras ella trabajaba. Y por último y no menos importante, empezar a ser feliz de verdad y a vivir la vida. Quería a toda la gente que había en esa casa, incluso en lo más hondo de su corazón y casi enterrado del todo, también había algo de cariño hacia Edward, pero no podía estar del todo a gusto. No sabía cuando iban a empezar las peleas entre los dos, ni tampoco cuando Rose y Esme empezarían con sus discursos del amor, de cómo encontrar a un buen chico y de meterse en su cama, claro que esta vez, evitando embarazos no deseados. Y bien sabía que cuando esas dos hablaban de todo aquello, el único chico que estaba en sus cabezas y con el que querían emparejarla era con Edward, pero no podía enfadarse. Al fin y al cabo eran su madre y su cuñada.

Lo primero que haría sería encontrar empleo, y una vez que tuviese algo de dinero, buscaría un pequeño piso. Pensó en contárselo a Esme o a Rose para que la aconsejaran, pero luego desechó la idea. Ellas se opondrían completamente a que saliese de esa casa y harían hasta lo imposible por impedírselo. Se guardaría la noticia para ella durante un tiempo y cuando tuviese algún lugar al que ir, se lo diría a todos. Si pagaba la fianza del alquiler y un adelanto de unos cuantos meses no podrían hacer nada para que ella no se marchara de allí.

Se alisó la camiseta quitando las apenas visibles arrugas y se terminó de arreglar el pelo mojado, estaba nerviosa por poder encontrarse con Edward abajo. No deseaba verle, pero echaba de menos a su pequeñín. Se dio una última mirada en el espejo y bajo.

– ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy, Rose? –preguntó Esme exasperada–. No haces más que ir de un lado a otro en la cocina. Llevas aquí toda la mañana y terminamos de comer hace dos horas. Eso es raro en ti.

Rose dejó de pasearse por la cocina y se sentó al lado de Esme y le hizo un par de carantoñas a Ethan que reía divertido por la atención que le prestaba su abuela.

–Ay, Esme, es que… –titubeó– tengo curiosidad por lo que pase ahora.

–No te entiendo cariño. Explícate.

–Anoche le dimos de beber a Bella y bueno, creo que ella y Edward han dormido juntos. No sé si habrán arreglado las cosas y si por fin se han dado cuenta de lo mucho que se quieren o si por el contrario ahora se odian más que antes –los ojos y la boca de Esme se abrieron por la sorpresa.

– ¿Se han acostado?

–Creo que sí. Anoche el ambiente entre ellos, estaba, bueno, un poco subido de tono.

–Ohh…

–No vas a decir nada.

– ¿Y qué quieres que diga? Son lo suficientemente mayores como para saber qué es lo que deben y no deben hacer –Ethan gritó para llamar su atención, y Esme empezó a jugar de nuevo con él–. Sólo espero que dejan ya esas discusiones estúpidas que tienen, no le hacen bien a este precioso niño. ¿Verdad que no? –le preguntó a Ethan haciéndole cosquillas en la tripa.

En ese momento entró en la cocina Edward vestido sólo con el pantalón de un pijama, dejando al descubierto su pecho musculoso.

–Buenos días –se acercó a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego le dio otro beso a Ethan en la frente–. ¿Qué hay de comer?

–Se te ve resplandeciente esta mañana hijo mío. ¿A qué se debe? –comentó intentando sacarle algo de información a su hijo. Rose había hecho que le entrara la curiosidad.

–Es que hace un buen día. ¿Quién no estaría feliz cuando el sol resplandece de esa manera? Además hoy empezamos un nuevo año, una nueva vida.

Rose y Esme cruzaron un traviesa mirada e intentaron esconder la sonrisa que luchaba por asomar en sus caras.

– ¿Y no se debe a otra cosa, hijo mío? –preguntó cariñosamente Esme.

– ¿Y a qué otra cosa iba a deberse mamá? –Edward desvió la respuesta, pero a Esme y a Rose no les hizo falta que contestara para saber el motivo de su alegría. Su mirada lo desvelaba todo.

–No lo sé, hijo, solo tú lo sabes –Esme se levantó y sacó de la nevera un plato con restos de la cena de la noche anterior.

– ¿Todavía queda algo de anoche? ¿Acaso Emmett está malo? –preguntó Edward preocupado por su hermano. Era raro que sobrase algo de comer de alguna comida cuando Emmett estaba presente.

–Creo que me pasé al cocinar anoche. Ya sabes toda comida en esta casa es poca, pero ayer me excedí –Esme hizo un gesto con la mano apuntando el plato de comida–. ¿Lo quieres o prefieres que te haga algo?

–No, con eso me basta mamá –Edward miró en todas las direcciones y después susurró–. Pero dámelo antes de que aparezca Emmett, que no quiero quedarme sin desayuno.

–Querrás decir que no quieres quedarte sin almuerzo.

–Sí, eso mismo.

Media hora más tarde, Bella entraba en la cocina enrollando en un dedo un mechón de su casi seco pelo. En su cara podía verse bien reflejado la incomodidad de lo que podría pasar y el nerviosismo. No sabía cómo podría mirarles a la cara. Estaba casi segura de que ya lo sabrían todo y no porque Edward hubiera dicho nada. El par de bocazas con los que habían compartido la mayor parte de la noche habrían contado ya su parte de los hechos con pelos y señales. Bella suspiró resignada, no podría hacer nada con ellos, tendría que dar la cara y marcharse lo más pronto posible. A partir de mañana empezaría a buscar trabajo.

Los gorgojeos de Ethan llamaron su atención cuando entró en la cocina y su mirada apagada se iluminó. Alzó la cabeza en busca de su pequeño.

– ¡Mi pequeñín! –gritó-. Ven con mami cariño.

Ethan pegó un chillido de alegría al ver a su madre y estiró sus pequeños bracitos para que lo cogiera en brazos. Había echado tanto de menos a su mami aquella mañana. Siempre estaba ahí cuando se despertaba, pero esta vez había estado su abuela Esme, y aunque la quería y se divertía mucho con ella no era lo mismo que cuando estaba con su mamá. Su papá también era especial, pero como su mamá no había nadie.

Bella cogió a Ethan en brazos, estrechándolo fuertemente contra su pecho, esparciendo miles de besos por su suave cabecita cubierta de un fino pelo claro.

–Buenos días Bella –saludaron Esme y Rose a la vez–. O mejor, buenas tardes –susurró Esme.

–Oh, buenos días a todos. ¿Hay algo de comer? –su estómago rugía pidiendo comida.

–Siéntate –Esme puso en la mesa un vaso de leche enfrente de Bella justo cuando ésta se sentaba con Ethan en su regazo y le hacía carantoñas para que se riese.

El tenedor que sostenía Edward cayó de sus manos. No sabía que es lo que le pasaba pero ahora miraba a Bella de una manera distinta. Recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior y su garganta se secaba, su corazón se aceleraba. Tragó saliva y recogió el tenedor del plato antes de que alguien en la cocina se diera cuenta de lo atontado que se había quedado mirando a Bella. Su pelo, su olor, sus ojos, ahora todo ella parecía tenerlo encantado. Y la manera con la que interactuaba con Ethan, hacía que su corazón se ablandase más de lo que se ablandaba sólo con pensar en ella.

Sabía que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso, pero con cada día que pasaba, algo en su interior crecía y crecía sin poder evitarlo. Todavía no podía o mejor dicho no se atrevía a ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento que le embargaba.

Bella y Edward cruzaron una mirada que sostuvieron durante solo unos segundos, después, apartaron la vista y siguieron con lo suyo como si nada hubiera sucedido, sin embargo, en sus mentes todo seguía dando vueltas, parecían estar en el centro de la tormenta.

...

Sus pies estaban destrozados después de toda una semana recorriéndose las calles de Los Ángeles buscando trabajo. Una tarea que no era nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que sólo tenía el graduado del instituto y un hijo. Bien, estaba estudiando a distancia, pero no tenía ninguna carrera, sólo los estudios básicos que daban en la secundaria y el bachillerato.

Se quitó los zapatos nada más entrar por la puerta dejándolos tirados de cualquier manera. Se dirigió rápidamente al salón para poder sentarse tranquilamente en el sofá, descansando después del día tan largo que había tenido. Tenía ganas de abrazar a su hijo, ya que había estado toda la tarde fuera, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

El sonido de una llamada entrando en su teléfono la sobresaltó. Lo cogió sin apenas mirar quien la estaba llamando y contestó.

–Bella Swan.

–Buenas tardes señorita Swan. Me llamó Anne Randall de la Biblioteca Hagginwood de Sacramento. Una amiga mía de una biblioteca de allí de Los Ángeles se comunicó conmigo cuando usted le entrego su currículo –Anne Randall se aclaró la voz y prosiguió–. Verá, una de mis trabajadores se marchó hace un par de semanas y estoy falta de personal. A mi amiga le interesó su currículo y me animó a llamarla por si le interesaba trabajar como ayudante de bibliotecaria por el momento, hasta que vaya aprendiendo cómo va el oficio y yo pueda retirarme más al papeleo y a las cuentas.

–Señora Randall el trabajo me interesa muchísimo, siempre he deseado trabajar en una biblioteca el problema es que tengo un hijo pequeño de cuatro meses e ir a trabajar a tantos kilómetros de aquí sería un problema porque no tendría con quien dejar a mi hijo. Y además son varias horas de viaje.

–Por eso no se preocupe, puede traerle a trabajar con usted, siempre y cuando no desatienda su trabajo.

Las manos de Bella que ya temblaban de por sí temblaron aún más. Pasó su lengua por sus resecos labios y preguntó.

– ¿Cuánto cobraría?

–Empezaría con un sueldo básico durante los seis meses de prueba hasta que aprenda a hacer su trabajo de setecientos noventa dólares al mes y después de esos seis meses, serían así por encima entre unos ochocientos ochenta y unos novecientos veinte dólares por mes –Bella no pudo evitar atragantarse con su propia saliva al escuchar cual podría ser su salario.

– ¿Tanto? –preguntó. Anne Randall rió al escuchar la sorpresa en la voz de aquella muchacha.

–Por supuesto. No tengo la biblioteca más grande ni la más importante, pero es una de las más solicitadas. Siempre tenemos mucho trabajo y me gusta recompensar bien a mis trabajadores señorita Swan –hubo un silencio que duró unos segundos y sólo se escuchaba el respirar de las dos mujeres–. Entonces qué me dice, ¿le interesa?

–Sí, por supuesto que me interesa.

–Bien. ¿Cuándo querría empezar?

–Pues… –pensó Bella–. No sé, tendría que ir a buscar apartamento porque no puedo estar trasladándome todos los días hasta allí y luego volver. Como sabe, son demasiadas horas de camino y me sería imposible si no viviese por allí o por lo menos cerca de allí.

–Por supuesto. Hay unos apartamentos cerca de la biblioteca bastante baratos. No son nada del otro mundo, la verdad es que son bastante pequeños pero podría interesarla.

–Sí, claro. Tendría que verlo. Podría ir la semana que viene y verlos.

–Muy bien, entonces si la parece bien, la semana que viene nos vemos para firmar el contrato y la acompaño a ver esos apartamentos.

–Perfecto señora Randall. Entonces nos vemos la semana que viene y muchas gracias por llamarme –agradeció con todo su corazón.

–No hay de que señorita Swan. Hasta pronto.

Al finalizar la llamada, Bella no podía creerse la suerte que había tenido al encontrar ese trabajo. Se tumbó en el sofá todavía con los nervios a flor de piel y se tapó los ojos con un brazo. Pequeñas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos. Por fin sería libre, se iría a vivir sola con su hijo. Tendría un trabajo estupendo y una nueva vida. El único problema ahora era tener que contárselo a la familia Cullen. Estaba segura de que la noticia no le gustaría a ninguno de ellos y mucho menos a Edward, que desde hacía una semana parecía seguirla a todos los sitios a los que iba e interesarse por todo lo que hacía. Pero poco le importaba. La dolería separarlo de su hijo, pero nunca le importaría separarse ella de él. O por lo menos eso era lo que ella se decía a sí misma.

¿Cómo le plantearía a los Cullen su pronta marcha de esa casa?

* * *

><p><em>DEJEN REVIEWS, DEJEN REVIEWS, ¡HÁGANME FELIZ!<em>

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

_Firmado:_

_H.D_


	15. Chapter 14

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, después de todo el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar os dejo otro capítulo en la misma semana. Los siguientes capítulos no van a ser fáciles de escribir así que os pido paciencia. Por mucho que tarde en actualizar acordaos que nunca os voy a abandonar ni voy a dejar la historia tirada. Seguiré aquí. Espero que os agrade este capítulo._

_Besos a todos y quiero dar las gracias a todas las que me conceden unos minutos de su vida, leyendo mis locuras, escribiendo reviews, y poniéndome en favoritos o en alertas. Gracias de todo corazón. No sabéis lo feliz que me hace._

___Gracias por vuestros reviews, me encantan. :__) ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que no os haya gustado? ¿Dudas? Para cualquier cosa dejadme reviews.___

____**Disclaimer**__:__Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**____

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook. **_

_**www . facebook . com/ groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**_¡BESITOS A TODOS!_**_

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o 14_

– ¿Qué te vas dónde? –gritó Edward

–A Sacramento. Esta semana voy a firmar el contrato y a buscar apartamento, y si tengo suerte, en un par de semanas podré estar viviendo allí. Ya he hablado con mis padres y me van a dejar algo de dinero para comenzar.

–No puedes marcharte Bella. No puedes irte –suplicó Edward.

–Me marcharé si me da la gana. Es mi vida y puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me dé la gana, Edward.

–No solo es tú vida, también es la de nuestro hijo. No puedes alejarle de mí.

–Edward, no hagas esto más difícil. Podrás ir a verle siempre que quieras. Tampoco estamos tan lejos, y yo quiero vivir mi vida, en mi casa, con mi trabajo y con mi hijo.

–Vas a estar a siete horas en coche, por Dios Bella.

–Edward... –quiso hablar, pero Edward la cortó.

–Edward no, Bella. Si quieres trabajar trabaja, si quieres irte a vivir por tú cuenta, vete, pero no te vayas a Sacramento. Quédate aquí en Los Ángeles. Encuentra un trabajo aquí, cerca de tú familia, de todos nosotros. No te vayas tan lejos tu sola con Ethan, ya no sólo por él. Si sucede algo, estarás sola.

–Conoceré gente nueva. Y mi jefa parece ser una mujer bastante simpática. No estaré sola.

–Bella… –susurró Edward, intentando esconder los sentimientos de rabia y de tristeza que recorrían por su cuerpo.

–Chicos creo que será mejor que dejéis de discutir –Carlisle se levantó de la silla de la cocina en la que estaba sentado y dio un par de vueltas por la cocina hasta que continuó hablando–. Edward, Bella ya ha tomado su decisión y no podemos cambiarla por mucho que nos duela. Ella desea independizarse y lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarla –se paró y miró a Bella–. Bella, todos vamos a echarte mucho de menos y también añoraremos a Ethan. Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites sólo tienes que pedírnosla y no dudaremos en ayudarte. Sea lo que sea, ¿está bien? –Bella solo asintió.

– ¡No! –gritó Esme dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa–. No, Carlisle. No puedes decirle eso y quedarte tan tranquilo. No puede irse. No se va a ir y punto.

–Esme, cariño. Bella ya es mayor y es lógico que quiera hacer su vida. No puedes obligarla a quedarse –intentó razonar.

–Eres un idiota Carlisle. No podemos dejar que se vaya. Bella no va a irse. Y si de verdad piensa hacerlo tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

– ¡Y por el mío! –la secundó Rose.

–Por el mío también –habló seriamente Edward.

–Cariño, muchachos, tenéis que entrar en razón. Por favor.

–No, tú tienes que entrar en razón –medio gritó Esme apuntando a Carlisle con su dedo índice.

– ¿Y tú no dices nada Emmett? –regañó Rose al primogénito de los Cullen.

– ¿Y qué quieres que diga, pichoncito? No quiero que se vaya, me va a doler que se vaya lejos de esta casa y que se lleve al pequeñín de mi sobrino, pero no puedo hacer nada. Ella ya ha tomado una decisión y por respeto creo que debemos aceptarlo y apoyarla.

– ¿No lo dirás en serio verdad Emmett? –la mirada que en ese momento le dirigió Rose a su prometido podría haberle helado la sangre a cualquiera.

–Siento decirlo, no quiero que te enfades conmigo, pero sí, lo digo totalmente en serio.

–Ya hablaremos tú y yo luego –comentó enfurruñada.

–Bella, mi niña, por favor dinos que no te vas. Que te quedas. Te compraremos un piso. Pagaremos una guardería, te encontraremos trabajo por aquí cerca, pero dinos que no te vas –suplicó Esme.

–Lo siento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión. Es algo que quiero y en lo que llevo pensando mucho tiempo. Deseo poder independizarme, y aunque nos vayamos algo lejos, siempre estaremos en contacto. Vosotros me iréis a ver y yo vendré aquí a veros –Bella casi no podía ocultar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Quería irse y se iría por mucho que le costase despedirse ahora de todos ellos.

–Bella… –Esme ya no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas que descendían rápidamente por sus mejillas. Se levantó y salió corriendo de la cocina.

–Discúlpala Bella, esto le pone muy sensible –se disculpó Carlisle antes de seguir a su mujer fuera de la cocina.

–Será mejor que nosotros también nos marchemos –Emmett se levantó–. ¿A qué hora sale el avión?

–A las siete de la mañana. Pero sólo me voy para buscar apartamento y estaré un par de días fuera. Esto no es la despedida final –quiso aclarar Bella.

–Lo sé, pero la verdadera despedida está cerca. Vamos pichoncito –agarró la mano de Rose y la sacó a la fuerza de la cocina, mientras ésta le dirigía miradas matadoras a Bella.

Bella y Edward se quedaron solos en la cocina, con Ethan en su hamaca encima de la mesa extrañamente callado, como si supiese que es lo que estaba pasando y no quisiera molestar a nadie.

–Así que te vas y no hay marcha atrás.

–Sí –Edward cogió a Ethan en brazos. Necesitaba sentirle cerca de él ahora que sabía que pronto no podría verle nada más que unas cuantas veces al año, y no todos los días como hasta ahora. Su corazón se encogió de tristeza.

–Dime si puedo hacer algo para que no te marches –suplicó Edward.

–No, lo siento Edward, pero nada me hará cambiar de opinión y lo sabes.

–Bien –Edward se levantó de golpe de la silla que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–A dar un vuelta, necesito que me dé el aire.

– ¿Y para eso tienes que llevarte a Ethan?

–Tú piensas llevártelo a Sacramento que se encuentra a siete horas de aquí. Así que no me digas si puedo llevarme ahora a mi hijo a dar una vuelta a la manzana o si no puedo. Déjame estar con él el poco tiempo que nos queda juntos.

–Joder, que no nos vamos a la otra punta del mundo.

–Para mí es como si así fuera.

…

Bella llevaba ya algo más de cuatro meses viviendo en su pequeño apartamento alquilado en el centro de Sacramento. Y lo de pequeño era literalmente, sobre todo comparado con la gran casa de los Cullen. Sólo había dos habitaciones, un pequeño salón comedor, el baño y una cocina en la que solo cabía una persona, pero era suficiente para ella.

Las primeras semanas no habían sido nada fácil. Tenía que hacerlo todo ella. Cuidar de Ethan, trabajar, hacer la comida y una casa decentemente limpia. Era estresante, sobre todo desde que a Ethan empezaron a salirle los primeros dientes. Bella todavía recordaba con aprensión una noche de hacía más o menos un mes.

_Eran las dos de la madrugada. Estaba profundamente dormida en su cama de dos plazas en aquella minúscula, pero al fin y al cabo, acogedora habitación, cuando el llanto de Ethan la despertó. Se levantó a regañadientes, se cubrió con una bata ya que aunque se encontraban en abril en aquel apartamento por las noches siempre hacia frío y fue haber que le pasaba a su pequeño._

_Cuando llegó al lado de su cuna, notó que tenía las mejillas de un profundo color rojo. Le puso una mano en la frente y comprobó que ardía. Lo cogió en brazos enseguida y sin pensarlo llamó al teléfono móvil de Carlisle. Sabía que estaban a muchas horas de distancia, pero aun así necesitaba que la dijera que es lo que debía hacer._

_– ¿Quién? –respondió una voz somnolienta por la línea telefónica._

_–Carlisle, soy yo, Bella –dijo con voz ahogada._

_– ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? –por su tono de voz se podía deducir que ya se encontraba algo más despierto y preocupado._

_–Ethan tiene fiebre y está llorando mucho. ¿Qué debo hacer? –preguntó alterada._

_–Primero dime los síntomas, no se tiene fiebre por nada. Si no, no podré ayudarte. ¿Ha comido bien estos días? ¿Tosido, estornudado?_

_–Sí, ha comido bien y no, no estaba resfriado._

_– ¿Pueden ser los dientes?_

_–No lo sé –contestó aturdida._

_–Mírale las encías Bella._

_–Bien, dame un segundo –Bella se sentó en el sofá del salón, dejó el teléfono a un lado y le miró la boca a Ethan–. Veo un par de puntitas blancas._

_–Son los dientes Bella, no te preocupes. Prueba a darle un mordedor que esté frío. ¿Vale?_

_–Vale Carlisle –asintió._

_–Y si ves que la fiebre no disminuye, entonces llévalo al médico para que lo noches Bella._

_–Buenas noches Carlisle, y gracias –se despidió._

_Fue a la cocina y recogió el mordedor de su pequeño hijo, ahora ya más tranquila. Había sido una tonta al asustarse de esa manera y llamar a Carlisle, pero Ethan no había tenido antes fiebre y eso la había asustado de verdad._

Ahora podía respirar tranquila, Ethan no volvió a despertarla por la noche con fiebre, pero sólo de pensar en aquella noche a Bella se la ponía la piel de gallina.

El trabajo era bueno, muy tranquilo. La gustaba el silencio de la biblioteca, levemente roto de vez en cuando por algún niño que iba a la biblioteca por primera vez con sus padres. Lo que más la sorprendía era lo tranquilo que se quedaba su pequeño las horas que se encontraba ella trabajando. No sabía si era por el silencio de la biblioteca y la tranquilidad que siempre reinaba en el ambiente, pero siempre estaba callado e incluso dormía por horas, algo que no solía hacer cuando ella tenía algún día libre.

Estaba tan grande ya a sus ocho meses.

–Perdone señorita, podría decirme donde se encuentra la sección de terror –preguntó una voz que se le hacía familiar sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–Eh si, vaya por ese pasillo de allí –dijo apuntando todo recto con su dedo índice-, y luego tuerza a la izquierda –cuando terminó de dar las indicaciones se fijó en el hombre que la había preguntado, era alto, moreno y bastante atractivo. Se le hacía extrañamente conocido, pero no se acordaba de que.

– ¿Bella Swan? –preguntó el guapo muchacho.

–Sí, soy yo –respondió Bella–. ¿Y tú eres?

–Black, Jacob Black. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? –Bella se quedó pensando durante unos breves segundos, pero no le venía nada a la cabeza, por lo que terminó negando–. Ay –se quejó Jacob haciendo una mueca de dolor-. Vaya golpe a mi ego –terminó de decir riéndose, una risa que contagió a Bella y que la hizo reír también.

–Lo siento por tú ego, pero ahora mismo no caigo.

–En Los Ángeles. Una tarde que ibas caminando sola por la calle y que parecías realmente molesta por algo con tu pequeño hijo y te paré para preguntarte una dirección –Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, empezando a recordarle. Le asombraba que la recordara si sólo habían estado hablando por unos cinco minutos. Puede que menos.

– ¿Cómo eres capaz de recordar todo eso y acordarte tan bien de mi y de mi nombre?

–Una cara tan bonita como la tuya es imposible de olvidar –la piropeó intentando ablandarla. Recordaba que la última vez que la vio, que también fue la primera, ella había sido bastante dura con él.

– ¿Estás intentando coquetear conmigo? –preguntó Bella intentando esconder una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que alguien que no era de su familia la llamaba bonita.

– ¿Se puede?

Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar un pequeño gimoteo proveniente del suelo la distrajo.

–Discúlpame un segundo –dijo Bella antes de agacharse y desaparecer detrás del escritorio de recepción.

Jacob frunció el ceño e intentó asomarse por detrás del escritorio para ver lo que había, pero no le dio tiempo ya que segundos más tarde apareció con el pequeño Ethan en brazos que había dejado de gimotear en cuanto su madre le cogió en brazos.

– ¿Tú hijo? –preguntó Jacob asombrado de que Bella se llevará a su hijo al trabajo.

–Ajá –respondió haciéndole carantoñas a Ethan para que este sonriera.

– ¿Te traes a tú hijo a trabajar? –quiso saber.

–Sí, no tengo con quien dejarle y las guarderías son algo caras por aquí.

– ¿Y su padre?

– ¿A caso esto es una especie de interrogatorio o algo? –todas las preguntas que la estaba haciendo Jacob estaban empezando a molestarla. Al principio le estaba agradando, pero odiaba que le hiciesen tantas preguntas y menos si era alguien que no conocía de nada.

–No, lo siento, sólo estaba algo asombrado. Nunca vi a una madre llevándose a su hijo a trabajar. Disculpa si te ha molestado –quiso arreglar su error. Cuando la vio por primera vez, se prometió que conseguiría llevársela a la cama fuera como fuera, y no quería hacer que saliera corriendo–. ¿Me permites que te haga una pregunta? –preguntó.

–Ya la has hecho –contestó Bella.

– ¿No vivías en Los Ángeles? –Bella dudó unos segundos en contestar, pero pensó que era una preguntad sin maldad, así que respondió.

–Sí, pero me salió un trabajo aquí así que me mudé. ¿Tú qué haces por aquí?

–Trabajo mucho, en muchos sitios –contestó, no queriendo decirla la verdad. Eso le haría huir antes de haber dado ni siquiera un par de pasos hacía su cama. Jacob miró su reloj y fingió una mueca de molestia–. Se me hace tarde. ¿Crees que podamos quedar un día para dar un paseo? Todavía tengo que estar unos meses más por aquí y no conozco a nadie –mintió nuevamente. La verdad es que había pensado salir de viaje el sábado siguiente, pero podía cancelar el vuelo. Total, no pasaría nada por quedarse un par de meses más en Sacramento. Se llevaría un buen recuerdo de ella en su cama cuando se marchase.

–No sé, tengo mucho trabajo, y también está Ethan.

–Puedes traértele, solo será un paseo por el parque –dijo intentando disimular lo más que pudo la mueca de fastidio. Odiaba a los niños.

–No sé, tendría que pensármelo.

–Bien –Jacob sacó un papel y un bolígrafo del interior de su chaqueta y escribió rápidamente–. Aquí tienes mi número, por si te decides –lo dejó encima de la mesa, se giró para marcharse pero se volvió-. Espero verte pronto Bella –sonrió y se marchó.

–Parece ser que mami ha ligado –le dijo Bella a Ethan que la sonreía enseñándole sus dos únicos dientes.

…

–Ethan deja de gatear y ven aquí a que mamá te dé de cenar –alzó la voz Bella.

Llevaba media hora intentando darle de cenar a Ethan pero no había manera, le deba dos cucharadas de la papilla de cereales y antes de que se diese cuenta, ya estaba otra vez gateando por todo el salón. Sólo se despistaba un segundo, pero era el tiempo suficiente para que su pequeño granuja se paseara por todos los rincones de la casa mirando para atrás para ver si su madre le perseguía y riéndose. La encantaba ver a su pequeño tan feliz sobre todo cuando había tenido un día horrible en el trabajo y haciendo las tareas de la casa e intentando acabar los deberes de la universidad –estudiaba a distancia-. Llevaba ya un par de semanas atrasada y el tener que estar corriendo detrás de un niño de ocho meses para poder darle de comer era estresante, y le faltaba poco para que su paciencia acabase.

–No –respondió Ethan.

Su palabra favorita, "no", la repetía a todas horas, en todos lugares y le dijeran lo que le dijeran. En verdad le hacía gracia esa palabra, pero a Bella estaba empezando a hartarle que todo lo que le dijese tuviese como respuesta un "no" por su parte, aunque supiese que él no sabía lo que aquello significaba.

–Vamos, Ethan, ven, mami está cansada.

–Mami no –respondió Ethan esperando a que su madre corriese detrás de él. Le gustaba jugar, le gustaba ese juego y no tenía ganas de cenar.

Bella iba a levantarse, pero el timbre de la puerta llamó su atención extrañada por las horas que eran. Esperaba que fuese alguna urgencia, porque si no iba decirle un par de palabras no aptas para menores a la persona que se había atrevido a llamar a su puerta a las diez de la noche.

–Ethan quieto, mami va a abrir la puerta –le dijo señalándole con un dedo.

Cruzó el corto pasillo que separaba el salón de la puerta de entrada y antes de abrir, se miró en el espejo del mueble recibidor para comprobar que estaba presentable. Después abrió la puerta y vio a alguien a quien no esperaba encontrarse, y mucho menos en la puerta de su casa.

– ¿Es qué no vas a invitarme a entrar?

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó Bella, no sabía si cabreada, contenta o sorprendida o un poco de las tres cosas juntas.

– ¡Papi! –chilló Ethan desde el suelo detrás de su madre, mirando al hombre que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y al que veía casi todas las noches por una pantalla que su madre le ponía antes de ir a dormir.

* * *

><p><em>DEJEN REVIEWS, DEJEN REVIEWS, ¡HÁGANME FELIZ!<em>

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

_Firmado:_

_H.D_


	16. Chapter 15

_¡Hola! Esta vez he tardado poquito._

_Gracias por todos vuestros Reviews, me encantan. Ya van más de 30.000 visitas, 156 favoritos y 106 alertas. Gracias por escribir reviews, y ponerme en favoritos y alertas. Y a los que no escriben, gracias por leer mis locuras. No sabéis lo bien que me hace sentir saber que me leéis._

_¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que no os haya gustado? ¿Dudas? Para cualquier cosa dejadme reviews._

_¡Dejen Reviews! Besos a todos :)_

____**Disclaimer**__:__Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**____

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook. **_

_**www . facebook . com/ groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**_¡BESITOS A TODOS!_**_

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o 15_

– ¿Qué haces aquí Edward? –preguntó Bella impidiéndole la entrada en la casa.

–Déjame entrar y te lo explico –vio que Bella iba a negarse y se adelantó–. Por favor. No es como si fuese a violarte. Sólo quiero entrar para poder estar con mi hijo y hablar contigo –se explicó.

Bella dio un largo suspiro, derrotada, y se quitó de en medio de la puerta para dejarle entrar.

Edward se entró cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Se agachó para coger a Ethan en brazos, apretándole fuertemente pero sin hacerle daño y oliendo el dulce aroma del pequeño.

Bella se dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia el salón sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar teniendo a Edward en su casa. Nunca se imaginó que podría tenerle dentro de esas cuatro paredes, y esperaba no empezar una discusión con él, por el bien de Ethan.

Edward se sentó a su lado en el sillón de color beige con Ethan en su regazo, que jugaba entretenido con las manos de su padre. Edward señaló el plato infantil casi lleno de comida.

– ¿Estabas dándole de cenar? –preguntó.

–Y sin éxito –suspiró nuevamente sintiéndose derrotada por un niño de tan solo ocho meses–. Este pequeño diablillo terminará volviéndome loca.

– ¿Me dejas probar a mí?

–Inténtalo, no quiere cenar.

Edward cogió el plato de color azul con dibujos de Mickey Mouse y comenzó a darle a Ethan la papilla sin ningún problema. Bella le observaba sorprendida, no pudiéndose creer como él lo había conseguido tan sólo en un par de minutos cuando ella llevaba media hora sin conseguir ningún progreso.

– ¿Cómo lo has hecho? –quiso saber una vez que Ethan se había terminado casi toda la papilla, rechazando lo poco que quedaba, ya sin hambre.

–Supongo que será porque me quiere más a mí –bromeó, aunque antes de que Bella pudiera sentirse ofendida rectifico–. No sé –se encogió de hombros–, será porque no me ve todos los días y al verme se ha tranquilizado. Cosas de niños –retiró el plato, acunando a Ethan en sus brazos.

– ¿Ahora me dirás que es lo que haces aquí? –interrogó Bella.

– ¿Es que no puedo venir a ver a mi hijo y a su madre? –se hizo el ofendido por la pregunta de Bella.

–No digas tonterías. Si puedes venir, pero no a las diez de la noche, sin avisar –le regañó bajando el tono de su voz al ver los pequeños ojos de su hijo cerrarse poco a poco, cayendo en un profundo sueño–. Además, no vienes por nada. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, Edward?

–Bueno, verás… –se rascó la barbilla intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para lo que iba a decir–. La cuestión es que ha acabado el semestre y, aunque quedan un par de clases, no hace falta que vaya. Y bueno… –dudó–. Me voy a mudar aquí y quería saber si podría quedarme en tu apartamento un par de semanas hasta que encuentre algo.

La información iba entrando poco a poco en la cabeza de Bella, desorientada. "¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir?"

–Un momento –Bella se levantó de su asiento y empezó a pasearse por el salón de una esquina a otra–. ¿Qué quieres decir con que te mudas aquí? Y con eso de qué instalarte un par de semanas en mi apartamento. Explícate –se paró mirándole directamente a los ojos.

–Que me mudo, así de simple. He pedido un traslado a la universidad estatal de Sacramento, buscaré un trabajo para pagar mis gastos y me alquilaré algo cerca de aquí. Así podré ayudarte con Ethan, y lo más importante, podré pasar con él el tiempo que me dé la gana.

– ¿Y lo de instalarte aquí? –su voz sonó más chillona de lo habitual.

–Es sencillo, tú vives aquí y no tendría por qué dormir en una incómoda cama de un hotel cuando puedo dormir en este precioso sofá.

– ¿Quién te ha dicho que este sofá sea cómodo?

–Nadie, pero ahora estoy comprobando por mi mismo que tan cómodo es.

–No te he dado permiso para que te quedes –el humor de Bella estaba empezando a ennegrecerse.

–Vamos Bella, podría ayudarte, y sólo serán un par de semanas –dijo acomodando mejor a Ethan en sus brazos–. Tú misma has dicho que este renacuajo es un diablillo, seguro que no te deja trabajar tranquila. Si estoy yo aquí, no tendrías que preocuparte, podría quedarse conmigo mientras trabajas.

Bella se detuvo a pensar un momento en lo que él había dicho. En eso estaba de acuerdo con él. Tendría un poco de ayuda, que nunca estaba de más. No tendría que preocuparse por las quejas de las personas que entraban en la biblioteca, ni en la de sus compañeros, porque Ethan estaba inquieto llorando al querer salir del portabebés para explorar por toda la biblioteca, o cuando tenía que desatender su trabajo para darle de comer o cambiarle los pañales. No estaba segura de dejarle estar en su casa, pero bien pensado, también tendría más ayuda en la casa y podría hacer sus deberes tranquila. Iba algo atrasada y lo más seguro es que si no se ponía pronto las pilas tendría que abandonar y volver a empezar el curso otra vez.

–Está bien –aceptó–. Puedes quedarte, pero con varias condiciones.

– ¿Cuáles? –preguntó con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

–Quiero la casa limpia, lo que ensucies lo limpiaras tú –empezó a enumerar–. Nada de pasearse ligero de ropa por la casa. Y no soy tu criada. Tendrás que hacer las cosas tú solito. ¿Queda claro?

–Hecho.

–Y nada de ligues mientras estés aquí, cuando tengas tu piso podrás hacer lo que te dé la gana, pero aquí quiero respeto.

–No hay problema, compañera de piso temporal –agregó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Bella sabía que Edward Cullen en su casa significaba problemas, aunque todavía no sabía de qué tipo. Si serían problemas para su corazón, su mente o su integridad física. Lo que sí sabía es que en el tiempo que él estuviese allí acabaría volviéndose loca.

–Por cierto, Edward, ¿y tus cosas? –se interesó al ver que no llevaba ningún equipaje.

–Lo traerán pasado mañana. Tengo lo básico en el coche que alquilé en el aeropuerto –explicó–. No quería llevarlo todo de un lado para otro si me hubieses denegado el quedarme aquí. ¿No tendrás algo de comer, verdad? –señaló a su estómago que rugía de hambre–. Me muero de hambre.

…

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le inundó a la mañana siguiente, cuando la tenue luz de sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana de su dormitorio. Se giró en la cama dando un leve gemido. Alargó su mano para coger el despertador. Eran las siete de la mañana. Tenía una hora para ducharse, desayunar, prepararse para ir a trabajar y darle el biberón a Ethan de las siete y media. Era como un reloj. Siempre se despertaba a la misma hora todos los días para tomar el biberón y acto seguido volvía a dormirse. Se sentía agradecida de poder tener esa mañana algo de ayuda.

Lentamente, retiró las sábanas y la colcha blanca que la cubría levantándose. Dio unos pasos inseguros hasta la puerta del diminuto cuarto de baño para encender el grifo de la ducha. Volvió al dormitorio y colocó la ropa que utilizaría ese día para trabajar. Unos simples pantalones vaqueros ajustados y un jersey azul oscuro con el cuello alto. Rápidamente volvió al baño, metiéndose debajo de la relajante agua caliente.

Masajeó sus sienes intentando despejar el dolor de cabeza que cada vez aumentaba más. Abrió su bote favorito de champú, uno de los pocos caprichos que se daba con lo poco que le quedaba de su sueldo, y se frotó el pelo.

La ducha era una de las partes que más le gustaba de sus días. Era tan relajante meterse debajo del agua caliente y poder despejar su mente. Sus pensamientos empezaron a viajar hacia la noche anterior. Después de acostar a Ethan en su cuna, Edward y ella fueron a la cocina. Preparó un poco de pasta con salsa de tomate. Nada demasiado elaborado y los dos comieron tranquilos en el salón. Apenas se dirigieron la palabra, pero parecía como si sus movimientos estuvieran sincronizados. Si él quería un trozo de pan, ella se lo pasaba sin que él mencionase lo que necesitaba, y al contrario. Si ella quería algo, él se lo alcanzaba, aunque no hubiese dicho nada. Era un comportamiento extraño por parte de los dos que la tenía desconcertada. No sabía demasiado bien que pensar sobre el asunto. Después de comer recogieron la mesa y ella se despidió de él, le llevó una manta para que se cubriese al dormir y se marchó a su habitación para meterse en la cama.

Estaba nerviosa por lo que sucediese esa mañana.

Después de salir de la ducha y de vestirse fue a la cocina donde preparó su desayuno y el biberón de Ethan. Miró el reloj de una de las paredes fijándose en que solo faltaban cinco minutos para que Ethan se despertara. O desayunaba en solo cinco minutos y luego le daba el desayuno a Ethan o tendría que despertar al hombre, padre de su hijo, que dormía a pierna suelta en su sofá, y que no se despertaba a pesar de todo el ruido que estaba haciendo, aposta, por supuesto. Quería hacerle enfadar un rato. Al fin y al cabo le gustaba discutir con él cuando Ethan no estaba presente. Era divertido ver las graciosas caras que ponía cuando se cabreaba. Decidió despertar a Edward al ver que no la iba a dar tiempo. Tardaría veinte minutos en llegar a trabajar, Edward tendría que darle el biberón a Ethan si ella quería desayunar y llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

–Edward –susurró Bella, agitando suavemente su hombro–. Edward –subió más el tono de su voz, al darse cuenta de que Edward no estaba enterándose de que le llamaba–. ¡Edward! –gritó, dándole un golpe en el estómago.

– ¡Qué! –gritó el alarmado, cayendo del sofá enredado en la manta.

–Tienes que darle el biberón a Ethan.

– ¿Por qué? ¿No puedes dárselo tú? –se quejó todavía dormido.

–No, porque tengo que desayunar e irme a trabajar. Estás aquí para ayudarme –dijo cruzándose de brazos–. Así que levanta ese lindo trasero tuyo del suelo y ve a darle el biberón a tu hijo –cogió el biberón del mueble que había al lado del sofá y se lo extendió–. Tienes un minuto antes de que empiece a llorar –Edward cogió el biberón y Bella se dio la vuelta para ir a la cocina.

– ¿Con qué lindo trasero, eh? –preguntó con una pícara sonrisa en los labios, pero Bella ni si quiera se giró para contestarle. Hizo como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

Edward se restregó los ojos con su mano libre y bostezó. Justo en ese momento, Ethan rompió a llorar alarmando a Edward.

–Mierda –se levantó y fue corriendo al dormitorio de Ethan.

…

–Hola de nuevo preciosa –Bella levantó la mirada de los papeles que tenía encima del escritorio y sonrió a la persona que tenía delante.

–Hola Jacob. ¿Deseas algo? –preguntó amablemente.

–A ti –Bella intentó disimular una sonrisa, mientras Jacob alzaba la cabeza para mirar por detrás del escritorio, sorprendiéndose de no ver allí al hijo de Bella.

– ¿Y tú hijo? –hizo ver como que le interesaba, aunque en realidad sí que lo hacía, pero no por los motivos por los que Bella se imaginaba. Estaba feliz de poder quitarse al niño de en medio. Para él, niños era igual a problemas, y Jacob no deseaba problemas.

–Tiene niñera. ¿Has venido por algún motivo en especial?

–Para verte –respondió–. Y porque me imaginaba que no me llamarías. Así que he decidido venir por aquí todos los días hasta que decidas salir conmigo –la guiñó el ojo intentando parecer sexy.

–Eres persistente, ¿no Jacob?

–Sí, y llámame Jake, sólo Jake –sonrió.

–Está bien, Jake –sonrió Bella de vuelta.

– ¿Qué te parece salir esta noche a cenar Bella? Puedes llamar a tú niñera y decirle que se quede más tiempo con tu hijo –intentó persuadirla para que saliera con él.

–Mmmm…–Bella se lo pensó durante unos minutos. Hacía tiempo que no salía con nadie, mejor dicho, las únicas veces que había salido para divertirse un poco fueron la noche en la que quedó embarazada y cuando se acostó con Edward por segunda vez. Miró a Jake a los ojos y sonrió–. Está bien, pero poco rato, que mañana madrugo –aceptó su invitación.

Saldría con él, pero solo como amigos, bien sabía que estaba falta de amigos y una buena cena y conversación con una persona agradable no le hacía ningún mal a nadie.

– ¿Entonces aceptas salir a cenar conmigo? –preguntó ilusionado.

–Sí –afirmó.

–Perfecto. ¿A qué hora sales?

–A las seis.

– ¿Te parece bien si voy a buscarte a tu piso sobre las ocho y media?

–Me parece perfecto –Bella no podía ocultar su alegría por tener a alguien con quien salir y despejarse un poco de su estresante vida como madre, estudiante a distancia y trabajadora.

–Apúntame aquí tu dirección –dijo deslizando un papel por la mesa. Bella apuntó su dirección, devolviéndole el papel a Jake que lo guardó en su cartera para no perderlo–. Entonces a las ocho y media paso a buscarte. Ponte guapa –cogió su mano besándola en el dorso y se marchó.

Bella se sentó en su silla suspirando de felicidad. "Por fin algo de diversión en mi vida", pensó.

…

Bella entró corriendo en su apartamento y cogió en brazos en su hijo que estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la televisión en la que había un programa infantil y agitando su sonajero de un lado a otro. Le achuchó, cogió el carro de Ethan y lo sentó en él, asegurándose de que no se cayera al suelo. No entendía cómo es que Edward estaba en cualquier parte de la casa sin preocuparse de que Ethan podía caerse del sofá si perdía el equilibrio o si le daba por gatear. Después empezó a buscar a Edward, encontrándole en la habitación de Ethan intentando sacar la bolsa de la papelera de los pañales.

– ¡Por Dios, qué mal huele esto! –comentó a la nada alzando la voz.

–Es una papelera para echar los pañales sucios. Por supuesto que huele mal, por cierto, solo hay un pañal. ¿Piensas tirar la bolsa con un solo pañal? –comentó sarcástica.

–Ah, hola. No sabía que habías llegado –saludó mirando en su dirección, para después volver la vista a la basura–. Y sí, pienso tirarla, no sé por qué dejas esto aquí. Es asqueroso.

–Si está la tapa puesta no huele mal. Y no voy a estar todos los días de casa al cubo de la basura de la calle cada vez que le cambie un pañal a mi hijo –le miró negando con la cabeza–. Tendrás que aprender, porque si quieres vivir sólo, no vas a tener a alguien que limpie y haga todo por ti como en tú casa.

– ¿Por qué no? Contrataré a alguien –dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

–Porque vas a pagar tus gastos con el dinero que ganes trabajando. El alquiler, la comida y muchas cosas más. No vas a tener para una señora de la limpieza –se giró para salir del cuarto–. Bienvenido al mundo real, Edward. Y no dejes a Ethan sólo en el sofá –se dio la vuelta para volver a mirarle al recordar–. Puede caerse y hacerse daño. Déjale en el parque o en el carro, no en el sofá sólo. ¿Queda claro? –amenazó señalándole con el dedo.

–Sí, señora –contestó sarcástico–. Y estaba tranquilo, no le iba a pasar nada.

–Lo qué tú digas –volvió a negar con la cabeza–. ¿Puedes cuidarle está noche, verdad? –preguntó.

–Sí, ¿por qué? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

–Voy a salir.

– ¿A dónde? –su ceño se frunció más.

–No te importa Edward. Tú solo cuida bien de Ethan, cambia su pañal y no te olvides de la comida.

–Por Dios, Bella, no soy idiota –alzó las manos exasperado.

–A veces lo pareces –dijo sacándole la lengua–. Voy a prepararme. Deja esa bolsa de basura que está con un solo pañal y ve a cuidar a tú hijo. No le dejes sólo tanto rato. Acabará llorando y tú no sabrás que hacer.

–A veces me sacas de quicio, Bella.

Bella ya se había metido en su habitación para mirar en su armario que ponerse y no escuchó lo último que Edward dijo.

Después de rebuscar durante media hora en su armario, encontró un vestido que hacía meses le había comprado Rose. Se hizo una nota mental de llamarla para ponerle al día con todo lo que estaba sucediendo últimamente y contarle sobre su cita.

El vestido era elegante, de un precioso color coral por las rodillas y de un solo hombro. Se ajustaba a sus curvas haciéndola ver espectacular. Elegante y sensual. Perfecto. Se metió en la ducha, dándose un rápido baño. Cuando terminó se puso su pelo castaño encima de un hombro y creó con unas tenacillas unas suaves ondas, que agrupó todas juntas con un pasador con brillantes, falsos, pero que la quedaban de maravilla.

Se perfiló los ojos con un delineador negro y se maquilló los párpados con sombras grises y plateadas. No se echó rubor ya que no lo necesitaba. Sus mejillas siempre tenían un tono rosado sin necesidad de maquillaje. Para finalizar cogió una barra de labios rosa y con ella se los pintó. Fue corriendo a su dormitorio y cuando iba a ponerse el vestido sonó el timbre de la puerta. Miró el despertador de la mesilla de noche y se fijo de que ya eran las ocho y media. ¿Tan tarde se le había hecho?

Abrió la puerta una rendija y gritó.

–Edward, ve a abrir, estaré lista en cinco minutos.

Edward se levantó del sofá de mala gana. Desde que Bella le había dicho que iba a salir su humor se había vuelto negro. Tenía la sensación de que esa salida no era una salida cualquiera. Se estaba arreglando demasiado cuando sabía que ella no se arreglaba nunca por cuenta propia, solo cuando su cuñada Rose la había obligado a hacerlo. Arrastró los pies hasta que llegó a la puerta y la abrió. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con un hombre alto y fuerte, con el pelo corto tan negro como el ébano y de ojos castaños. Tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, y con solo verla le daban ganas de pegarla un puñetazo para borrarla. Sabía que esa sonrisa era para Bella y que ese hombre era su ligue. La ira empezó a hervir en sus venas y agarró con dos sus fuerzas el marco de la puerta, prohibiéndole a Jacob pasar y ver el interior de la casa.

– ¿Y tú quien eres? –preguntaron los dos a la vez.

Sus miradas chocaron la una contra la otra mandando oleadas eléctricas alrededor de los dos. Si las miradas matasen los dos se encontrarían muertos.

* * *

><p><em>DEJEN REVIEWS, DEJEN REVIEWS, ¡HÁGANME FELIZ!<em>

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

_Firmado:_

_H.D_


	17. Chapter 16

**_¡Hola! Notas, explicaciones al final del capítulo._**

____**Disclaimer**__: __Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**____

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook. **_

_**www . facebook . com/ groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**_¡BESITOS A TODOS!_**_

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o 16_

...

– ¿Quién eres? –volvieron a preguntar los dos al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Vas a responder o no? –preguntó altivamente Jacob.

–Soy yo el que está viviendo aquí y tú el que ha llamado a la puerta, lo lógico será que te presentes primero. Si tienes un mínimo de educación, por supuesto –respondió Edward sarcásticamente.

–Me llamo Jacob Black –se presentó sin ganas–. ¿Y tú quien coño eres?

Edward levantó la mano y dio un paso hacia delante.

–A mi no me hables de esa manera, gilipollas.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó Bella terminando de acomodarse el pelo, situándose a un costado de Edward –Hola Jake –le sonrió.

–Aquí el estúpido de tu amiguito –contestó–, que sufre de una grandísima falta de educación.

–Edward, no seas maleducado –le regañó como regaña una madre a su hijo después de hacer una travesura.

–Yo. Encima yo soy el maleducado –Edward se quitó de al lado de la puerta y se metió en la casa enfadado–. Vete y diviértete con tú amiguito. Pero no vengas con más bebés.

Bella sintió como aquellas palabras se le clavaban muy profundas en su corazón. Acababa de insinuar que era fácil abrirla de piernas, pero no fue eso lo que le dolió, sino darse cuenta de que había cometido un error al regañarle cuando ni si quiera sabía lo que había sucedido.

Iba a disculparse, pero la voz de Jake la detuvo.

– ¿Nos vamos Bella? –Bella dirigió su mirada al salón, donde Edward estaba sentado con Ethan en el regazo mirando la tele. Después miró a Jacob y pensó que podría disculparse más tarde.

–Sí, vámonos –se colocó la chaqueta y con el bolso en la mano cerró la puerta, no sin antes darles una última mirada a padre e hijo.

...

Edward jugaba con su hijo, sin dejar de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de suceder. Los cimientos del plan que tan cuidadosamente había colocado estaban empezando a venirse abajo, algo que nunca pensó que sucedería mientras lo preparaba. Aunque claro, las cosas con Bella nunca eran fáciles, y no sabía por qué había dado por hecho que todo le saldría bien a la primera. –_Debería haber creado un plan de emergencia –_se reprendió mentalmente. No se le había pasado por la mente que tendría competencia, y que debería luchar por ella contra otro hombre.

La televisión emitía un estúpido programa para niños pequeños, y las voces estridentes de los personajes sonaban por toda la habitación, pero ninguno de los dos se percataba de ello. Ethan estaba muy entretenido jugando con las manos de su padre, cogiéndolas y dejándolas caer, dándole golpes, algo que le parecía sumamente divertido, por las pequeñas risas que soltaba. Y Edward estaba cambiando su plan para quitar a ese perro, que cortejaba a la madre de su hijo de en medio. No sería fácil, se lo imaginaba, pero lo conseguiría, como que se llamaba Edward Cullen.

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar encima de la mesa, lo cogió y descolgó sin mirar quien le llamaba.

– ¿Si? –preguntó.

–Hermanito, tienes tu apartamento libre, ¿verdad? –afirmó la voz de Emmett al otro lado de la línea–. ¿Conseguiste quedarte en casa de Bella?

–Sí, por… –la llamada se cortó.

Edward retiró el móvil de su oído y miró la pantalla extrañado. Un mal presentimiento comenzaba a surgir en su interior. El timbre de la puerta sonó y se levantó rápidamente para abrir, temiéndose lo peor. Un cuerpo fuerte y una sonrisa deslumbrante aparecieron cuando Edward abrió la puerta. Emmett dio un par de zancadas y abrazó fuertemente a su hermano.

–Emmett, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Edward intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire, algo que solo consiguió cuando Emmett le soltó al escuchar el llanto de Ethan, que estaba siendo aplastado por el cuerpo de su tío.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Emmett agachándose un poco para hacerle carantoñas al pequeño intentando que dejase de llorar.

–Emmett –alzó la voz Edward–. Te he hecho una pregunta.

–Así, verás. Rose echaba mucho de menos a Bella y a este pequeñín –respondió señalando a Ethan–, y como estamos preparando la boda pues ha decidido que vengamos aquí en las vacaciones para que Bella la ayude. También vienen papá y mamá. Papá se ha cogido vacaciones en el trabajo. La familia vuelve a estar junta –gritó Emmett.

–Un segundo –Edward alzó una mano desconcertado, su mente no era capaz de procesar toda la información que le acababa de dar Emmett–. ¿Cómo es eso de que venís todos? –poco a poco la bombilla de su cerebro comenzaba a encenderse.

–Pues eso, que venimos todos. Temporalmente claro.

– ¿No dejé bien claro a qué venía y por qué no quería interrupciones de nadie? –explicó Edward.

–Sí, lo dejaste claro, pero mamá pensó que necesitarías ayuda, y quería ver a su nieto.

Edward respiró profundamente intentando calmar su enfado. Ahora tendría que volver a modificar el plan, sin contar con vigilar a su familia para que a ninguno se le escapara nada y no lo estropeasen todo.

– ¿Tienes las llaves de tu apartamento? Ya sabes, como no lo vas a utilizar, pensamos en poder quedarnos allí.

Edward se retiró de la puerta dirigiéndose al salón para sentarse. Emmett le siguió después de cerrar la puerta.

–Sí, las tengo –Edward miró a Emmett asesinándolo con la mirada–. Pero ni una palabra de esto a Bella, porque estoy seguro de que si se entera me cortará mis partes nobles y me echará de una patada de su casa.

–Tranqui, hermanito. No va a enterarse de que le has mentido.

–Más os vale tener la boca cerrada y no fastidiar mis planes. Ya están las cosas bastante difíciles para que lo jodáis todo –Edward señaló una bolsa de deportes que se encontraba en el suelo en un rincón del salón–. Están allí. Abre la cremallera y en uno de los bolsillos de dentro están.

Emmett fue hasta donde la bolsa y después de un par de minutos se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

–Ahora, ¿me dejas a mi sobrino para que le mime un rato?

...

–Así que tienes una empresa –Afirmó Bella.

–Bueno, mi padre tiene una empresa y como él ya está algo mayor y un poco enfermo, yo me dedico a viajar por el mundo para cerrar los tratos que él consigue. Dentro de unas semanas tendré que viajar a Francia para cerrar un contrato. Queremos expandirnos por Europa –explicó muy cuidadosamente Jacob, no podía decirla la verdad sobre sus viajes, así que había adornado todo un poco.

– ¿A Francia? Siempre he querido viajar a Francia, y visitar el Louvre.

– ¿En serio? Te pediría que vinieses conmigo, pero tienes tu trabajo y está tu hijo –dijo con una mueca de sarcasmo que intentó disimular, mientras partía una trozo de entrecot–. No te lo había preguntado antes, pero, ¿quién era ese hombre que estaba en tu casa? –Bella se quedó callada, dejando el tenedor en el plato. El ambiente de un momento a otro se había vuelto incómodo–. Si no quieres responder no importa.

–No, está bien. Es el padre de Ethan.

– ¿Estáis juntos? –se interesó, debía de saber si estaba saliendo con alguien, aunque había quedado para cenar con él tenía que asegurarse. Ya estaba bastante complicado todo con un niño de por medio. Jacob no quería más problemas, aunque si estaba con el padre del niño, no le supondría ningún problema para acostarse con ella, sólo algo más de tiempo. Sin embargo, él no quería esperar más.

–No, no estamos juntos.

– ¿Pero le quieres?

–Antes dijiste que tu padre estaba un poco enfermo, ¿qué le sucede? –Bella esquivó responder a aquella pregunta lo mejor que pudo, volviéndose a llevar el tenedor con un poco de ensalada a la boca.

–Hace unos años –Jacob pilló la indirecta y prefirió no seguir preguntando para no hacer retroceder la relación que se estaba formando–, mi padre sufrió un accidente de tráfico que le dejó en silla de ruedas. Va a terapia y tiene que tomar una medicación todos los días.

–Vaya, lo siento. Tuvo que ser horrible –en la mirada de Bella había compasión, y Jacob supo que todo iba por buen camino.

–Al principio sí, pero una vez que lo aceptamos todo volvió a la normalidad. ¿Más vino? –preguntó cogiendo la botella y señalando la copa de Bella vacía. Bella asintió.

* * *

><p><em>* ...*<em>

_Bueno, aquí os dejo un capítulo nuevo. Disculpad la tardanza, he estado unos días mala con migrañas y no he podido escribir nada. Solo con acercarme al ordenador, la cabeza me dolía más._

_Es corto, lo sé, pero tengo una crisis de inspiración, y no quería haceros esperar demasiado, así que por eso lo he dejado aquí. Rezad para que me vuelva pronto. Tengo un nuevo fic, y es una locura porque ya tengo varios empezados, pero no podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza y solo me he quedado tranquila cuando la he subido. Os invito a pasaros por ella y leerla si queréis. Se titula **Mi vida y tú.** Al principio es algo trágica, pero irá cambiando en los primeros capítulos._

_Espero volver pronto y si queréis contactar conmigo id a mi perfil, allí tengo mi facebook y mi twitter, para las que quieran agregarme, sino dejadme MP._

**_Ahora, ___¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que no os haya gustado? ¿Dudas? Para lo que queráis ya sabéis que tenéis que hacer, dejadme un review. Y Gracias por todos vuestros Reviews, por vuestras Alertas y Favoritos. Me hacen muy feliz. :D Contestaré a todos los reviews que pueda, podéis llamarme tonta, pero hasta hace poco desconocía el botón de reply de los reviews. :S Así que cuando me di cuenta de que existía os conteste. Ahora lo haré siempre que pueda. Si, soy tonta por no haberme dado cuenta antes, lo reconozco. :D :D Nos leemos pronto, lo prometo.____**

_* ...*_

____Nos veremos pronto. **DEJEN REVIEWS.**____

_Firmado:_

_H.D_


	18. Chapter 17

**_¡Hola! Notas, explicaciones al final del capítulo._**

____**Disclaimer**__: __Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**____

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook. **_

_**www . facebook . com/ groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**_¡BESITOS A TODOS!_**_

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o 17_

La noche pasó tranquila entre conversación y conversación para Bella. Antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el portal de su edificio despidiéndose de Jacob. Después de decirle adiós iba a darse la vuelta para meter la llave en la cerradura, pero algo se lo impidió. Unos segundos después sintió unos labios ásperos presionarse contra los suyos. Algo que no la gustó. Intentó separarse de Jacob, pero él la tenía fuertemente agarrada por los brazos, limitando sus movimientos. No la quedó más remedio que levantar la rodilla y presionarla contra las partes más sensibles del cuerpo de Jake.

– ¿Se puede saber que haces? –le espetó alterada, pasándose la manga de la chaqueta por los labios repetidas veces para quitar su sabor.

–Yo…–titubeó–. Bella, lo siento, pensé que te había gustado y bueno, no creí que te molestaría.

–Pues si me molesta –Bella estaba realmente enfadada–. Somos amigos y no tenías ningún derecho. Será mejor que me vaya –abrió la puerta, y antes de que ésta se cerrase a su espalda, Jake la detuvo con una mano y la llamó.

–Bella, espera. Perdóname, no volverá a suceder. Ha sido un error y me arrepiento –se disculpó, aunque no lo sentía de verdad–. Por favor, quedemos otro día y déjame demostrarte que estoy arrepentido.

Bella se quedó callada durante unos minutos, pensando. Jacob la había besado sin su permiso, pero ella debió de darle las señales equivocadas, por lo tanto no todo era culpa del chico, sino suya. Todos pueden equivocarse, y merecer una segunda oportunidad.

–Está bien. Pero no vuelvas a besarme. Solo somos amigos, ¿entendido? –Jacob asintió, tendría la oportunidad de profundizar más con ella y finalmente llevársela a la cama.

– ¿Puedo llamarte mañana? –Bella asintió, seria.

–Sí. Hasta pronto Jake.

–Adiós Bella.

Jacob se alejó del portal y se montó en su coche poniéndolo en marcha.

–Esa perra… –la insultó–. No hace más que ponerme las cosas difíciles –dio un golpe fuerte al volante y escupió por la ventanilla–. Hoy tendré que conformarme con una de mis putitas, pero ya se enterará esa perra, ya se enterará…–subió la velocidad del coche más allá del límite permitido y se encendió un cigarrillo.

…

Bella entró en su apartamento de puntillas intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, era muy tarde y se imaginaba que tanto Edward como Ethan estarían dormidos. Lo que no sabía era que Edward estaba de todo menos dormido. La observaba desde la oscuridad, todos sus movimientos. En los meses que habían estado separados aquel extraño sentimiento de su corazón había empezado a clarear, dejándole bien claro que significaba. Aunque no iba a admitirlo abiertamente por ahora, pero ahí estaba, y temporalmente sería suficiente para él.

Vio como Bella dejaba el bolso encima de la mesa y la chaqueta colgada de una silla, hasta ese momento todo era normal pero algo le llamó la atención. A pesar de la oscuridad que los envolvía podía ver unas manchas oscuras en los pálidos brazos de Bella.

Sin detenerse a pensar se levantó de golpe del sofá asustando a Bella y cogiéndola sus brazos para mirarlos. Ante ese gesto Bella emitió un bajo gemido de dolor. Edward la arrastró hasta el interruptor de la luz y lo encendió. La potente luz de las bombillas los cegó por un momento. Cuando por fin, los ojos de Edward se adaptaron a la luz, pudo ver unas marcas de manos adornar los dos brazos de Bella. Ahora estaban de un color entre rojo y morado, pero sabía que al día siguiente esas marcas se volverían de un feo color negro amarillento.

– ¿Qué coño te ha hecho el gilipollas ese? –sus ojos ensombrecidos por la ira hicieron contacto con los de Bella, que estaban entre asustados y molestos.

–Edward, suéltame –intentó apartarse, pero Edward no la dejó marchar, aunque si aflojó un poco su agarre, no quería hacerle más daño de lo que, estaba seguro, ya le habían hecho.

–Bella –su nombre salió de sus labios como una amenaza.

–Edward, no ha sido nada. No pasa nada –Edward se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y le soltó un brazo para pasarse la mano por la cara, por si aquello hacía menguar su ira.

–Edward, no pasa nada –la imitó poniendo una voz ridícula–. Yo cometo un error del cual me arrepiento y por el que te he pedido disculpas un centenar de veces, intento arreglarlo y tú no haces más que recordármelo día sí y día también. Pero ese cabrón te deja marcadas sus manos en los brazos porque ha querido hacerte algo que tú no querías y no pasa nada –la soltó con brusquedad y empezó a asentir con la cabeza–. Perfecto. Es jodidamente perfecto.

–Edward para –le suplicó Bella, arrepentida.

–Pues no me da la gana parar. A ver si maduras de una vez –comenzó a decir alzando la voz–, de una puñetera vez. Dices ser muy madura, pero no eres más que una cría cuidando de un crío. Y ya me hartas.

–Edward –volvió a suplicar Bella.

– ¿Sabes que podría marcharme ahora con Ethan, y pedir la custodia completa? Me la darían y lo sabes. Pero no lo hago porque eres su madre, le quieres, te destrozaría y también destrozaría a mi hijo.

–Edward –los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

–Que repitas mi nombre una y otra vez no me vale. Dime qué cojones te ha hecho el capullo ese. Sólo eso me valdrá. Y que me demuestres que eres lo suficientemente madura como para cuidar a Ethan, eso tampoco estaría nada mal.

Bella comenzó a temblar y se sentó en el sofá quitando de en medio la manta que Edward utilizaba para dormir y no pasar frío, en aquel congelador que tenía por piso.

Edward se sentó en el brazo del sofá, mirándola seriamente, con un humor de perros, pero sobre todo preocupado por ella.

– ¿Bella? ¿Vas a contármelo o prefieres no hablar con el estúpido cabrón que cometió un error y que por más que intenta arreglarlo no le dejas?

–Yo… no pensé que me vieras de esa manera –su voz temblaba, por las lágrimas reprimidas.

–Bella –Edward alargó la mano y le acarició el pelo suavemente–. ¿Me cuentas que ha pasado?

–No ha sido nada. Me ha besado y no me lo esperaba, aunque no quería que lo hiciera. Me ha agarrado un poco fuerte, ese es todo. Ha prometido no volver a hacerlo.

– ¿Y le crees? –preguntó Edward incrédulo. Intuía que las intenciones de ese hombre no eran nada honestas.

–Sí, ¿por qué no iba a creerle? –le miró a los ojos y él vio que no mentía. Le creía.

–Cuando te haga daño, no me vengas llorando. Ese tío me cae mal, y te lo digo desde ahora. Va acabar todo muy mal.

– ¿Te molesta que tenga un amigo? –Bella se levantó, haciendo un puño con cada mano.

–Lo que me molesta es que seas tan tonta –le reprochó poniéndose también de pie–. No te das cuenta de cómo te mira, pero yo sí. O de cómo ha mirado a Ethan cuando estábamos discutiendo en la puerta. Yo sí lo he visto.

–No digas tonterías, Edward.

–No, yo no digo tonterías. Tú sí.

–Me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana –Bella se giró para irse, pero se dio la vuelta cuando Edward la llamó.

–Bella –su tono de voz era serio.

– ¿Qué?

–Para que pienses esta noche –y sin más, la beso. Fue un beso casto, superficial, y de poco tiempo, pero le hizo vibrar. Notó como su corazón se saltaba un latido–. Que sueñes con los angelitos, Bella –se despidió de ella remarcando su nombre con demasiado énfasis.

Fue a apagar la luz y se tumbó en el sofá tapándose con la manta, mientras Bella todavía seguía de pie en medio del salón, inmóvil.

Cuando por fin pudo moverse, se llevó una mano a los labios, pero enseguida la retiró negando con la cabeza. No podía volver a caer, simplemente no podía. Era superior a sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, las palabras de Edward habían calado hondo en su corazón. La había hecho daño, y estaba casi segura de que él se había dado cuenta.

Se metió al baño para cambiarse de ropa, y una vez en su habitación, en su cama, se tapó con el edredón y se dispuso a dormir, algo que sabía no pasaría hasta dentro de una cuantas horas. En ese momento tenía demasiadas cosas bailando por su cabeza como para poder dormir.

Creía en el perdón de Jake, ella había hecho que él se confundiera y por eso la había besado. No podía culparle, era ella a la que tenían que culpar por haberle hecho ilusiones, pero ahora que todo estaba claro podían empezar de cero con sus amistad, esta vez sin malentendidos. Jake no la volvería a besar y ella tendría un amigo en el que confiar. Todos felices. No obstante, las cosas con Edward no estaban del todo claras. Primero, se había enfadado por las marcas de sus brazos, luego la había insultado llamándola mala madre y por último la había besado como si nada. Y todavía podía sentir sus labios contra los de él. Estos ardían y por mucho que le pesase, no podía quitarse esa sensación de la cabeza. Estaba confundida, pero se prometió que al día siguiente no dejaría que nada le confundiese, sobre todo él. Nunca más, se prometió. Ahora debía de ver si era capaz de cumplir su promesa, o si por el contrario, la rompería. No tenía nada seguro.

Se dio cuenta de que se había metido en la cama sin darle un beso de buenas noches a Ethan, pero se dijo que ya era demasiado tarde y que podía despertarle, y en verdad no quería eso. Así que se arropó aún más con el edredón e intentó dormirse.

…

La risa de Ethan la despertó, era raro escuchar a su hijo reír tan pronto por la mañana. Miró el despertador de su mesilla de noche que marcaba las siete de la mañana. Sí, demasiado pronto para la risa de su hijo. Pero éste estaba riéndose a carcajada limpia.

Se levantó de la cama extrañada y después de ponerse la bata, cruzó el pasillo hasta el cuarto del pequeño. Éste estaba sentado en el cambiador, totalmente vestido, golpeando un muñeco que emitía diferentes sonidos, mientras veía a su padre pasearse por la habitación metiendo algunas de sus cosas en el bolso del cochecito para bebés.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Bella asustada con un nudo en la garganta. Las amenazas de Edward de la noche anterior se pasaron por su cabeza como una tormenta que lo arrasa todo.

Edward alzó la cabeza y la miró, quitándole importancia a lo que hacía con un movimiento de hombros.

–Nada, nos vamos a dar un paseo. Hace un día esplendido como para quedarse encerrado en casa –señaló la ventana para darle más credibilidad a sus palabras.

– ¿De paseo a las siete de la mañana? –preguntó Bella sorprendida, olvidándose de las amenazas.

–Esto, sí. ¿No te lo he contado verdad? –preguntó Edward haciendo una mueca con sus labios.

–Ha venido toda la familia, echaban de menos a Ethan –dijo ocultándole parte de la verdad–. Así que mi madre ha pensado que nos podíamos ir de picnic.

– ¿Cómo que toda la familia?

–Todos, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Rose. Van a estar aquí todo el verano. Para mi mala suerte… –susurró Edward, logrando que Bella no escuchase esas últimas palabras.

– ¿Y no has pensado en invitarme? –preguntó Bella dolida porque la excluyera de sus planes.

–Tienes que trabajar, pero no te preocupes, habrá más días –terminó de llenar el bolso y se lo colgó de un hombro cogiendo a Ethan en brazos–. Dile adiós a mami –le dijo.

Ethan la sonrió mostrando su único diente e hizo un gesto con la mano que no se parecía en nada al de decir adiós. A Bella no le quedó más remedio que darle un beso en la mejilla y despedirse de él. Edward ni si quiera le dijo nada. Simplemente se marchó llevándose consigo a Ethan.

Bella se quedó sola en la casa por primera vez. Se sentía más sola que nunca, y en lo más profundo de su mente, supo que se lo merecía.

…

A Edward le dolió dejarla así, sin despedirse, pero no pensaba seguirle el juego. Tenía que madurar, y si hacía falta que él impusiese la ley de hielo, lo haría. Estaba cansado y eso que no llevaba demasiado tiempo allí, pero ella le agotaba. No hacía más que quejarse por todo, hacerle sentir un intruso en su casa y en su vida, restregarle sus errores del pasado por la cara una y otra vez. No iba a estar así toda la vida, por ello se puso un tiempo límite, que no serían más de seis meses. Si a los seis meses ella seguía sin reaccionar, ya vería entonces que es lo que haría.

Su último pensamiento era quitarle a Ethan, pero si con ello le hacía reaccionar, se lo pensaría. Aunque solo sería en caso de emergencia. No quería que Ethan fuese criado de esa manera y con una madre tan infantil.

Ella siempre le había dicho que él tenía que madurar, que era idiota y que le odiaba, pero ahora que él había madurado, ella seguía tratándole igual de mal, sin darse cuenta de que el problema lo tenía ella y no él.

Ethan seguía jugando con el dichoso muñeco que le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza, pero si al niño le gustaba, él lo aguantaría. Solo esperaba llegar pronto al apartamento que sus padres le habían ayudado a alquilar y que sólo pensó en utilizar por si la primera parte del plan fallaba.

Eran un cabrón por mentir a Bella de aquella manera, lo sabía, pero si no se metía en su casa nunca conseguiría llegar a ella. Y lo había conseguido, pero nunca pensó que sería de esa manera. Quizás cuando formó el plan había tenido ciertos pensamientos indecentes en su mente sobre lo que sucedería, pero tampoco llegó a imaginar que convivir a solas con ella sería tan difícil.

En muy poco tiempo llegó al apartamento, sacó a Ethan del coche y entró en el edificio. Subió hasta la tercera planta y una vez allí, llamó a una de las puertas. Esme no tardó en abrir.

– ¿Ethan? ¡Mi niño! –chilló cogiendo a Ethan de los brazos de su padre y abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho–. Cuanto te he echado de menos –sollozó.

–Hola mamá, yo también me alegro de verte –saludó Edward irónicamente.

–Hijo, a ti te vi hace poco, pero llevo meses sin ver a mi nieto. Ha crecido tanto. Se parece tanto a ti cuando eras bebé.

–Ya, ya mamá, vas a pasar todo el verano con él. Deja un poco de tus mimos para los próximos meses.

–Eres tan frío –miró a Ethan y empezó a hacerle carantoñas–. ¿A que papi es muy frío? ¿A que si? –dijo con una voz muy tonta que provocó la risa de Ethan–. Mira como se ríe. Es tan mayor.

Edward entró en la casa pasando de su madre por completo. Parecía una niña la mañana de navidad.

Su padre apareció por la puerta de la cocina y fue directamente a abrazarlo.

–Por fin una buena bienvenida –se rió Edward.

–Hace menos de una semana de la última vez que te vi –rió también Carlisle.

–Sí, pero tu recibimiento ha sido mejor que el de mamá. Ha pasado completamente de mí.

–No me extraña, no ha dormido en toda la noche por la emoción de ver a Ethan –su padre se veía ojeroso, seguro que por el largo viaje.

– ¿Cuándo habéis llegado? No me ha dado tiempo de hablar con mamá por teléfono. Me ha ordenado casi amenazado que viniese aquí enseguida y luego me ha colgado –Carlisle negó con la cabeza, divertido.

–Típico de mi mujer. Llegamos a las tres. No teníamos vuelo hasta dentro de tres días, pero como me daban ya las vacaciones tu madre me hizo cambiar los billetes a última hora. ¿Sabías que la clase turista tienes unos asientos horriblemente incómodos?

–Sí, lo sé. ¿Y Emmett y Rose?

–Ni idea. Han salido bien pronto a comprar no se qué. O mejor dicho, Rose ha salido y ha arrastrado a Emmett con ella.

–Lo mismo está preñada y ha ido a por un test de embarazo –Edward puso cara de susto, al igual que Carlisle.

–Dios no lo quiera todavía. Aún está con los preparativos para la boda. No querría estar cerca si lo que has dicho resulta ser verdad. Creo que me iré a Australia durante un tiempo como digan que voy a ser nuevamente abuelo –Carlisle se frotó la palma de las manos contra los pantalones para secar el sudor que allí se había formado tan sólo de pensar en un Rosalie embarazada. Era terrorífico–. Estoy de vacaciones, no quiero hormonas revolucionadas a mi alrededor. Sólo paz y tranquilidad –dijo haciendo el símbolo de la paz con las manos.

–Cambias tranquilidad por amor y parecerás un hippie de los ochenta –los dos comenzaron a reírse sin parar, agarrándose el estómago.

– ¿Qué les hace tanta gracias a dos de mis hombrecitos? –preguntó Esme apareciendo a su lado de la nada.

–Nada, nada –le quitó importancia Carlisle agitando una de sus manos, sofocado por tanta risa.

–Bueno, pues tendré que perderme el chiste. Qué pena, porque parecía muy gracioso –puso una cara triste que solo la duró unos segundos, enseguida volvió a sonreír–. Ethan, ¿quieres ir con tu abuelito? –le preguntó al pequeño.

–Trae –Carlisle le cogió, soltándole por una milésima de segundo en el aire y volviendo a cogerlo. Ethan rompió en carcajadas–. Dios mío, está enorme.

…

Aquel había sido el peor día de su vida, de eso estaba segura. Había conocido la soledad aquella mañana, ya había estado sola antes, pero no de esa forma. Ahora sí tenía a alguien, a Ethan, pero cuando Edward se marchó con él, el sentimiento que corrió por todo su cuerpo fue escalofriante. No quería volver a sentirse así.

En el trabajo todo le había salido mal. Estaba distraída por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y de por la mañana y no se podía concentrar. Varias veces su jefa había tenido que llamarle la atención, podría ser muy maja en la calle, pero en lo que se refería al trabajo, era una completa bruja, excepto porque la dejaba llevarse a Ethan con ella.

Al salir del trabajo había quemado su comida por no estar atenta al fuego y había tenido que bajar a comprar porque la nevera se encontraba vacía. Para colmo, estaba aburrida. Había querido hacer algunos de sus deberes, pero no recordaba donde demonios los guardó la última vez que estuvo con ellos. Los había perdido. Era idiota.

Se tiró de golpe contra el sofá y comenzó a llorar por la impotencia. No sabía qué hacer. Se hizo un ovillo, tapándose con la manta. Después de un buen rato llorando terminó quedándose dormida por el cansancio.

Cuando Edward llegó por fin al piso de Bella, ya había anochecido. Solo tenía que ponerle el pijama a Ethan, darle la cena y meterle en la cuna. Descargó el bolso en el suelo del salón y cuando iba para la habitación de Ethan que estaba medio dormido en sus brazos vio un movimiento debajo de las mantas del sofá. Se acercó y pudo ver la cabeza de Bella prácticamente tapada entera por la manta. Estaba dormida. En un sueño muy profundo.

Llevó a Ethan a la cuna y lo tumbó. Volvió para cogerla y llevarla a la cama, donde estaría más cómoda. Se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba puesta la ropa de la calle. Con mucho cuidado le levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. La tumbó en la cama y comenzó a desnudarla para que la ropa no la molestase.

Bella empezó a revolverse, despertándose. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y se los frotó intentando despejarse.

– ¿Edward qué haces? –preguntó con voz somnolienta.

–Shh… vuelve a dormirte. Sólo quiero ponerte el pijama –susurró Edward.

– ¿Me estás desnudando? –preguntó incrédula, todavía algo dormida.

–Sin malas intenciones. Sólo pensé que dormirías mejor con el pijama que con la ropa de la calle –intentó explicarse lo mejor que pudo para que ella no se enfadara, por lo menos no demasiado.

–Mmmm… gracias por eso. Eres tan atento –Edward se impresionó por sus palabras, pero al cabo de unos segundos dejó de darle importancia. Estaba medio dormida–. ¿Ethan?

–En la cuna. Tengo que cambiarle y darle la cena, pero no sé si conseguiré que este despierto tanto tiempo. Mi madre le ha agotado.

–Sabes, yo también quería ir. No me quería quedar sola –sus ojos se cerraban y apenas podía tenerlos abiertos.

–Queda todo el verano, no te preocupes –terminó de quitarle los pantalones y decidió dejarla con la camiseta, no quería asustarla. La tapó para que no cogiese frío y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Bella le cogió de la mano.

–No te vayas. Me siento sola –le suplicó.

–Tengo que cambiar a Ethan.

–Pues cámbiale y luego ven. Prométemelo.

Edward suspiró, pero se lo prometió.

Le puso a Ethan el pijama y volvió a meterle en la cuna. Estaba completamente dormido y le daba pena tener que despertarle, así que lo dejó pasar por un día. Fue hacia el cuarto de Bella como le había prometido, pero ella había vuelto a quedarse dormida, profundamente dormida, así que dejó entreabierta la puerta después de darle una última mirada y él también se fue a dormir a su solitario e incómodo sofá. Si, era incómodo. Otra mentira más que sumar al resto.

Ahora era él el que se sentía solo. Quería haberse metido en la cama de Bella, aunque fuese sólo para dormir, pero ella no había estado consciente cuando dijo todo aquello y no quería tener más discusiones con la madre de su hijo. Así que lo dejó pasar. Suspiró por milésima vez y después de dar cien vueltas en su improvisada cama se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p><em>* ...*<em>

_Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo. El capítulo 18 ya está empezado, pero tengo algunos problemas para terminarlo. No os preocupéis, en cuanto este (y rezo para que sea pronto) actualizaré. Espero que no sea mas de una semana. Por lo que el domingo que viene, sino antes, habrá nuevo capítulo._

_**Tengo una pregunta para vosotras.** Recibí un review de una persona que decía que no le gustaba mi manera de escribir tan a lo castellano. La verdad es que en mi país siempre he leído así y he escrito de esta manera. Quería saber si a vosotros también no os gusta que escriba tan castellano. Porque es una duda que me surgió cuando leí aquel review. Como contestación a esa persona, decirla, que yo no la obligo a leer lo que yo escribo y que en mi país es así como se escribe. En algunas palabras intento generalizar para que todas lo entiendan bien, pero no lo puedo hacer así siempre. Total, que una vez que sepa la respuesta a la pregunta anteriormente echa, podré decir al cien por cien como voy a escribir, si puedo intentar adaptarlo más, pero hasta entonces seguiré escribiendo como en mi país, porque así es como a mi me han enseñado. Para finalizar, decirla que no puedo utilizar las palabras que me dijo, porque nunca las he utilizado en mi vocabulario y no se integrarlas con lo que yo escribo. Y pedir por favor un poco de respeto, porque que yo sepa, nunca os he faltado el respeto._

_Pasaros por mi nuevo fic, lleva cuatro capítulos y es muy tierno, aunque al principio tenga algo de tragedia, se llama **Mi vida y tú**, y podéis encontrarlo en mi perfil. (Si, me hago publicidad a mi misma, un poco cutre jajaja)_

_Y ya sabéis, si queréis algo podéis encontrarme muy fácilmente en mi Twitter o en mi Facebook. Los tengo en mi perfil para las que queráis saber exactamente cuando voy a actualizar, tengáis alguna duda o simplemente tener más contacto conmigo y conocerme mejor._

_* ...*_

____**____**Sería la persona mas feliz del mundo si: DEJÁIS UN REVIEW. :D**____**____

_Firmado:_

_H.D_

_____¡Hasta la próxima actu!_____


	19. Chapter 18

**_¡Hola! Notas, explicaciones al final del capítulo. **_¡Aviso! Este capítulo contiene Lemon._**_**

____**Disclaimer**__: __Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**____

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook. **_

_**www . facebook . com/ groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**_¡BESITOS A TODOS!_**_

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o 18_

_Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Bella suave y delicadamente, de arriba abajo. Desde su sensible cuello, pasando por entre sus pechos sin llegar a tocarlos, dejándola con ganas de que los cogiera y los amasará con sus fuertes manos. Bajó lentamente, demasiado despacio, por su estómago, bordeando con sus delicados dedos su ombligo, haciéndole emitir un bajo gemido de placer. Poco a poco, muy lentamente, llegó hasta su monte de Venus acariciándolo. Su mano siguió descendiendo un poco más, pero justo antes de llegar a su clítoris, aquel lugar que la daría tanto placer si fuera presionado, él retiró su mano y bajó de golpe hasta sus muslos. Bella emitió un quejido de protesta, pero él sólo se rió. Quería verla disfrutar, pero sobre todo sufrir, sufrir por placer, un placer que él haría que tardara en llegar. Bella alargó una de sus manos con intención de agarrar su duró miembro que descansaba a un lado de su muslo derecho, pero el dejó sus dulces caricias y le agarró la mano poniéndola encima de su cabeza. Acercó su cara hasta la de ella, que lo miraba con infinito deseo. Sus labios a tan sólo un par de milímetros de distancia._

_–Ahora no. Tengo que hacerte sufrir un poco –le dijo en un susurró._

_Bella alzó la cabeza y juntó sus labios, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de él. Desesperada. Le agarró del pelo con fuerza acercando hasta casi lo imposible sus rostros. Él gimió contra sus labios por aquel apasionado beso. Sus lenguas danzaban, luchando frenéticamente. El miembro de él hizo pleno contacto contra el muslo de Bella, presionando fuertemente. Él se restregaba contra su muslo buscando placer. Gimiendo contra los labios de ella descontroladamente... Quería hacerle sufrir, pero a ese ritmo no sabía si podría conseguirlo..._

_Bella jadeaba, sentir la fricción de ese duro y húmedo miembro contra su muslo estaba poniéndole más caliente de lo que ya se encontraba. Sentía su vagina, que cada vez estaba más húmeda, contraerse en busca de algo que la llenará por completo._

_Los movimientos del aquel duro pene cada vez eran más rápidos y los gemidos y jadeos de él podían ser fácilmente escuchados por las vecinos. De repente, la fricción se detuvo y él dejó de besarla. Si no se detenía, todo acabaría demasiado pronto._

_–Métemela –suplicó Bella. Él solo se rió haciendo caso omiso de su suplica._

_Se levantó y descendió lentamente hasta quedar arrodillado entre las piernas de Bella. Se tumbó entre ella y después de darle una ardiente mirada, bajó su cabeza hasta poder recorrer con su lengua todas las partes intimas de Bella, absorbiendo su delicioso sabor. Bella llevó sus manos hasta la cabeza de él, para presionarla aún más contra su vagina._

_– ¡Dios! Vas a matarme –chilló temblando de placer._

_Olas de fuego recorrían todo su cuerpo, quemándolo, haciéndola sudar y chillar, agarrar las sábanas con fuerza. Su estómago se contraía con cada lamida que él le daba. Aquello era tan fascinante. Tan increíble._

_Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba lamiéndola, pero pronto sintió un nudo en su estómago luchando por deshacerse. Las paredes de su vagina empezaron a contraerse y un fuerte grito escapó de sus labios. Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar de placer encima de la cama._

_Él siguió lamiendo durante un par de minutos más y después se alejó, pasando su deliciosa lengua por sus rojos e hinchados labios recogiendo cualquier gota de la esencia de ella que allí podría haber quedado._

_– ¿Te gusta gatita? –le preguntó volviéndose a poner encima de ella. Dejando varios besos por su cuello._

_–Sí –contestó ella con la voz entrecortada por aquel espectacular orgasmo._

_– ¿Quieres más, mi putita? –le preguntó con voz ronca por el deseo._

_–Sí, por favor, métemela. No puedo aguantar más –volvió a suplicarle._

_Él pareció pensarlo durante unos minutos, hasta que se acomodó mejor encima de Bella y bajaba una mano hasta su palpitante miembro._

_–A sus órdenes –y sin más, la penetró de una sola estocada. Bella sólo pudo gritar de la impresión._

_– ¡Edward!_

– ¡Bella despierta! –escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Edward llamándola preocupado.

Bella abrió los ojos muy despacio, no queriendo despertar de aquel magnífico sueño. Lo estaba pasando tan, pero tan bien.

– ¿Qué sucede Edward? ¿Por qué me despiertas? –preguntó cabreada.

– ¿Por qué? –le devolvió la pregunta sorprendido–. De repente te has puesto a gritar mi nombre como loca y me has asustado. ¿Estás bien? –las mejillas de Bella se tornaron de un fuerte color rojo. Cubrió su cabeza con la sábana y habló.

–Edward vete, estoy bien –le invitó a irse muy amablemente de su habitación, roja de vergüenza al recordar ese dichoso sueño. No entendía como podía haber soñado con algo parecido.

Edward la observó de pie a su lado sin decir nada, extrañado por su reacción. Primero le asusta gritando su nombre en sueños y luego le echa de la habitación tapándose la cara con la sábana para que no viera su rojo rostro. – ¿Qué estaría soñando? –se preguntó Edward interesado.

– ¿Qué soñabas Bella? –se sentó otra vez a su lado en la cama, esperando a que respondiera.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, salvo por algunos rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventana abierta. Esa noche hacía un horroroso calor, a pesar de lo frío que era normalmente el apartamento.

–Nada –respondió Bella demasiado deprisa como para que Edward la creyera.

–Vamos Bella, no me mientas –Edward alargó sus manos intentando quitarle la sábana que cubría su cabeza, pero Bella se resistía.

–Es verdad Edward, no recuerdo qué estaba soñando –le contestó tan bien como pudo dejando ver sus ojos.

–No te creo. ¿No estarías soñando que te acostabas conmigo, verdad? –Edward insistió, en su cara asomándose una pícara sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba.

Bella enmudeció ante aquello. No entendía como Edward podía saber que había estado soñando con que se acostaban. Y de qué manera… Todavía se encontraba mojada, sus pezones totalmente duros. Sólo deseaba que él se marchara de la habitación para poder calmar un poco su excitación.

Las cosas entre ellos seguían igual de tensas desde el principio, por no decir que más, aunque ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Edward la besará después de su cita con Jacob. En algunas ocasiones, que podían contarse con los dedos de las manos, la tensión parecía desaparecer, pero duraba muy poco. Y más, viviendo los dos juntos. No sabía cuándo Edward iba a marcharse, él siempre le decía que no encontraba un lugar indicado y cuando ella mencionaba el apartamento que habían alquilado sus padres para el verano, él decía en su defensa que no pensaba volver a vivir otra vez con sus padres. Quería independencia. Así que allí seguía, en su casa. Paseándose por el piso con una simple toalla alrededor de la cintura, con gotas bajando por todo su deseable pecho. Durmiendo con sólo unos bóxers ajustados en el sofá. Y la mayor parte de las veces, le tenía que ver sin camiseta, algo que estaba a punto de acabar con sus nervios.

No podía mentir, le deseaba, y cada vez que él se le acercaba ligero de ropa, tenía que salir corriendo y poner unos cuantos metros de distancia. Por mucho que intentará odiarlo, esa cercanía que tenían viviendo juntos hacía que de vez en cuando sus bragas tocaran el suelo. Y aquello la abrumaba. No quería sentirse así, odiaba, detestaba sentirse de aquella manera. Su mente le decía que no podía, que debía de mantenerse alejada todo lo que pudiera, pero su cuerpo no obedecía las órdenes de su cerebro y se calentaba cada vez que lo tenía a un metro de distancia. Y lo peor de todo eran los sueños, unas veces eran más tranquilos, pero otras como aquella noche, eran demasiado húmedos. Para colmo, él estaba sentado a su lado en la oscuridad, preguntándole si había soñado con que se acostaban juntos y demasiado cerca. Demasiado. Y ella estaba paralizada. No podía moverse.

Edward arqueó las cejas, impresionado. Su silencio solo podía significar una cosa: había acertado en su suposición y no sabía cómo tomarse aquello.

Podría dejarlo pasar, hacer como si aquella noche no hubiera sucedido o por el contrario aprovechar su oportunidad y atacarla ahora que tenía la guardia baja y de seguro estaba todavía afectada por el sueño. Se quedó inmóvil, meditando. Una cosa o la otra. Bien podría dejarlo pasar, pero no sabía cuando tendría otra oportunidad igual, o podría acostarse con ella pero con la consecuencia de que ella le odiará todavía más al día siguiente. No podía arriesgarse, aunque la tentación… Llevaba meses sin acostarse con otra, justo desde la última vez que estuvo con ella y eso era un suplicio para él.

Trago saliva y se levantó de la cama utilizando todas sus fuerzas de voluntad.

–Será mejor que me vaya –habló en un susurró.

Bella se encontraba tan caliente, sabía que no debía de hacerlo, pero su excitación no iba a irse de ninguna manera. Lo intuía y la única manera de poder dormir para ir bien a trabajar al día siguiente era lo último que estando en otras circunstancias no se le habría pasado por la cabeza.

Se levantó de la cama de un saltó y consiguió cogerle de la mano antes de que saliera de la habitación. Edward se giró para mirarla cuando ella atacó sus labios desesperada.

Edward la apartó con la vista nublada, intentando respirar hondo para calmarse.

– ¿Bella qué haces? –ella tembló un poco todavía agarrada a él fuertemente.

–Yo… –titubeó, cerró los ojos y se lamió los labios, excitándole a él más de lo que ya estaba por ese furtivo beso–. Sólo bésame –le pidió abriendo los ojos.

Edward pudo ver total sinceridad en ellos. No estaba borracha, al contrario, estaba muy despierta y no podría reprocharle nada al día siguiente ya que la idea había sido de ella.

Sin pensarlo la cogió de la cabeza y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Miles de llamas se encendieron dentro de ellos al juntar sus labios. Los movían en sincronía, hasta que Edward le mordió el labio inferior y Bella abrió la boca dándole permiso para que la lengua de Edward la invadiera. Recorriéndole, peleando con su lengua en una batalla que no tendría ganador. Edward cerró la puerta con un pie y andó a ciegas con Bella por la habitación hasta que la parte trasera de las rodillas de Bella tocaron el borde de la cama y en menos de un segundo los dos cayeron tumbados en ésta. Besándose desesperados, Edward cogió el borde de la camiseta de dormir de Bella y de un simple tirón se la sacó por la cabeza, dejando su pecho al desnudo, pudiendo admirar entre la oscuridad sus dos pezones bien erectos.

Bella jadeaba por el calor que la recorría, viendo como Edward bajaba su cabeza hasta uno de sus pezones y lo lamía. Un gemido quedó atrapado dentro de su garganta. A pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, en frente de su habitación se encontraba su pequeño hijo y no debía de hacer ruido. Si bien no se despertaba por cualquier cosa, si gritaba demasiado alto podría molestar su sueño y ahora lo menos que quería era que despertara.

Agarró la cabeza de Edward y arqueó la espalda para que el succionara mejor su pezón. Al cabo de unos minutos, Edward llevó su atención hacia el otro pezón, que pedía a gritos que lo succionaran.

Estaba tan caliente que ella no podría soportar los preliminares, le necesitaba justo en ese momento. Le soltó el pelo, y le agarró por los brazos obligándole a que subiera para que sus labios hicieran contacto de nuevo. Bajó sus brazos hasta el borde del bóxer de Edward y se lo fue bajando poco a poco, dejando a la vista su duro miembro. Esta vez estaba segura de que los dos lo recordarían. No había alcohol de por medio, sería algo natural, con todos sus sentidos alerta. Agarró delicadamente su miembro y empezó a mover su mano arriba y abajo. Edward dejó de besarla y colocó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, jadeando, moviendo sus caderas por el placer.

–Bella…–gimió.

Él también bajó su mano y empezó a acariciarle el clítoris muy lentamente. Ambos cuerpos sudaban por el intenso placer que estaban sintiendo, pero aún quedaba más. La cosa no se quedaría así.

Edward retiró la mano de Bella de su miembro y le bajó el diminuto pantalón de pijama que estaba utilizando junto a su ropa interior. Se colocó bien entre sus piernas sin dejar de tocarla y la besó ferozmente, pasando su lengua por los labios de ella, mordiéndoselos. Y poco a poco, muy despacio, empezó a penetrarla. Aquello era una tortura para los dos, querían más, pero también querían que aquello durara.

Sus movimientos eran lentos, muy lentos. Las paredes vaginales de Bella se ajustaban a la perfección al miembro de Edward, que con cada minuto que pasaba, hacía sus embestidas más rápidas y fuertes. Bella se llevó un puño a la boca intentando ahogar sus gemidos mientras que con la otra mano agarraba el pelo de Edward fuertemente. El cabecero de la cama emitía unos suaves sonidos al ser golpeado contra la pared.

Bella comenzó a sentir como su estómago se contraía y un suave cosquilleo subía por sus venas, recorriendo todo su cuerpo bañado en sudor. Edward no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Su garganta producía pequeños gruñidos.

–Edward… –susurró Bella hincando sus uñas en la espalda de Edward.

Él bajó su cabeza y la besó desesperadamente acelerando sus movimientos, los dos a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

En unos pocos segundos los dos consiguieron el placer tan deseado. Edward gruñó fuertemente y Bella arqueó su espalda convulsionando, sintiendo como la semilla de Edward se derramaba dentro de ella. Ese sentimiento era algo que no podía explicar.

Edward cayó encima de Bella extasiado. Los dos cuerpos sudorosos y calientes unidos hasta lo imposible. Cerraron sus ojos intentando calmar sus erráticas respiraciones.

–Ha sido… –intentó hablar Bella, todavía con sus ojos cerrados y la voz entrecortada.

–Shh… –le mandó callar Edward poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Bella. No queriendo que nada estropease ese momento.

Los dos se acomodaron mejor en la cama, con sus cabezas apoyadas en la almohada y cerraron sus ojos, todavía abrazados. Bella se durmió en el acto, pero Edward todavía tuvo un momento coherente para pensar antes de ser abrazado por los brazos de Morfeo.

_– ¿Mañana serán las cosas diferentes o volveremos al principio? –s_e preguntó, justo un segundo antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p><em>* ...*<em>

_Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo. Este ha sido un capítulo algo raro, pero todo tiene su porque (risa malvada: Muahahahaha) Ya lo veréis pronto. Espero poder actualizar la semana que viene._

_**En respuesta a todos los reviews: **Han sido muchísimos y no he podido contestar a todos, pero quiero deciros que gracias por vuestro apoyo, y como ya tenía decidido seguiré escribiendo tal y como siempre lo he hecho. Gracias de verdad por todos vuestros reviews. :D_

_**Dracullen**, sobre tu pregunta de si la voz de Edward en castellano es de gay debo de responderte que no, por lo menos a mi parecer. Pero me ha encantado tú pregunta, jajajaa. La voz que si que no me gusta es la de Jacob, escuché su voz original en una entrevista que hizo aquí en España (muy divertida la verdad, canto en español, jajaj) y la voz que le han puesto no le pega nada. Pero no podemos hacer gran cosa, es la voz que le ponen siempre... :(_

_Pasaros por mi nuevo fic, lleva cuatro capítulos y es muy tierno, aunque al principio tenga algo de tragedia, se llama **Mi vida y tú**, y podéis encontrarlo en mi perfil. (Si, me hago publicidad a mi misma, un poco cutre jajaja)_

_Y ya sabéis, si queréis algo podéis encontrarme muy fácilmente en mi Twitter o en mi Facebook. Los tengo en mi perfil para las que queráis saber exactamente cuando voy a actualizar, tengáis alguna duda o simplemente tener más contacto conmigo y conocerme mejor._

_* ...*_

____**____**Sería la persona mas feliz del mundo si: DEJÁIS UN REVIEW. :D**____**____

_Firmado:_

_H.D_

_____¡Hasta la próxima actu!_____


	20. Chapter 19

**_¡Hola! Notas, explicaciones al final del capítulo._**

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook.**_

_**www . facebook . com (/) groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**Enlace sin paréntesis, es que de otra manera no aparecía entero...**_

_**Mentxu, debo decirte que te adoro. Eres una beta estupenda y debo darte las gracias por todo. :D**_

_**Ahora si, os dejo leer, ya me contaréis que os parece este capítulo...**_

__**Disclaimer**__:__Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**__

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o 19_

–Esto es de locos –fue lo que pensó Bella mientras andaba por las concurridas calles de Sacramento. ¿Su destino? La farmacia que se encontraba a un par de calles de su casa. ¿El motivo? Una grave equivocación o, por lo menos, eso era lo que ella se repetía una y otra vez desde hacía cuatro semanas.

_Notaba su cabeza apoyada en algo duro, que subía y bajada a un ritmo constante. Su alrededor olía tan bien. Cogió todo el aire que pudo con sus pulmones para embriagarse de aquel maravilloso aroma. Un aroma que le recordaba a alguien. Se quedó pensando, intentando averiguar a qué le recordaba, pero su mente todavía no funcionaba del todo bien. De repente, una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza, lo que le hizo levantarse de golpe, abriendo sus ojos sin percatarse de que la luz del sol, que entraba por su ventana, los dañaría momentáneamente. _

_Allí, a su lado, tumbado y dormido se encontraba Edward. Uno de sus brazos tapaba sus ojos, el otro extendido sobre la almohada. Su boca ligeramente abierta y babeando. Y sí, se encontraba desnudo y no había nada que cubriera su virilidad, que ahora mismo parecía tener ganas de jugar. _

_Bella se tapó con la sábana que de un modo desconocido había caído al suelo y se levantó, quedándose de pie al lado de la cama mirando a Edward fijamente. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron su mente como una tormenta tropical. No entendía como había podido volver a caer de nuevo, bueno si lo entendía, tenerle cerca era demasiada tentación, pero no debería haberlo hecho. Ya estaban demasiado complicadas las cosas de por sí como para haber caído otra vez. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Se puso de rodilla encima del colchón y movió el hombro de Edward, intentando despertarlo. _

_–Edward despierta –susurró, una y otra vez, hasta que Edward dio señales de estar despertándose. _

_Gimió bajito y se revolvió en la cama, le agarró por la muñeca y le tumbó nuevamente encima de él. _

_–Un ratito más –suplicó. Bella comenzó a moverse hasta que Edward la soltó y abrió los ojos–. Buenos días –le sonrió. _

_–No tan buenos. Levántate. Tengo que vestirme y haz el favor de taparte –Bella se bajó de la cama y abrió la puerta de su armario. _

_Edward se incorporó dejando su espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama y tapó su miembro con una almohada que recogió del suelo. _

_– ¿Qué diablos sucede Bella? –preguntó Edward, temiéndose lo peor. Su sonrisa ya había desaparecido._

_–Nada –respondió ella demasiado deprisa como para que ese nada fuera verdad._

_–Bella –insistió Edward. _

_Bella volvió a suspirar y se giró para poder mirarle, dando las gracias porque él había tapado esa parte de su anatomía. No sabía que decirle, se habían acostado. Sí. Y los dos estaban bastante lucidos cuando lo hicieron. Nada de alcohol. Totalmente sobrios. Había sido mutuo, pero no estaba cómoda. Aquello no debía de haber pasado, pero pasó y ahora no sabía qué hacer ni que decir._

_–Será mejor que vayas a ducharte, Ethan no tardará en despertarse y yo tengo que irme a trabajar –Bella se mordió el labio inferior y fijó su vista en sus manos. _

_– ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Simplemente me echas de tú habitación como si no hubiera sucedido nada? –le espetó levantándose de la cama y quedándose de pie enfrente de ella. _

_– ¿Qué quieres que diga? –su mirada todavía en sus manos. _

_–Primero me gustaría que me miraras a la cama. Y después, que me digas si lo nuestro, nuestra relación, ha cambiado o va a seguir siendo la misma mierda de siempre, porque es lo que parece –su enfado inundaba el ambiente. _

_Bella levantó su mirada. Los ojos de los dos hicieron contacto. En los de él, apareciendo lentamente la ira que sentía, en los de ella, la incomodidad y el nerviosismo._

_–No sé qué decirte, Edward. No sé qué va a pasar –explicó afligida. _

_– ¿No lo sabes? –respondió Edward sarcástico–. ¿Vas a seguir viendo al idiota ese? –su rostro estaba serio y sus manos estaban cerradas en puños. _

_–Llevo sin verle desde aquella noche –se defendió Bella. _

_–Me da igual. Si va a buscarte, te llama o lo que sea. ¿Vas a volver a salir con él? _

_Bella se quedó pensativa. Jake era su amigo, sólo su amigo. Ella se merecía tener amigos, nunca tuvo uno, lo más cerca de tener una amistad que había tenido nunca era cuando conoció a Emmett y a Rosalie. Podría decir que eran sus amigos, pero también parte de la familia, y quería tener amigos que no fueran nada de ella salvó solamente amigos. _

_–Bien, tu silencio significa que sí. Perfecto –Edward soltó el cojín y se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero antes de poder abrirla, Bella le detuvo. _

_–Edward, ¿anoche nos protegimos verdad? –preguntó nerviosa–. No lo recuerdo. _

_Edward se paró, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se golpeó la cabeza con una mano._

_–Mierda… –dijo alzando la voz. _

_Aquella simple palabra asustó a Bella. –Otra vez no…–se dijo. _

Aquí se encontraba ella, yendo de camino a la farmacia para que tanto ella como Edward salieran de dudas. Tenía un retraso, un maldito retraso, y en lo único que Bella podía pensar era en que aquello no podía volver a pasarle a ella. Era todavía demasiado joven como para tener dos hijos. Cuando vio la fachada de la farmacia sus ojos se iluminaron. Quería acabar con aquella amarga agonía lo más pronto posible. Empujó la puerta y se dirigió hacia la farmacéutica que esperaba aburrida a que entrara algún paciente.

–Buenos días. ¿Qué desea? –la preguntó.

–Quiero un test de embarazo –explicó–. Que no sea muy caro, pero fiable, por favor.

La farmacéutica se la quedó mirando de arriba abajo, incomodándola. Hasta que por fin habló.

–Espere un segundo, voy a buscarlos –y dicho aquello, despareció detrás de la puerta que se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

Unos segundos después apareció con una caja estrecha y alargada de color blanco en la mano. La pasó por los infrarrojos para descifrar el código de barras y después metió la cajita en una bolsa junto al ticket.

–Siete dólares con cincuenta y dos centavos –le pidió. Bella la entregó el dinero y guardó la bolsa dentro de su bolso. Recogió las vueltas y se marchó.

Anduvo lo más deprisa que pudo hasta su apartamento.

…

– ¿Ya Bella? –preguntó Edward, apoyado en la cerrada puerta del cuarto de baño.

– ¡No! –respondió Bella intentando utilizar aquel dichoso palito. Era la primera vez que utilizaba uno y no era capaz de entenderse del todo con las instrucciones.

Después de haberlas leído como un millón de veces, dejó el papelito en el suelo para poder verlo mientras utilizaba el test. Quitó la tapa del papelito y la puso cerca de su vagina, para que el pis mojara el palito. Asqueroso, pero no quería ir al médico y aquello era lo más sencillo.

Suspiró para relajarse y procedió a mojarlo. Después de los dos litros de agua que se había bebido no tardaría demasiado, y así fue. En apenas un minuto, el palito ya se encontraba totalmente empapado. Lo tapó y lo dejó reposar en la estantería de cristal que había encima del lavabo.

Se subió las bragas y bajó la tapa del inodoro para poder sentarse. Miró su reloj de muñeca y se puso a contar. Tenía que esperar tres minutos y medio para saber el resultado. Tres minutos eternos. Las manecillas del reloj se movían muy lentamente.

– ¿Ya? –volvió a preguntar Edward.

– ¡No! –respondió Bella nuevamente. No sabía cuántas veces Edward había podido preguntar lo mismo y ella haber contestado no.

Cuando el reloj anunció que habían pasado aquellos tres deseados minutos, Bella se levantó y cogió el test con sus ojos cerrados. Una rayita negativo, dos positivo. Suspiró sonoramente y abrió los ojos. Una fina raya adornaba el centro del palito. Negativo. No estaba embarazada. Aquello le hizo poder volver a respirar con normalidad.

Abrió la puerta del baño, justo cuando Edward se giraba para mirarla.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó ansioso.

–Negativo –le sonrió y se marchó al cuarto de Ethan, que jugaba en su cuna con un peluche musical.

Ethan la miró y le sonrió y dejó ver sus dos únicos dientes. Bella le cogió en brazos y le abrazó con fuerza.

– ¿Estás triste? –preguntó Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

–No. No estoy triste –le explicó–. En realidad, todo esto es un alivio. No quiero más hijos, no siendo tan joven –Edward asintió.

–Sí, lo sé –se acercó a ella y pasó una mano por la cabeza de Ethan, acariciando su pelo–. Pero una parte de mi se había hecho ilusiones. ¿Tú no? –Bella le miró.

–No digas tonterías –aunque aquello que Edward había dicho era verdad. Una parte de ella había querido que el resultado fuera diferente.

…

Cogió su teléfono de la mesa del salón, ya que había comenzado a sonar.

– ¿Si?

_– ¡Bella! –chilló una voz al otro lado de la línea._

– ¿Rose?

_–Sí, soy yo. Dime que esta noche estás libre. Por favor… –le suplicó Rose._

–Sí, estoy libre. ¿Por qué?

_–Emmett y yo tenemos que dar una noticia importante, muy importante. Hemos reservado mesa en un restaurante y tienes que venir. _

– ¿Qué noticia? –preguntó Bella interesada.

_–No voy a contártelo ahora. ¿Vas a venir? –Rose parecía estar eufórica._

–Por supuesto que sí. Dame alguna pista, no puedes dejarme así.

_–A las nueve en La cúpula. Díselo a Edward –le ordenó antes de colgar._

– ¿Qué quería Rose? –preguntó Edward desde el suelo, donde se encontraba jugando con Ethan.

–Emmett y ella nos invitan a cenar a La cúpula –explicó.

–Pues ya debe de ser importante lo que nos quieren decir –Bella le miró extrañada.

-¿Cómo sabes que nos quieren decir algo?

–Porque Emmett nunca nos invitaría a cenar y menos a un restaurante tan caro –la miró durante un segundo y después siguió jugando con Ethan.

–Le conoces bien –Bella se levantó y antes de marcharse a su habitación para buscar algo que ponerse le avisó a Edward–. Nos quieren allí a las nueve. Intenta estar listo a tiempo si no quieres ser recibido por la furia de Rose.

El cuerpo de Edward tembló solo de pensar en ello y Bella desapareció por el pasillo.

…

–Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? –Edward estaba preocupado.

Un rato antes de salir de casa, Bella había estado quejándose de dolor de estómago, pero ninguno le había tomado importancia ya que probablemente fuera causa de su periodo, hasta ahora todavía desaparecido. Solo habían pasado dos días desde los resultados del test y los dos esperaban que su menstruación hiciera acto de presencia. Pero ahora Bella se encontraba pálida y temblaba un poco.

–Sí, sólo me duele un poco el estómago –le restó importancia.

– ¿Un poco? Estas pálida. Si te encuentras mal puedo dar la vuelta e ir a casa. Rose lo entenderá –Bella solo negó con la cabeza.

–No, estoy bien. Se me pasará en un rato. Me acabo de tomar el calmante, tardará un poco en hacer efecto.

– ¿Segura? –insistió Edward.

–Segura –Bella se giró y le alcanzó a Ethan el juguete que acababa de tirar al suelo del coche.

Unos minutos después, Edward aparcaba enfrente del restaurante. Fuera ya les esperaban todos los Cullen vestidos muy elegantes.

Bella llevaba un vestido precioso. La parte inferior de color rojo fuerte, suelta con un escote recto que no mostraba nada de sus pechos. Debajo de estos, la tela era ajustada y de color negro. Llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

Bajó del coche con algo de dificultad. Creía que el dolor se pasaría, que sería solamente algo molesto, pero ahora le estaba costando respirar. Los pinchazos eran cada vez más agudos. Edward cogió a Ethan de la silla del coche y los tres se encaminaron a reunirse con el resto de la familia.

–No os peleáis. ¿Por fin habéis reconocido que estáis enamorados? –preguntó Emmett. Rose le dio un golpe en la nuca regañándole para que se callara–. Lo siento. Solo quería saber.

Edward y Bella negaron con la cabeza y entraron en el restaurante.

– ¿Bella estás bien? –Esme se acercó a ella, con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

–Sí, solo me duele un poco el estómago. Ya sabes… –respondió Bella, intentando sonreírla.

–Cosas de mujeres, ¿no? –Esme le retiró un mechón de pelo de la frente y después la abrazó.

–Te he echado mucho de menos.

–Y yo a ti Esme –Bella la devolvió el abrazo, relajándose un poco en los brazos de Esme.

– ¿Seguro que estás bien? Estás algo pálida y no tienes buena cara –insistió.

–Sí, estoy bien, tranquila.

–Vamos, muchachas, no deis el numerito dentro del restaurante –les llamó la atención Emmett levantando la voz más de lo necesario.

–No alces la voz si no quieres llamar la atención, Emmett –le regañó Esme.

Bella cogió la mano de Esme para encontrar fuerzas y poder andar sin tambalearse y siguieron al encargado del restaurante hasta su mesa.

– ¿Qué desean de beber? –les preguntó su camarero, el cual llegó en cuanto se sentaron.

–Traiga una botella del mejor Burdeos que tenga y una jarra de agua, por favor –pidió Emmett sin consultar a nadie.

Todos se miraron extrañados.

–Esto sí que es raro –susurró Edward cerca del oído de Bella, que agarraba fuertemente su vestido.

Ahora estaba comenzando a sentir nauseas, pensó que debería haber hecho caso de la sugerencia de Edward de volver a casa. A cada minuto que pasaba se encontraba peor.

–Si me disculpáis tengo que ir al baño –Bella se levantó, seguida de Rose y Esme, que la miraban preocupadas.

–Te acompañamos –sonrieron a los hombres de la familia para tranquilizarles, ya que se habían dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento de Bella y después la siguieron.

–Bella, ¿qué te pasa? –Rose le cogió de un brazo dentro del baño, Bella había estado a punto de caerse.

–Estoy bien, no os preocupéis –susurró.

Varias arcadas la obligaron a correr dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño para vomitar. Esme y Rose corrieron detrás de ella, retirándole el pelo de la cara. Esme puso su mano en la frente de Bella para comprobar su temperatura.

–No, Bella, no estás bien –afirmó Esme–. Tienes fiebre y estás sudando.

–Estoy bien –intentó levantarse del suelo, pero sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas. Todo a su alrededor estaba borroso.

–Rose, llama a Carlisle y dile que venga –Rose asintió y se marchó corriendo.

–Ya cariño, tranquila –la abrazó y la acunó en sus brazos, hasta que Carlisle llegó con el rostro serio.

– ¿Qué sucede Esme?

–Es Bella –le miró preocupada–. No se encuentra bien, decía que le dolía el estómago. Tiene fiebre, ha vomitado y no puede ponerse en pie. ¿Ethan?

–Con Rose, Edward y Emmett están fuera, pero no les he dejado entrar, solo estorbarían –explicó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del traje y doblaba las mangas de su camisa–. Túmbala en el suelo, tengo que examinarla –Esme hizo lo que Carlisle le pidió.

– ¿Bella puedes hablar? –preguntó Carlisle. Bella solo asintió–. Bien, dime dónde te duele cariño.

–En el estómago… –susurró señalando en que parte la dolía.

– ¿Has comido algo en mal estado? Puede ser un intoxicación –Bella negó–. ¿Te has dado algún golpe? ¿Te has caído? –Bella volvió a negar–. Esta pregunta te va a incomodar, pero he de hacerla. ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales hace poco? –Bella emitió un suspiro tembloroso y asintió–. ¿Hay riesgo de que puedas estar embarazada?

–No, la prueba dio negativo –su voz era apenas un susurro.

– ¿Cuándo fue tú último período?

–Hace seis semanas –respondió sintiendo que sus ojos querían cerrarse. Estaba muy cansada.

Carlisle miró a Esme. Sus miradas preocupadas chocaron entre sí.

–Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital.

* * *

><p><em>* ...*<em>

_Y aquí el final del capítulo 19. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? :D _

_Quiero deciros que leo todos vuestros reviews, aunque no los pueda contestar todos. Tenéis que saber que vuestros reviews me encantan, me hacen tan feliz... Siempre me sacan una sonrisa y ahora más porque no paso por buenos momentos. Leer vuestros comentarios me sentir bien y por unos momentos soy feliz, y eso es gracias a vosotras. También darle las gracias a todas las personas que me leen, que me ponen en favoritos y alertas, porque aunque no escribáis reviews, el saber que me leéis me emociona. Gracias a las lectoras que me seguís desde el principio y a las que acabáis de empezar a leerme. Os quiero a todas. Y será mejor que paré ya porque me emociono, jajaj. _

_Pasaros por mi nuevo fic, lleva cuatro capítulos y es muy tierno, aunque al principio tenga algo de tragedia, se llama **Mi vida y tú**, y podéis encontrarlo en mi perfil. (Si, me hago publicidad a mi misma, un poco cutre jajaja) _

_Y ya sabéis, si queréis algo podéis encontrarme muy fácilmente en mi Twitter o en mi Facebook. Los tengo en mi perfil para las que queráis saber exactamente cuando voy a actualizar, tengáis alguna duda o simplemente tener más contacto conmigo y conocerme mejor._

_AVISO: Ando de mudanza y no se si podré actualizar la semana que viene, haré todo lo que pueda. En cuanto tenga tiempo actualizaré, solo sed pacientes por favor... :)_

____* ...*____

____**Sería la persona mas feliz del mundo si: DEJÁIS UN REVIEW. :D **____

____Firmado:____

____ H.D____

____Hasta la próxima actu!____


	21. Outtake Alice Parte 1

**_¡Benas! Muchas me preguntais sobre Alice, así aquí viene. Lo tenía puesto en una historia aparte, pero con todos los problemas que ahora está teniendo FF he preferido ponerlos aquí. Es corto, pero es solo la primera parte, continuará. La escribí hace tiempo, pero formatee el ordenador y creí guardarlo, pero no fue así. Tengo que escribirlo de nuevo, ya que solo pude salvar esta parte. Pero bueno, por lo menos tenemos aquí algo de Alice, jaja. Espero que os guste. _**

**_El Outtake tendrá nombre propio, se titulara: Olvidando el Pasado. _**

_**Este Outtake ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook.**_

_**www . facebook . com (/) groups/ FFAddiction/**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>ADELANTO:<em>**

_Querida familia:_

_Mamá, papá, Edward, Emmett. Os quiero, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, os quiero. Sois mi familia, ¿cómo no podría quereros? Pero, ¿vosotros me queréis a mí? Hace un tiempo no dudaba de vuestro amor, sin embargo, desde hace unos meses creo que ese sentimiento vuestro hacia mí ha desaparecido._

_No quiero haceros daño, nunca lo he querido, pero parece que me equivoqué. No me arrepiento de nada, creo que lo que hice está justificado, sólo os quería a mi lado y cuando ella apareció, todos os marchasteis. Solo el bebé os importaba, yo ya no era nada en vuestras vidas. Así que he tomado la decisión de marcharme y desaparecer de vuestras vidas. No creo tampoco que me echéis demasiado en falta. Estos meses ni siquiera os ha importado un poco si estaba en casa o no. Nunca preguntabais por mí y siempre era la mala._

_Edward, hermano, para ti dejé de ser lo primero, como lo había sido hasta ahora, por lo que no creo que te duela demasiado mi marcha._

_Tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar, muchas cosas que hacer. Tengo que liberar mi mente y mi corazón, y estando allí no puedo. Tengo que aclarar muchos de mis sentimientos._

_Lo he perdido todo en tan solo unos pocos meses, ahora, tengo que rehacer mi vida desde cero y sola, sin vosotros._

_No deseo ser cruel._

_Necesito tiempo, espacio y no quiero que me busquéis._

_Os preguntaréis o, por lo menos espero que lo hagáis, si algún día volveré, todavía no lo sé. Cuando haya pasado el tiempo y haya tenido tiempo de pensar lo decidiré, hasta entonces, sólo deseo que seáis felices._

_Con Amor._

_Alice._

El calor era sofocante y el gran número de personas que circulaban por la estación era insoportable.

A pesar de ser demasiado pronto por la mañana, la estación de trenes estaba atestada de personas que iban de un lado para otro: madres llamando la atención de sus hijos que corrían de una punta a otra de la estación, un par de adolescentes discutiendo sobre qué destino sería el mejor, un par de ejecutivos con sus maletines en la mano mirando sus relojes o leyendo la sección de deportes del periódico local, una pareja besándose como si se acabase el mundo porque él tenía que marcharse de viaje, un grupo de señores mayores que se iban de vacaciones y sólo se quejaban de sus dolores de espalda o de la artritis.

Era una locura. Y era la primera vez que a ella le tocaba vivir algo parecido. Estaba asustada, ese era un mundo totalmente desconocido para ella.

Había ido a parar a un pueblo demasiado pequeño para su gusto, pero no estaba mal para empezar. Como había puesto en la carta, comenzaría desde cero. Encontraría un trabajo, ya que el poco de dinero que tenía no le iba a durar eternamente, alquilaría una pequeña casa y estudiaría, todo a la vez. No le encontraba ningún problema a su magnifico plan, salvo que no sabía de qué trabajar porque no tenía experiencia en nada. No sabía cuánto podría costar un alquiler y tampoco como hacer para alquilar una casa y no sabía donde estudiar, tendría que preguntar si había alguna universidad por allí.

Nunca había hecho nada sola, todo se lo hacían sus padres y estaba perdida, muy perdida.

Cuando salió de la estación, se quedó asombrada por el hermoso paisaje. Todo era verde. Y la estación del tren estaba al lado de un gran río. Todo era tan silencioso que un pequeño sentimiento de paz empezó a inundarla.

Caminó lentamente por un pequeño sendero el cual le habían indicado que era el camino hasta el pueblo. Iba disfrutando del paisaje. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan libre y tan a gusto como se encontraba en ese momento.

Quince minutos después, el ruido de gente abriendo sus negocios y de los coches en marcha llegó a sus oídos.

El pueblo de Antietam -que en realidad se llamaba Sharpsburg-, recibía ese nombre por el río que lo cruzaba, lugar donde se había celebrado la batalla entre las tropas americanas y los confederados hacía ya mas de un siglo, era realmente pequeño. Tenía más o menos setecientos cinco habitantes y era un lugar sumamente acogedor.

Alice anduvo durante un buen rato hasta que llegó a las puertas de una posada, de estilo clásico y elegante por fuera. La fachada estaba pintada de color blanco con remates en negro y el jardín delantero rodeado por flores de diversos colores muy bien cuidadas que hacían de la vista una maravilla. Estaba totalmente segura de que era allí donde quería quedarse hasta que encontrase un pequeño apartamento que pudiera pagar y en el que se sintiese cómoda.

Allí empezaría su nueva vida.

* * *

><p><strong>*...*<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado, pronto habrá más. Habrá un segundo Outtake y después sabremos que ha sucedido con Bella. Se que estás ansiosas, pero esperad un poco hasta que me ponga al día con la vida de Alice. Comentar que estoy con un proyecto nuevo, en cuanto le de la forma que deseo lo publicaré. Espero que os guste, jajaja. **

**Un beso a todas, os quiero. Gracias por vuestros reviews, tengo que contestar los del capítulo anterior, no os preocupéis. Os adoro con todo mi alma. Por ahora, me voy despidiendo, prometo no tardar demasiado. ¡Dejen Reviews! Me gustaría saber que os ha parecido. ¿Odiais demasiado a Alice? :( **

**Ahora si, me despido. Besos a todas y nos leemos muy pronto. Por cierto, a mi beta, Mentxu: Te adoro! **

**Firmado:**

**H.D.**


	22. Chapter 20

**_¡Hola! Notas, explicaciones al final del capítulo._**

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook.**_

_**www . facebook . com (/) groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**Enlace sin paréntesis, es que de otra manera no aparecía entero...**_

_**Mentxu, solo puedo decirte que te adoro y que eres la mejor. **_

_**Ahora si, os dejo leer, ya me contaréis que os parece este capítulo...**_

__**Disclaimer**__:__Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**__

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o __20_

–Esme, ve fuera a llevarte a los chicos al coche, no quiero que vean a Bella así, la pondrán nerviosa y debe mantener la calma. Luego por en marcha el coche, en cuanto acabe de examinarla la llevaremos al hospital –le ordenó Carlisle a Esme.

Esme acarició por última vez la frente de Bella y le susurró palabras de cariño al oído antes de marcharse. Se podían escuchar las voces de Edward y Emmett discutiendo con ella fuera, pero unos minutos después éstas desaparecieron indicándole a Carlisle que se habían marchado. Carlisle presionó el estómago de Bella.

–Tiene el estómago distendido –susurró Carlisle para sí mismo, alzó la visto y miró a Bella a los ojos–. Bella, cariño, tengo que levantarte el vestido y ver si estas sangrando. ¿De acuerdo?

Bella asintió sin fuerzas. Carlisle levantó la falda del vestido y vio sus muslos llenos de sangre. Se quedó blanco y por un segundo no supo qué hacer, sin embargo, enseguida recuperó el control de su cuerpo y de su mente.

–Voy a cogerte en brazos y vamos a ir al coche. Tenemos que ir al hospital.

No esperó a que Bella contestara, simplemente la cogió en brazos y fue en dirección contraria a la entrada. A la izquierda de donde se encontraban había una puerta abierta. Varios camareros y camareras entraban y salían de allí a toda prisa. Uno de los camareros que se percató de la presencia de Carlisle y Bella se acercó corriendo a ellos.

– ¿Sucede algo señor? –le preguntó amablemente a Carlisle–. Por aquí no se puede pasar, el acceso está restringido para los clientes.

–Mi nuera necesita ir al hospital enseguida. No voy a salir por la puerta principal para crear un escándalo. Lléveme por la puerta de personal. Ahora –ordenó Carlisle con voz autoritaria.

El camarero miró a Bella, pálida y medio inconsciente en los brazos de Carlisle. Sin perder ni un segundo dirigió a Carlisle hasta la salida trasera y después se despidió de ellos. Corrió hasta el coche lo más rápido que pudo sin dañar a Bella. Esme estaba allí esperándolos.

–Siéntate atrás con ella, Esme. No dejes que se duerma, está perdiendo mucha sangre –le ordenó tumbando a Bella en el asiento trasero.

– ¿Sangre? –preguntó Esme estupefacta.

–Sí, sangre –afirmó Carlisle–. No sé qué es lo que le puede suceder, aunque me hago una vaga idea. Está teniendo una hemorragia, por eso no puedes dejar que se duerma. ¿Lo has entendido?

–Sí.

Cuando los tres estuvieron dentro del coche, Carlisle pisó el acelerador superando el límite de velocidad en tan solo unos pocos segundos.

–Vamos muy deprisa Carlisle –Esme se encontraba asustada por toda la situación y la velocidad que llevaba Carlisle al volante.

–No me hables a mí, háblala a ella. Que no se duerma.

–Sí… sí –Esme bajó la mirada a la cara de Bella para comprobar si seguía despierta. Ésta estaba luchando contra aquella voz que le insistía para que cerrara los ojos–. Bella, háblame –le pidió Esme.

–Te… tengo sueño y du… due… duele –intentó hablar. Su voz temblorosa apenas se entendía.

–No te duermas cariño –Esme le acarició el pelo y dio un par de palmadas en sus mejillas para distraerla.

– ¿Ethan? –susurró poco a poco dejándose llevar por esa insistente voz de su interior.

–Con Edward cielo –Esme observó como los ojos de Bella cada vez se iban cerrando más y más, hasta que sus pestañas se cerraron y su cabeza cayó para un lado. Inerte.

–Carlisle, Bella se ha dormido. No responde –le dijo asustada a su marido. Carlisle pegó un golpe en el volante y giró a la derecha saltándose un semáforo.

–Maldita sea. Ya llegamos, ya llegamos –intentó tranquilizarse.

–Carlisle, ¿qué hago?

–No hagas nada. No hagas nada.

El coche entró a toda prisa y Carlisle aparcó torpemente en uno de los pocos huecos libres que había. Salió disparado del asiento del piloto y abrió la puerta trasera para coger a Bella en brazos, totalmente inconsciente. Corrió con ella hasta entrar por la puerta de urgencias. Varios médicos se acercaron corriendo hasta ellos.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó un médico alto vestido con una bata blanca y un uniforme azul. Alrededor de su cuello llevaba un estetoscopio.

–Creo que está sufriendo un aborto. Hemorragia vaginal, dolor uterino, distensión estomacal, sudor frío –les comentó Carlisle.

–Llama a Claire –le ordenó el médico a otro que se encontraba a su lado observando–. Déjela en la camilla –el médico se giró y gritó a un par de enfermeras–. Llevadla a trauma uno. Preparad el ecógrafo y reservad un quirófano, puede que lo necesitemos.

–Doctor…

–Doctor Robbins –contestó el doctor a Carlisle que caminaba a su lado.

–Déjeme entrar con la paciente. Yo también soy médico.

– ¿Pertenece esa joven a su familia? –le preguntó serio.

–Sí.

–Entonces no puede. Vaya a la sala de espera y ya le avisaremos, Doctor…

–Doctor Cullen.

–Doctor Cullen, un interno saldrá a avisarle en cuanto se sepa algo de la joven –Carlisle asintió sabiendo que no le quedaba más remedio que esperar, así que fue hasta la sala de espera, donde ya se encontraban todos.

–Papá –Edward se levantó de la silla de golpe, con Ethan en sus brazos.

–Todavía no sé nada. Y Edward, cálmate. Bella estará bien –le apretó el hombro y le obligó a sentarse.

…

– ¿Qué sucede? Estaba durmiendo –preguntó la Doctora Claire Adams al entrar por la puerta de trauma uno.

–Mujer de dieciocho años con posible aborto. Tiene una hemorragia vaginal aguda y ha perdido el conocimiento –la Doctora Adams se puso los guantes que le estaba tendiendo una enfermera y procedió a examinar a Bella.

–Sangra demasiado –observó la doctora–. Traigan varias bolsas de sangre, está perdiendo mucho. Anne enciende el ecógrafo y dime qué ves –después de un minuto, Anne, una de las internas habló.

–No veo nada –la doctora levantó la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo que no ves nada? –se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada y se quitó los guantes ensangrentados para coger la sonda.

La movió por todo el estómago de Bella, sin ver nada en especial en la pantalla. Estaba estupefacta hasta que algo le llamó la atención y su cara se contrajo. Pasó repetidamente la sonda por el mismo lugar una y otra vez. Amplió la pantalla y entonces lo vio claramente.

– ¿Hay algún quirófano libre? –le preguntó a una de las enfermeras que allí se encontraba.

–El doctor Robbins ha reservado un quirófano para esta paciente.

–Bien, prepárala enseguida, debemos de parar la hemorragia cuanto antes.

–Doctora Adams la presión está cayendo –la doctora miró el monitor cardiaco.

–Daros prisa.

En unos minutos, Bella se encontraba en el quirófano rodeada de médicos y enfermeros cubiertos por una bata azul, mascarilla, gorro y guantes blancos.

–Comencemos la laparotomía.

La doctora hizo una pequeña incisión en el bajo vientre de Bella e introdujo un tubo largo con una luz en la punta por el corte. Una vez dentro comenzó a detener la hemorragia.

–Mierda –susurró–. Más gasas.

Introdujo las gasas para que absorbieran la sangre y miró una bolsa que se encontraba encima de la cabeza de Bella.

–Traed más sangre.

Todos en el quirófano trabajaban a un ritmo frenético intentando para la hemorragia. El monitor cardiaco empezó a emitir un pitido muy molesto.

–Doctora Adams, está en bradicardia.

–Bien, haz un masaje cardiaco y prepara las palas. Que alguien llame a cardiología por si acaso. Tengo que parar esta hemorragia.

Claire Adams siguió con su cometido, atendiendo la hemorragia mientras uno de los doctores que la acompañaban empezaba con el masaje torácico. Un minuto después, el ritmo cardiaco volvía a la normalidad y la doctora Adams conseguía detener la hemorragia.

– ¿Veis eso? –les preguntó a sus alumnos internos.

– ¿Eso no es un embrión en las trompas de Falopio?

–Exacto. Debe de dar gracias por llegar a tiempo, no tenemos que practicarle una histerectomía, aunque perderá una de las trompas. Procedamos a retirar el embrión –les ordenó a sus alumnos.

…

– ¿Familiares de Isabella Swan?

Los Cullen se levantaron de golpe de sus asientos y se acercaron a la Doctora Adams.

–Soy la Doctora Adams y he dirigido la operación de Isabella.

–Es Bella, ¿y qué operación? –preguntó un alterado Edward, con el pequeño Ethan dormido en sus brazos.

–Ha sido intervenida en una laparotomía de emergencia que se había creado en su trompa de Falopio. Bella –le nombró haciendo énfasis en su nombre–, ha sufrido una gran pérdida de sangre y su ritmo cardiaco decayó durante la operación, pero se encuentra estable. No hemos podido hacer nada por el bebé –aquella palabra hizo que Edward se atragantara con su propia saliva–, y tuvimos que extirpar una de las trompas por todos los daños que había sufrido. Pero se recuperará, pasará esta noche en observación hasta que despierte de la anestesia y permanecerá unos días ingresada hasta que se recupere.

– ¿Estaba embarazada? –preguntó Esme incrédula–. ¿Cómo…?

–Así es. Era un embarazo ectópico y no habría podido hacerse nada de todas formas.

–Rose –le llamó Edward–. Coge a Ethan. Necesito sentarme –su rostro estaba pálido por la impresión.

Carlisle le sujetó hasta que se sentó y luego le obligó a poner la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

– ¿Estás bien? –su voz sonaba preocupada.

–Sólo algo mareado.

–Bien, tranquilo –Carlisle pasó su mano por la espalda de Edward, intentando tranquilizarle.

–Les aconsejo que hablen con un psiquiatra por el bien de Bella. ¿Ella sabía que estaba embarazada?

–No –negó Edward todavía con la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

–Entonces con más motivo. Si quieren verla hablen con el Doctor Williams y él os llevará a su habitación, si tienen alguna duda, búsquenme.

–De acuerdo –respondió Esme, consternada por la noticia. Se acercó hasta Edward y le acarició el pelo, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su marido–. Carlisle, si Bella quisiera tener más hijos, ¿podría? –preguntó Esme.

Rose y Emmett seguían de pie, en el mismo lugar en el que habían estado desde la llegada de la Doctora, todavía sin poder procesar todo lo que esta había dicho.

–Sí, por supuesto que sí. No tendrá problemas para ello, aunque puede que le cuesta algo al principio –le contestó.

–Quiero verla.

Edward levantó la cabeza y miró a su padre a los ojos. Éste solo asintió y se levantó para acompañarle. El Doctor Williams les guió hasta la habitación de Bella y Carlisle se quedó fuera esperando mientras Edward entraba.

Bella estaba tumbada en la cama, dormida, parecía tranquila, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Edward se acercó lentamente y, cuando llegó a su lado, le agarró una mano con delicadeza. A pesar de saber que dormía, no quería dañarla.

–Lo siento –se disculpó sin saber muy bien porque. Y el primer sollozó salió de su garganta sin que lo pudiera evitar.

* * *

><p><em>* ...*<em>

**_FELICIDADES A: Janalez y a Tita Moon. Fuistes las dos únicas personas que acertasteis lo que le paso a Bella. ¡Felicidades! Os voy a dar un regalo por ello, así que estaos atentas a vuestros mensajes privados. :D _**

_Bien, aquí al capítulo 20. Creo que ha sido duro e intenso, así que prepararos para lo que sigue. _

_Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, favoritos y alertas, me suben el ánimo cuando estoy en medio de una crisis personal. _

_Antes que nada quiero haceros una presentación de mi nuevo fic, Corazón al Límite. Solo lleva el prólogo, pero ya tengo los primeros capítulos hechos, así no os preocupéis que seré constante con las actualizaciones, y cuando se complete la mudanza os avisaré porque estaré un par de días sin Internet y puede que coincida con mis actualizaciones. _

_CORAZÓN AL LÍMITE: La oscuridad era lo único que adornaba mi vida. Las drogas mis mejores amigas. Hasta que él llegó. Aquella luz que iluminó mi alma y me sacó de un laberinto sin salida. Edward lo hizo todo, lo intento todo por mí. Mi corazón al límite, en una frenética lucha entre él y mi adicción._

_Y ya sabéis, si queréis pasaros sois bienvenidas. _

_¿Me dejáis un Review? Me haría tan feliz... _

____* ...*____

____**Sería la persona mas feliz del mundo si: DEJÁIS UN REVIEW. :D **____

____Firmado:____

____ H.D____

____Hasta la próxima actu!____


	23. Outakke Alice Parte 2

**_¡Benas! Muchas me preguntais sobre Alice, así aquí viene. Lo tenía puesto en una historia aparte, pero con todos los problemas que ahora está teniendo FF he preferido ponerlos aquí. Es corto, pero es solo la primera parte, continuará. La escribí hace tiempo, pero formatee el ordenador y creí guardarlo, pero no fue así. Tengo que escribirlo de nuevo, ya que solo pude salvar esta parte. Pero bueno, por lo menos tenemos aquí algo de Alice, jaja. Espero que os guste. _**

**_El Outtake tendrá nombre propio, se titulara: Olvidando el Pasado._**

**_Outtake sin betear. Disculpad mis faltas de ortografía. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Outakke de Alice. Olvidando el pasado parte 2.<strong>

Avanzó hasta la puerta medianamente abierta, y la empujó para entrar. Delante de ella había un gran mostrador, con una campanita encima en tonos dorados y unos cuantos papeles amontonados. Eran folletos del hotel. Cogí la campana con las manos y la movía, lo que produjo un suave tintineo. Una mujer de avanzada edad con garrota en mano, salió de una puerta aún lado del mostrador y se plantó delante de ella. La sonrió.

— ¿Qué desea jovencita?

—Una habitación por unos cuantos días. Acabo de mudarme y todavía no tengo un lugar donde vivir. —La anciana asintió con la cabeza.

—Acompáñeme.

Salió de detrás del mostrador con la garrota en la mano. Andaba con dificultad, su mano en su espalda y su pequeño cuerpo encorvado.

—Me llamo Marian querida, espero que te sientas como en tu casa el tiempo que pases por aquí. Te daré la habitación de primavera, estoy segura de que te encantará.

Marian se paró delante de una puerta y la abrió. Alice observó el interior de la habitación. El color predominante era el rosa y el blanco, la decoración floreada. Era preciosa y le encantaba, aunque algo demasiado pequeña para ella y para lo que estaba acostumbrada.

—No se que es lo que te habrá hecho huir de tu casa, pero espero que tu corazón encuentre la paz en este pequeño pueblo.

— ¿Cómo sabe…? —Alice no pudo terminar su pregunta por el asombro.

—Ya soy muy mayor, cielo. Se muchas cosas, me doy cuenta de muchas cosas. No te preocupes por el dinero, quédate todo el tiempo que necesites. Ahora entra y descansa, habrá sido un viaje largo. Yo iré a poner mis piernas en alto un rato. —la acarició la cara suavemente y se marchó tan despacio como había ido.

Alice entró y cerró la puerta. Deshizo su maleta, guardando todas sus pertenencias en el armario de roble de un marrón oscuro y en los cajones de la cómoda que había enfrente de la cama. Se tumbó y miro al techo. Ya había encontrado alojamiento, y ahora debería encontrar algún trabajo, pero no sabía por donde comenzar.

.

.

.

_Cinco meses más tarde…_

— ¡Marian! —Alice entró corriendo por la puerta de detrás del mostrador. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro y sus ojos brillaban intensamente—. A Andrea le ha gustado mi diseño para el vestido de novia de Lucy y quiere que lo haga yo.

El salón que estaba escondido detrás de aquella puerta, y donde siempre se encontraba Marian viendo la televisión, estaba completamente vacío, no había ningún ruido.

Ando por un estrecho pasillo hasta que llego a la habitación de Marian. La puerta se encontraba entre abierta, miró por aquella rendija y la vio tumbada en la cama, con sus ojos cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba torpemente con cada respiración.

En aquellos cuatro meses la vida de Alice había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Había tenido que aprender a buscarse la vida. En ese momento, cuando tenía las cosas tan difíciles se dio cuenta de todos sus errores, de que todo lo que creía era totalmente falso. Había estado tan equivocada. El dinero de sus padres se le había subido tanto a la cabeza que llegó a pensar que solo importaba ella en el mundo. Pero cuando se marcho, cuando llegó aquel pueblo, con cada día, con cada semana que pasaba sus ojos se abrían más y más para conocer la realidad.

Nadie la daba trabajo por su apellido, tenía que ganarse un empleo. No la trataban bien si se ponía altiva y borde con la gente. No cumplían sus caprichos. Cuando pedía algo tenía que hacerlo con amabilidad, sino se quedaba sin ello.

Fue complicado para ella aprender todo eso, pero al final, con un gran esfuerzo y la compañía y el amor que le profesaba Marian termino por aprender.

Ahora podía decir que era una persona diferente. Tuvo que arrastrarse para que la modista del pueblo la diera un puesto como ayudante. Tuvo que pedir perdón cientos de veces por su comportamiento. Marian también fue dura con ella en algunos momentos, la obligaba a limpiar y a cocinar cuando no podía pagar su estancia en la posada. Y sabía que no lo hacía por el dinero, lo hacía porque quería enseñarla que en la vida no todo viene envuelto en papel de seda.

En ciertas ocasiones se la pasaba por la cabeza coger el teléfono y llamar a sus padres y a su hermano para saber que tal estaban, pero le daba vergüenza. No sabía si la habían perdonado por lo que había echo o si seguían molesto con ella. Tenía miedo de su reacción, así que al final siempre se quedaba con el móvil en la mano, el nombre de su familia en la pantalla y ella con una sonrisa triste en la cara, sabiendo que nunca podría hacerlo.

Entró lentamente en la habitación, no queriendo hacer ruido para no despertarla. Cogió una silla y se quedó allí sentada cuidando el sueño de la anciana. La debía tanto.

Marian abrió lentamente los ojos y fijo su vista en Alice.

— ¿Alguna buena noticia? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—Andrea me deja hacer el vestido de bodas de Lucy.

—Eso es fantástico mi niña. —Dio una palmada en el colchón para indicarle a Alice que se sentará a su lado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Marian?

—Mejor que nunca pequeña. Me alegra haberte conocido, estaba tan sola desde la muerte de mi George. —suspiró pesadamente—. Pero tú apareciste, y me has dado unos grandes meses. Me gustó enseñarte todo lo que no sabías.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Alice alterada.

—Llama a tu familia, se que quieres hacerlo. Ellos no están enfadados contigo, se alegraran de saber de ti. Haz caso a esta pobre vieja.

— ¿Marian? —los ojos de la anciana iban cerrándose lentamente.

—Disfruta mucho de la vida, no dejes escapar cosas importantes por una tontería, y se muy feliz Alice, mi niña. Se muy feliz. Me alegra haber podido hablar contigo. —la voz de Marian se apagó, sus ojos cerraron por completo y su respiración se detuvo igual que su corazón.

— ¡Marian! ¡Marian! —gritó Alice con lágrimas en sus ojos, moviendo bruscamente el cuerpo inerte de la mujer.

.

.

.

Después de aquel día, las semanas comenzaron a pasar con gran rapidez. El cuerpo de la mujer había sido enterrado en el cementerio local, estuvo rodeada de todo el pueblo, de sus hijos y sus nietos que lloraban su perdida.

Todos pensaban que la anciana gozaba de gran salud, y en realidad así era, pero el destino había decidido que ya era su hora, y se la llevó, para que volviera a estar con su marido.

Alice siguió viviendo en la posada, ahora el nieto más pequeño de Marian era el que la llevaba y no había querido dejar a Alice en la calle. La había querido tanto su abuela que no tenía corazón para echarla, pero las cosas ya no fueron las mismas.

Alice se encontraba paseando por el centro del pueblo mientras miraba algunos bocetos que tenía que entregarle a Andrea. De repente cocho contra algo y cayó al suelo. Una mano de hombre se coloco delante de su cara.

—Lo siento, andaba distraído y no la vi.

—No se preocupe. —Alice aceptó la mano y levantó la vista.

Si la voz ya le había resultado familiar, la imagen que sus ojos vieron la dejó estupefacta. Todavía no estaba preparada para ello.

— ¿Alice?

— ¿Jasper?

Jasper soltó su mano y la miró con mala cara. Se fue a dar la vuelta para marcharse, pero Alice le detuvo.

—Jasper espera.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Sabes lo mucho que todos sufrieron cuando te marchaste? Tu madre, tu padre, tu hermano, todos.

—Yo… lo siento. —se disculpó bajando su vista al suelo—. Me gustaría hablar contigo. —le miró a los ojos, con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en ellos—. ¿Por favor? Deja que te lo explique todo. He cambiado y…

—Eso dice todo el mundo, pero nunca es cierto.

—Por favor Jasper. —le agarró de la manga de la camisa, suplicante.

—Está bien. Vamos. —acepto, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

* * *

><p><strong>*...*<strong>

**Se que ha sido algo corto, pero no quería desvelar mucho por ahora. En la tercera parte se sabrá mucho más sobre Alice, Jasper, que pasó y pasará de aquí en adelante. Deciros que el próximo será un capítulo de Edward y Bella, lo siguiente otro Outtake, y ya la cuenta atrás para acabar con este fic. ¡En un par de días subo el siguiente capítulo! **

**Lo sé, es doloroso, me da una pena infinita que acabe, pero no puedo continuarlo más, la historia me pide ese final. **

**Quiero agradeceros vuestra paciencia, el esperarme cuando estaba mal y os pedí un tiempo para actualizar. Millones de gracias por entenderme. Ahora ya estoy mejor y espero no retrasarme en ninguna actu.**

**Se que no he contestado a los RR, lo siento por ello. Iré contestandolos cuando pueda. Os adoro. **

_**Quiero deciros que estoy participando en un Contest. El Polla-Ward2. Si queréis pasaros a leer el OS lo encontraréis en mi perfil bajo el nombre: DESTINO DE UNA CALL GIRL.**_

**Por ahora no tengo nada más que deciros. Solo daros nuevamente las gracias por vuestro apoyo. :D **

**Firmado:**

**H.D.**


	24. Chapter 21

**_¡Hola! Notas, explicaciones al final del capítulo._**

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook.**_

_**www . facebook . com (/) groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**Enlace sin paréntesis, es que de otra manera no aparecía entero...**_

_**Mentxu, solo puedo decirte que te adoro y que eres la mejor. **_

_**Ahora si, os dejo leer, ya me contaréis que os parece este capítulo...**_

__**Disclaimer**__:__Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**__

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o __21_

Dormía tan profunda y plácidamente que parecía que nada hubiera sucedido, como si estuviera en la cama de su habitación un día cualquiera y no en la de un hospital después de una operación.

Edward se encontraba sentado en un pequeño sofá de una sola persona al lado de su cama. La cogía de la mano. Su pelo normalmente despeinado, se encontraba peor aún. Su rostro pálido y sin expresión. Dos manchas negras adornaban sus ojos, símbolo de que había pasado la noche en vela.

Lo sucedido aquella noche le atormentaba. Tenía miedo de la reacción que Bella pudiera tener. ¿Se enfadaría con él? ¿Le echaría por completo de su vida, cuando apenas estaba comenzando a entrar? ¿Haría como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿La dolería haber perdido un bebé que ni siquiera sabía que existía?

Eran demasiados interrogantes para él, solo le quedaba esperar y ver cómo iba evolucionando todo.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Bella había salido del quirófano. Todos los demás se habían marchado a descansar, pero Edward había preferido quedarse con Bella, estar allí cuando despertara y ser el primero en decirle lo que había pasado. No había dormido nada. Cada vez que ella emitía un pequeño sonido o se movía, se ponía alerta, esperándose lo peor.

Para un hombre como él, era difícil admitirlo, pero había llorado una par de veces durante la noche. Miró su reloj de muñeca y vio que eran las ocho de la mañana. Suspiró y se levantó un momento para ir al baño a refrescarse la cara.

Abrió el grifo y esperó a que el agua se enfriara lo suficiente para echársela en la cara, pero algo le detuvo.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —escuchó a Bella preguntar con voz ronca. Salió del baño lo más deprisa que pudo y se acercó a ella cogiéndola de la cara—. ¿Edward? ¿Dónde estoy?

—En el hospital.

—Y, ¿qué hago en el hospital? ¿Qué ha pasado Edward? —su voz era a penas imperceptible, pero Edward, al estar tan cerca de ella, la escuchó con claridad.

—Verás, te pusiste muy mala, tuviste una hemorragia y…

— ¿Una hemorragia? —Bella intentó levantarse, pero Edward la tumbó de nuevo en la cama.

—Sí, una hemorragia. Bella… —Edward suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara antes de mirarla fijamente. No sabía cómo decírselo, pero de alguna manera tenía que empezar.

—Bella, ayer te encontrabas muy mal, y papá, Carlisle, —se corrigió—, te trajo al hospital de urgencias —volvió a suspirar y tragó saliva antes de continuar—. Tuvieron que meterte al quirófano. Estabas… estabas embarazada, era un embarazo ectópico y tuvieron que quitarte un trompa de Falopio.

Bella comenzó a reírse.

—Venga Edward, deja las bromas para otro momento. Yo no estaba embarazada, me hice la prueba y dio negativa.

—Porque era un embarazo ectópico y tus niveles de HCG eran bajos —Bella dejó de reír y le miró seriamente.

— ¿No estás bromeando?

—No, Bella —negó Edward.

— ¿Un bebé? —Bella le agarró por el cuello de la camisa muy fuertemente—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Estabas mal, te operaron. Tuvieron que quitarte una trompa de Falopio y…

— ¿El bebé?

—No pudieron hacer nada. Y aunque hubieran querido, el embarazo no hubiera llegado a término nunca.

— ¿No hay bebé?

—No.

Las manos de Bella empezaron a aflojar el agarre de la camisa de Edward, hasta que lo soltó por completo. En su rostro no había expresión ninguna.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré ingresada?

—Un tiempo, unos días supongo.

— ¿Ethan?

—Con mis padres.

—Bien, ¿puedes llamar a una enfermera? Tengo hambre —le pidió.

— ¿Ya está? ¿Solo vas a decir eso?

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? —la frialdad de Bella hacia el tema era escalofriante.

—Llorar, gritar, pegarme. No sé, algo que demuestre tus sentimientos, no esa frialdad.

—Edward.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Edward pensando en que ahora iría a estallar la bomba.

—Tengo hambre.

…

—Me desespera. Esta mujer es desesperante —alzó la voz Edward en la cafetería del hospital.

Sus padres y Emmett estaban sentados a su lado, los cuatro comiendo algo antes de volver a la habitación de Bella. Rose y Ethan habían preferido quedarse a hacer compañía a Bella.

—Edward, cálmate —le pidió Carlisle.

— ¿Que me calme? No me pienso calmar. No lloró, ni gritó, ni se desesperó, no se quedó paralizada por la noticia ni nada. Solo me pidió que llamara a la enfermera porque tenía hambre. ¡Hambre! Es Doña frialdad.

—Edward, solo está en estado de shock. Hace como que no la importa nada, pero tarde o temprano terminará por estallar.

—No te creo.

—Hazme caso hijo, no es la primera vez que veo un caso así. Primero la madre hace como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero luego termina por romperse y siempre terminan con ayuda psicológica. Con el tiempo lo superan, pero después de un largo camino. Debes de estar con ella cuando eso suceda.

—Si es que sucede —susurró Edward tirando una patata en su plato que había estado a punto de comer.

…

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella? —preguntó Esme entrando a la habitación después de tres días estando Bella ingresada.

—Perfectamente Esme, con ganas de irme ya a casa. Odio los hospitales. Su comida es un completo asco —le sonrió.

— ¿En verdad estás bien? —su preocupación era palpable en el ambiente.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Has perdido un bebé, Bella, y te han quitado una trompa de Falopio. Un poco más y mueres desangrada. No pasa nada porque llores.

—Esme, estoy bien —insistió Bella.

No entendía por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en que tendría que estar mal. Ella estaba bien, se encontraba perfectamente. Quería salir, poder estar con Ethan, volver al trabajo y divertirse. Solo quería eso.

—De acuerdo, te creo. El médico ha dicho que puedes irte esta tarde. No has tenido ningún problema desde la operación así que te dan el alta.

—Lo sé. Creo que será mejor que empiece a prepararme. ¿Y Edward?

—Está con Ethan, hoy está un poco revoltoso y no quería dejar marchar a Edward.

—Mi pequeño, tengo ganas de estar en casa con él —sonrió y se levantó con cuidado de la cama, todavía estaba algo débil.

…

Edward había pasado toda la tarde fuera de casa. Se marchó con Ethan al parque, sabía que Bella llegaría esa tarde y por eso no podía quedarse allí. Le era casi imposible estar en la misma habitación que ella desde que mostró tal frialdad con lo del aborto. No podía, no quería estar a su lado. Pero ya era muy tarde para que Ethan estuviera paseando, tenía que cenar y dormir, así que dando un suspiro largo sacó las llaves de su pantalón y abrió la puerta del portal.

Cuando entró en la casa se encontró con Bella sentada en el sofá mirando la nada. Giró la cabeza para mirarle y musitó un pequeño hola, después se levantó e intentó alisar con sus manos su arrugada ropa.

—Voy… voy a darme un baño —y sin más, desapareció por el pasillo.

Edward no le contestó. Fue al cuarto de Ethan para ponerle el pijama y después le hizo un biberón. En media hora el pequeño ya descansaba en su cuna medio dormido.

Edward se tumbó en el sofá y se tapó la cara con una mano. Estaba esperando a que Bella saliera del baño y ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas entre ellos, pero los minutos pasaban y Bella no salía del cuarto del baño. La media hora se convirtió en una hora y después en hora y media. Cuando ya llevaba casi dos horas dentro, Edward comenzó a preocuparse.

Se levantó del sofá y llamó a la puerta del baño esperando que Bella contestara, pero no fue así. Un mal presentimiento pasó por su cabeza. El miedo recorrió sus venas, le espantó. Giró el pomo de la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y entró.

Bella estaba dentro de la bañera sentada con el agua rodeándola. No se movía. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y miraban un punto fijo de la pared. Sus brazos caían a sus lados inertes. Si no fuera porque su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, Edward podría haber pensado que se había ido.

Respiró intentando calmar su acelerado corazón. Se acercó lentamente y le tocó el hombro, esperando alguna reacción, pero nada. La llamó una y otra vez, pero Bella no contestaba a sus llamados. Era como si no escuchara y no sintiese nada. Edward se sentó en el filo de la bañera y puso su cabeza delante de la de Bella, todavía sacudiéndola por los hombros.

— ¡Bella! —gritó intentando que la escuchara.

—Estaba embarazada —susurró ella.

—Bella, ¿me estás escuchando? —preguntó Edward. Bella levantó la mirada y le miró a los ojos.

—Estaba embarazada, Edward.

—Lo sé.

—Lo perdí.

—También lo sé.

De repente Bella comenzó a revolverse en la bañera y agarró fuertemente las muñecas de Edward.

—No quiero estar aquí Edward, no quiero, no quiero… —susurraba con voz desesperada y lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas—. ¡Sácame de aquí! —gritó.

—Vamos, te llevaré a la cama —Edward soltó el agarré de sus muñecas y cogió a Bella por las axilas para levantarla.

— ¡No! No quiero estar en esta casa. No quiero.

—Bien, nos iremos de aquí, pero tienes que vestirte —le colocó una toalla para envolverla el cuerpo.

La llevó en brazos hasta su habitación, la vistió con lo primero que encontró y la dejó tumbada en la cama, todavía llorando. Fue un momento al salón con su teléfono en la mano y marcó el número de su padre.

No sabía qué hacer. Pensaba que Bella no sentía nada por el bebé perdido, pero aquello la superó. Había estado ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo y la cara. Su respiración estaba agitada. Ver a Bella en tal estado casi le mata del susto, y luego el ataque que todavía tenía le había dejado completamente descolocado.

— ¿Qué sucede Edward? —preguntó Carlisle con voz somnolienta.

—Es Bella, papá.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Está con un ataque de nervios, dice que no quiere estar en casa. No sé qué hacer.

—Te dije que pasaría.

— ¿Qué hago?

—Si no quiere estar allí tráela aquí, a ver si así se calma.

—De… de acuerdo —tartamudeo. Colgó el teléfono y fue a buscar a Bella.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama y acarició sus cabellos tiernamente.

—Quiero ir con mi mamá —pidió Bella.

—Iremos, pero ahora no, mañana. ¿Vale? —Bella asintió—. ¿Puedes andar? —volvió a asentir.

Edward la ayudó a levantarse, fue a por Ethan y los tres se marcharon de aquella casa.

Se montaron en el coche y Edward condujo rápidamente hasta el apartamento donde se encontraban sus padres. Bella lloraba en silencio a su lado, a veces tiraba de su pelo y temblaba desconsolada. Edward no sabía qué hacer para consolarla. Simplemente la miraba y apretaba su mano fuertemente.

Carlisle y Esme les esperaban en la puerta. Esme cogió a Ethan en brazos, que se encontraba durmiendo profundamente y Edward y Carlisle ayudaron a Bella a bajar del coche y meterla en el apartamento. La sentaron en el sofá. Esme, después de dejar a Ethan tumbado en la cama, les hizo una señal para que se marcharan y poder hablar a solas con Bella.

— ¿Cómo estás cariño?

—Quiero irme.

— ¿A dónde? —acarició su pelo tiernamente y se sentó a su lado.

—Quiero ir con mi madre.

— ¿A Los Ángeles?

—Sí.

—Pero cielo, tienes aquí toda tu vida echa, un trabajo, todo.

— ¡Pero no quiero estar aquí! —chilló.

Edward y Carlisle se asomaron por la puerta al escuchar el grito de Bella. Esme suspiró, les miró y asintió.

—Entonces nos iremos, haremos todo lo que tú quieras, cariño —puso un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacía su pecho para que llorara tranquila y se desahogara.

Bella agarró fuertemente la camisa del pijama de Esme y lloró desgarradoramente.

* * *

><p><em>* ...*<em>

**_Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, favoritos y alertas, me suben el ánimo cuando estoy en medio de una crisis personal. _**

**_DESTINO DE UNA CALL GIRL: _**

**_Hay veces en las que el destino nos juega malas pasadas, que por una pequeña persona que es toda tu vida, harías cualquier cosa incluso empezar a vender tu cuerpo. No creer poder salir nunca de allí. Hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien lo cambia todo, todo por una simple llamada. _**

**_Nunca sabes lo que el destino podrá depararte. _**

**_Para las que lo leyeron, después del contest habrá continuación y para las que no, si lo desean pueden pasarse ;)_**

**_Y ya sabéis, si queréis pasaros sois bienvenidas._**

____* ...*____

____**Sería la persona mas feliz del mundo si: DEJÁIS UN REVIEW. :D **____

____Firmado:____

____ H.D____

____Hasta la próxima actu!____


	25. Outtake de Alice parte 3

**_Paso rápido por ahora, nota al final del capítulo._**

**_Outtake beteado por mi hermosa Mentxu Masen, beta del grupo de betas de Fanfiction Addiction_**

**_www . facebook groups/ betasffaddiction_**

* * *

><p><strong>Outakke de Alice. Olvidando el pasado parte 3.<strong>

— ¿Cómo están todos? —preguntó Alice dando un sorbo de agua.

— ¿La verdad? —Alice asintió—. No están demasiado bien las cosas.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Ha pasado algo? —Alice agarró con sus dos manos el borde de la mesa, preocupada y expectante por lo que Jasper podría decir.

—Si… Es Bella —Jasper la contestó con precaución, sabiendo que Alice no la soportaba.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado? —para sorpresa de Jasper, Alice si se interesó por la salud de Bella y podría decir que incluso se notaba preocupada.

—No, no está bien —suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Bella sufrió un embarazo utópico o etópico, no sé ahora mismo cómo se dice. Perdió al bebé… y bueno, no ha estado nada bien desde entonces.

— ¿Era… —Alice se atragantó con sus propias palabras—, hijo de mi hermano?

—Sí.

En ese momento, llegó el camarero con dos platos, uno de ellos de ensalada y el otro con un risotto de setas. Los dejó encima de la mesa y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de Alice y Jasper y se marchó.

— ¿Edward está bien? —Alice hizo caso omiso de su comida y siguió preguntándole a Jasper, preocupada.

—No demasiado. Está preocupado por Bella y ella… nos preocupa a todos. Volvieron a Los Ángeles.

— ¿Cómo que volvieron? —Alice ladeó su cabeza al no entender que quería decir.

—Bella se marchó a Sacramento y Edward la siguió, pero después de todo esto, Bella quiso volver. No puede estar cerca de Ethan sin echarse a llorar.

— ¿Hace cuánto pasó? —en el rostro de Alice se podía ver reflejada la angustia.

—Hará como unos dos meses —Jasper alargó su mano por encima de la mesa y cogió la mano de Alice—. Creo que deberías volver a casa, tu familia te echa de menos y serías de gran ayuda ahora. Tenías razón, has cambiado.

—No creo que pueda, Jasper —Alice tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza—. Me odian, no puedo volver.

—No te odian, te quieren y están preocupados por ti. Ahora serías un gran consuelo para todos.

—Lo siento Jasper, pero no puedo. No le digas a nadie que me has visto, ¿por favor? —le suplicó.

Jasper asintió a su petición, pero ahora que había conseguido lo que otros no habían podido, encontrarla, no se daría por vencido. Haría lo que fuera porque volviera, sobre todo con el cambio tan repentino de Alice. Nunca pensó que podría cambiar, siempre, cuando miraba hacía el futuro, la seguía viendo como a aquella niña mimada y egoísta. Pero ahora, después de hablar con ella, no cabía en su asombro. Alice no era la misma que había conocido antaño. Era diferente, una nueva Alice. Y esta Alice le gustaba mucho más que la anterior, ahora sí tenía corazón y humildad. Estaba seguro de que podía tener sentimientos hacía otras personas, no solo hacia ella misma.

.

.

.

—Y bien, ¿qué me recomiendas ver del pueblo?

—El parque nacional es precioso. Es un pueblo muy pequeño, pero tiene tanta historia y lugares tan preciosos. Por cada sitio que visitas hay algo que contar. Y las fiestas son hermosas.

— ¿Fiestas? —preguntó Jasper.

—Sí, el año pasado, en diciembre, para recordar a todos los fallecidos en combate, pusieron bolsas con velas blancas dentro y en la noche, después de un discurso, las encendieron.

— ¿Qué combate? —preguntó Jasper interesado en el tema.

—La batalla de Antietam. ¿No has escuchado hablar de ella?

—Algo, pero no demasiado.

—La batalla recibió ese nombre por el río que pasa por el pueblo. Fue hace más de cien años. Fue una lucha entre los Estados Unidos de América y los Estados Confederados. Hubo muchas muertes y ningún vencedor. Solo duró un día y murieron tantas personas que los ejércitos se retiraron.

— ¿Y celebran una guerra? —la voz de Jasper salió en tono irónico.

—Solo se reza por los espíritus de los fallecidos. Fue un acontecimiento muy importante aquí. Incluso el 17 de septiembre celebran una fiesta, fue el día de la batalla.

Paseaban por un hermoso parque. En el centro había una hermosa fuente con dos estatuas de dos hombres vestidos de uniforme en el interior. Varios niños jugaban a la pelota, corrían y gritaban al lado de la fuente y una pareja de ancianos paseaban de la mano viendo el volar de los pájaros.

—No lo veo normal.

—Tú no lo entiendes —Alice miró hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido.

Dio unos cortos pasos hasta un banco de piedra y se sentó cruzándose de brazos. Jasper la imitó sentándose a su lado.

—No veo que tiene de gracia celebrar una batalla en la que tanta gente murió.

—Es un emblema de este pueblo. Un antes y un después. Lo que fue y lo que es hoy en día. Eso celebran, el cambio que la batalla causó para los que vivían aquí.

—Vuelve a casa —repitió Jasper sin más. Tenía que conseguir que Alice volviera de alguna manera.

—No, ya te lo dije antes.

—Vamos Alice, tu familia te necesita. Vuelve con ellos.

—Jasper, no insistas —Alice cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Alice, por favor.

—Ellos no me quieren cerca, les hice demasiado daño.

—Te extrañan cada día, te necesitan y puedes enmendar tus errores si vuelves —Alice alzó la vista y le miró a los ojos.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Nunca lo he estado tanto. ¿Volverás? —Jasper alzó su mano y la acarició la mejilla tiernamente.

Alice echó su cabeza para atrás y miró el cielo azul cubierto por algunas nubes blancas, intentando tomar la decisión adecuada. Se mordió el labio y le miró ya habiéndose decidido.

—Volveré, pero si me odian no dudaré en marcharme de nuevo —le miró seriamente. Jasper sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—No tendrás motivos para volver a marcharte, confía en mí.

* * *

><p><strong>*...*<strong>

**Hola! Se que el capítulo no ha tenido mucha relevancia, así que aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, uno en el que pasaran ciertas cosas que esperabais. Ya comienza la cuenta atrás para acabar con el fic, los capítulos que quedan están al final de la nota de autor del siguiente capi. No me lio más y os dejo leer, jejee. Espero que os guste! **

**Firmado:**

**H.D.**


	26. Chapter 22

**_¡Hola! Notas, explicaciones al final del capítulo._**

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook.**_

_**www . facebook . com (/) groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**Enlace sin paréntesis, es que de otra manera no aparecía entero...**_

_**Mentxu, solo puedo decirte que te adoro y que eres la mejor. **_

_**Ahora si, os dejo leer, ya me contaréis que os parece este capítulo...**_

__**Disclaimer**__:__Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**__

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o __22_

La cabeza de Bella descansaba en las piernas de Esme, mientras esta le acariciaba tiernamente el pelo. Ya llevaban dos meses en Los Ángeles y la cosa no había mejorado nada. El estado de ánimo de Bella cada vez era más preocupante. Ni Renée había podido ayudarla. Siempre estaba tumbada en la cama llorando o mirando simplemente el techo o la pared sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

En ese momento estaba tranquila, con sus ojos cerrados y disfrutando de las caricias de Esme. Habían intentado obligarla a ver a un psicólogo especializado en el tema, pero no funcionó, se resistió de tal manera a ir que no pudieron hacer más. Todos hablaban a su alrededor, pero ella no parecía notarlo. Se encontraba aislada en su propio mundo.

—No puede seguir así —Esme susurraba para no alterar a Bella.

—Lo sé mamá, pero no puedo hacer nada. Nadie puede hacer nada. No deja que la ayudemos —Edward le miró con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

—Ethan necesita a su madre —comentó Rose apoyada en el pecho de Emmett.

Edward echó su cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos poniendo las manos en su cara. Él ya no sabía qué hacer, todo esto le superaba. Llevaba dos meses intentando hacer que Bella saliera de ese pozo sin fondo donde parecía haberse metido, pero no podía hacer nada. Bella no le hacía caso, no le hablaba y no quería escucharle.

Ethan descansaba tranquilo en el parque de juegos instalado en el salón. En ese momento parecía realmente un niño feliz, pero, cuando despertaba, se notaba que extrañaba a su madre. Siempre estaba apagado y sin energías y aquello era una de las cosas que más le dolían a Edward. Él quería que Bella se encontrara bien y que Ethan riera y jugara tanto como antes, cosa que ya no hacía.

Se levantó del sofá y se arrodilló en el suelo al lado de la cabeza de Bella, su mano sustituyó la de Esme acariciando su pelo. Acercó su boca al oído de Bella y susurró.

— ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo luego con Ethan y conmigo? —Bella negó con la cabeza y le apartó colocando su mano en el pecho de Edward.

Apenas dejaba que la gente se la acercara, solo Renée y Esme podían hacerlo. Edward suspiró y se levantó. Justo en ese momento, Ethan comenzó a sollozar y fue a cogerle para darle la merienda.

Le sentó en la trona y comenzó a pelar una manzana, un plátano y una naranja para hacerle la papilla. Había tenido que aprender a cocinar para Ethan ya que era su responsabilidad y no veía justo que su madre o Rose se encargaran de eso.

.

.

.

Ethan ya se había comido la mitad del plato cuando todos entraron arreglados en la cocina.

—Vamos a salir al centro, ¿estarás bien cuidando de Ethan y Bella o prefieres que nos quedemos? —Carlisle le preguntó, haciéndole caras a Ethan para intentar hacerle reír.

—Marchaos, no os preocupéis, puedo con todo.

—Bien, regresamos en un par de horas —Carlisle asintió y todos se marcharon cerrando con un portazo sonoro la puerta de entrada.

Cuando Ethan acabó con toda la papilla, subió arriba para limpiarle y cambiarle la ropa que no podía encontrarse más llena de comida. Volvió al salón para ver la televisión. Bella se encontraba en la misma posición en que la había dejado. Edward colocó a Ethan en el parque y se quedó mirando a Bella.

Ya no soportaba más verla en aquella situación. Ella no era la única que había perdido un hijo y era absurdo que se quedara en ese estado. No podría estar así toda la vida. La ira comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, cerró las manos en puños e intentó respirar para controlarse. Apretó sus labios fuertemente mientras le seguía mirando auto compadecerse y olvidarse del mundo entero, olvidarse de su propio hijo que la necesitaba.

Edward dio dos zancadas hasta Bella mandando todo su autocontrol a la otra punta del mundo, puso sus manos en los brazos de Bella y la levantó del sofá a la fuerza. Bella gritó por el susto y comenzó a revolverse.

—Vas a dejar ya está mierda y saldrás de casa.

—Edward, déjame —sollozaba intentando apartarle dándole manotazos a los brazos de Edward.

— ¿Le ves? —le llevó hasta donde se encontraba Ethan sentado jugando sin ganas con unos cubos de plástico—. Necesita a su madre y no a una idiota que solo sabe quedarse en la cama y llorar. Te necesita, no necesita a una cobarde que le abandona.

—Edward… —respondió Bella con voz ahogada.

—Ahora vas a subir a tu habitación, te ducharás y vestirás. Luego, los tres saldremos a dar un paseo.

—No quiero —lloriqueó como una niña.

—Me da exactamente lo mismo que no quieras.

Edward se la echó al hombro como si de un saco de patatas se tratase y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y la desnudó a la fuerza. Bella le daba puñetazos y patadas intentando zafarse de su agarre. Una vez que Bella estuvo en ropa interior, la cogió y la metió debajo del chorro de agua.

—Dúchate —corrió la cortina de la ducha y se sentó en el inodoro esperándola.

—Eres un maldito —le insultó tragándose los sollozos.

—Y tú una puta cobarde, me cansé de esperar a que hicieras algo por reponerte. Han pasado dos meses. Dos —enfatizó marcando el número con sus dedos, aunque Bella no pudiera verle.

—No sabes lo que es esto.

—Yo también perdí a mi hijo, así que cállate la boca —la amenazó.

Bella decidió callarse, apoyó su cabeza en la pared y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Pasó sus manos por su mojado pelo echándolo para atrás y decidió salir por una vez. No tenía ganas de discutir, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Todo aquello era demasiado para ella, los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su estómago la superaba de tal manera que la dejaban sin fuerzas para continuar. Miró hacía abajo y vio la pequeña casi imperceptible cicatriz que adornaba su vientre. La acarició y ese nudo en la garganta que se había convertido en su mejor amigo volvió a aparecer otra vez, como llevaba haciéndolo todos estos meses.

Perder a un hijo era tan complicado de describir, todos esos sentimientos encontrados que aparecían eran insoportables. Ni siquiera había sabido que estaba embarazada hasta que no se despertó ese día en el hospital. Al principio no había querido admitirlo y había hecho de tripas corazón, intentando olvidarlo todo, pero la situación la superó. Pensó que podría estar bien, que al no haberse hecho ilusiones de esperar otro hijo el dolor sería inferior, que no dolería tanto, pero cuánto se equivocaba.

No encontraba fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y solo con mirar a Ethan y pensar en cómo podría haber sido su hijo le destrozaba por dentro. Sabía que estaba dañando a su familia y que Ethan sufría porque no estaba con él, pero no quería amargarle su pequeña existencia.

Cogió el bote de jabón con manos temblorosas y se echó un poco en el pelo restregándolo para quitar toda la suciedad. Luego pasó la esponja por su cuerpo, no sin antes quitarse el sujetador y las bragas empapadas. El agua caliente pareció calmar algo su estado de ánimo y los nudos de sus músculos formados por la tensión del inmenso dolor que sentía en su corazón se relajaron.

— ¿Edward? —susurró esperando ser escuchada entre el sonido del agua al caer.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo siento —se disculpó dejando salir un sollozo de lo más profundo de su alma.

Cogió la toalla que Edward había colocado para ella y cerró el grifó. Se cubrió su cuerpo y salió.

—No te disculpes, no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó.

—Pero yo… —Bella se mordió su labio inferior que temblaba descontrolado.

Edward se levantó y la miró a los ojos, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Bella, que escondió su cara en su pecho, y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Ya pasó, no te atormentes más, ¿de acuerdo? Deja que quede en el pasado y vuelve a vivir.

—No es fácil, Edward.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que intentarlo. Por Ethan —Bella asintió contra su pecho sin estar realmente segura de sus palabras—. Ahora salgamos, necesitas que te dé el aíre.

.

.

.

Aquella noche Edward también obligó a Bella a sentarse en la mesa para cenar con los demás aunque ella permanecía callada y con la vista fija en su plato casi sin probar bocado.

Aquel paso tan importante que Bella había accedido a dar tenía a todos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y sus ánimos habían aumentado, aunque intentaran ocultarlo detrás de una conversación sin sentido.

El tema que predominaba en la mesa era la cada vez más cercana boda entre Rose y Emmett.

— ¿Ya has visto algún vestido Rose? —preguntó Esme pasándole el cuenco lleno con puré de patatas.

—Todavía no, pero tengo algo fijo en mente.

—Podríamos ir mañana a mirar, yo también necesito encontrar un vestido.

—Sí —alzó la voz Rose con una gran sonrisa en la cara y sus ojos brillantes de felicidad—. ¿Vendrías con nosotras Bella? —preguntó, esperando obtener un sí como respuesta.

Bella solo se encogió de hombros y siguió revolviendo la comida de su plato con el tenedor. El timbre de la puerta sonó dos minutos después callándolos a todos y haciéndolos mirarse entre sí extrañados.

— ¿Esperamos a alguien? —comentó Edward dejando de mirar a Bella por primera vez en la noche.

—No, iré a mirar —Carlisle se levantó y dejó la servilleta que descansaba en su regazo encima de la mesa.

Se escucharon sus pasos por el pasillo y luego cómo abría la puerta. El gritó secó que pegó Carlisle les alarmó a todos que se levantaron, excepto Bella y Edward que no pensaba moverse de su lado, no ahora que estaba comenzando por fin a reaccionar.

Edward cogió la mano de Bella que descansaba a un lado de la mesa y la apretó suavemente para darla fuerzas a continuar. Bella le miró e intentó sonreír, pero no fue capaz, aunque Edward vio su intento y se quedó con ello sintiendo las esperanzas de su interior crecer. Sabía que el camino hacia la total recuperación no sería un camino de rosas, pero era el comienzo y ella en verdad lo estaba intentando, obligada por él, pero al menos lo intentaba.

Las voces alteradas de toda la familia pusieron a Edward algo nervioso. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba para que todos estuvieran así? Se preguntó. Giró la cabeza e iba a levantarse para ver qué era lo que sucedía cuando vio a sus padres aparecer por la puerta. Entraron abrazados y Esme lloraba con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Por las mejillas de Carlisle también se deslizaron un par de lágrimas. Edward entrecerró los ojos sin enterarse de nada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Hola Edward —la dulce voz de su hermana gemela le hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido, se levantó de golpe tirando la silla al suelo.

Bella le agarró fuertemente de la mano y se encogió en su sitio. Edward la miró y le acarició la cabeza diciéndole con gestos que no se preocupara por nada, que todo estaría bien.

Bella volvió a mirarle a los ojos y aflojó su agarre dejando que Edward fuera con su hermana, nunca había creído en él y en sus palabras, pero en ese momento le creyó. Sabía que Edward decía la verdad y por un segundo creyó poder confiarle su vida sabiendo que él la protegería.

Edward soltó el agarré de su mano con la de Bella y se acercó lentamente hasta su hermana. Alice se cubrió la cara con las manos llorando y se tiró al pecho de Edward, agarrando su camiseta con sus manos y sollozando incontrolablemente contra su pecho.

—Lo siento Edward, lo siento, lo siento.

Edward la estrechó contra su pecho dejando un beso en lo alto de la cabeza de Alice y sonrió cerrando sus ojos que amenazaban con dejar salir lágrimas por la emoción.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte y cállate idiota, vas a estropear el momento.

Alice sonrió y enterró más la cabeza en el pecho de Edward ya empapado por sus lágrimas.

—Te quiero hermanito.

—Y yo a ti hermanita.

Alice se separó de él con gran pesar y pasó sus manos por su cara intentando borrar todo rastro de lágrimas, suspiró y miró a Bella. Tenía miedo de enfrentarse a ella, sabía que la odiaba por todo el daño que le había causado, pero como le dijo Jasper, tenía que intentar arreglar las cosas. No le sería fácil obtener el perdón, pero lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas. Vio como su hermano miraba a Bella y supo que tendría que aprender a quererla y obtener también el cariño de Bella de cualquier manera, no deseaba estropearlo todo de nuevo. Y aunque su hermano todavía no hubiera dicho nada, Edward quería demasiado a Bella, más que a una amiga o que a la madre de su hijo, se notaba con solo mirarle cuando él tenía su vista fija en la madre de su hijo.

Se acercó hasta Bella y le tocó delicadamente el brazo. Bella tembló al sentir su toque, pero no se apartó. Observó como Edward quiso acercarse y decirle que no se acercara mucho a ella, pero Alice le detuvo negando con la cabeza.

—Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Por favor —suplicó al ver que esta no decía nada.

—Edward —Esme le llamó y le señaló la puerta para dejar solas a Alice y Bella. Edward al principio se resistió, pero al final se marchó quedándose apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta por si había algún problema.

Alice se sentó en el sitio que Edward había ocupado durante toda la noche y bebió un trago de agua del vaso de su hermano.

Tenía que hablar con Bella y no sabía por dónde comenzar. Sabía por lo que le había dicho Jasper que ella se encontraba mal, demasiado mal y no quería ser demasiado brusca a la hora de hablar. No deseaba alterarla. Tragó saliva y suspiró cogiendo el valor suficiente para comenzar.

—Bella, yo… lo siento.

— ¿Lo sientes? —Bella giró su cabeza y la miró furibunda.

—Sé que pedir disculpas no sirve de nada, pero necesito hacerlo. Siento tanto todo el daño que te causé —Alice cerró los ojos y respiró aguantando los sollozos que querían salir de su corazón y las lágrimas que deseaban verterse por sus mejillas.

—Es cierto, pedir disculpas no sirve de nada —Bella giró la cabeza para no mirarla.

—Fui una estúpida, una niña sin cerebro y ojalá pudiera volver al pasado y comportarme de manera diferente, pero no puedo.

Bella guardó silencio e hizo como que Alice no la estaba hablando.

—Bella, sé que me odias y estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo, pero me gustaría que pudiéramos arreglar todo esto, que pudieras perdonarme —Alice volvió a beber un poco de agua para calmar sus nervios y continuó—. Quiero conocerte y que podamos estar juntas en la misma habitación sin que tengas ganas de matarme, sino podemos hacernos amigas por lo menos llevarnos bien por la familia.

— ¿Ahora te preocupas por tu familia? —espetó Bella.

—He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y para abrir los ojos a la realidad. Son mi familia, siempre les he querido, les quiero, pero ahora todo es diferente. He tenido tiempo para darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

Bella se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta cansada de escuchar.

— Bella, ¿lo intentaremos? —preguntó Alice todavía con algo de esperanza brillando en su interior.

—No prometo nada.

Bella salió prácticamente corriendo de la cocina y Edward al verla la siguió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Bella se tiró en la cama y enterró su cabeza en las almohadas. Edward se tumbó a su lado abrazando su espalda.

— ¿Estás bien?

—No —murmuró sollozando.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No —agarró su camiseta con uno de sus puños y le obligó a que se quedará allí con ella.

Edward la atrajo hacía su pecho y comenzó a susurrarle cosas en el oído hasta que Bella se quedó dormida. La observó durante un rato dormir. En ese instante parecía estar tan tranquila, parecía no sufrir dolor alguno en su corazón y, aquello, alivió su preocupación durante unos minutos, hasta que los brazos de Morfeo también le acogieron en un dulce y tranquilo sueño.

* * *

><p><em>* ...*<em>

**_Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, favoritos y alertas, me suben el ánimo cuando estoy en medio de una crisis personal._**

**_Lo primero de todo gracias por esos 496 rr. Este doble capi ha sido porque el outtake de Alice no tenía mucha relevancia, pero no solo por eso. También quería daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo y encontré que está era la manera perfecta ya que no podía hacer otra cosa. Este es mi regalo para todas vosotras, por seguirme, por todo el apoyo que me dais, a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que se acaban de incorporar hace poco._**

**_Debo decir que ya tengo el fic terminado y queda un capítulo más y el epílogo. Es triste para mi que esto acabe y puedo decirlo porque ayer mientras lo escribía no era capaz de dejar de llorar, pero es hora de dar fin a algo y comenzar con una nueva etapa. _**

**_Quiero dar las gracias a Marie y a Ame, mis DR 3 por todo su apoyo, por estar siempre a mi lado y darme bofetadas verbales cuando me vengo abajo. _**

**_A las reques, un beso para todas ellas. Y también otro besito para Sara y Cris. _**

**_A mis lectoras silenciosas, a las que llevan siguiéndome desde el principio, a las que se acaban de incorporar, gracias a todas. Ya queda poco y espero que estos capis que quedan os gusten tanto como a mi. _**

**_Un besito enorme y nos vemos la próxima semana! A finales de esta semana y principios de la siguiente actualizaré el resto de fics! _**

____* ...*____

____Firmado:____

____ H.D____

____Hasta la próxima actu!____


	27. Chapter 23

**_¡Hola! Notas, explicaciones al final del capítulo._**

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook.**_

_**www . facebook . com (/) groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**Enlace sin paréntesis, es que de otra manera no aparecía entero...**_

_**Mentxu, solo puedo decirte que te adoro y que eres la mejor. **_

_**Ahora si, os dejo leer, ya me contaréis que os parece este capítulo...**_

__**Disclaimer**__:__Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**__

* * *

><p>C<em>a<em>**p**_í_t_u_**l**_o __23_

Bella levantó la cabeza del pecho de Edward adormilada y bostezó restregándose los ojos con las manos. La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana le había despertado. El pecho de Edward subía y bajaba junto a su respiración acompasada, se encontraba profundamente dormido. Los sentimientos que Bella tanto intentaba reprimir, salieron a la luz.

Bella estiró la mano y bordeó la cara de Edward con sus dedos. Acarició y disfrutó de la suavidad de la piel de sus párpados, de la piel de las mejillas y de sus labios llenos y rojos, que se encontraban algo hinchados de habérselos mordido al dormir. Los ojos de Edward temblaron y él se movió inquieto por la cama. Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos y se recostó contra su pecho nuevamente fingiendo estar todavía dormida.

Edward abrió sus ojos y miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche que marcaba las diez de la mañana. Movió su mano hasta el hombro de Bella zarandeándola un poco para despertarla.

—Bella, levanta, hoy tenemos cosas que hacer.

Bella hizo como que acababa de despertarse y se frotó los ojos con las manos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tenemos que hacer cosas, levanta.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Primero desayunar, despertar a Ethan, darle el desayuno e ir a consulta.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó Bella alejándose de Edward.

—Tienes, tenemos —se corrigió—, que ir al psicólogo.

—No voy a ir.

—Irás por las buenas o por las malas. Ahora levanta.

—Edward…

—Nada, irás quieras o no. Vamos a desayunar.

Edward abrió la puerta y esperó a que Bella saliera para salir él. Bella caminó sin ganas y de brazos cruzados y bajó por las escaleras hasta la cocina, mientras Edward murmuraba a sus espaldas.

Desayunaron y, después de prepararse y preparar a Ethan para dejarle con sus abuelos, se montaron en el coche y pusieron rumo a la consulta.

Las paredes de la sala de espera del psicólogo del hospital eran de un color verde claro y los asientos de hierro demasiado incómodos, ya llevaban una hora esperando. Edward había hablado con Carlisle que había hablado con un amigo suyo para que los dieran cita tan rápidamente. Bella se encontraba enfurruñada, cruzada de brazos y mirando al suelo. No quería estar allí. Una enfermera vestida de blanco de los pies a la cabeza abrió una puerta y miró una carpeta que tenía en las manos.

—Bella Swan —Edward le agarró de la mano y la llevó a rastras hasta dentro de la consulta.

Un hombre alto de piel oscura, pelo canoso y ojos azules los esperaba sentado detrás del escritorio. En la tarjeta que colgaba de su bata blanca ponía: Dr. Jason Wells. Titulado en psicología.

—Buenos días, doctor —saludó Edward con un asentimiento de cabeza. Colocó sus manos encima de los hombros de Bella y le hizo sentarse.

—Buenos días, tú eres Edward Cullen, el hijo de Carlisle, y tú eres Bella —el doctor esperó a que Bella hablara, pero esta no dijo nada. Suspiró y miró unos papeles, después se recostó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—No haremos nada que no quieras Bella.

—Entonces puedo marcharme —fue a levantarse, pero Edward la detuvo.

—Dije que no haríamos nada que no quisieras, no que te fueras. ¿Estarías más a gusto si Edward se marchara?

Bella asintió y el doctor invitó a Edward a salir con una mirada. El aludido se levantó de mala gana y salió, no quería irse y dejar allí a Bella sola, pero ella no quería que él estuviera presente. Quizás todo sería mejor así.

—Bien Bella, ¿quieres hablar de algo? —negó con la cabeza repetidamente—. ¿De verdad? ¿No quieres contarme nada de ti, algún recuerdo de tu infancia?

Bella levantó la cabeza extrañada y le miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

— ¿No estoy aquí para hablar del a… del ab…?

—Si no quieres, no, por el momento. ¿Me cuentas algo de tu infancia?

— ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Bella cogiendo algo de confianza en aquel desconocido que pretendía sacar todos sus demonios del interior.

—Lo que quieras Bella.

Bella se mantuvo en silencios por unos largos cinco minutos dando vueltas a todos los pensamientos y recuerdos que se arremolinaron en su cabeza, pero solo había uno que sobresalía del resto, que más le llamaba la atención y era el que más la dolía.

—No puedo hablar de ello, no ahora —dijo Bella después de haber estado callada un buen rato. Agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

— ¿De qué Bella?

—Del abo… —suspiró para coger fuerzas y cerró sus manos en puños—. Del aborto —se atrevió por primera vez a mencionar esa palabra que la destrozaba internamente.

—Entiendo, sé que es difícil. ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a ello?

—Es una jodida mierda, mi vida es una jodida mierda.

Bella no quería hablar, no fue con las intenciones de hacerlo, pero las palabras salían por su boca sin permiso. El doctor escuchaba pacientemente e intervenía cuando lo creía necesario. Vio que aquella muchacha estaba más dolida de lo que parecía pero también supo que se recuperaría con el tiempo.

Una hora después el alma de Bella se encontraba más ligero aunque el dolor permanecía allí incrustado sin querer irse por el momento.

Bella abrió la puerta y salió. Edward se levantó de golpe y se acercó a ella. Sin poder soportarlo, Bella se refugió en el pecho de Edward que la abrazó.

—Vámonos —dijo Bella tirando de la camisa de Edward para que anduviera hacia la salida.

.

.

.

Bella paseaba una noche cinco días después por el jardín de la casa Cullen. Abrazaba su cuerpo con sus brazos y miraba al cielo viendo algunas estrellas parpadear. Había estado yendo esos cinco días al ver al psicólogo y si bien se encontraba algo más liberada, todavía le era difícil continuar con su vida, pero sabía que algún día podría. La esperanza comenzaba a brillar en su interior.

Se sentó debajo de uno de los árboles que adornaban el patio trasero y cerró los ojos, había tanta paz en aquel lugar. El silencio de la noche le reconfortaba.

De repente, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y abrió los ojos girando su cabeza a la derecha. Edward estaba sentado a su lado, su cabeza se encontraba alzada mirando las estrellas como ella había estado haciendo hacía tan solo unos minutos.

—Perdona por haber sido tan cabrón —se disculpó entre suspiros.

Bella le miró y agarró su mano que descansaba encima de su rodilla.

—Sí, fuiste un cabrón, pero te perdono.

Edward pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacía su pecho sonriendo.

—Gracias. ¿Cómo lo llevas? —Bella suspiró y colocó su mano encima del corazón de Edward.

—Lo llevo, solamente lo llevo como puedo.

—Pronto, Bella, pronto.

—Lo sé, Edward.

Se quedaron en silencio y abrazados durante casi media hora, solo disfrutando de la vista de aquel maravilloso cielo estrellado de Los Ángeles. Edward frotaba los brazos de Bella para evitar que se contagiara del frío nocturno y Bella aspiraba disimuladamente el suave y penetrante perfume de Edward, un olor dulce y masculino que encogía su corazón.

—Hace mucho tiempo que quiero decirte una cosa pero nunca me he atrevido —susurró Edward esperando que Bella no le escuchará, pero ella lo hizo a la perfección.

Quiso levantar su cabeza y mirarle directamente a los ojos, pero Edward presionó su cabeza contra su pecho para que no lo hiciera, si le miraba no se atrevería nunca a hablar.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó Bella al ver que este había dejado de hablar.

—Bella yo… —dio un suspiro tembloroso y cerró sus ojos apretando los parpados como si le fuera la vida en ello—, no sé cómo decirte esto, no sé por dónde comenzar.

—Comienza por el principio, creo que es lo más sencillo.

—Está bien —suspiró de nuevo y continuó—. Nunca te quise, no aquella vez, creo que antes ni me había fijado en ti. No recuerdo aquella noche que nos cambió la vida y tampoco sé por qué me acosté contigo, supongo que fue por los efectos del alcohol.

Bella se mordió el labio y evitó las ganas de llorar. ¡Edward estaba diciéndole que no sentía nada por ella!

—Me enfadé y te odié cuando me hablaste por primera vez de Ethan, te odié con todas mis fuerzas. Ahora miro para atrás y lo veo todo tan lejano, ha pasado más de un año —habló con la nostalgia reflejada en su voz—. Tuve que dejar de hacer muchas cosas y aprender a hacer otras que nunca en la vida había hecho, como trabajar.

Edward rió, un nudo de emociones se instaló en su garganta y se aclaró la voz para poder hablar adecuadamente. Estaba emocionado y esperaba poder decir todo lo que tenía que decir sin que su voz se rompiera en pedazos por las ganas que tenía de llorar.

— ¿Edward?

—Déjame terminar Bella —la reprendió suavemente y la atrajo aún más a su pecho si aquello era difícil—. Cuando nació Ethan todo comenzó a cambiar, mi vida cambió y puede que ese día también cambiaran mis sentimientos. Algo empezó a formarse dentro de mí, pero lo empujaba lejos, a lo más hondo de mi interior. Me daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero ahí estaba y las cosas entre nosotros se estropearon más de lo que ya estaban.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —el corazón de Bella latía frenéticamente igualando los latidos del corazón de Edward.

—Déjame acabar. Creo que me fui enamorando de ti poco a poco, cada día un poco más hasta ahora que ya no puedo ocultarlo más —el cuerpo de Bella se contrajo y su respiración cesó por unos segundos mientras procesaba aquellas palabras.

¿Acaso Edward acababa de decir lo que creía que había dicho? Se preguntó una y otra vez.

— ¿Edward has dicho…?

—Shh… Todavía no termino —suspiró y la apartó de su pecho para poder mirarle a los ojos—. Bella, te mentí cuando fui a Sacramento. Tenía un apartamento por si acaso me rechazabas en tu casa, pero no lo hiciste y pude quedarme contigo. Esa era mi idea porque quería conquistarte, quería enamorarte pero no me dejaste y luego las cosas salieron diferentes a como las tenía planteadas y terminamos volviendo a Los Ángeles y yo… me quedé con las ganas de poder estar contigo bien, sin peleas, sin odiarnos.

—Edward yo… —Bella alargó la mano para acariciarle la cara pero Edward agarró su mano en el aíre y la apretó fuertemente llevándola hacía su corazón.

—Nunca había dicho estás palabras antes, nunca dentro de este contexto y no me es fácil, pero Bella, yo te quiero, y… y…

—Edward…

—Bella yo, quiero, necesito que estés conmigo y que dejes de alejarme de tu lado. Bella, necesito…

— ¡Cállate Edward! —gritó Bella cansada de que Edward no la dejara terminar con lo que quería decir.

Edward se cayó y soltó la mano de Bella pensando que Bella le rechazaría. Bella se levantó poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo y con sus manos acunó la cara de Edward, pegó sus frentes y cerró los ojos mientras se lamía los labios.

—Eres idiota, no te soporto, no te comprendo y creo que nunca lo haré. Has sido un cabrón y estoy segura de que seguirás siéndolo toda tu vida, pero te quiero y siempre lo he hecho, aquella noche cuando me quedé embarazada y ahora. Sí que es cierto que hubo un tiempo en el que te odié pero era más que nada porque nunca corresponderías a mis sentimientos o bueno, eso era lo que creía.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio o solo quieres burlarte de mí?

—No me cabrees Cullen —respondió Bella abriendo sus ojos y mirándole intensamente—. Solo bésame.

—Cabrearte quizás lo haga a veces, besarte lo haré siempre.

Edward acercó sus labios hacia los de Bella y los capturó en un beso tierno y lento, un beso que no necesitaba prisa alguna.

Allí, debajo de las estrellas de Los Ángeles, Bella y Edward por fin habían conseguido sincerar sus vergonzosos corazones que habían decidido guardar aquellos sentimientos de amor por dolor, pena y quizás algo de incomprensión, incomprensión al creer que la otra persona no sentía lo mismo y que los demás no comprenderían qué era lo que sentían. También temor a ser dañados, pero el ocultarlo solo trajo más dolor a sus vidas durante un tiempo, hasta que ahora, después de tanto tiempo, habían quitado el freno a los miedos y habían decidido estrellarse y caerse si las cosas salían mal. Habían decidido arriesgarse.

El dolor de sus corazones, sobre todo del de Bella seguiría allí por mucho tiempo, pero la vida no es fácil, es difícil de entender. Nunca sabes por dónde vas ni a dónde te diriges y ella solo esperaba poder sanar pronto, poder reír y ser feliz. Tenía esperanza.

Sus labios se movían juntos y sus corazones tomaron la misma dirección en la vida. Edward pasó una mano por el pelo de Bella y ella abrazó el cuello de él. Cuando el aire se hizo insuficiente para ellos, tuvieron que separarse, pero sus frentes quedaron pegadas la una a la otra y sus miradas enganchadas y unidas de una manera indestructible.

—Te quiero —confesaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras unas sonrisas adornaban sus caras.

* * *

><p><em>* ...*<em>

**_Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, favoritos y alertas, me suben el ánimo cuando estoy en medio de una crisis personal._**

**_Ya solo nos falta el epílogo, snif...snif... Es triste, muy triste, lo sé, pero cosas nuevas se acercan ya veréis. Ahora contestaré un par de rr que al ser anónimos no puedo contestar de otra manera :)_**

**Libertad:_ Tus rr han sido... diferentes, jajaj. No se muy bien como contestarte a ellos, solo espero que te haya gustado el fic y si es así que el final también te guste. Gracias por dejarme todos esos rr. Un beso cariño! _**

**Giuliana:_ Gracias, muchas gracias. Se que da pena, pero cosas mejores vienen. Y para mi ha sido todo un placer poder compartir esto con vosotras, gracias por leer!_**

**Melania:_ Aquí ya se han resuelto tus dudas, jajaja. Solo nos queda el epílogo y espero que te guste. Un besito! _**

**Natalia:_ Gracias a ti por pasarte a leer y tienes toda la razón! jjajaa :D _**

**_Quiero dar las gracias a Marie y a Ame, mis DR 3 por todo su apoyo, por estar siempre a mi lado y darme bofetadas verbales cuando me vengo abajo. _**

**_A las reques, un beso para todas ellas. Y también otro besito para Sara y Cris. _**

**_A mis lectoras silenciosas, a las que llevan siguiéndome desde el principio, a las que se acaban de incorporar, gracias a todas. Ya queda poco y espero que estos capis que quedan os gusten tanto como a mi. _**

**_Un besito enorme y nos vemos la próxima semana! A finales de esta semana y principios de la siguiente actualizaré el resto de fics! Estoy escribiendo el capítulo de Mi vida y tú pero es complicado, por favor tenedme paciencia, no hago más que borrar el capítulo porque no me gusta como va quedando, grrrrr... Terminaré enloqueciendo pero os prometo que pronto tendréis vuestro capítulo. _**

____* ...*____

____Firmado:____

____ H.D____

____Hasta la próxima actu!____


	28. Epílogo

**_¡Hola! Notas, explicaciones al final del capítulo._**

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta de FFAD, del grupo Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook.**_

_**www . facebook . com (/) groups/ FFAddiction/**_

_**Mentxu, solo puedo decirte que te adoro y que eres la mejor.**_

_**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A... TODAS VOSOTRAS! **_

**_Espero que os guste. Hoy acaba y buff... son muchos sentimientos, creo que lloraré. _**

__**Disclaimer**__:__Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es **MÍA.**__

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo.<strong>

_11 años después… _

— ¡Mamá! No encuentro la camiseta para el partido y voy a llegar tarde.

— ¡Mira debajo de tu cama! —gritó Bella tumbada en el sofá y viendo la televisión.

— ¡La encontré! —un muchacho de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes salió corriendo de su habitación. Se acercó a Bella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Eres la mejor mamá. ¿Vendrás esta tarde?

—Por supuesto, no perderé el debut de mi pequeño por nada del mundo —le acarició la cara suavemente—. Anda, vete, que llegarás tarde.

— ¿Papá vendrá?

—Sí, no te preocupes, estaremos allí viendo como le pegas una paliza al equipo contrario —le guiñó un ojo y le despidió con una mano.

Después de todo, las cosas habían sido perfectas. No todo fue sencillo, hubo momentos muy difíciles, pero no se arrepentía de nada al mirar atrás. Tener un hijo siendo tan joven no fue lo mejor ni lo más fácil, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Ethan ya contaba con doce años, el tiempo pasaba muy deprisa. Pronto saldría a todas horas, tendría novia, obtendría su carné de conducir, se graduaría, iría a la universidad. Pasarían tantas cosas que no quería pensar. Deseaba que su pequeño se quedara así toda la vida, pero era inevitable que creciera, igual que creció ella. Y le enseñaría a no cometer los errores que ella cometió.

Miró el reloj y vio que era la hora de hacer la comida. Se levantó pesadamente del sofá y fue a la cocina a revisar en la nevera que podría hacer. Le gustaba recibir a su marido con la comida hecha.

Mientras cocinaba, recordó el día que supo que estaba embarazada, cuando nació Ethan y sobre todo recordó con su corazón encogido el día en que Edward le pidió matrimonio. Había sido hacía tan solo cuatro años, después de una larga relación, pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a dar antes ese paso por miedo a que las cosas no funcionaran y volvieran a ser como al principio.

No fue romántico ni en una fecha especial. Fue algo simple, pero Edward no era un ser con un corazón romántico, no se le daban bien esas cosas. Así que, simplemente, una noche cualquiera se lo soltó como si estuviera diciéndole que hoy había llovido.

_—Había pensado en pedirle a mi padre que sea el padrino de la boda —estábamos tumbados en la cama, yo leyendo un libro y Edward estudiando un caso del hospital._

_— ¿Qué boda?_

_—La nuestra, ¿cuál sino?_

_—Tú y yo no nos casamos —cerré el libro, lo dejé en la mesita de noche y le miré como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas._

_—No me mires, Bella. _

_—Es que no entiendo nada de lo que dices. _

_—Es fácil Bella. Boda más tú y yo es igual a matrimonio que equivale a que nos casamos._

_—Muy bien listo, pero que yo sepa nunca me lo has pedido._

_—Te lo estoy pidiendo ahora. _

_— ¿Cómo? —mis ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas._

_—Que te lo estoy pidiendo ahora._

_Me levanté enfadada de la cama, me puse mis zapatillas de estar por casa y me encerré en el baño dando un fuerte portazo. Edward dio un par de golpes en la puerta y me llamó._

_—Bella, ¿qué pasa?_

_Me mojé la cara con agua y salí para darle un puñetazo en el pecho._

_—Eres un estúpido. ¿Te crees que son maneras de pedir matrimonio?_

_—Pero Bella —me miró sobándose el pecho. _

_Cogí una colcha, una almohada y sus papeles del hospital. Se lo tiré todo a la cara y señalé la puerta._

_—Vete. Eres un idiota, un estúpido. Descerebrado. No sé cómo puedo estar contigo, insensible —aporreé su pecho, empujándole para que se marchara de nuestra habitación._

_— ¿Por qué te pones así? ¡No he hecho nada malo!_

_— ¿Y mi anillo? ¿Y mi cena a la luz de las velas con la luna de fondo? ¿Y la música de violín sonando a lo lejos? ¿Dónde estás tú de rodillas diciéndome palabras bonitas? Largo. _

_Una vez que estaba fuera le cerré la puerta en las narices y eché el pestillo. Me tumbé en la cama enfurruñada y aquella noche no pude pegar ojo._

Bella se rió ante aquel recuerdo. Al final terminó aceptando su propuesta, si aquello se podía llamar así. Al día siguiente Edward la había dejado una pequeña caja de terciopelo encima de la almohada de la cama con un anillo en su interior y él volvió a marcharse al sofá para dormir, pero nunca durmió allí. Los dos durmieron abrazados en la cama.

No había tenido la pedida que ella había deseado, pero no le podía pedir más. Edward era así y ella le amaba tal y como era. No podía hacerle cambiar y tampoco quería que cambiase.

Sacó los muslos de pollo del horno, los puso en dos platos y le echó una salsa algo picante por encima. Hoy tenía el antojo de tomar algo que picara, aunque el médico la había dicho que lo tenía prohibido.

Edward no tardó en llegar a casa, dejó las llaves y su maletín en la entrada y fue a saludar a su esposa.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? —la dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Pesada, con dolor de espalda, pero llena de energías.

—Deberías sentarte y descansar.

—Me encuentro perfectamente bien. A comer —le dio otro beso y se sentó en la mesa.

— ¿En serio estás bien? ¿No hay dolor, nada? —preguntó impaciente.

—Nada y hoy no será. Nuestro hijo debuta como capitán del equipo, no podemos perdérnoslo.

—Tienes razón, pero no te quitaré la vista de encima ni un segundo —le apuntó con el tenedor advirtiéndola.

—Eres un pesado —Bella rodó los ojos y se levantó llevando su plato a medio terminar al fregadero, ese día poca hambre tenía.

Todavía recordaba el día en que Edward y ella habían engendrado a Ethan. No había sido el momento más especial del mundo, pero después de tanto tiempo lo recordaba con cariño, había sido lo que desencadenara tantas cosas… pero también había sido el mejor momento de su vida. Acostarse con Edward había traído a su ya no tan pequeño niño a su vida y eso era algo que no cambiaría nunca. Si tuviera la oportunidad de volver al pasado dejaría las cosas tal y como estaban.

Fue hasta su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse para el partido de su hijo. La imagen de Alice llegó hasta sus pensamientos y sonrió. Las cosas no fueron sencillas con ella, el perdonarla le costó demasiado, pero con el tiempo lo hizo. No la consideraba su hermana como pasaba con Rose, pero si era su amiga y con eso por el momento le valía.

Alice empezó de cero con su familia y después de un largo tiempo retomó su relación con Jasper. Hacía dos años que estaban casados y ahora tenían una preciosa niña de ocho meses que pronto comenzaría a corretear por todos lados. Alice se convirtió en una gran diseñadora y tenía su propia tienda de ropa y Jasper era un maravilloso profesor de historia.

Rose se había casado unos meses después de que ella entrara a terapia para poder arreglar su roto corazón y ya era madre de tres niños, el mayor solo se llevaba año y medio con Ethan. Aquella noticia que iba a darles la noche que sufrió el aborto era que estaba embarazada, pero se calló, mantuvo el secreto para ella durante un tiempo hasta que vio que comenzaba a recuperarse y que saber que estaba embarazada no la haría hundirse más en el abismo.

Eran una gran familia y les quería tanto. Habían hecho hasta lo imposible por ella y se lo agradecía tanto. No la habían dejado hundirse, sobre todo Edward, la había obligado y forzado a hacer cosas que no quería, pero gracias a ello, ahora estaba aquí y disfrutaba de su vida. Simplemente era feliz, sonreía al mirar al pasado, sonreía en el presente y sonreía aún más al ver lo que el futuro la deparaba. Ahora sabía que las esperanzas era lo último que una persona debía de perder. La esperanza siempre había que mantenerla en el fondo del corazón porque era la única que animaba a continuar por un camino oscuro que nunca sabes dónde te llevará.

Mis hermanos, nunca me olvidaba de ellos. Ya estaban tan grandes. Tenía miedo por mi hermanita, estaba en una edad en donde las hormonas comenzaban a despertarse y no quería que ella pasara por lo mismo que yo. Aunque no cambiaría a Ethan por nada, sí me gustaría que ella esperase y se hiciera mayor, acabara la universidad, se casara y esperara hasta ese entonces para ser madre y lo mismo me pasaba con mi hermano. También tenía miedo por él, pero confiaba en que ninguno siguiera mis pasos. Hoy también él estaría allí jugando el partido junto a mi hijo, eran más como hermanos que como tío y sobrino, prácticamente inseparables aunque tenían algunas diferencias.

Jacob… Jacob había desaparecido sin más de su vida, Bella pensó que todo era mejor así sobre todo después de ve una de las noticias que dieron un día en la televisión. Un tal Jacob Black había sido arrestado cruzando la frontera hacía Canadá con el maletero lleno de estupefacientes y había sido detenido y juzgado por tráfico de drogas y venta de mujeres en el mercado negro.

Bella negó con la cabeza y supo que había sido lo mejor no volver a saber nunca de él y no haber llegado a mantener un relación demasiado estrecha con Jacob.

.

.

.

El estadio estudiantil estaba completamente lleno. Edward y Bella caminaban entre la gente dirigiéndose hasta los asientos que su familia les habían guardado. Habían quedado en que ellos llegarían un rato más tarde que el resto para que Bella pudiera descansar más. Estar en el último mes del embarazo era agotador para ella.

— ¡Edward, Bella! —Alice se levantó de su asiento agitando la mano para llamarles la atención.

Edward se colocó detrás de Bella y fue apartando con sus manos a todo aquel que se acercará demasiado a su esposa embarazada. Le ayudó a sentarse y los dos esperaron a que llegaran los torbellinos que tenían por sobrinos.

— ¡Tía, tío!

Jack Cullen, de seis años, se acercó y se sentó en el regazó de Edward para enseñarle la nueva pelota de baseball que su padre le había regalado. Zoe, de dos años, se abrazó a las piernas de Bella sonriéndole y enseñándole todos sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Y Mark, de diez años, solo les saludó con la mano, estaba en la etapa en la que las muestras de demasiado afecto le daban "asco" y no soportaba eso de los abrazos o de los besos.

Bella daba gracias que Ethan ya hubiera pasado por esa etapa y, aunque seguía sin dejarle darle muchos besos o abrazos, por lo menos, ya no se quejaba y hacía muecas con la cara.

Jasper llegó con la pequeña Mandie y Bella la cogió en brazos, lo mejor que su abultado vientre le dejó, poniéndole caras y haciéndole cosquillas en la tripa.

El estadio quedó en silencio por unos minutos lo que señalaba que el partido estaba por comenzar. Las luces de las gradas fueron disminuyendo hasta dejar una tenue iluminación ya las animadoras salieron al centro de la pista para hacer el baile que daría comienzo al partido. La música sonó por dos minutos y, después de que todos los jugadores se colocaran en sus puestos, el silbato del árbitro dio comienzo al juego.

Bella se llevó una mano a la garganta emocionada por ver a su hijo jugar por primera vez siendo el capitán del equipo baloncesto. Edward juntó sus manos, expectante, con sus ojos brillantes por la emoción y preparado para gritar al equipo contrario si hacía falta y animar a su hijo.

Los gritos del gentío no se hicieron esperar y pronto todos se encontraban animando a los niños y a sus respectivos equipos, los hombres, padres, tíos y abuelos de los jugadores se levantaban y se quejaban cuando alguno cometía alguna falta. Todos estaban metidos por entero en el juego.

Varias horas después, cuando el partido acabó en un claro empate, todos iban saliendo para esperar a los pequeños jugadores a la salida de los vestuarios.

Todo el clan Cullen se encontraba allí esperando. Ethan salió siendo vitoreado por todo el equipo y cuando vio a sus padres salió corriendo hacía ellos. Los tres se abrazaron entre carcajadas y felicitaciones.

Esme, que con una mano tapaba su boca para evitar que las lágrimas de emoción y los sollozos salieran de ella, sacó una cámara de su bolso y se acercó al entrenador del equipo de su nieto.

— ¿Puede hacernos una foto entrenador Morgan?

—Claro —asintió este cogiendo la cámara con delicadeza.

— ¡Familia! —gritó Esme para llamar la atención de todos que enseguida la miraron—. Foto de grupo, todos a sus puestos.

Cada uno corrió para ponerse en un lugar diferente, unos al lado de otros dándose la mano o abrazándose por los hombros. El entrenador enfocó la cámara y preparó el flash.

—Digan patata —les advirtió y apretó el botón que enmarcaría esa escena para siempre.

Una foto que nunca quedaría en el olvido. Una foto que demostraba que daba igual todo lo que pasara y lo difícil que pudiera ser la vida. Después de la tormenta, siempre sale la luz y después de los momentos complicados de la vida siempre llega la felicidad, el amor.

Un amor que surgió por las consecuencias de una noche que cambió dos vidas para siempre.

Fin...

* * *

><p><em>* ...*<em>

**_*Se suena la nariz en un pañuelo y se quita las lágrimas de la cara* Este es mi primer long-fic y ha sido toda una experiencia. Compartir esta loca idea mía con vosotras ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. Ahora me toca dar al botoncito de complete y creo que lloraré aún más. Sniff... sniff... Espero que os haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mi._**

**Magui de Cullen_: Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto y tienes toda la razón, ¿quién no ha cometido fallos alguna vez? Lo bueno está en saber arrepentirnos y pedir perdón. Un beso enorme! :D _**

**Melania_: Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado el final. ¿Quién no ha odiado a Edward en este fic? jajaj. Creo que lo hicimos todas, yo incluida, y es que... era odioso, pero supo arreglarlo. Besos cariño ;) _**

**Pia_: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Sobre lo de hacer secuela, por ahora no tengo nada planeado, en un futuro si me llega una idea tal vez, pero de momento no. Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo. Besitos cielo! ;D_**

**_Este es un momento muy sentimental para mi. Son tantas emociones juntas. Lo primero que quiero hacer es pediros disculpas por las veces que me tarde en actualizar. Mientras escribía este fic tuve bastantes problemas familiares y pase por una depresión, por eso a veces no actualizaba seguido e incluso me tarde un par de meses. Gracias a todas las que me siguen desde el principio y pasaron por esa larga espera. Lo siento, pero como dije, no iba a abandonar y hoy estoy aquí dejándoos este hermoso epílogo. _**

**_Quiero agradecer también a las que se unieron cuando iba por la mitad del fic y a las que se han unido recientemente. Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo. A las lectoras silenciosas que siempre están ahí, en la sombra, gracias y espero que esto os haya gustado._**

**_Un abrazo enormeeee a las reques, a Cris y a Sara, a mis DR 3, a mi hermosa beta Mentxu, a Alexa, a mis amigos Laura, Irene y Adrián por aguantarme con el tema de los fics, no leereis esto pero os merecéis un premio por aguantarme tanto, jajaja. A Vanessa Erika por las portadas que me hizo (no me olvido de ti, cariño). Y a todas, sois muchas y no puedo nombraros a todas, pero os mando un abrazo en la distancia. _**

**_Esta experiencia ha sido única y espectacular, gracias por dejarme disfrutar de ella! Y ahora si, ya no tengo más que decir, jeje. Para las que me sigan en mis otros fics nos leemos pronto en "Destino de una Call Girl" me siento orgullosa de decir que quedé en el primer puesto y pronto subiré el segundo capítulo. Felicidades a las otras participantes, vuestros OS fueron maravillosos! _**

**_Un beso, un abrazo a todas. Os quiero._**

**_Ahora si: _**

**_FIN. _**

**____* ...*____**

**____Firmado:____**

**____ Heather Doll. ____**


End file.
